


Angel on Fire

by Delayneserenity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I will get there I promise, Multiple Partners, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 121,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayneserenity/pseuds/Delayneserenity
Summary: I flew too closely to the sun that’s setting in the east, and now I’m melting from my wings.You're the head translator for the first order, most of your assignments are with Kylo and the knights. Will this make your life better or worse working for the first order, you thought this would make your life better but working for Kylo is never easy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. Darling Starlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm fading away, you know, I used to be on fire  
> And I'm fading away, you know, I used to be on fire  
> I'm standing in the ashes of who I used to be  
> And I'm fading away, you know, I used to be on fire  
> You know, I used to be on fire  
> You know, I used to be on fire, fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is a reworked chapter and some things may have changed so hello again!

Your life wasn't always the simplest back home on Naboo, yeah you may have been the granddaughter of a senator which made your family wealthy. Being wealthy didn't always bring happiness, your parents died at a young age and you were left with your grandparents. You signed up for the academy as soon as you could because you wanted a career like your dad and grandfather. You always loved languages, so you learned every single one in the system. The languages all over the galaxy were all so different and the love you had for how unique all of them were was always there. 

The academy was different for you, you went to such a small school for your younger years it was so different for you to be there. Your grandparents always accepted what you wanted to do and the support they had for you was amazing. You always felt so loved by them for always having your back. 

The academy helped you grow as a person, it helped you come out of your shell. You were always very quiet and reserved but this helped you grow and become a better person. You made friends who helped you perfect your skills in fighting and shooting, in return you helped them with certain studies that you were better at than them. 

After a few years in the academy, you slowly got stronger and even better at what you always knew. You got the top scores in about everything, all the bruises were finally worth it. 

When you graduated you started at the bottom of the supremacy doing small jobs for small missions, or even just translating for the meetings between officers. You had always known you would start small since that's the only way to grow and learn is by being at the bottom. Oftentimes there wasn't anything to do so you would just sit in your quarters and just translate for fun to keep you busy and maybe watch cheesy holodramas. Sometimes you would go to the training area to keep yourself in shape and perfect your fighting skills. 

You finally reached the head interpreter position, this took some time but your dream was finally coming true. The officer you worked under on the supremacy finally gave you the news that you would be stationed on the finalizer. You packed up what little you had on the supremacy and got ready to wait for your transport in the hangar. 

While on the transport over to the finalizer you couldn't stop thinking about all the friends you were leaving behind on the supremacy. You knew this job would be even better than the last, you knew what you were doing but at the same time being a higher up meant there was a lot more to do and see. You knew there was always a cloud over the first orders head with the resistance so you knew that we could be the center of the attack. 

You were in awe when you got off the transport everything was pristine and monochromatic. You were dressed in a black skirt and black form-fitting button-down blouse which was typical for you on a day to day basis. You had your hair up in a ponytail making sure there was no hair out of place since you were about to meet the general of the first order.

General Hux whom you never had the pleasure of meeting was waiting for you when you got off the transport. You smiled as you approached him. 

"Good afternoon interpreter, I hope the trip wasn't so bad." He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I've been on worse flights General, this was nothing." you smiled at him

Most of the stormtroopers were going about their business while you stood there taking it all in. 

"If you could follow me to my office, we can discuss your plans and what your job will entail." You nodded and gave him a little smile and followed him. 

While you were following him, you took in all of the things that were going on. All of the various officers and stormtroopers doing their retrospective jobs. You watched where you were walking closely so that when you didn't have an escort you weren't getting lost in this huge ship. 

You had heard the many stories of Hux and the way he acted so it was no surprise that he walked with such confidence and stiffness. Your other colleagues had told you how much of a stuck-up arrogant bastard he was you could just tell by the way he held himself. 

"I see you had really good scores in the academy." He said without even looking back at you. 

"Yeah I enjoy all of the languages and different cultures, so it was easy for me to learn." You said with a small smile on your face. 

"Coming from the background you're from why would you even join the academy?" he kind of cocked his head at you.

"I just enjoy doing this that's all." You hoped that he wouldn't go any further into it because you hated talking about anything with your family. 

You followed him for quite some time before reaching the elevators, to which Hux obliged you to go in first.  _ What a gentleman  _ you thought to yourself since he did something nice. When he did get on it looked like he pushed a button for one of the top floors. 

When the elevator came to a halt you got off first and then waited for Hux to get off so you could follow him. You followed him for a little then came to a door and it opened at the sight of him. He motioned for you to sit and you did.

"I see here that in the academy you were a good marksman with blasters." He said while still scanning your resume. 

"Yes general." You said with a smirk since someone like you wouldn't look like they would be good with a blaster. 

"Well depending on the mission, you may need to protect yourself will you be able to do that?" he gave you a questioning tone 

"Of course, General, I can do what is needed of me, I also scored high in combat training general so I will for sure be able to protect myself," you said with a smile making sure he knows you’re serious. 

His office seems so large in comparison to supremacy's offices. You just still can't believe you made it here after all this time.

"In your quarters you will find a holopad with any information you need on it, as well as some of your belongings from the supremacy. You will also find a new commlink which will have me saved in there. Most of this will be the same as your last job." 

"Thank you General, I am looking forward to working with you here. Thank you again for the promotion to head interpreter." You gave him a big smile in hopes that it would get you kudos for being so cheery. 

"We will have a briefing tomorrow at 0900 in the bridge –" 

He was quickly cut off by someone barging into his office. You heard heavy footsteps that sounded outright angry. When you turned to see who it was, they were dressed head to toe in black with a heavy mask that was shiny around the eyes. This mask meant one thing and you had only heard stories of him and now he's here in person. Kylo Ren. more shocked than anything that he would just barge in like that when there was clearly a meeting going on. 

"Ah, Ren so glad you could join us," Hux said with an audible annoyed tone in his voice. All you could do was stare until he inched closer. 

You stood up quickly, "good afternoon commander, so uh nice to meet you." You stuttered out. 

He did nothing besides brush past you. 

"Sorry, I will have someone walk you to your quarters since I won't have the enjoyment of it thanks to our dear commander here." You looked over and saw Kylo Ren squeezing his fists shut in anger. 

You nodded to Hux and thanked him, when you walked out of the doors there was a trooper waiting there for you to take you to your quarters. 

You followed the trooper closely and watched where you were going so you knew the way. You came to the elevator and only went down a floor or two and when you got off your quarters weren't very far from the elevators which was a good thing. 

The trooper had you scan your fingerprint so that you could open the door. When the door opened you noticed the walls were just like the rest of the ship grey and bland. You saw a nice queen-sized bed in the middle with black sheets on it. Then you saw a door to your left which was the refresher, then there was a little kitchen area. There was a nice sized window that showed the vastness of the galaxy. You thanked the trooper so you could get acquainted with your room.

You saw a small table with a couch on either side of the table. The table had the holopad and commlink on it and you picked up the holopad to see what was on there and there was a notification from Hux about the briefing tomorrow. Which you would read later when you got back from exploring the ship. 

After getting acquainted with your room you decided you wanted to find the training room since you knew that you would be here most of the time. On your holopad there was a map, so you quickly looked it over to find out how to get there, you quickly changed into your training gear of a black tank top and black leggings. You slipped out of your high heels and then threw on your training boots. 

You quickly found the elevator since your room was so close to it. When you got to the bottom floors where the training rooms where you followed hallway after hallway with stormtroopers littered around. No one really looked at you which was good but there were some officers that you could tell were looking wondering who the new girl was. 

You finally found the room and when you did there were some other people there which you didn't question since everyone had to train at some point. You saw some punching bags, so you decided to go over some of the routines you learned in the academy. 

You moved swiftly like you learned and some of the others who were also training stopped to watch you since they probably never saw someone kick some ass like you did. You ignored them like you always did and continued to clear your head.

_ This is what you get for leaving me _

__

_ This is what you get for treating me like shit _

__

_ This is what you get for taking advantage of me  _

Hit after hit your knuckles quickly grew tired from the amount of force you were putting on each hit. You took some sips of water and then found the target area of the training room, you grabbed one of the blasters from the shelf "reset targets" you spoke out. The targets reset and you quickly shot each one on targets until they were all down. "timing" you huffed. "5.4 par secs" the droid snipped back at you. 

You practiced more and more since you were slower on this range than you were on the others before, you wanted to perfect your timing since you were a perfectionist. You were finally growing tired from the long day of travel and training, so you decided that you would head back to your quarters. 

You hoped you had remembered how you got here, you followed what you thought was the right way. Until you heard someone yelling and bashing something. You didn't want to be nosey but this never happened on the supremacy. You walked close to the noise and quietly as you could.  You finally rounded a corner and you saw the mass of black that interrupted your meeting with Hux earlier. He had his saber out yelling and thrashing it at the wall destroying the durasteel wall in front of him. You saw him whip around your way and you quickly hid behind the wall. 

You didn't hear anything after that so you started walking back to where you were originally heading which was your quarters. You had heard about his infamous tantrums but there you were witnessing it. 

_ I wonder what could have made him that mad to cause all of this damage. _

You couldn't help but think of that and why, but it was none of your business so you mindlessly walked to the elevator and hit your floor number and thankfully remembered where you were at. 

You used your fingerprint to unlock the door as the trooper showed you how to do. You walked into the room and flopped onto your bed exhausted from training. Your mind wandered to the tantrum you witnessed in the hallway.

_ I wonder what he actually looks like _

__

_ I wonder if he's hot _

__

_ Wait don't think about that.  _

_ I wonder why he wears that mask _

You quickly shook your head to stop thinking about that. You got up off the bed and went over to the table and couch with your holopad since you should read the briefing for tomorrow morning. 

You quickly pulled up the information and gave it a quick read since you started to grow tired. You went over to your small closet and grabbed your oversized shirt you always sleep in then grabbed a pair of underwear and changed out of your uniform. You threw it into the hamper for the cleaning droids to come and get tomorrow, you got yourself ready for bed, set an alarm for 0700. Got yourself in your new bed thinking about what this new assignment will bring you and you peacefully drifted off to sleep. 

  
  
  



	2. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the knights on your way to the mission. Then the unexpected happens.

You woke up to this persistent blaring in your room, when you realized that it was the alarm you set, you quickly shut it off to stop the horrible noise. You got out of bed and went to the refresher to get ready for the briefing, you turned the water on to the shower. While you waited for it to warm up you took a look at yourself in the mirror. You never thought you would have never made it this far. You stared at yourself until the mirror fogged up with the steam from the shower. You stripped off your shirt and underwear before stepping under the hot water.

The hot water relaxing your muscles and nerves before your first briefing. You washed your hair and body before turning the water off. You stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body. 

You dried your hair and smoothed it so that you could slick it back into a ponytail. While you still had your towel on you decided to put on a small amount of makeup. You threw on some blush and mascara, you didn't want to go all out on your first day. You went out to your closet and grabbed some clothes. 

You grabbed another black pencil skirt and black blouse smoothed it out and then grabbed your pair of black heels to finish it off. When you were finished you went over to the pantry and grabbed something quick to eat since you didn’t want to stuff yourself. You threw on some red lipstick, and checked yourself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. 

You picked up your holopad to find out where the bridge was, you pulled up the map and found it. You brought your holopad with you in case you needed it for the briefing. You came out of your room and headed over to the elevator, the click of your heels caused some heads to turn. You pressed the button for the floor you needed to be on and then you maneuvered around the halls hoping you’re going the right way. 

You were too busy looking at where you were going and you slammed into something only to realize it wasn't a wall. When you weren’t met with a face you had to look up and realize that it was Kylo Ren that you had slammed into. 

“uh, I'm so sorry commander.” You squeaked out. 

He didn’t say anything, he just stormed off.

“Oh okay I guess that's how it's going to go.” you muttered out

All of a sudden he whipped around to look at you. A blush crept up on your face so you looked down to avoid it. 

You continued to follow the hallway that you thought was the right one, you finally reached a door that had  _ Bridge  _ written on it. The door opened when you got close enough to it, you walked in to see that no one was there yet so you took a seat. You hoped that you didn't take anyone's specific chair. 

A few minutes later general Hux walked in and you stood to greet him. “good morning general.” you smiled at him

“Good morning how was your first night in the new quarters?” he circled around the table. 

“very good general.” You were about to say something else but the rest of the crew came in. 

This very tall stormtrooper in chrome armor came walking in. “Captain, great to see you.” Hux directed towards the trooper. Then another general came in which he greeted as General Pryde, they all seemed to take their seats that weren’t the one you were sitting in. 

“We will get started as soon as our faithful commander shows up,” Hux started with a sneer. I'm guessing this is normal by the way he acted. We waited around five minutes past the original start time before he stormed into the briefing. 

“Now that he's here we can start this debriefing.” Hux directed it right at Kylo Ren. You could hear his hand ball into fists. Kylo took the open seat next to you as you mentally face palmed yourself. 

You wondered if this is a constant thing between the two of them you thought to yourself since Hux seems to like to piss him off. 

“So for this mission, we are going to be heading to Corellia to talk with their leader to get them to make a deal with us to give us pilots.” Hux was pacing back and forth in front of the long table. You could hear Kylo tense up at this. 

“You will be accompanying Kylo and his knights for this mission since their leader is of Corellian descent and we will need you to translate” you nodded to make sure he knew you understood.

“This should be a very harmless mission since it is for nothing big but if they do not understand this deal then you should do something about it, commander, you got that” Hux peered at Kylo Ren right next to you. 

Then came this mechanical voice, “Hux if it's so important then why don’t you come and join us.” As he stood up to go by him, you guessed it was to intimidate him. You just hoped nothing was going to happen since you saw what he could do to that wall. 

“commander that is why I have you and the troopers, why should I get my hands dirty when I can have someone else do it.” And in that moment I knew something would go wrong and that it did. 

Kylo reached his hand up and had Hux is a force hold, you could see the blood draining from his face. “Oh, Hux how you should keep your mouth shut” he let him go, and Hux dropped to the ground gasping for air. Kylo started to storm out, “be in the hangar at 1500 since our dear general won't be able to say it for himself.” You nodded letting him know you understood. 

He then left the bridge and Hux finally stood up and smoothed out his uniform “well the commander told you so that is all from me. Try to help this mission and not ruin it since all i've heard is good things about you.” 

“Thank you General, I will do my best.” You nodded and got up from your place in the chair and headed back to your quarters since you had some time between now and when you had to leave. You decided since it was only 1000 that you would go do some training since you had the time and you didn’t know the next time you would be able to. 

You went back to your room to change into your training gear quickly, then made your way down to the training area. You walk into the training room to see Kylo Ren and six other people dressed similarly to him. He whips his head over to you and then walks towards you.

Great, the one person you didn’t think I’d see here; you wondered what he wanted. 

He looks you up and down and you try to not blush “interpreter what are you doing here?” 

“Well I like to train to clear my head before anything, so I figured I'd come down here and do something rather than sit in my quarters.” He scoffs a little

“Well, I hope you're not tired out for the mission later.” His snarky remark made you roll your eyes. 

“Drop the fucking attitude” he stepped closer to you. “Don’t tell me what to do” you snapped at him. 

He just scoffs and walks back to whatever he was doing. So you continue to wrap your hands and when you finish you headed over to the punching bag and jab a little at it. 

You then start to add kicks to it and do all your drills. You could feel that everyone stopped to stare at you. You just continued to do what you were doing because it was a part of your training.

_ I will never forgive you  _

_ How could you treat me like this _

_ I kriffing hate you  _

You start to feel some pressure on your head and a buzzing noise, so you stopped training. You looked over at Kylo who then stopped and  turned around to which the pressure and noise stopped. 

You ignore it and grab a drink of water and then move onto your blaster training. You figured since you're here, you might as well do it all.  “Reset” you yelled out to the droid running the targets. You quickly grabbed the blaster and hit all 10 targets with ease. “time!” you were curious to see if it changed any from yesterday. “3.5 seconds ma’am” you mentally celebrated since that was down from yesterday. 

You figured you’d celebrate that by leaving early so you didn’t get too tired. You grabbed your water and walked past Kylo and whoever he was with and you could feel them staring at you. 

You got to your room and on the table by your holopad there was a blaster with a note from Hux. 

_ saw your blaster times yesterday figured you needed one for your missions _ . - _ A.X _

“well that was nice of him,” you spoke out loud to yourself. you were a little shocked by this. You picked it up and inspected it and it was a top of the line blaster. You picked  up the holopad to send him a note.

You:  _ thank you for the blaster, I appreciate it _

You figured he wouldn’t respond right away so you set the holopad down and went over to your dresser and decided to change into your uniform you were given. 

You decided to sit on the couch and just enjoy the view out the window. You could hear the tie fighters doing drills in the distance, and the other imperial ships surrounding us. This was the best view of the galaxy, this was everything you dreamed of. 

After endlessly scrolling through your holopad you saw the time, so you changed into your uniform and threw the training clothes in the laundry hamper for the droids. You change and then make your way to the hangar to meet Commander Ren and the knights. 

Your heels clicked as you made your way down the hallway to the hangar. You showed up to the hangar and all you saw was a sea of stormtroopers doing their mindless work. You just stood there because you didn’t see Kylo or anyone you knew so you just stood there. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder and when you turned around and it was a tie fighter pilot. 

“Hi, I saw you standing here alone and figured id give you some company. I'm DS-542” he held his hand out for me to shake. 

You smiled “I'm the new head interpreter.” You shook his hand. 

“you enjoying it here on the finalizer?” he tilted his head as he asked you. 

“As much as I can, today’s my first day” you giggled. 

At that moment he turned around and stood stiff and then you heard the heavy footsteps so you turned to see Kylo and the six other black masked people around him. You stand to attention since that’s what you were taught to do. 

Kylo and the knights make their way towards the ship so you decide to make your way over to the ship. You waved goodbye to your new friend. You then saw Hux standing by the ship, so you made your way over to him. 

“Are you ready for this mission interpreter?” he gave you a concerned look. 

“Yeah, I am more than ready.” You tapped at you duffle with everything in it letting him know you were all set. 

“Well, then you should join the knights and the commander on the ship so you can get going.” He grabs you by the lower back to usher you to the ramp of the ship. A small blush creeps onto your cheeks. 

“Thank you general.” You smile at him as you walk up the ramp and you can hear the knights and Kylo get situated onto the ship. 

You hear Kylo storm off to the cockpit, as the rest of the tall dark figures sit in the commune area. 

You say a quick hi to the knights as you figure out where to put your duffle. They all stay fairly quiet as one of them says hi back to you.

You set your duffle down in the corridor of the ship and then find a place to sit among the very large men. At least you think all of them are men. You feel the ship starting to take off so you introduce yourself to the knights since you are on a mission with them. 

“Hi, guys its nice to meet everyone.” You say quietly because they were a little scary. Then one by one they took their helmets off since they only kept them on around the first order. 

the first one to introduce himself was Killin, he had this beautiful blonde wavy hair, with these pretty hazel eyes. He flashed a big smile at you. 

The next one to say hi was Cardo, he had this long hair brown hair that he put into a top knot to keep it nice in his helmet he had these deep chocolate brown eyes. He was more reserved and quieter so he didn’t say much. 

Then there was Leox, he had fairly short black hair and brown eyes. He was the most outgoing of the group he got up to give you a big bear hug. 

Then Trudgen, he had long black wavy hair with the most amazing hazel eyes. He was shy but flashed a huge smile at you. 

Calie stood up to say hi to you and he was taller than Leox, but he has this amazing ash blonde wavy hair with these bright blue eyes. 

Ap’Lek was this super reserved tall guy but still flashed a smile at you and had this dark blonde hair you'd never seen before. 

“So how’d you end up on this mission with us.” Leox smiled at you 

“Well, I just became the head translator for the first order two days ago since the droids take too long to translate, and I can keep to my own in a fight.” You flashed a grin at him since you knew there would be a remark about fighting with how small you were. 

“hmm, a small thing like you can fight.” They all questioned it. 

“I could take you any day Leox” you giggled.

They all turn stiff and you can see that Kylo walked out. 

“Knights what is it with all this back here, you should be readying yourselves for this mission.” He barked

“Sorry master, we were just trying to get to know the Translator,” Calie said with a small tone in his voice. 

“You can get to know her but I suspect you do it wisely.” He turned on his heels to go back to the cockpit. 

“So how did you guys get assigned to Commander Ren?” you asked with a light tone. 

“Well supreme leader Snoke found all of us and put us together some of us were with master ren before he came here.” Trudgen said with a smile. 

You decided you should attach your blaster to your thigh and get ready for the mission since you knew it would take long to get there. 

Then Kylo comes back out of the cockpit and calls you in there. 

“Do not distract my knights, they are supposed to be meditating and readying for the mission. You understand they are vital to this mission and you distracting them doesn’t help.” He took his eyes away from the front of the ship to look at you. 

“Yes sorry commander, I understand.” You averted your eyes to the floor to avoid the shame creeping on your face 

“Now please return to the commune area, keep to yourself.” You nodded and walked out of the door 

You finally land near the meeting area and you watch as the ramp lowers and Kylo goes out first and the knights follow, you linger behind them. 

You are met with the Corellian leader with some of his guards, he speaks in his language to greet you. 

“Commander he says that it is a pleasure to meet you and the knights.” You look to your left at him and you can tell he's listening. 

“Tell him that I don’t want to stray away from the reason we are here and that I want to make the deal as quick as possible.” 

You speak it back to the leader and he gives a big belly laugh. He is being nice to us and lt seems genuine but at the same time fake. 

“He is commending us on our army and how well we're doing against the resistance.” You translate to Kylo.

“Tell him to get to the point and that we just want to get this over with.”

“commander I don’t think that is a good idea he may become hostile.” 

You translate into something to make it seem like we care. 

He then starts to ask a compromise of us. 

“He's asking that in exchange for the pilots that we give him troopers.” Kylo whips his head towards you. 

“Tell him that was not a part of our deal and we are not going to give him our troopers.” 

You say it and then he starts to get angry and tell you that is the only way that they will give us the pilots. 

You try and plead that things will get ugly if he tries to do this.

Kylo asks you what is going on.

“well he wants the troopers and if not then something bad will happen. I tried to reason and tell him that something bad will happen if he doesn’t cooperate.” 

Kylo nods, you then step forward trying to plead with the leader, and the next thing you know one of his guards grabbed you and disarmed your blaster from you thigh holster. The knights step forward and ignite their weapons. The leader tells you to tell them that if they step any closer they will shoot and kill you. 

_ I cannot die the first day on the job  _

_ Why did this have to happen?  _

_ This is not how I envisioned dying _ . 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little cliffhanger :) please let me know if you like this or not! please leave some kudos or comments!


	3. Such a pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission takes a turn, then you just cant get your mind off of something.

You didn’t think that this would happen, you were so confused as to how this turned out the way that it did. Next thing you knew you heard the mechanical voice boom through the air.

“let her go you slimy piece of shit.” The guard's grip on you gets tighter and the blaster gets pushed into your temple a little more. You were surprised that he was trying to help you from the way he had been acting. 

The leader speaks in Corellian and you translate it to Kylo. “commander if you or the knights move any closer, they will kill me.” You could tell Kylo wasn’t sure what to do but you could see everyone was on edge. 

You notice Ap’Lek in the back hidden and next thing you know everything is Smokey and you can’t see. Then the next thing you felt was the arm holding the blaster into your temple go limp and heard something hit the ground. 

The next thing you knew was you were thrown over someone’s shoulder.

“put me the kriff down!” you thrashed and kicked trying to get them to let you go. 

You hear continuous fighting still unsure of who has you, then you hear everything get quiet and the smoke dissipates. You see that Ap’Lek has you, so you stop wiggling to get out of his grasp, you look up to see Kylo face to face with the leader. 

“now that you have seen what we can do, I would suggest you pledge your loyalty and pilots and you won't end up like your guards here.” The leader looks terrified after you tell him in his language.

“He says that he will be loyal to us and will start giving us pilots the next cycle.” You tell Kylo while you were lightheaded from still being upside down on Ap’Lek’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for your cooperation Leader Droshi,” Kylo says while waving him away. 

As you head to the ship Ap’lek wouldn't let you down since he wasn't sure if there were any stray coreillians standing around. 

“Ap’Lek put me down please I’ll be fine.” you continued to wiggle to maybe wiggle out of his grasp but it failed.

“Sorry, master says I can't let you go.” You sigh because you know they can’t defy him. 

You finally get back to the ship and he put you down in the common area. “finally thank god I don’t have any blood left in my head.” As you get the wrinkles out of your uniform. Ap’Lek let’s out a big chuckle.

“now why in the kriffing hell did that escalate so quickly?” you question all the guys in the room and mostly kylo

“What, you're not glad that I had my knights save your life?” Kylo's mechanical voice ringing through your head. 

“no, I am but why did they have to make something peaceful so hard?” Your face turned red since you were getting angry at kylo for claiming you didn’t want to be saved. 

“That’s how the Corellians are, they are stubborn that’s why Hux sent us he knew we could get the job done,” Kylo stormed away. You huff and sit your ass down in a seat. 

Kylo went to go get the engines started so you guys could leave this stupid planet. 

You decided you wanted to get to know the knights better, so you break the ice “so tell me about your guys’ helmets because they're all so unique.” You ask Shakely. 

Leox is the first one to speak, “well mine helps me breath when we're on nonhuman planets, it filters the air and gives me clean oxygen.” 

“mine is special because I created it myself and it has a fragment of a death trooper helmet in it since I defeated one.” Your eyes grew wide at that since you know that’s no easy task and you could see that trudgen would be the one to do it. 

“I just liked the look of mine when I made it” Killin chuckles since it’s not that special but it has a gridiron pattern on it. 

“Well since I am a sniper and shooter it gives me better focus having the blinders on it,” Calie mutters out since he's still not sure of you. 

Cardos really isn’t much, “mine is just there.” He laughs as he says it. 

“Well mine is the way that it is because I like to lurk in the shadows and not be seen but also, I want to be a total badass with the skull shape.” he giggles out since you know he's a total softie. 

You guys all talk for a while before you start dozing off, then the next thing you know Leox scoops you up to take you to his quarters so you can sleep. 

“thank you.” You squeak out since you're too tired to say anything else. 

“anything for you” he says as he closes the door behind him.

Leox comes and wakes you up before landing so that you could pull yourself together. You stand up from the comfy bed and smooth out your uniform, you straighten your hair out and join the rest of the knights in the common area. 

“thank you guys again for saving my life during my first mission.” You facepalm yourself because you feel like you failed your first mission because of this. 

“No problem, we did what we needed to do,” Cardos says with a huge smile. 

You feel the ship land so you tidy yourself up and then Kylo comes out of the cockpit and doesn’t say much but he leads the knights out of the ship and you linger behind all of them. 

Hux and general Pryde were there to congratulate you on a successful first mission. Even though in reality it wasn’t successful in your mind. 

“Well, I am pleased to see that they saved you without a scratch to you.” He said as you walked up to him.

“I am so pleased that they saved me too, I’m not sure how I’ll repay them for saving me.” You follow Hux and everyone else to the bridge to talk about the mission. 

You all reach the bridge and take your retrospective seats and Kylo still sits next to you which shocked you. 

“Thanks to our commander and his knights they saved our interpeter who is the best one we have at the moment.” You sigh at the word moment because that means they could find a better one and kick you to the curb. Hux talks for a few more minutes about the success of the mission

_ I fucked up; I don’t know how I couldn’t have saved myself. I had the training for this. I'm such a fuck up.  _

Next thing you know Kylo Storms out of the room even though the debriefing isn’t done. You stay until Hux says otherwise. 

You decide that since you had a nap on the ship that you could go find the cantina on the ship so you can have a drink after everything that has happened.

You head back to your quarter to change into something more comfortable, you throw on some leggings and a tunic with your thigh-high combat boots since they're the most comfortable shoes you have. 

You see you have a message on your holopad, you pick it up and it was a message from Kylo

Commander Ren:  _ I hope you're okay from earlier, I just wanted to check in and make sure. _

This shocked you considering he was just telling at you earlier in the day. 

You didn’t know what to say but you figured it wouldn’t be polite to not respond.

You _ : Yes, thank you commander I'm okay. thank you for checking in. _

You set the holopad down and then headed to find the cantina. 

You finally found the cantina on the bottom floor of the ship; you walked in and were met with a sea of troopers and you felt out of place. You found your way to the bar and ordered a whiskey sour since you knew it wouldn’t be that hard to make and it was a classic. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder, and it was black armor and you couldn’t identify them. 

“Hey, it's me DS-542.” You could hear the smile in his voice through the helmet. 

“oh hey!” you said cheerfully. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Yeah this isn’t normal for me, but the other pilots wanted to come to have a drink, so I joined them.” He said loudly as he took a seat next to you at the bar. 

“yeah I typically don’t do this either, but I had a rough day, so I figured I would come here and grab a drink to relax.” You said as you took a sip of the whiskey. 

“shit what happened?” he questioned, and you didn’t really want to get into it. 

“well during the negotiation they captured me and held me hostage and almost killed me until one of the knights of Ren saved my ass from dying.” You giggled a little because the liquor was making you giggly. 

“Kriff I'm glad you're okay.” He put on hand on your arm and you flinched a little since you didn’t know him that well.

“Yeah, I’m glad I'm okay too, it was really scary. I was trained on what to do in the situation, but I froze.” You frowned a little at that statement. 

“I think everyone has that happen to them once in their life so don’t worry too much.” He flashed a big smile at you. 

“Thanks, uh whats a good nickname for you?” 

“most of my friends call me dean.” He smiled.

“well thanks, dean, I appreciate the kind words.” You flashed him a little smirk. His words did help because I would think most people would freeze in a situation like that. 

The music made it harder to hear Dean, but the music felt good and you hadn’t danced in a while, so you got up from the bar and went over to the dance floor. 

You started to feel carefree from the alcohol you had consumed, you danced your heart out and then Dean joined you on the dance floor. It felt good making a friend since you only knew the knights and god knows Kylo has a tight hold on them. 

Next thing you knew you and dean were grinding on the dance floor and you were enjoying it. You didn’t know what you wanted to do but you were having fun. 

You realized how late it was and you knew you shouldn’t be out late. 

“Thanks for a good night dean but I have to get going.” You said into his ear since it was so loud. 

“I mean we can take this to your quarters or mine” you could hear the tone in his voice and you weren’t sure if you liked it or not. 

“No thanks Dean I really enjoy this friendship and I don’t want to ruin it.” You say as you start to walk away so you couldn’t get into it any further. He's the one man who actually listened to you and not followed you. 

You think you're going the right way to your quarters, all of the kriffing hallways look the same. 

You somehow actually do make it to your quarters safely. You get in and unlace your boots and kick them somewhere in the room. You quickly strip out of everything and throw it in a pile and head to the refresher to get ready for bed. 

You slip into your sheets and not a moment passes before you drift off.

_ You're back in the arms of the Corellian guard and you can feel the cold tip of the blaster in your temple.  _

_ Your frozen you can't move at all, you try and move your limbs and they won't move at all.  _

_ You don’t know what to do, you try to scream but you can't, you hear “say goodbye to your little interpeter” in Corellian. you try to scream for help but you still cant.  _

_ Next thing you hear the blaster click as its loaded. _

_ Just as he's about to pull the trigger everything goes black  _

You wake up screaming and disoriented, you rub your eyes from the tears that were falling from your eyes. 

You look around the room and you see a black figure in the corner of your room, you make it out and it looks like Kylo. 

You try and rub your eyes to make sure that you were actually seeing what you saw. 

After you rub your eyes it's not there anymore. You sit there so confused because you weren’t sure why you had seen him? In your room of all places. 

You try to lay down to process the dream you just had, you looked out of the huge window in your room. You could tell that it was still the middle of the night. 

You toss and turn and you finally were able to drift back to sleep with the vision of Kylo in your room behind closed eyes and all.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful that people are reading this! if you like this give me some Kudos or leave me a comment about what you like or dislike! if you want to see something specific happen let me know! thank you for reading! :)


	4. Im no sweet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a day off, but the day takes a turn.

Today was the first day off since you got aboard the finalizer, and considering you almost died yesterday you figured they would give you a break. The dream from last night kept replaying in your head and you couldn’t fight it off. The fact that you also saw Kylo in your room was the cherry on top. 

You didn’t understand why your mind would do this to you since you didn’t even know what Kylo looked like under his helmet. You decided that the only way to get your head clear was to go and train. So, you got dressed in your training gear and headed down there. 

When you get into the training room you find Leox in there training by himself, I'm guessing the rest of the knights were doing something else. 

“Aphrodite! It's so good to see you here!” he yells as he comes barreling towards you with his arms wide open. 

You giggle at the sight of this huge guy running towards you like a total softie but can kill someone with a simple move. 

“Is that nickname okay?” He pulled you away from him and looked him in the face. 

“Leox it’s not even been a day and yes that’s fine.” You squeak out since he's got you in such a tight hug you can barely breathe. 

“Come on let’s train together!” he pulls you over to the punching bag. you wrap your knuckles up and move over to the bag. 

“So, Aphrodite how’d you get so good at fighting?” he's holding the bag steady while you’re punching it. 

“I used to roughhouse with my cousins all the time but when I went to the academy it just got better from there.” You huffed from the amount of force you were hitting the bag with. 

“I can feel that you're uneasy, is everything okay?” he tilted his head as he asked you. 

“yeah, just some bad dreams that’s all.” You said it softly because you didn’t want to talk about it. 

You see Leox go stiff and then down on one knee, you turn to see what it was, and it was Kylo walking in. 

“Leox you can get up, continue what you were doing.” He brushes him off

“Yes, master” he turns back to you and holds the bag for you once more. 

_ Why did my thoughts do this to me? _

_ Why the kriff did I see him in my room?  _

Then you feel this intense pressure in your head, and you drop the ground and Leox looks at you with worry.

You whip your head over to where Kylo was standing.

“What the fuck is going on!” you yell across the room and the pain stops. Leox stands there not knowing what to do because he doesn’t want to do anything to go against his master. 

Kylo stays silent. After all, he doesn’t know what to say because he had never been yelled at like that. You walk closer to him. “I want you to stay out of my head I have nothing to give you that’s in there.” You stand close enough you can see his chest rising and falling with each breath. 

Leox steps up to you “come on Aphrodite let me walk you back to your quarters.” He grabs your arm and you get calm at the touch. 

“Leox you will not walk her back you are going to stay here and run through drills 1-5.” Kylo snaps, his mechanical voice booming in the small training area. 

You huff and walk out of the room heading to your quarters. You almost get to your quarters and your arm gets grabbed, you spin around to see Kylos tall figure holding onto your arm. You ripped your arm away from him.

“Don’t even start,” you said through gritted teeth.

“I—” you cut him off 

“Don’t even try to justify what you did in there. You’ve done it more than once and I kept my mouth shut. I am no prisoner you have no right to invade my mind” you snarled 

You stormed away before he could say anything else.

You get into your quarters and then let out a loud sigh, you didn’t want to have to yell at your commander but he stepped out of line in the little time you’ve known him. 

You holopad dinged with a message. You picked it up and there was a message from Hux 

General Hux:  _ mission briefing at 1200 _

You looked at the time and was already 1100 so you quickly went to the refresher and cleaned yourself off, threw on your normal skirt but you decided to throw on a black silk tank top with your blazer. You also decided to not wear a bra because why not. 

y ou fixed yourself and put your heels on and went out the door to head to the bridge. You get there and Hux is already there early as usual. 

“interpreter it’s good to see you.” He flashes you a smile as you take a seat. You flash a smile back. Then the stormtrooper captain walks in. 

“good afternoon captain phasma please take a seat.” 

The rest of the important people show up and you know they're waiting for Kylo because he's always late and was the only other person not there yet. You watch as all the eyes in the room turn towards the door. 

Finally, he comes in and takes the seat next to you. You needed to remind yourself you should find a new seat for the next briefing. Hux starts going over the mission which was that you all were going to Ryloth, “we are going to have them produce materials for the new fleet of star destroyers. they also need to pledge their loyalty to us.” 

Hux says that he and captain Phasma will be joining us on this mission for the troops to get some experience in Ryloth. 

All of a sudden Kylo storms out of the briefing and no one flinches one bit because it seems to be normal. 

“we will be leaving tomorrow at 0900, you are dismissed.” The other generals and captains leave and just as you're about to leave Hux stops you.

“Interpreter, would you care to join me in my office for a bit.” He smiles at you and you nod. 

You follow him to his office; he pulls the chair out for you to sit in. 

“So how do you like being on the finalizer?” 

“I really enjoy it! It's bigger than the supremacy and my quarters are really nice, I appreciate it a lot.” You flash a big smile because you do like it here so much more than on the supremacy. 

“I'm glad you enjoy it; have you made any other friends lately.” He asks while he pours a drink for you and him.

“yeah one of the Tie fighter pilots, he's really nice.” You grab the drink from him. 

“I apologize about Ren’s attitude all the time, he's always stuck up about something. I hope you don’t take it to heart.” He sips at his drink.

“It’s nothing really, I just ignore it.” He gets out of his chair and comes to sit on the edge of the desk across from you. 

“Tomorrow I’ll make sure to keep you safe.” He starts to run his fingers down your shoulder, and you shiver at his touch. You stay quiet because you didn’t know what to say to that. 

“I’ll never let anything bad happen to you” he continues to run his hand across your collarbone. 

The next thing you hear is the door open and Hux's hand stops at the nape of your neck. You whip your head around to see kylo in the doorway. Next thing you know hux is suspended in the air gasping. 

“co-man-der” he chokes out and kylo seems to tighten his grip.

“Didn’t you learn you should never touch a woman who doesn’t want to be touched by you.” His mechanical voice gave you shivers down your spine. 

“say you're sorry general, come on say it.” You hear the mocking tone in his voice. 

“I – am- sorry-” he chokes out and his body falls to the floor gasping for air. 

“Interpreter you can leave now.” You quickly get out of your seat and get out of the room. 

Your face by now is probably beat red because you don’t know what just happened and why it’s always you getting in these situations. 

You quickly get back to your quarters and grab your commlink and call Ap’Lek. 

“Can you come to my quarters? I really need to vent.” You sigh 

“yeah I’ll be right there.” You hear the click of the line ending. 

A few moments later you hear a knock at your door and go grab it and its Ap’Lek. 

You two go sit on the couch across from each other. You guys talk for a little before you bring up your dream the other night

“So the other night I had a dream about our last mission, and you never ended up saving me and they actually pulled the trigger. Then I woke up crying and I swear I saw Kylo in my quarters.” You smack your hand to your forehead. 

“Wait, why would you see Kylo in your room?” He seemed just as confused as you. 

“I don’t know but it was really weird because he was there and then the next thing it was gone.” You threw your hands up in the air. 

“Then tonight he stormed into Hux's office while I was in there and just force choked him because he was touching me.” You say with authority.

“Damn Aphrodite you keep getting into messes don’t you.” He laughs. Then his commlink beeps. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” He stood up. Then he hangs it up and comes over to you. 

“That was Master Ren he is calling all of us to meditate.” He gives you a big bear hug. 

“Thanks, Ap’Lek for coming over and letting me talk to you.” You smile at him. 

“Anytime Aphrodite.” He waves as he leaves. You let out a big sigh because you don’t know what your life has come to anymore.

God you couldn’t stop envisioning Kylo defending you and he looked so hot force choking Hux and I know it's weird since you shouldn’t be hot and bothered by that, but you were. You didn’t even know what Kylo looked like, but you just couldn’t get the loop out of your mind. 

Next thing you knew your hand was wandering down to the heat between your thighs. you mindlessly slipped your skirt off and you could feel your nipples swell against the coolness of your silk tank top. 

You slipped your fingers in between your panties and you could feel how wet you were thinking about him. You let out a light moan as you rocked against your fingers. You couldn’t stop replaying the image of him protecting you. You could feel yourself working up to an orgasm, as you circled your clit over and over until your orgasm washed over you. 

You hadn’t done that in a while and man did you feel less stressed. Gods you never got worked up over something like that but here you were. 

You decided that after you wanted to clear your head, so you threw on some leggings and your hooded cape they gave you when you got on board. You threw on your training boots and stepped out of your quarters. 

You wandered aimlessly just trying to get out and do something. You heard some smashing and yelling so you tried to find out who was doing this. You wandered around a corner to see a stormtrooper laying on the ground lifeless, to the right of him was Kylo swinging his lightsaber into a wall. He whips his head around and sees you. 

He wasn’t wearing his mask, and your jaw dropped. He was beautiful, he has black wavy hair, these full pink lips, and dark hazel eyes. He had sweat dripping down his face from the rage he was just exhibiting. 

“Interpreter what are you doing wandering the ship this late at night” his voice was smooth like honey. 

“I just needed to take a walk to clear my head, why are you destroying the walls and this poor trooper who probably did nothing to you.” You couldn’t keep your eyes off of his eyes. 

You just couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful he was, it was totally unexpected.

“I can't understand how I can hear you all the time so clearly.” he tilted his head while he was staring into your eyes. 

“I don’t know but you don’t always need to protect me. I'm a big girl who can protect herself.” You raised your voice a little bit at him. 

“I could hear what he wanted to do to you, and I didn’t like it.” He was still gazing into your eyes.

“I can hear what my knights want to do to you as well, and I don’t like that either.” Your face started to turn red because you didn’t realize that the knights were infatuated by you. 

“then ignore them and ignore me, I don’t want you in my head.” You raise your voice. 

“Oh, I can't do that, I enjoy hearing what you're thinking about.” He smirks and you feel a blush creep on your cheeks. 

You got fed up with him so you stormed off and you could feel him watching you until you disappeared down a hallway. He enjoyed it because he knew he got under your skin. 

_ Fuck he's so hot _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the way the story is going!


	5. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a new mission, will things go right this time? You also get close to someone you shouldn't.

The image of Kylos face don’t leave your mind all night, you dreamt of that beautiful kriffing face. Now it was time for the godforsaken mission where you have to deal with Hux and Kylo. You facepalmed yourself because why do these situations always have to happen to you. 

You put on your normal work clothes, but you took extra time with your hair curling it and putting it into a high ponytail. You made yourself look really good since you had men fighting over you, sort of. 

You got ready early, so you grabbed a snack from your pantry, sat down on the couch and scrolled through the holonet to pass the time. After endlessly scrolling you realized that you should probably head to the hangar.

You headed to the hangar with the click of your heels, the amount of times you’ve had to walk to the hangar it’s just a mindless walk by now. You get to the hangar and no one is there, you need to take a mental note that you shouldn’t be so early. 

You feel a tap on your shoulder, and you turn to see that it's Dean, you flash him a smile because he always seems to be the one person who is always here when you are. 

“Hey Dean!” you smile at him.

“It always seems we're running into each other here in the hangar.” He laughed through his black shiny helmet. 

“Yeah and I always seem to be way earlier than my superiors.” You giggled. 

“that’s not always a bad thing, it shows you care about being on time.” I mean it’s true. 

Then you see everyone stand at attention which means either Hux or Kylo was in the room. You turn around to see that it was Hux, you say goodbye to dean and walk over to Hux. 

“Good morning general.” You flash a huge smile at him to try and not make things awkward. 

“good morning interpreter.” He returns the smile back. You stand there next to him until everyone else shows up. You see all of the knights show up and you saw that the troopers almost cower in their presence. 

You stand still until Kylo comes up to you to usher you onto his ship, you say goodbye to Hux and that you’ll see him on Ryloth. 

Kylo goes straight to the cockpit and your mind wanders to the face under that mask and still can’t get over his beautiful face. Calie nudges you and you whip your head out of the daydream you were just in. 

“hey you know we can all hear you right.” You blush and avert your eyes to the floor. 

“uh sorry.” You cough to try and avert the subject. You take your seat in between Ap’Lek and Leox.

All of the knights have their helmets off and they were all on the table in front of you. You kind of ponder how they deal with those things day in and day out. 

“So from what we could hear you finally saw our master without his helmet,” Killin asks as you turn bright red. 

“Aw someone is embarrassed.” Leox teases and you jab your elbow into his side.

“Okay damn Aphrodite.” He winces as he rubs his side. You let out a slight giggle. 

“Someone has a crush.” Trudgen laughs out and you still blush.

“Okay okay, I guess it’s make fun of me day.” You throw the biggest frown on your face to make them feel bad.

Ap’Lek pulls you into his side to cheer you up until you just giggle at the gesture. 

“Aphrodite you won’t get captured this time I promise we won’t let that happen again,” Calie says while staring at you still nestled into Ap’Leks side. 

“oh thank gods because I don’t know how to fight or anything.” You pretend to be a damsel in distress and put the back of your hand on your head. 

All of them let out a big laugh watching you do that. Next thing you know Kylo comes out of the cockpit as your still in Ap’leks side, you could feel the glare coming from him even with his mask on. You sit up from his side and cough too cut the tension. 

“interpreter could you please come into the cockpit for a moment.” You stand up from the bench and follow him. he ushers you to take a seat in the copilot's chair and you do.

“interpreter, I’m sorry you had to see my actions last night, but the thoughts I hear drive me over the edge. The way Hux disrespected you the other night got me angry.” He goes to take off his helmet and you instantly feel the heat between your thighs start.

His helmet comes off and you can see the look in his eyes.

“Commander, I would have had it under control. I'm a big girl and I can fight my own fights. I didn’t need you to save me, I appreciate it but I could have handled it.” You had a slight tinge to your voice because you didn’t want to argue with him. 

“Oh, really you could have.” You can see he’s deeply staring into your eyes like he’s searching for something.

“is that why you wore that lace top of yours yesterday with no undergarments on” you could hear the honey in his voice. A smirk formed at his mouth.

“you have no right saying that what I wear is a cause.” You snap at him. 

“Oh that’s not what I’m saying, I know why you wore it, you wore it to impress me.” The smirk was playing at his lips. You turned bright red. 

You got up because you didn’t know what to do at this point. You got back and returned to the knights and sat back with Ap’Lek and Leox, your face still bright red. 

“you okay?” Trudgen looked at you 

“uh yeah I’m all good, don’t worry.” You kept your eyes on your hands in your lap. 

You want to avert the subject, so you start talking. “so guys tell me about your insanely large weapons.” You hoped to forget what just happened. 

“mines a really cool scythe and it's really sharp it also is connected to my powers.” Killin gets all excited because he loves his weapon so much. 

“it’s a flamethrower! I also use just a normal blaster. It's not that cool but it gets the job done. I also carry a concussion grenade.” You can tell cardo really loves his flamethrower. 

“My war club is the best because I have a built-in concussion vector, I also like it when my enemies beg for mercy because I can use this puppy better.” Leox points over at his club. “I also carry these really cool thermal detonators, it’s my favorite secret weapon.” He points at the strap on his chest. You giggle because he’s like talking to a youngling who loves sweets. 

“This is my mon Cheri Stella, I love her, she's my vibrocleaver. She has an ultrasonic modification on it that helps slice through things easier.” Trudgen really loves this thing he talks about like it’s a real thing. I mean he’s even named it for kriffs sake. 

“I’m just the sharpshooter and the best eye we have.” Calie nudges at cardo since they both hold the blasters. 

“Yeah, I want to see how well I shoot against you.” You giggled at him knowing it would get to him. 

Ap’Lek pulls you into his side “well you saw what this bad boy could do when we went to Corellia.” He nudges you since he is the one who saved you. You giggled at him because you did see what that beskar blade could do. 

You got up to use the refresher before this mission because the last thing you wanted to do was have a full bladder. 

You hear Calie whistle and you blush, “Oh stop it, you guys.” You facepalm yourself at these big idiots you have to work with. 

The rest of the travel to Ryloth is spent silent because Kylo has them meditate to become one with the force whatever that means. So you sit there in silence and wait to land. 

You finally land and you see Hux got there before you, so Kylo and the knights head out first and you follow behind. Hux gestures for you to come forward by him and Kylo since you are important in this. 

You are met with a beautiful Twi’lek man who goes by Bindeci, he seems very cheerful that they finally sent such a beautiful woman along with these men. You smile at him and relay it to Hux. 

“Interpreter can you please tell them why we are here?” Hux gestures to the leader and his people. You tell them that you are here for them to pledge their loyalty to the first order as well as give the first order supplies to help make their new fleet.

“they seem unsure general because it makes it seem like they will be slaves to the first order and they don’t want to become slaves.” You don’t break eye contact with the leader. 

“well tell them they will not be slaves but we will make sure that they are taken care of and we will check up every other cycle to make sure they are producing the goods needed.” You explain this to the leader and he’s still unsure. You explain to him that this will be beneficial to the reign of the first order. After going back and forth for a while you finally convince the leader to agree to the terms. 

Since you got them to agree they have to sign an agreement so you help them with that so that you can translate to them what was asked. That doesn’t take long so you end up getting back on Kylos ship with all of the knights. 

You think to yourself that you’re grateful that they didn’t try and take you this time. You take a mental note that the Twi’leks are peaceful people and you’re grateful for that. 

When getting back to the finalizer you decide that it's best to go train, so you don’t sit on your ass all night.

You head to the training room to do some blaster shooting, you step into the training center and you see Calie in there, he comes barreling towards you as if you didn’t just see him. 

“hey Aphrodite, long time no see.” He laughs as he says it. 

“Hey, Calie what are you doing here?” you look at him with a smile on his face because he’s gorgeous. 

“Just here to clear my mind before meditation with master later.” You two walk over to the blaster training area. 

He stands there while you grab the blaster and you could feel his eyes on you. “Reset” you call out to the droid who runs the area. 

The targets come up and you hit every single one on target. Calies jaw drops because he didn’t think you would hit them all perfect. “time” you call out. “3.6 seconds.” You mentally celebrate at the time.

“Wait hold on I’m supposed to be the master shot around here.” he grabs the blaster out of your hands. 

“reset!” he yells at the droid. The targets go up and he starts to shoot and misses one on target. “KRIFF” he yells out. 

“time!” he yells once more and you can’t help but giggle. 

“4.8 seconds.” He stomps his feet like a youngling. You just laugh.

“well kriff you are a good shot, Aphrodite, how’d you get so good.” He throws his arm around your shoulder. 

“It’s just something I picked up from the academy.” you let out a giggle because you can’t help but laugh at how you just beat a knight of ren. 

“well, Aphrodite I have to go but keep it up.” he gives you a big bear hug and walks out. 

You decide that is all for one night, so you head back to your quarters to relax. On your way, you couldn’t stop replaying what Kylo said to you in the cockpit of the ship.

_ I know you wore that to impress me _

His voice like velvet made a shiver run down your spine and heat pool between your legs. He couldn’t keep doing this to you when he’s your superior. 

You put your commlink in your ear.

“call Leox Ren.” you heard it buzz on the other end.

“hey Aphrodite, what’s up?” his voice was deep and rough. 

“Want to come to my quarters for a drink?” you had a smile on your face because you knew what you were doing. 

“Yeah, sure I’ll be over soon.” He hung up and you walked into your quarters. You sent in a request for a droid to bring some whiskey and glasses to your room. 

A few minutes later the droid showed up and took the whiskey and glasses from it. You went to set it down in the kitchen area just as a knock on your door sounded. 

“Hey Leox, come on in!” you motioned for him to come in, he gives you a hug and you two walk over to the couch and you sit next to him. 

You grabbed the whiskey and poured a glass for yourself and Leox. 

“Thanks, Aphrodite, what’s going on.” He takes a small sip from the whiskey.

“Not much, just wanted some company. It's just so lonely sometimes, so I’m glad I made a friend.” You smile at him as you take a sip. 

“Yeah I don’t know what loneliness is having to see the other guys all the time, they really give you a run for your credits.” He laughs. 

You two talk for a while and finish the whole bottle of whiskey. You two couldn’t stop laughing at the stupid jokes you were telling. During this time you had moved closer to him, your body was right next to his. You put your hand on his thigh.

You began to move your hand higher, you looked down and to your relief you could see him growing hard. You moved your hand on top of his growing cock, you had every intention of doing this when you invited him over. 

He looked at you in your eyes then your lips then back up to your eyes, knowing he was asking for permission. You nodded and he dipped his head in to kiss you. He was forceful but not too much, you returned the kiss with the same force. You had so much built-up sexual tension that this was a pleasing moment for you. 

You made your way to straddle him; you instantly felt his hard member against your pulsing cunt. You ground your hips slowly against his member to show him how needy you were. 

You could feel his hand snake from your ass to the front of your leggings to slip his fingers to feel your cunt. 

“gods you’re so wet, how badly do you want me, baby girl.” He hummed against your lips. He slowly sunk two fingers in, a moan escaped your lips. He slowly took his fingers out of you and a small whimper left your mouth. 

You slowly got down on your knees and undid his pants, and his member came free and you admired it because it was big. You licked a stripe from his shaft to his tip and he threw his head back. You slowly put his tip in your mouth and then made your way down to fit as much as you could in your mouth. You slowly bobbed your head up and down, you could hear a moan escape his lips. Finally, he pulled you up off of him to kiss you harder than before. 

You picked you up by your ass, you wrapped your legs around his torso, he walked you over to your bed. 

“Can I take these off of you?” He was tugging at the waistband of your leggings, you nodded for him to take them off. He slid them off with ease and then he was on top of you again kissing you, you could feel his cock against your heat. You bucked your hips up to try and get more friction from him. 

You could feel him line himself up with your needy cunt, then he finally filled you, stretching you out. A loud moan escaped your lips, with each thrust it became more and more comfortable and less pain. 

“fuck baby girl you feel so good.” He moaned with a hard thrust. All you could do was moan loud, he was filling you more and more. With each thrust he hit your sweet spot, if he kept hitting it you would reach your orgasm fast. 

“Yes, Leox fuck.” Spilled out of your lips. You had never felt better, he kept thrusting harder and harder. You weren’t sure how much either of you could last. 

“Yes, Leox right there keep going.” You could feel yourself getting closer to your climax. He kept thrusting harder and harder, you could feel it in your lower belly. The heat built up more and more knowing you were close to your climax. 

“I’m going to cum leox” you yelled 

“go ahead baby girl” you finally let yourself tip over the edge. Not even a minute later you could feel his cock twitching inside of you as your own orgasm milked his cock for every last drop he had in him. 

You both rode out the high of your orgasms by just lying next to each other. 

“fuck I did not expect that at all.” He giggled from the whiskey still in your systems. 

You two just laid in bliss for a while longer until you heard his commlink ring. He walked across your room still bare ass naked so you admired the view of his perfect ass while he stood there talking. 

He hung up his commlink and started to get dressed, you huffed because you did like the view. 

“Aphrodite I have to head out, Master just called for us to meditate.” He walked over to you and looked you up and down before planting a kiss on your head. 

“This won’t affect our friendship will it?” you questioned him. 

“Not at all baby girl.” He smirked at you while he was walking out of your quarters. 

You laid there in bed for a little bit before you heard your holopad ding with a message.

_ General Hux: tomorrow you will be training with the knights. Get some sleep. _

You huffed because you knew they would kick your ass tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a turn didnt it! I hope you like the little twists im putting in. Theres more to come ;)


	6. Flew Too High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train with the knights and things start to change in your life.

Today is the day you train with the knights and Kylo, and you were terrified because they were huge and scary. They could put a lot of force on each blow they hit. You got out of bed and threw on your training clothes knowing that you’ll most likely end up in the medbay getting a bacta treatment. You’re hoping that since you’re so small they will go easy on you.

You head to the training area, your nerves growing at an alarming rate since what happened with Leox the night before. You walk into the training area and all six of the knights are there, but you don’t see Kylo yet. 

“Hey, guys! Are you ready to kick my ass today!” you fist pump into the air to make it lighthearted. 

“You know it Aphrodite, were going to go super hard on you.” Calie giggled because he knew they weren’t. 

“As long as you guys don’t kill me we’ll be okay.” You smiled at all of them. 

“No, we could never kill you, Aphrodite, we like you too much.” Leox winked at you and a blush crept up your cheeks. 

You watched all of them drop to one knee to see Kylo walk in the room. “you can get up.” He motioned to the knights. They all stood up in unison. 

“So, here’s what we are going to do, we're going to run through drills 1-5 with the interpreter and then move forward from there depending on how tired she gets.” Kylos mechanical voice booms through the room. You nod to let him know you’re listening. 

“interpreter you are going to try and fight them off with a staff as they use mock weapons.” Kylo walks the staff over to you and you take it in your hands, and it feels good in your hands. 

You had never used one before, you only used your body and a blaster. You twirled it around a few times to grow used to the feeling of it. 

“Trudgen you’re up first.” Trudgen steps up to the mat. “Sorry Aphrodite, I’ll try and not kick your ass too much.” He had his fake vibrocleaver in his hands getting into the first position. 

“interpreter try and block him as well as you can just focus on his moves.” Kylo blurts out as trudgen comes at you with his cleaver. You swiftly move away from his hit and end up behind him trying to attack him with your staff, but he blocks it effortlessly. 

He tries to come at you again, but you block it and you could feel his hit in your forearms. You power through it and you actually get him once in the stomach. That was only on the third try out of all five moves. He got you almost every time, either in the arm or the waist. 

“I’m trying my best here but man you’re tough.” You let out a big sigh because you were tired. Yet you still had to go against 5 more men. 

_ Kriff I’m tired how are they not tired _

You heard a collective laugh, “baby girl we’ve got great stamina.” Leox winked at you and you could see Kylo stiffen up. 

“Killin you’re up now. We're still working through 1-5.” Ren was still stiff as he said it. 

You shook out your arms since they were already killing you. 

“Bring it, Killin.” You flashed him a smile. 

“will do Aphrodite.” He lined up to make his first move, you blocked his first move with ease. He let out a huge laugh because he knew that he went easy on the first move. The next move he took his fake scythe and swung it with no mercy, and you dodged it pretty effortlessly. His moves were pretty simple and predictable. You were able to get him twice out of the five rounds; he was pretty impressed with you for at least getting him twice. 

“Now Ap’Lek it’s your turn with her.” Kylo didn’t even make eye contact at that point, you shook out your arms again even though they were killing you.

“Ah, this will be good Aphrodite.” Ap’Lek chuckled. He has his fake beskar blade ready and at aim. You knew he would be the toughest to go against since he is swift and knows every move anyone makes. 

“Ap’lek can you go easy on me I’m tired” you shoot him puppy eyes to try and soften him. 

“Ap’Lek do not answer that, you will do what the other knights did.” You sighed at Kylo's words. 

You took the first move at him and he blocked it easily. He went to hit you with a different move, and you were able to deflect it. You were really shocked that you knew what he was going to do. You went ahead and tried to hit him again, but he blocked it again. The height difference between you two was ridiculous your head was about at his torso and you thought about how unfair this was. You took him on like someone his size would, you quickly took a hit to the back of his knees knocking him down and got your staff at his neck. You heard the other knights cheer you on for getting him. 

“Damn girl, I wasn’t able to see that move. How did you do that.” He questioned you and you honestly didn’t know how you did it. He got up from the ground and gave you a high five for beating him at his own game. 

You can hear Kylo tense up with the way you were with the knights. 

“Leox you’re next, you’re not going to use any weapons, she will solely fight you with her staff.” You heard him groan, he came and stood in front of you in a fight ready pose. 

“You ready Leox I won’t go soft on you.” You winked at him. You could tell this was some sort of punishment for him, you didn’t mind but that meant you had a chance against him.

You took your first swing at him, he grabbed that end of the staff and flipped you to the ground. He was now hovering over you and you saw the look in his eyes like he wanted to fuck you right then and there like he did last night. 

He outstretched his hand to help you up. You took his hand and he pulled you up like you weighed nothing. You got up and took your attack position, he gave you the eyes that he was ready. So, you went to go strike him in the shoulder and you actually got him, but he tried to fight back. You ended up pinning him to the ground, you could feel the tension in the room since you two were going at it the most. 

“I think that’s enough here.” You could feel the annoyed tone in Kylo’s voice. You cleared your throat and helped Leox off the ground. 

“Okay interpreter, I want to see how you would fight against a lightsaber.” He went and took a fake one off the wall because he didn’t want to use his actual one, you could see what that thing could do. 

“I’m going to come at you, try and deflect me as best as you can.” You knew he wasn’t going to go easy on you. He came down at you and you quickly blocked him in an upward motion, he tried to get you in the arm, and you blocked that as well. You could tell he was getting frustrated that you were blocking every hit. 

He started coming at you with more force, he went to go swipe the blade at your head and you ducked and took your staff and got him at the back of the knees like Ap’Lek and you easily got him to the ground. You got on top of him where he was trying to get you with his blade, and you blocked it. He easily flipped you onto your back and was now straddling you. He disarmed your staff and had his blade at your neck. 

“well-done interpreter, you put up a good fight, but I still beat you.” he outstretched a hand for you and the leather of his glove was soft. You got up and rested your arms over the staff to stretch. 

“Now interpreter I want you to try and break free from Cardo.” He pointed towards cardo while he was going to put his fake weapon back. 

You went over by him and he put you in a giant bear hug, you twisted and flailed to try and escape. It wasn’t working so you took your leg in between his hand and kicked the back of his knee out dropping both of you to the ground loosening the grip on you. You took your elbow and hit him in the ribs which caused him to take his entire grip off of you, you went around him and put him in a headlock. 

You heard Ap’lek cheer you on while Cardo was still struggling to breathe. You let go of him and he dropped to his hands gasping for air. 

“fuck- Aph-ro-dite.” He gasped out

“I did not expect you to do that to me.” He was still catching his breath. 

“very good interpreter.” You heard Kylo praising you which was new.

“Knights that’s enough for today, you can all head back to your quarter.” Kylo motioned for them to leave and you started to head out, but he grabbed you by the arm. 

“I see you decided to get to know one of my knights better.” You could feel the anger in you rising. 

“yeah what is it to you?” you barked at him. 

“I told you I can hear what my knights wanted to do to you, you succeeded I saw it all from him in meditation. I saw the way you sucked his cock, the way he played with you, the way he had you begging for more.” You could feel yourself getting mad, but you could also feel the heat between your thighs growing at the way he was talking to you. 

Then all of a sudden, your eyesight went black, and there was the replay of what happened last night in your vision. As your vision let out a moan so did you in real life.

“Yeah, baby girl is that what you like to be manhandled and fucked hard.” You could hear Kylo's voice in your ear, making you melt. 

Next thing you knew he was showing you visions of you and him fucking, him bending you over the bed and fucking you mercilessly. Him spanking you so hard it leaves welts across your ass. You let a slight moan leave your lips. Which made him show you more of you riding him while he sucked on your nipples. 

Next thing you know your vision came back and you could see Kylo unmasked in front of you. 

“I can feel how hot you are between those pretty little thighs of yours.” His voice is like velvet in your ears. You looked down to see the tent forming in his pants, knowing that he wanted you as much as you wanted him. 

“Sorry baby girl you crossed the line by fucking one of my knights, so you’ll just have to wait to have me.” And with that, he put his mask on and left you in the training room with a pool forming in your panties. 

You huffed as you left the training room hot and bothered by what Kylo just did to you. You get back to your quarters to fix yourself because there is no way you’re spending the rest of your night frustrated. 

You slip into your quarters and sigh because you still can’t believe what just happened. You flop onto your bed and you quickly take off your leggings and your fingers go straight to the pool that had formed between your legs. 

You slip two fingers into your dripping cunt; you worked slowly building yourself up. You pumped your fingers in and out of yourself slowly.

_ I wish this was his cock _

Was all you kept thinking to yourself thinking about how good you would take that big cock of his. You kept envisioning that your fingers were Kylos cock. You needed his cock so badly; you had worked yourself up to where you could start to feel your orgasm coming on. You sped up the pace of your fingers that you let yourself tip over the edge. 

Your orgasm washed over you so hard that you just laid there for a few moments before you decided to go wash up in the refresher. 

You hopped into the refresher and let the hot water cascade over your sore body from the beating it took today. You washed your hair and scrubbed all of the sweat off of your body. 

You got out of the refresher to hear a droid at the door, you opened the door to see the droid had a perfectly wrapped package. You thanked the droid and he scurried off. You unwrapped the box and inside you found this sexy little black dress, it had no back to it and looked short. 

There was a note with the dress. 

_ I want to see you wear this tomorrow _ -K.R. 

It was from Kylo and you felt a blush come across your face because he wanted you to wear it to the briefing of the new mission. You knew this wasn’t appropriate at all for a meeting, but it was an order from a superior. 

You decided you wanted to take a walk, so you weren’t cooped up in your room all night, you threw on your leggings and cape to go walk around. you walked aimlessly around the ship until you find yourself at Hux’s office, the stormtrooper taking guard lets you in. 

“Ah interpreter it’s good to see you, how did training go with the knights today?” he motioned for you to sit.

“It went good, I got my ass kicked but I was able to take one of the knights down.” You exclaimed because that was a big accomplishment. 

“wow you actually took down one of those big men?” he tilted his head. 

“yeah, I don’t know how I did it, but I did!” you were still really excited about it. 

“did they have you use a weapon?” he looked puzzled.

“yeah I was using a staff it was super easy to use.” You still thought about the feeling it gave you to have something other than a blaster.

“Maybe we can get you one made to take with you on missions just in case. I can look into doing that for you?” he flashed a big smile at you because you knew he was trying to do something to make up for the other night.

“That would be awesome general!” you got all excited because that would be cool to have something else to learn. You loved learning new things, and this would give you something to do with the knights. 

“Pretty soon we're going to be having the supreme leader on board to check in on us, we will also most likely be having a first-order party here soon. If the supreme leader is happy with your work, he will have you join.” He seemed to stiffen up at this because everyone is afraid of the supreme leader. 

“All will be well general.” You flashed him a smile to show you weren’t worried about it. 

“So, interpreter how does one end up having perfect scores in everything from the academy?” he seemed like he actually wanted to know. 

“Well growing up rich had its perks I guess and having a grandfather for a senator helped. I got to learn a lot of languages and travel the galaxy.” You smiled at all of the memories you had with your grandfather. 

“then you know a lot about politics don’t you, was your grandfather with the republic or a separatist?” he looked at you.

“well I’m here in the first order aren’t I, wouldn’t that say a lot about who he was for?” you giggled at him.

He smiled at you since he knew what you meant, but it was really rough growing up in a separatist household since we were always looked down on.

“Why did you decide to join the academy?” he knew what he was asking because a girl like you, from a rich senatorial family, would never go to the academy. 

“Well after traveling the galaxy I wanted to learn more about the languages out there. I also had some rough patches in my life that I wanted to get away from.” You were hoping he would ignore the last part because you hated talking about that time in your life. 

“well, I’m glad you did go to the academy because you would never have shown up here and helped up get more allies for the first order than our last interpreter.” He smiled and you were thankful he ignored the last part of what you said. 

“I’m glad I’m here too, the supremacy was nice, but it was nothing like this. Thank you for hiring me on the finalizer general.” you gave him a big smile because you were very thankful to be here. 

“So, tell me about more of our captains and generals here on the finalizer.” You really did want to know more. 

“Well general Pryde has been around since the empire, he’s one of the best generals we have besides me.” He laughed because he had to put in that he was a really good general. 

“Captain Phasma is one of the best fighters I know, she trains our troopers well and has them strive for greatness.” She did look really intimidating in that chrome suit she has. 

You two talk some more about the troopers and how they are trained, you accidentally let a huge yawn slip out. 

“interpreter go ahead and head to your quarters for the night, I can tell you’re exhausted from the training today, please go get some rest.” He can tell you’re tired. 

“thank you general, it was really nice getting to know each other more besides missions, thank you. See you in the morning.” With that, you got up and gave him one last smile before heading out to your quarters. 

You get back to your quarters and look at the box still sitting on your table and you decide you should probably hang the dress up, so it doesn’t wrinkle. 

You kick off your boots and slip out of your cape and leggings and throw on one of your sleep shirts and flop into your warm cozy bed. 

You can’t get the events of today out of your head, how Kylo teased you and made you unbearable, how you couldn’t get him out of your head while you fixed the problem he made. The fact he even sent you something specific to wear, the whole day was just something you couldn’t believe even happened to you. 

With all those thoughts swirling through your head, you laid there in bed and hoped that they wouldn’t keep you awake all night. 

_ Baby girl I can’t wait to do things to you  _

You heard his voice in your head and with that, you fell asleep and the last thing you heard was Kylos voice in your head.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing this! Here is what the dress looks like! https://www.lulus.com/products/heart-s-content-black-bodycon-dress/381252.html


	7. I made you weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wear the dress Kylo gets you to the meeting, things escalate quickly. 
> 
> The world is black and you don't know why.

You woke up to your alarm blaring through your room, you just wanted it to stop. You had to be up extra early so that you could put together the full outfit with hair and makeup because if you had to wear the dress you were going to go all out. You get into the refresher and wash yourself off, then you start to curl your hair and put it into your ponytail you have to wear. You do some bold makeup, bright red lip, anything to get him going.

Because if he wanted to play this game you would play it right back. You knew how to mess with men and you were good at it. You knew whatever you did would rile him or you up, whichever came first. 

You throw on the dress and you see that you need to cover your shoulders because this is for sure not first-order approved. You grab the blazer you had tucked away. You put the blazer on, grabbed a pair of your black heels and took one last look in the mirror before you headed out. 

You left your quarters to head to the bridge, and with every click of your heels you turned heads, the troopers stopped doing their jobs to stare at you. You felt powerful, you loved this feeling. Feeling powerful was your strong suit and you were there.

You knew that when you felt this way you either got what you wanted or talked your way into it. You were on cloud nine and couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the day held.  You made your way to the bridge, when you got there the trooper let you in. You made your way into your normal seat no one was here yet and you figured that was normal.

You sat there scrolling through your holopad, then you heard the door open and to your surprise, Kylo walked in. You could feel his eyes on you through his mask.  Then you heard the hissing of him taking his mask off and you don’t make a big deal out of it. 

You could feel his breath on your ear. 

“I see you were a good girl and listened to your commander on what to wear today.” you could feel his fingers push your blazer back and run his gloved fingers across your collarbone. This sent a shiver down your spine. 

“I wonder what this dress would look like off of you.” You could hear the lust in his voice. He sat down in the seat next to you and his mask on the table. 

Next thing you knew he was running his hand up and down your thigh pushing your dress up little by little. 

_ Fuck is he going to find out I’m not wearing any panties.  _

He started pushing your dress up even further. His fingers brushing against your folds. You knew he could hear your thought about not wearing panties and that was your plan. 

“You’re so wet for me baby girl.” That tone sent you to another dimension. 

He removed his hand from your thigh and put his helmet back on. you had to straighten your dress out and cool down from what just happened. You took a deep breath before Hux walked in and looked between the two of you. 

“Commander you’re here early.” You heard Hux scoff.

“At least I’m here, your voice gives me a headache.” You could hear the coldness in his voice. You let out a chuckle that you stifled a bit. Hux whipped his head to you and you quickly stopped. Hux looked you up and down and you felt a blush creep on your cheeks. 

“interpreter you look lovely today.” His hands clasped behind his back.

“Thank you, General.” You smiled back at him. You knew that by Hux saying that it made Kylo mad. He wanted you to wear this dress knowing how you’d look in it. 

Hux started the briefing and this mission is going to an outer rim planet to recruit new troopers, they also need to pledge their loyalty to the first order, or they will be destroyed by Starkiller. Hux couldn’t keep his eyes off of you the entire time he was briefing which made him stumble on his words a few times. You could hear Kylo clench his fists a few times knowing he was growing angry at Hux.

The briefing is finally over, so you wait for everyone else to file out of the bridge. Kylo stays behind you and you don't think anything about it. You keep to yourself before walking out of the bridge. 

You start to walk back to your quarters when you are pulled down a hallway and instantly pinned against the wall. The front of your body is against the cold wall and whoever it was, was pressing against your ass. The voice that had been living in your dreams was the voice of the person who now had you pinned against the wall. 

“For God’s sake, you’re so fucking hot.” You could feel the tent growing in his pants against your ass. You let a light moan slip out at the way he’s talking to you. 

“Was I a good girl for you commander?” you didn’t know why he makes you feel this way. 

All of a sudden your dress was hiked up over your ass and you could feel Kylo running his hand over your ass. You felt his fingers tease your folds and he slowly put one finger in and was slowly pumping it in and out. 

“Look how wet you are for me angel; you love being a good girl for me don’t you.” He slowly added another finger into your cunt. You let out a moan, he quickly put his free hand over your mouth. 

“You have to be quiet, do you understand me.” You nodded in response. He quickened his pace, and you could feel yourself working up to an orgasm. All of a sudden he ripped his fingers out of you, causing you to let out a sigh since you were so close. 

“Don’t worry angel, you’ll get more of this later if you’re a good girl.” He gave your ass a firm smack, causing you to let out a small yelp. 

“Yes, commander.” You nodded and pulled your dress down. He walked out of the hallway in a sea of darkness. You let out a loud sigh as you adjusted your dress and blazer, you emerged from the hallway a moment after he left. 

You headed back to your quarters with all the thoughts of what just went down swirling through your head. You couldn’t help but think what he meant by later because you were going to take care of yourself if he wasn’t going to. 

You got back to your quarters and you let out the biggest sigh  ever because your euphoria was still at an all-time high since he cut your orgasm short. You slipped out of your heels and sat down on your couch to relax for a few moments.  You grabbed your holopad and scrolled mindlessly through the holonet since you didn’t know what Kylo meant by later. 

After about a half-hour of getting sucked into a loophole on the holonet, you heard your commlink ring, you picked it up.

“My quarters now.” His voice was full of seduction. 

“Yes, commander” You knew what game he was playing. 

“Good girl, now come to my quarters and we will see what you get for being such a good girl for me.” He tells you where to go and you throw your heels back on and head there. 

You walk to the elevators and go up to where the bridge is, and you walk down a long hallway and you see where his quarters were. you got close to the door and it opened for you. You didn’t see Kylo right away until he came out from another room. His quarters are much larger than yours, it looks like he had three rooms and a much bigger window to look out of the ship than yours. 

“I see you didn’t change for me.” You could see the shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I knew you liked it so much that I wanted to keep it on for you.” you dropped the blazer on the ground “oops looks like I dropped this.” You turned around and bent over in front of him to show him that you still didn’t have anything on under the dress. 

“Oh, how naughty of you to do that in front of me.” You knew what you were doing to him. 

All of a sudden he had you pinned against the wall with your hands above your head. You rested your head against the wall so he could look at you and how you looked being touched by him. 

“What are you going to do to me, commander.” You smirked at him. 

“What am I not going to do to you.” he closed the gap between you two and he kissed you. You kissed him back with the same amount of force he was giving you. He kept you pinned against the wall, so you wrapped your legs around his torso, and you bucked your hips to feel some friction between the two of you. 

He takes you away from the wall while still holding you up by your ass and takes you into his bedroom. You could feel him unzip the back of your dress as you try to take off his outer layer. This man wore too many layers, who did you need to talk to, to make sure this didn't happen again. 

He lays you on the bed and he takes off all his outer layers until he’s got just an undershirt on. While you’re laying on your back, he hikes your dress up and he slowly plants kisses on your inner thighs until he reaches your folds.

He finally made it to your mound and went to town. He lapped at your clit with a rhythm you didn’t know someone could have. You let out a string of moans and you could feel him let out tiny moans against your clit. He slipped one finger at a time you arched your back out of reaction.

Gods he was so good at this, he slowly pumped his fingers slowly in and out of you. you could feel yourself getting close. 

“You can’t come unless I tell you, angel.” He never took his mouth off your clit, and it felt so fucking good against your clit. You didn’t know how long he was going to keep you waiting. You could feel him reach your sweet spot and you could tell he knew he found it because you bucked your hips at the feeling. 

He started to work faster at your sweet spot, and you didn’t know how long you could hold on. He had a steady pace going and you could feel it in your lower belly that you wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Go ahead baby girl come for me.” You knew after the way he said that, that it wouldn’t be much longer. You could feel how close you were to the edge, finally you knew that you were there, you reached your orgasm. Causing your whole body to hum with satisfaction. 

“You taste so good.” He had his fingers in his mouth tasting the remnant on his fingers, then he put his fingers in your mouth and you sucked on his leather. The taste yourself and leather was one thing you had never experienced. 

You needed his cock in you and you needed it now, you sat up and started to pull off his pants, but he stopped you. 

“No no angel not today.” This was all you get, just a small taste. You groaned because you needed him, and you had never wanted anyone more than you wanted him. 

You sat up and pulled your dress down and then grabbed the blazer from the floor. 

“Well thank you commander, this was fun.” You said it with an attitude. 

Next thing you knew he had you in a chokehold not too hard but it was for sure turning you on, and you let a moan slip out. 

“Keep acting like that and you’ll never leave my quarters.” He smirked at you because he knew you liked it. He let you down from the hold, just as you were about to leave his quarters, he gave you a smack on your ass you let out a yelp and you looked back at him and he had a smirk on his face. 

You held your blazer in your arms not bothering to put it back on, you could feel all of the eyes on you as you were walking down the commanders hallway. You kept your head held high because you knew what you just did and no one else did. 

You made it back to your quarters and your head was spinning from all the euphoria. You had just let the commander of the first order eat you out and you both enjoyed it. You would hope it would happen again. 

\----------

Your alarm is blaring through the room so loud causing you to roll over and groan at the sound of it. You grab everything you need and head towards the hangar. You felt so liberated not wearing anything under your dress that you decided to do it with your skirt today. You held your head high and made the long walk to the hangar. 

You see Hux and Phasma standing by his ship, and then all you see is Kylo at his ship. You instantly feel nervous since it’s just the two of you. You walk over to his ship and stand next to him. 

“good morning commander.” You flash a smile at him 

“Good morning interpreter.” He kept his gaze forward. So, this is how it’s going to be great. You mentally facepalm yourself. It was now time to board and you waited for Kylo to walk up first but he put his hand on your lower back to usher you to walk next to him. 

“Since the knights are not here you can come and sit in the cockpit with me.” He was walking towards the cockpit. You followed him and he sat in the pilot’s seat and you sat in the copilots. 

Kylo starts to fire up the ship to take off, it didn't take too long after for you to be in hyperspace. He takes his helmet off, you still can’t get over how beautiful he is. You just stare at him like you’re never going to see him again. 

All of a sudden his hand was on your thigh, slowly moving its way up.. Every time he touches you, you turn soft. When he did this you could feel yourself grow hot between your legs. Then his gloved fingers brushed against your folds, and you knew he could feel how wet you were for him. 

He slipped a finger in you slowly and you let a moan out and he slipped another finger in you. Next thing you knew he pulled his fingers out of you and had you stand up. 

“You are going to do what I tell you.”Then he bent you over the control panel, smacked your ass which you knew that it would leave a mark. 

You heard him undo his pants and all of a sudden he was teasing your entrance with the head of his cock. He slammed into you with no warning causing you to let out a loud moan as he stretched you. He started at a steady pace and as your moans got louder his pace quickened. 

“Fuck you feel so good, angel.” he muttered under his breath.

“Fuck commander I've waited so long for this.” You screamed out as he relentlessly fucked you over the control panel. 

You could feel yourself getting closer and you knew he was too; you went to go circle your clit but next thing you knew he moved his hand down there and started to circle your clit.

“go ahead baby girl come for me.” He started to circle your clit faster. You could feel yourself get closer to the edge. 

“Scream my name.” you could feel that he was close by the way he was pounding into you. 

You knew you were so close, so so close, and as soon as you felt yourself tipping over the edge you started to scream his name.

“Oh, Gods Kylo!” you screamed as you tipped over the edge, you felt his cock twitch inside of you as you milked his cock for every last drop of cum, he had in him. You heard him panting as he was coming down from his orgasm. He pulled his now softening cock out of you and you whimpered a bit because you enjoyed the feeling of him in you. 

You heard him pulling his pants up, you stood up and pulled your skirt down. You figured you’d clean yourself up in a bit. You heard Kylo walk away and then he returned a few minutes later with a wet rag for you to clean yourself. 

“Thank you, commander.” You smiled at him 

“Of course, angel.” He threw a wink at you which was so rare to see. 

“I still wanted to thank you for having the knights save me on our first mission together.” You played with your fingers while looking at your lap. 

“I couldn’t let our new interpreter die on her first mission.” He was looking you right in the eyes. 

“Why did your attitude change towards me?” you looked at him.

“I’m not sure but you’re intoxicating, and I just can’t stay away.” He just keeps eye contact with you. 

You stayed quiet for a little bit before you headed to the bathroom. You let out a large sigh because you didn’t know why you had to be awkward in a normal conversation.

When you came out of the bathroom Kylo was there waiting for you, he just came over and started kissing you. You kissed him back, his tongue playing at your lower lip asking for permission to answer and you let him in. 

He scooped you up, and you wrapped your legs around his torso, you two continued to kiss for a while. He walked you over to his room and he laid you down on the bed, he continued to kiss you and he just took his time this time instead of just straight away fucking you. 

You enjoyed this because he was gentle but was still fevering on kissing you. You then let him flip so you were on top. You straddled him, and you heard him let out a small moan, you grinded against him a little to tease him. You knew it was working because you could feel him grow in his pants. 

He unbuttoned your blouse, and you started to take off his outer layer. He helped you take off the rest and undid his belt that held his lightsaber. You heard the thud of it hitting the ground, as he unzipped your skirt as you kicked off your heels. 

You lined yourself up with his member and sunk down on him and you threw your head back as you let a loud moan slip out. He instantly gripped your hips and his fingertips dug into your flesh. 

“Kriff you feel so good, I seriously could never get tired of this view.” He was looking into your eyes and you really couldn’t understand how you got here.

“Gods Kylo.” You moaned his name so loud. If there was anyone else on board, they would hear you. You’re glad you’re alone on this ship so you can be as loud as you want and all the alone time with Kylo you wanted. 

He flipped you over so that you were now on the bottom and his hand went straight to your throat, your eyes rolled back into your head as you let out a moan. 

“Yeah, you like that baby girl.” He squeezed a little harder as he said that. 

“please commander.” You yelled out as he pounded into you. His pace quickened and you knew you would come soon if he kept up with this pace. 

Pretty soon the hold on your neck tightened just a little more and that sent you over the edge, your whole body rocked with Kylos and you hit your second orgasm of the night. You felt him twitch inside of you and when he finished coming off the high of his orgasm, he flopped into the bed right next to you. He pulled you into his side and you had your head on his chest.

You were comfortable here you could hear his breathing and his heart beating at the same rhythm as yours. Your eyes grew heavy as Kylo rubbed his hand up and down your back. You peacefully drifted off to sleep as you laid in the same bed as the commander of the first order. 

_ You stood next to Kylo as you were dressed in a black long-sleeved gown that had a deep v in the front. Your gown was a ballgown that had a large slit in the front. You were standing in front of a large crowd, Kylo was standing hand in hand with you. You looked up to Kylo smiling he didn’t have his mask on, he looked down at you and smiled. “We did it empress” the words rolled off of his tongue with ease. You both looked back at the crowd they were cheering.  _

Kylo was rubbing your back to wake you up. “We have about 45 minutes until we land.” He was looking down at you with a partial smile on his face. 

“Let’s get up and get dressed.” you started to sit up and he instantly pulled you back down.

“No, let’s stay like this a little longer.” He squeezed you into his side. You giggled at him because you would think he would be the opposite of this since he’s the most feared man in the system. 

“Kylo I need to get ready since you messed all of my makeup and I need to get dressed.” You smacked him on the chest. 

“ouch, that hurt.” You knew it didn’t. He then rolled onto his side to be face to face with you, he just stared into your eyes and then he planted a kiss on your lips. 

“You can get up now, I just wanted to do that.” You rolled your eyes; you got out of the bed and grabbed your clothes that were littered on the ground by the bed. You picked them up piece by piece and slowly made your way to the refresher. 

“I like this view, I could get used to this.” You looked back at Kylo who was laying on the bed staring at you intensely 

You put on your normal first-order uniform for the mission, you walked out of the refresher and Kylo was back into his all-black attire, belt attached and all. 

“isn’t this an awesome fashion statement.” You giggled as you posed in the uniform. 

“Anything looks good on your interpreter.” He looked you up and down, a blush crept on your cheeks. 

\------

You walked off of Kylo's ship into this tropical planet there were lush trees all over, warm weather. Something you weren’t used to since you had been on a ship for so long. It felt good on your skin. The sun was beaming down on you and you looked up and smiled. You saw Hux and Captain Phasma walking down out of their ship, Kylo put his hand on your lower back to usher you forward. 

You walked up to the leader of this planet who looked human but to your surprise, he spoke zelosian. 

“Tell him why we are here interpreter.” Hux looked over at you and you nodded. 

You started to tell the leader that we want them to give us some of their men for new troopers and that we need them to pledge their loyalty to the first order and if not, there will be consequences. He seems unsure of having enough men to give us. 

“tell them that they can reproduce, and we will take the children and raise them from birth to be the best they can be for the first order.” Hux never broke eye contact with the leader. 

You explained this to him, and they still seemed off because he said he wasn’t fond of the first order, so you told Hux and Kylo what he said and then they started yelling.

“if you do not comply, we will blow up your planet and kill every last one of you.” Hux was yelling at the leader. 

“Hux, please. Let me talk to them!” you turned towards him. 

“You will give us troopers, if not you won't have a planet to call home.” Kylo ignited his saber. “If both of you do not shut up and let me do my job, we won't have any allies.” you scowled at them because they could fuck it up if they didnt shut up. 

“Please if you could just pledge to us that you will help us with troopers. We will leave your planet alone and we will send rations when we receive troopers.” you plead with him in zelosian. 

You end up finally convincing him that they will pledge to the first order and will give us men and women for troopers. 

You and Kylo head back to his ship while Hux and Phasma do the same. Kylo has his hand on your lower back the entire time you walk back. 

You get back on to the ship and you instantly take off the uniform because you hate the ugly thing. Kylo watches you intently as you undress “Youre so fucking hot when youre angry.” You giggled because if it wasn’t for you that leader would have been dead. 

You slip back on your blouse and skirt and head into the cockpit so that Kylo can take off. Soon enough he had the engines up and running and jumped into hyperspace. 

“So, tell me why you decided to do this?” he looked at you harshly because he really wanted to know. 

“well my grandfather was a senator before the clone wars, and when I was young, he and I used to travel from planet to planet on business and I just enjoyed learning everything about the species that lived on those planets.” You looked at him as you spoke because you didn’t usually do this with everyone.

“wait you come from a family of senators?” he was concerned. 

“yeah I grew up on Naboo, but my grandfather was the senator for vardos before I was born.” People always thought you were stuck up because you came from Naboo.

“wow sounds like you had a really good childhood.” Now here is where you didn’t want to get into it, but you did with him. 

“Well no my parents died when I was young, so I was left with my grandparents. I love them, but it was tough on them to take care of me.” You hated talking about this, you didn’t want to get into any more detail then you had to. 

“I lost my parents at a young age too.” He knew what you were feeling. You had to go use the refresher, so you got up from the chair and headed to Kylos quarters to use his. 

When you were done you were headed to the cockpit when all of a sudden you were thrown across the common area. 

“interpreter are you okay?” he yelled out from the cockpit.

“yeah I’m okay!” you yelled back as you were getting up to head to the cockpit. 

Next thing you knew you were being thrown across the common area again and this time everything went black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! this was the longest one I've written by far! leave me some kudos and comments thanks 😊


	8. Kindness is weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finally wake up after being thrown around the ship you find out what happens. You also have this terrible dream about your future in the first order.

Next thing you knew you were in the cockpit chair; your head was pounding your ribs hurt pretty bad. You look over to see if Kylo was sitting there, he sees that you’re awake.

“Angel you’re awake are you okay?” he was looking at you frantically.

“Yeah I’m okay my head is pounding, and my ribs hurt.” You were rubbing your head as you said this to him.

“We were shot at by resistance ships I shot them down, they won’t bother us anymore.” He was continuing to pilot the ship.

“do you need help with repairing anything on the ship?” you started to get up to go look when he used the force to get you back in the chair.

“You are not moving from the seat until we get back on the finalizer.” He snipped at you. you huffed and crossed your arms painfully.

“I’m going to go check on some things below that were damaged, stay in that seat, and do not move.” He glared at you.

“Yes, commander” you rolled your eyes at him.

“lose the attitude or I’ll make you, I don’t think you’ll like it.” he started to walk away his cape flowing behind him.

Why would they fire at his ship without a cause, I know they want to destroy the first order but attacking us for no reason seems weird. Your head started pounding again thinking about all of this and being thrown across the common room. You don’t even know how you got into this chair, you wonder if Kylo picked you up after he shot them down or before. So many thoughts it just made your head hurt even more.

“We have very little damage nothing that will affect our travel back to the finalizer.” He sits back down in his chair and starts to fly it back to the finalizer.

“Kylo why did they attack us?” you looked at him with a face of concern.

“They want me dead, always have and always will. They won’t win that game though.” He looks into your eyes when he said that.

“Did you bring me back to the chair or did I bring myself here somehow?” you rubbed your arm as you asked him.

“After I shot them down and I didn’t hear anything from you I went back there to find you on the ground. I carried you to the seat, so I knew you were okay.” He gave you this really concerned look because he wanted you to be okay.

Kylo carried you off the ship even though you insisted on walking.

“Kylo you know I can walk right?” you giggled at him

“Yes, Angel I know but I can’t let you because I don’t know how injured you are.” You looked down at you and you looked into the space where his eyes would be in the mask.

“Please have my ship repaired ASAP.” He yelled at one of the technicians while walking with you in his arms. You had everyone staring because everyone wanted to know what was going on with you two. After all, they had never seen their commander carry a girl around.

You got to the med bay and they put you in the back where the generals and captains get treated because Kylo brought you in. Finally, a nurse comes in after a few moments.

“We’re going to take a good look at you and run some tests to make sure nothing major is wrong.” The nurse was pretty she had these pretty blue eyes and blonde hair that was in the first order bun.

You nodded at her, she started to feel your head, neck, and all the major bones. She then grabbed a machine that would take a look inside of you to check for internal bleeding.

“It looks like you just have a mild concussion, as well as some major bruising on your ribs.” She was looking at the scans while she was talking to you.

“You will just need some bacta treatments for the bruising and we will give you some medication for the concussion. We also want to keep you overnight to monitor the concussion.” She was applying the bacta patches to your ribs.

You let her do what she needs and then she leaves. You have Iv’s in, and you’re hooked up to a ton of machines. You look over at ren in the chair by your bed he seems comfortable unlike you hooked up to all of this junk.

“Angel I’m sorry this is all my fault.” He had his head in his hands.

“It is not your fault you didn’t know that they were going to attack us. It was a surprise attack there was nothing you could have done.” You gave him a look that meant you were serious about what you said.

“But it is, I should have noticed them on the radar.” He had a somber tone to his voice.

“Kylo honestly it’s okay I promise I am not seriously hurt; I am fine. Come here.” You held your arms out for him. He got up from the chair and came close to you.

You took his face in your hands. “I promise you it is not your fault.” His eyes still had sadness in them.

“I know I just feel like it’s all my fault, but as long as you’re okay, I’m okay.” He planted a kiss on top of your head.

“I will always be okay; I can handle myself and take care of myself.” You smiled at him.

“Are you comfortable do you need anything?” he looked frantic.

“Kylo I promise you I am fine please relax.” you gave him a stern look.

“I know I’m just worried that’s all.” He put his head in his hands.

“I am one hundred percent fine. Come here.” You knew he would still be worried you motioned him to come to lay in the bed with you. It would be a tight fit since he’s a massive man. He obliged and came and laid in the small bed with you.

This is the commander of the first order cuddled in med bay bed with you worried about you almost dying. The most feared man in the system is a giant softie.

You run your fingers through his hair, it brings you so much comfort. You plant a kiss on top of his head. He gets up out of the bed you pouted at him because you were comfortable.

“Angel you need to sleep it’s been a long day.” He ran his hand through your hair.

“I know but I don’t feel tired.” You pouted at him.

“I know but it’ll catch up to you since she gave you the meds. I’ll be here when you wake up don’t worry.” He sat back down in the chair next to your bed and had your hand in his hand.

You fell asleep not too long after because the medication kicked in pretty quickly. You were in and out of sleep a few times, you looked over at Kylo sleeping he was peaceful his lips parted breathing in and out evenly. You wondered how you and the commander got so close so quick.

You were woken up by the nurse to give you another bacta patch and to check on you.

“This will be the last bacta patch I will give you; you will need to apply every 8 hours and you should be good as new in a few days. You will be free to go here in a few minutes.” She was looking at her chart on her datapad.

“thank you, nurse.” you smiled at her while she was taking all of the tubes out of you.

You stand out of bed and Kylo helps you get dressed.

“Kylo you know I can dress myself, right?” you gave him a death glare.

“yes, but I can’t let you get hurt anymore.” He was helping you put your shirt on.

You huffed and puffed at him. Next thing you knew he scooped you up and was carrying you.

“Kylo I am fine I can walk honestly.” He ignored you and kept walking to his quarters with you in his arms and everyone was staring, and your face turned bright red.

When you got to his quarters, he set you down and then made a request for some food to be sent to his quarters for you. Not too long after ordering it, it came so the droid came in and set it down on a table over by the big window.

You followed Kylo over to the table and he pulled the chair out for you to sit in and then he went and sat across from you. On the plates, there was some fruit, some meats, and some bread. You stuffed it in your mouth as if you had never eaten before. You didn’t realize how hungry you were.

“I’m sorry.” You looked at Kylo with your mouth full and still chewing.

“I think you look cute when you do that.” He laughed at you because you were looking like a mess.

You swallowed the rest of the food in your mouth and then went into a fit of laughter.

“I have to go train with the knights can you behave here by yourself?” he gave you a stern look.

“Yes, commander I promise.” You bit your lip as you said that.

“if you keep that up, I’ll never leave here.” He smirked at you.

“I like the sound of that.” You gave him these puppy dog eyes.

“I do too but I can’t stay I have to make sure my men aren’t getting in trouble on board here.” He stood up and came over to you and placed a small kiss on your lips.

“Have fun while I sit here all alone with nothing to do.” You made yourself sound super sad.

“You know it baby girl.” he shot a wink at you before he put his helmet back on.

He walked out the door his cape flowing behind him. you sat in bed for a while before you grew bored of sitting there scrolling through the holonet. You got up to explore his quarters, the first door you went through was the refresher you decided you wanted to wash off.

You found the cabinet where he had the towels, you grabbed two of them one for your hair and one for your body. You walk into the ginormous stall turned the water on and let the hot water cascade over you. It felt so good to shower after two days of not showering, you let the hot water loosen your muscles and it felt so good on your ribs. He must have been anticipating you because there were girly soaps and shampoos in here rather than what he uses. You lathered your hair up and washed it out and then washed your body down from all the grime you had built up.

You got out and wrapped yourself in the towel as well as your hair. You only had your dirty clothes here and you didn’t want to wear those, so you found his closet and found a simple black undershirt of his and slipped in on over your head. You were swimming in it since he’s like 2 feet taller than you. You towel dry your hair and rake your fingers through it to brush it out, you let it cascade down your back.

There was more to see of the room, so you wandered around until you found a door that was locked, and it was calling to you which was weird. You couldn’t get in because it was locked, and you didn’t want to invade Ren’s privacy. you decided to go back to his bed, and you grabbed the holopad and put on one of your favorite Naboo dramas you grew up watching. You drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

You woke up to Kylo cuddling you in bed with his full outfit still on, you turned over and giggled at him.

“Why are you still in all of your clothes?” you laughed at him.

“you just looked so peaceful I couldn’t resist it.” he was staring into your eyes.

“well thanks.” you rolled your eyes at him.

“I had some of your clothes sent up here, so you had some here.” He started to sit up.

“oh yeah how long am I going to be here for?” you sat up in the bed.

“however long you want to be. I see you found one of my shirts.” He motioned towards the shirt you were wearing.

“yeah I showered, and I didn’t have anything so here I am in your shirt.” You giggled

“I think it’s time for me to apply your treatment.” He motioned for you to sit on the edge of the bed. You scooted to the edge and he motioned for you to put your arms up. you did and he took his shirt off.

“I see how it is, you just wanted to see me naked.” You laughed as he was applying the bacta patch to your ribs.

“I should let you wear my shirts more often; you look so hot in them.” He winked at you as he was putting his shirt back on you.

“Kylo what is in your locked room?” as soon as you said this he tensed up.

“nothing that should concern you.” He got real defensive.

“It was like calling me to open the door, it was really weird.” He went from defensive to concern when you said this.

“Can I take a look to see what it did?” you nodded back at him and let him in your mind.

“I-” he was at a loss for words.

“what did you see?” you ask with concern in your voice.

“I saw it call to you, but I saw something else.” His face was stone cold.

“anything I should be worried about?” you looked at him with a pleading look.

“No, not at all.” He walked away from you. You stayed put in bed.

He starts to undress, he takes off his cape, then his outer layer vest his belt with his lightsaber, which he puts on a shelf in his closet, and then his long sleeves shirt and then his undershirt. Then he unbuttons his pants until he was in his boxers. You couldn’t stop staring at how perfect his body was. It was littered with moles and scars but it was so beautiful.

You got up out of bed and slowly walked over to him while his back was to you and you wrapped your arms around his torso. You felt his hands rest on top of yours and his fingertips brushed over your knuckles. You leaned your face against his back and felt the warmth of his skin on yours. He unclasped your hands and turned around to you and leaned down to kiss you on your lips.

“Don’t give me that look.” Kylo was looking down at you while you had your lip between your teeth.

“What are you going to do about it.” You smirked at him.

“Oh, Angel don’t tempt me because there’s a lot I want to do to that sweet little body of yours.” Lust filled his eyes.

You slowly littered kisses from his neck, down his chest, down his stomach then you reached the waistband of his boxers. You dropped to your knees and pulled his boxers down and his member sprang free and hit his stomach.

You slowly put your mouth on his member, then you slowly bobbed your mouth up and down as far as you could. You used your hand for what you couldn’t reach. You let his member hit the back of your mouth as he started bucking his hips to get more friction, you gagged a little on it, but it was nothing you hadn’t done before. You moaned a bit because this was making you soaking wet between your thighs. With the taste of his precum in your mouth, you knew how he would taste. He threw his head back and let a moan escape his mouth.

“Fuck angel you feel so good.” He was bucking his hips in rhythm with your mouth. You knew if you kept it up, he wouldn’t last much longer.

He took his member out of your mouth and he put his thumb in your mouth.

“Close that sweet little mouth of yours.” He commanded you and you loved it. You closed your lips around his thumb and started to suck on it. Then he switched it to his index finger and middle finger. He started vigorously fucking your mouth with his fingers drool seeping out of the side of your mouth. This only added to the wetness between your legs.

“stand up.” He ordered you and you stood up right away.

“Yes, commander.” You gave him a look with your big glossy eyes.

“Now get that sweet little ass of yours to the bed now or you’re not going to be able to walk for the next two days.” You slowly walked over to the bed even though you didn’t want to walk for the next few days because you wanted him to fuck you raw.

“Get on your hands and knees right now.” You did as you were told.

“Good girl listening to your commander.” Next thing you knew he smacked your ass so hard you let out a yelp and a moan because it hurt but it also felt so fucking good. You could feel the welt rising to the surface.

Next thing you knew he was pounding into you. You let out a string of moans, which made him pound into you harder.

“Fuck me harder commander.” You screamed out at him.

“you like that angel.” He grabbed your braid and pulled your head back you let out a throaty moan and you could hear Kylo grunt with each thrust into you. Next thing you knew he had used to force to circle your clit while on hand was steadying you and the other still pulling on your braid.

“Kylo I don’t know how much longer I can last.” You choked out since your head was so far back it was hard to talk.

Next thing you knew he had stood up brought you with him so your knees were still on the bed and his hand went from your braid to your throat all while he was still circling your clit.

“come on baby girl cum for me.” He said into your ear.

“Fuck- Kylo- I’m- Going- to- cum,” you said in and out of breaths because of his hold on your throat.

Next thing you knew your orgasm hit you like a train and you let out a long list of moans.

“Gods Kylo” you were out of breath from the intense orgasm you had. You knew he came too because you could feel his cock twitching inside of you. You could feel your cunt milking him of every last drop.

You two collapsed on the bed a sweaty mess, you laid on his chest and listened to the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

“I didn’t hurt you too much did I angel?” he was running his hand up and down your back.

“No not at all I feel great.” You looked up and smiled at him.

He got up to get your medications since it was that time, he grabbed you a glass of water and you took it no problem. He got back into the bed and you laid back on his chest. He continued to rub your back softly, putting you to sleep.

_You’re standing in front of supreme leader Snoke, Kylo isn’t in the room you look around and search for him but nowhere to be found._

_“Either you accept this offer, or I will kill you no matter what I see in your future with my dear Kylo Ren.”_

_“I will not accept your offer Snoke I will not be a tool for death.” You yelled at him_

_Next thing you knew you were suspended in the air as he walked towards you._

_“Wrong idea dear.” He was laughing at you after that he had one of his guards come forth and they took their bladed weapon brought it up in the air and you were cut in half._

You woke up with tears streaming down your face, you wiped away the tears and looked over at Kylo who was sleeping peacefully next to you. You knew you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep after seeing that in your dream. You didn’t want to wake him up, so you got out of bed found the clothes he had brought up. You threw on a pair of leggings and Kylos shirt, you decided you would take a walk to clear your head.

You headed out of his quarters and you wandered around the hallway paying no attention to where you were going. You just wanted to wander honestly because you had never seen the full ship.

You wandered for who knows how long when you came upon a door that was all too familiar for you, it was Hux's office. you knock on the door figuring that it was late he wouldn’t be there but to your surprise, he opened his door.

“Translator it’s so good to see you, are you okay after the whole resistance attacking Ren’s ship?” he motioned for you to sit down.

“yeah I just had a mild concussion with some severe bruising on my ribs but I’m doing better.” You smiled at him.

“you seem to be doing really well at your job, I’m glad you’re such a good fit for us.” He was paying attention to you as he complimented you.

“Yeah, I do really enjoy the work I’ve been doing for the first order.” You had a big grin on your face because you did enjoy it. After all, it led you to Kylo and the Knights. You enjoyed the company of all the knights because they made you feel happy and safe.

You let out a big yawn because this did take your mind off of the dream you had.

“Translator why don’t you head back to your quarters and get some sleep you look tired.” He stood up from his chair on the other side of the desk.

You stood up as well. “Thank you general, have a good night.” you smiled as you left.

You walked back to Kylos quarters which weren’t far from Hux’s office. The door opened for you; he must have added you for access to his room. You come in silently in hopes that he’s still asleep. You walk towards the room and you kick off your boots quietly. You head into the bedroom and Kylo is sitting up in bed with his head in his hands, he hears you come in and he looks up and he looks mad.

“where did you go?” his tone of voice was angry.

“I had a terrible dream, so I went to walk to clear my mind.” You were walking towards him.

“I thought you left me, I thought something terrible had happened to you.” He got up and was pacing the room.

“I didn’t want to wake you; you were too peaceful. I figured I would just walk around too clear my head.” You were walking to the bed.

“You should have woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded. What was your dream about?” he came off to sit next to you on your side of the bed.

“My dream was that Snoke had offered me something I don’t know what it was, but I declined it and he got so mad that he killed me, it was awful.” You had started to cry again. Kylo pulled you into his side.

“I will never let that happen, he may be the supreme leader, but I will never let him touch you or come close to you.” You knew he was serious by the tone in his voice.

“I know but it just felt all too real to me. I woke up crying I just didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” You looked up at him with a tear running down your face. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. You leaned into his hand and he planted a kiss on your lips.

“come on angel lets go to bed, I promise you I won’t let anything happen to you.” He got into the bed and you followed, and you laid on your side and he came over and cuddled into your side.

“Thank you Kylo I appreciate it.” You closed your eyes in hopes you could fall asleep fast. the last thing you remember before you fell asleep was Kylo planting a kiss on the back of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Im having so much fun writing this! Leave me some Kudos and comments! come talk with me on my Tumblr delayneserenity :)


	9. Sweet Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been cornered by a friend, Kylo comes to the rescue after he's been away. You have a new mission with the knights and something goes terribly wrong.

Kylo is sent on a mission with the knights it’s one you weren’t needed on, before Kylo left he said if you wanted to stay in his quarters you could. You had decided to stay in his quarters because it was bigger, and you had access to his clothes and his side of the bed that smelled like him.

Hux had sent the staff he made for you to your room you went to go get it so you could go train with it. The staff had a vibrocharged end on one side and the other was just a blunt end, you twirled it around in your hands to get a feel for it and it felt good. You took it with you to the training room so you could practice with it. You got in the training room and you headed over to the bag and started to do some movements on it like you would if it was a person.

You couldn’t wait for the knights to come back and train with this because it’s so hard to train using a bag and not having a person . You decided that you got the general movement down with it, so you moved onto blaster training since you hadn’t done it in a while.

You grab the blaster and you call out for a reset. “Reset!” the droid resets the targets for you and you quickly shoot at each one and you were off by one.

“Kriff!” you facepalmed yourself because you never missed a target. “Reset!” you were determined to hit each one on target. You shot at each one without looking for old times’ sake from the academy you hit every single one on target. “Fuck yes!” you yelled out loud and then you looked around to make sure no one heard you. “Time.” You yelled out to the droid to see if you still had it. “3.4 seconds ma’am,” he said in a monotonous voice. You pumped your fist in the air, you still had it.

You went back to Kylos quarters since you liked it better there than yours. You got some weird stares as you were walking into a commander’s quarters. You saw your holopad going off with a message.

_Kylo R: I have a surprise for you when I get back from this mission, but you have to be a good girl you got that?_

_You: Yes, commander I will be a good girl for you_.

You set your holopad down and decided to hop in the refresher, you get in and wash your body than next thing you knew your hand was traveling down your body. You got a whiff of Kylos soap and he had been gone a few days and you missed him a lot. You found your mound went and begging for something. You slowly slipped two fingers in yourself and let out a slight moan, you wished it was Kylo, but your fingers will do. You slowly pump them in and out reaching a good rhythm. You knew it would be a quick orgasm for you, but it rocked your whole body with pleasure. You let yourself ride of the rest of the orgasm while the hot water cascading down your body.

You finished up in the refresher after that and you grabbed one of Kylos shirts with a pair of your leggings and you decide to call dean to go get a drink with you in the cantina. You pick up your commlink to call him.

“Hey Dean!” you had a perky voice

“Hey! How are you?” you could hear a happy tone in his voice.

“Want to go grab some drinks at the cantina with me?” you smiled as you said it in hopes he could hear it.

“Sure! Want to meet me there soon?” you could hear he was excited.

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon!” You hung up and threw on your boots and headed out to the cantina.

You waited on the elevator since you were coming from the top of the ship. You finally got off on the lower level where the cantina was, you walked in and it was loud as it was normally with the stormtroopers off duty.

You headed to the bar knowing that’s where Dean would meet you, you walked up to the bar and ordered a bakuran bitters to try something new. You knew you looked funny in here wearing an oversized shirt with leggings and your training boots but hey you didn’t have anyone to impress. You felt a tap on your shoulder, so you turned around and saw dean, you got up out of the barstool and gave him a hug.

“Hey, Dean! So good to see you!” you gave him a big hug and he returned it.

“Hey, it’s so good to see you too!” he sat down in the seat next to you. He ordered a drink too you didn’t hear what he ordered because it was so loud.

“How have things been for you?” he was casually sipping at his drink when he said it.

“I’ve been good healing a bit since my accident.” you took a sip of your drink

“Yeah, a bunch of the pilots were talking about that since they saw the commander carrying you out of the ship.” He frowned at you since you knew he felt bad for you.

“Yeah I didn’t get hurt much just a mild concussion and some bruising on my ribs, I’m all healed now and ready to go.” You flashed a big smile at him before taking a sip of your drink.

You finished your drink, so you ordered a pink nebula to try something else. You took a sip and it was sweet but tart it was really good.

“You been enjoying the missions you’re on?” he turned to look at you.

“Yeah I really enjoy working with Kylo and the Knights they’re pretty fun.” You giggled thinking about all of the Knights and how they were really softies.

You two joked around for a while, went through another drink, and realized how late it was and how the cantina was clearing out.

“Want to head back to mine to talk some more?” you looked at him and he nodded. You two were having fun and you enjoyed his friendship. You weren’t going to take him to Kylos because that would be too obvious. You headed back to yours, he followed you closely you didn’t take any mind to it.

You opened the door to your quarters and his jaw dropped a little.

“Wait these are your quarters?” his head was moving back and forth scanning the area.

“Yeah I mean I am the head translator for the first order.” You giggled after you said it.

“My whole quarters are like the size of your bedroom.” His mouth was still open like he was a fish out of water.

“Damn I used to have small quarters on the supremacy but nothing that small.” You were giggling as you kicked off your boots and headed to the couch. Dean followed and sat across from you on the other couch.

“How did you end up snagging this job on the finalizer?” he was looking right at you

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you, I was on the supremacy and my superior told me to pack up my stuff that I got the role of the head translator on the finalizer and boom here I am.” You scanned your body with your hands showing you were here.

“Damn that’s awesome though because it’s a pretty good job for someone to get.” He had a smile on his face. You thought about how good-looking Dean was, he had these bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. You kept eye contact with him and just kept staring, while he was talking to you.

“Do you like your job here?” You really did want to know since it was something you had to really love since you could die at any given point.

“Yeah I always loved flying, so I do really love my job.” He had a huge grin on his face.

“So, have you found anyone special for you on the ship yet.” He asked you and you didn’t want to say anything considering you were with the commander.

“No, I haven’t yet, but I’ve made some good friends.” You smiled but wanted to scream inside.

He got up from the other couch and made his way to you and sat right next to you and put an arm around your shoulder. You froze at the touch you didn’t know what to do.

“Well then maybe we could be together.” He then leaned in to kiss you and you stood up and moved away from him.

“Dean no what are you doing.” You yelled at him.

“I thought we had something good going.” He tried to pin you against the wall.

He had you pinned against the wall and you couldn’t do anything about it. His hands snaked down your side down to your ass, he took a handful of your ass and it was painful. Then he started to kiss down your neck, he was distracted, and you were able to kneel him in the crotch and he took his arms off of you.

“Dean what the hell are you doing!” you were yelling at him loud; you knew someone might be able to hear you.

“I need you, not later now.” He had you cornered again, and you couldn’t do anything. His hand snaked to your breast and he gave it a firm squeeze. You yelped at the harshness of it.

“Dean stop.” You were trying to push him off of you, but he wasn’t budging. His hand started to snake down to the front of your pants and you clasped your thighs together so he couldn’t get where he was going.

Next thing you knew the door to your room was flying open and Dean was suspended into the air and there was only one person you knew that could do that.

“You touch her again and you will be dead.” His lightsaber was ignited in the other hand that wasn’t holding him in the air.

He was gasping for air “Yes commander.” He was sputtering out.

“You even come near her I will know, and you will be split in half. She is mine.” You could hear the frustration in his voice.

“Kylo I am not yours; you do not own me!” you yelled out to him.

“Oh, angel you and I both know you are mine.” He let Dean out of the air he hit the ground with a thud. He was gasping so hard to find the air he lost.

“DS-542, you will leave and never talk to her again and if you do there will be consequences.” He motioned for the door.

“Yes, commander.” He was rubbing his neck as he was walking out the door.

The door closed behind him and that’s when you started to yell at Kylo.

“Kylo what the fuck is this all about me being yours.” You were screaming at him.

“You are mine; I protect you; I please you, you are all around mine.” He was closing in the distance between the two of you.

“Kylo I am my own person I cannot be owned.” He snarled through your teeth.

“Oh, but you are, I make you feel good, don’t I?” His hand was making its way to your throat, his whole hand was then wrapped around your throat. You let out a little moan.

“See you even know it. I bet you are so wet for me right now.” He took off his mask, his eyes full of lust.

Next thing you knew he closed the gap between the two of you and kissed you hard. You hadn’t seen him in a few days, so you knew how bad he wanted you.

“Angel lets head back to my quarters I have that surprise for you.” He took you by your hand and you two walked hand in hand to his quarters. You knew you were getting tons of stares walking hand in hand with the commander.

You get to his quarters and on his table, there was a white box wrapped in a red ribbon.

“Go ahead angel you can open it.” he gave you a smirk.

You opened the box and it was this lace halter bra with floral applique, the bottoms were high waisted and had the same floral applique on them. There were also some thigh high stockings in there with garters. You look back from the box to Kylo, trying to put two and two together.

You could see the smirk on his face growing because you knew what he was doing. This looked expensive and felt expensive.

“Kylo this is really nice you didn’t have to get this for me. This looks so expensive.” You were holding the objects still in your hands.

“Only the nicest things for my Angel.” The smirk stayed on his face. 

“Thank you Kylo its really nice!” you had a huge smile on your face.

“Wear it for me soon. For now, let’s go to bed since we are going to be training tomorrow.” He took you and threw you over his shoulder. “Kylo let me down.” You were giggling and pounding on his back

“Never letting you down.” His grip on you tightened, he landed a hard smack on your ass and you yelped he knew what he was doing.

He let you down on the bed and crawled on top of you, he was hovering over you and planted a kiss on your lips.

“Did you have a good mission?” you looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

“Yeah but we all missed you, I know the knights missed your company.” He stood up from over you and started undressing.

You just easily had to slip off your leggings and you were good to go. Since you still had his oversized shirt on you. You watched how meticulous he undressed and laid everything back into the closet along with how gentle he was placing his lightsaber in the closet.

Not long after he was crawling into his side of his bed, he opened his arms so you could lay on his chest. You crawled onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around you.

“Thank you for earlier Kylo, I really appreciate it I tried to get away from him and he just cornered me again.” You had your hand on his chest trailing it up and down his chiseled chest.

“I can sense when you’re in danger, I had just gotten off the ship and I sensed it I made my way to you so quick because you were in distress.” His hand was rubbing up and down your back.

“I don’t understand what went wrong we were having a friendly conversation, and the next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall.” You tilted your head up to look at him.

“I know but don’t worry I will always be there to protect you.” He planted a kiss on top of your head.

He continued to rub your back which helped lull you to sleep, the last thing you heard from him was “Goodnight my sweet angel.”

\----------

Kylo woke you up softly by planting kisses on top of your head and then slowly moving down until he reached your lips. You gave him a quick peck because morning breath is not fun. You giggled at him.

“Kylo my breath stinks can this wait until I brush my teeth.” You got up to go brush your teeth. As you’re brushing your teeth Kylo came in and wrapped his arms around you and had his front pressed against your back.

“Kylo you are so clingy.” You giggled as he stayed attached to you the whole time you were brushing your teeth.

“Mhm.” His face was nestled into your neck.

You spun around to face him he planted a kiss on the tip of your nose. “Kylo we need to get ready so we can go train. You wanted to train so let’s get ready to do so.” You tried walking out of the bathroom and he followed you really close.

You grabbed your compression tank and leggings and threw on your training boots, you got dressed before Kylo, so you sat there and watched him put on some training clothes. He put on a normal undershirt and then his pants, then he threw on his boots.

“Let’s go angel.” He started to walk out, and you followed him, you brought your staff with you because you wanted to train with that.

You get to the training room and its empty. Kylo had his lightsaber with him because he wanted to teach you how to go against it if anything were to happen.

“We’re going to run through drills 5-8, be ready, you can turn your vibrocharged end on it’ll help.” You switched it on, and you got in the ready position. You knew he wouldn’t go easy on you, he started out strong and made a move right for your left arm, but you took your staff and blocked it. Then he went for your leg and you blocked it again, but you were distracted, and he was able to get you in the stomach.

You two reset and you went straight for his neck, he blocks it with ease, you try and take out his knees, but he instantly blocks that. He knows each move before you take it, he was quick to react. You then try and go for his left arm and he blocked it in just enough time, you two go back and forth for a while until his last move. He went for your torso and you blocked it with your staff, you brought it up, and was able to spin him out of the hold and then take it to his chest.

“Ha I got you!” you exclaimed and got all excited that you were able to take him down.

“How did you do that?” he looked worried

“I don’t know I sensed your next move and took a chance.” You smiled at him to break the tension.

He kind of pondered for a minute and then he came over and scooped you off the ground.

“You’re getting better at this.” He looked at you and you smiled at him.

“Thank you I learn from the best.” You nudged him. He put you back down on the ground and looked at you for a minute.

“Here I want you to hold this and feel it.” He handed you his lightsaber and it felt heavy but nice. Then it ignited in your hands and you felt the cross guards heat on your hands. You took it and kind of swiped it left and right in the air and felt it give you power.

“I like this thing, now I see why you love it so much.” You looked at him while waving it back and forth.

“It suits you.” He winked at you, but you knew there was something else going on in his mind.

You let it deactivate and handed it back to him, then he pulled you into his front, so your back was against him. Then his hand snaked up to your breasts and he found your hardening nipple and twisted it between his fingers, and you let a moan slip out.

“Quiet baby girl someone could hear us, and do you really want that.” his breath hot on your ear. To be honest you wouldn’t mind if someone walked in on you. You bucked your hips back to give some friction so you could make him grow in his pants.

“Let’s take this back to the room.” he grabbed your hand and the two of you walked hand in hand back to his quarters. You guys wasted no time when you got back, he instantly pinned you against the wall pulled your leggings down. Next thing you knew you had your legs around his shoulders, and he was lapping at your wet cunt. You let out a string of moans as he inserted his fingers into your soaking cunt.

You were close to your orgasm and he knew that “Go ahead angel cum for your commander.” Then he found your sweet spot and you tipped over the edge. “Fuck Kylo” you screamed out. He took his fingers out of you and put them in his mouth and then he put them in yours and you sucked vigorously as you tasted yourself.

You two head to his room he was slowly stripping off his clothes as you two walked to the room fumbling over each other. Next thing you knew you heard someone barge in the room.

“Aphrodite we’ve missed you!” you knew that voice all too well, it was Leox with all of the other knights.

“Fuck.” both you and Kylo huffed you quickly grabbed one of his shirts and threw on your leggings. Kylo still had his pants on but we all knew that you could still see his hard-on through his pants.

“I’ll go out there and stall while you get rid of your little friend there.” You gestured to his pants.

“Good idea angel.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, and you giggled as you walked into the living area of Kylos quarters.

“Hey guys!” you made yourself known and that you weren’t just about to fuck their master, they all turned around and smiled at you.

“Hey, we missed you on our last mission.” Calie was coming to give you a hug.

“I heard from Ren that you guys didn’t have as much fun as if I was there.” You were giggling as Ap’Lek picked you up and spun you around.

“So, what were you and Master Ren doing before we got here.” You shot a glare towards Leox and you wanted to punch him. A blush crept up to your cheeks, Leox knew what he was doing.

“We just got back from training he was helping me train with my new staff” you were trying to stall from the question at hand. Next thing you knew Kylo was walking out of the room with a shirt on and his training pants still. The knights looked between you two and didn’t say a single word.

“What have I told you about barging into my quarters without letting me know beforehand.” He was mad and you knew it and I’m guessing they did too.

“Master we just missed Aphrodite so much that we wanted to come see her and maybe play a game of Dejarik.” Trudgen was giving me sad eyes when he was trying to suck up to his master.

“Fine, let me have some liquor delivered here.” Kylo was walking over to his Holopad to order it.

“Fuck yes!” Cardo was pumping his fist into the air.

Ren had gone to grab the Dejarik board and set it up on the table by the couches, you sat in between Kylo and Ap’Lek. Kylo would put a hand on your thigh ever so often and then tried to not make it so obvious. You watched as Leox went against Calie and Leox won which resulted in a celebratory drink. This went on and on until it was time for you and Kylo to go against each other.

You two battled for a long time, going back and forth on attacking and healing then finally you were able to get his last Houjix piece and you won against Kylo.

“Yes! I won!” you shouted and high fived Ap’Lek

“Holy shit you just won against Master Ren” Trudgens face was full of shock

“Good job angel” he shot a wink at you and you didn’t think he would use that nickname for you around the knights yet. You felt your cheeks grow hot with a blush, Ap’Lek pulled you into his side.

You and the knights finished two bottles of whiskey and next thing you knew the knights were all sprawled out in different areas of the living area. All snoring loud as ever, they were all so peaceful laying there. You and Kylo decided to head into bed so you took off the leggings you had on and got into bed and Kylo stripped down to just his pants.

You laid down in bed and then he did too, you waited for him to open up his arms for you to lay on his chest, this was the place you felt the safest was in bed laying with him.

“Angel tell me more about your life, I want to know what it was like.” He was running his fingers up and down your spine.

“Well you know the basics but there are some things I blocked from my memory because it was a really bad time in my life. I miss my parents more and more every day, but my grandparents were my whole life it was so hard leaving them. I haven’t spoken to them much or seen them, but I love what I do, and I enjoy being here, with you.” You looked up at him.

“Maybe when we have some off time, we can go visit them.” You instantly sat up in bed

“Wait really.” Your eyes were wide.

“Of course, Angel anything to make you happy.” You hugged him so hard.

“Thank you Kylo.” You couldn’t stop squeezing him.

“Kylo how did you become the commander of the first order?” you looked up at him and you could feel him tense up.

“Well supreme leader Snoke found me and helped me become who I am today.” You had a feeling he wasn’t telling the whole truth, but you didn’t want to pry.

You didn’t say much after since you didn’t want to upset him any further, you two laid there in peace until you both fell asleep.

\-----------

It was time for a new mission with the Knights and Kylo, you wake to find all of the knights still asleep, so you decided you were going to mess with them. You found Kylos holopad, found the loudest noise you could to play over the speaker system and you cranked it up.

You watched as all of the knights about shit their pants as this loud alarm sound was blaring through the room.

“Shut that stupid thing off.” Killin was covering his ears with his eyes glued shut. They were all groaning as you kept it going. You were in a giggling fit, laughing so hard you were hunched over. Kylo came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your torso, nestling his nose into your hair.

“Okay, angel I’ll get them up and out of here so we can get ready for the briefing.” You could feel his breath on your neck.

“Let’s go knights you don’t have to go to your quarters, but you have to get out of here.” He was yelling at them.

“Okay okay, we’ll go.” They all groaned as they got up and off the couches.

“I feel like shit.” Calie was rubbing his eyes, they did drink a lot you and Kylo didn’t drink nearly as much.

They all slowly walked out of the door and you and Kylo retreated to get dressed for the briefing. You put on your tight skirt and blouse put your hair up and put on your heels, you went to look in the mirror and next thing you knew Kylo smacked you on the ass.

“Gods you look so hot in this, I can’t believe they make you wear such an outfit because it looks so good on you.” He continued to get dressed and you couldn’t help but watch how meticulous he was about putting his robes on. His last thing was his belt with his saber clipped to his belt. You walked over to him and wrapped yourself around him and he turned to face you and put his fingers on your chin to tilt your head up before planting a kiss on your lips.

You two walked to the bridge for the briefing as your heels clicked against the floor as his cape flowed behind him the two of you were turning heads, you felt powerful walking next to him and you liked it. You knew he was feared but they didn’t know you and you liked the feeling of being mysterious to most of the troopers.

You get to the bridge and you sit down in your normal seat and Kylo sits next to you like normal and not too long after Hux shows up. “Ah, commander you’re on time today.” Hux was pacing back and forth you knew kylo was giving him a glare. General Pryde showed up not too long after either so that meant now we could get started.

The mission was to Dandoran to talk with the Hutts to stop running smuggling jobs through First order territory. Hux was speaking about what we were going there for next thing you knew it felt like Kylo had his fingers circling your clit. When you looked down there wasn’t anything there, you whipped your head to glare at Kylo and when you did the movement began to go faster. You tried to stifle the moan you wanted to let out, you and tried to remain calm. You started to wiggle in your seat to make it go away but that only made it go faster, you shot a glare at Kylo again to stop but you knew he wouldn’t.

You could feel yourself getting close and you knew you had to be quiet and not make it obvious, but just as you were about to Kylo stopped what he was doing and deprived you of your orgasm.

You shot a glare at Kylo who just kept his eyes on you through his mask, next thing you knew Hux was finished with the briefing Kylo stood up to leave and so did you.

“Kylo what the hell was that all about.” You snapped at him

“Just having some fun baby girl.” He landed a smack on your ass which caused a stormtrooper to turn around and look at what was happening.

You two headed straight to the hangar since you needed to leave right away, he grabbed your hand and that’s how you two walked there. You knew he was growing on you, but you didn’t think that he would show you off like this and show that you two were together.

The knights showed up behind you while walking to the hangar and you could feel the looks from them because Kylo was still holding onto your hand. You reached the hangar and he dropped your hand and moved it to your lower back.

“Translator have a good first mission back.” Hux was standing there as you all were standing waiting to go.

“Thank you, General.” You smile and nodded at him as Kylo still had his hand on your lower back ushering you into his ship.

Kylo heads into the cockpit and you stayed behind to stay in the common area of the ship with the knights. You could hear the engines starting up and not too long after you felt the ship take off.

“So, Aphrodite what’s going on between you and Master Ren.” Ap’lek looked at you.

“I guess I wouldn’t know how to describe it since we haven’t talked about it. I’ve been staying with him and we’ve been together in a certain aspect.” You felt your cheeks growing hot.

“We figured as much from the way we’ve been seeing him act.” Leox gave you a look.

“Hey, angel can you come in here please?” Kylo had come out from the cockpit you got up from in between Calie and Leox. You heard a collective “ooooh” from the peanut gallery, you shook your head at them. You headed into the cockpit with Kylo, next thing you knew he had you pinned against the door. He was kissing down your neck, leaving little bite marks as he went down your neck. He unbuttoned the tops of your blouse for more access, he pushed it aside and saw your nipples becoming erect from his touch. He made his way down to suck on your left breast you threw your head back but tried to stifle the moan you wanted to let out but knowing the knights could hear you wanted to stay quiet.

Then one thing leads to another and he had you bent over the control panel fucking you mercilessly. You tried to be as quiet as possible since you knew they would for sure be able to hear you. Kylo had his hand over your mouth stifling any noise attempting to escape. With each thrust, you could feel his cock tearing you open.

You knew with the way this was going you wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer, so you just let yourself go, your whole-body rocking as you came on his cock. You felt him cum right after you his cock twitching inside of you. Both of you panting to catch your breath after your orgasms, Kylo pulls his member out of you and you turn around and pull your skirt down. Kylo came over to you and planted a kiss on your lips.

“I couldn’t wait any longer after toying with you in our meeting.” He still had the look of lust in his eyes.

“Trust me, I couldn’t either.” You smiled at him.

“Go back out there we don’t have much longer left before we land.” He kissed you on your lips one last time before you went out there with the knights.

“Ewww” you heard collectively from the knights

“Oh, shut up.” You waved your hand at them and then took your seat next to Ap’Lek. You felt your eyes grow heavy and he pulled you into his side and you knew you wouldn’t last long, you let your eyes close and you remember falling asleep to him stroking your hair.

“Aphrodite time to wake up.” Ap’Lek was softly waking you up and you opened your eyes and realized the ship was getting ready to land. All of the knights retrospectively put their helmets on going back to their mean-looking self’s.

You felt the ship land, so you stood up with the knights then Kylo came out of the cockpit grabbed your hand and gave it a little squeeze before dropping it and then placing his hand on your lower back.

You followed them out and when you came off the ramp you saw the Hutt leader standing there. You knew that they were ugly, but you had never seen one in person before, so this was a whole new experience for you. You knew this was about to be a difficult deal, “Tell them why we are here translator.” Kylo looked straight forward at the leader.

You spoke to the Hutt in his language and you explained that they could still do smuggling but not on first order territory. He got angry saying that they could do whatever they wanted and that they didn’t care. You then explained that they would be wiped out if they didn’t cease on first order territory.

“Kylo they don’t want to cooperate they want to do whatever they want because they don’t care about the territories they are using.” You knew he was getting angry because he put his hand on his lightsaber.

“Listen here you slimy piece of junk, you will cooperate for the first order or you will die!” he had pulled out his lightsaber and had it ignited. You knew this would be bad but not this bad.

Next thing you knew everything was black and the last thing you remembered was Kylo igniting his lightsaber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter by far! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Leave me some speculations on what you think is going to happen ;) I want to see your theories!


	10. The shores bend and break for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and realize where you are and if anyone will come and save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit of Kylo's POV for this chapter :) its a tad short but it gets to the point

You wake up and you try to look around to find out where you are and you can’t see anything, it’s dark, cold and damp. You tried to walk around wherever you were, and your legs were weak and sore.

“Hello! Help me!” you started screaming in hopes one of the knights would come for you. The next thing you heard was a gravelly voice and you knew that language.

“Oh sweetheart no one is going to save you, you’re mine now. You are collateral for the first order.” You broke down at those words, tears were streaming from your eyes, you sobbed quietly so he couldn’t hear you. You heard him slide away from wherever you were.

Your head was throbbing, you touched it to find a large lump on the top of your head and you winced at the touch. Your arm also had a huge gash in it, it had blood that’s was dried and crusted where the gash was.

“You know you’re going to die when the first order knows you have me!” you were screaming so loud your head was pulsing. You just heard a loud laugh from the Hutt who was sitting around the corner.

You weren’t sure how long you’ve been here since you were knocked out, there was no light so you couldn’t tell morning from the night. You felt disgusting with how much dirt and blood was caked on, but you couldn’t do anything about it. You paced around the room so much that your feet were starting to hurt. You sat down on the concrete slab that was your so-called bed, you had no blankets nothing. You would sit there and stare at the wall for hours on end, you skirt was ripped and so was your blouse you had no idea where your heels were, but I guess it didn’t matter.

The Hutt came by and handed you a calorie pouch and the tiniest thing of water. You forgot how hungry you were, but the calorie pouch filled you with nothing, your stomach was still growling after eating it. You didn’t realize how dry your lips were until you took a sip of the water and your lips screamed for help. You nursed the water you had because you didn’t know the next time you would be able to get some.

“You’re never going to be saved they don’t care about you!” his slimy voice made your body go stiff.

“I will be saved, and you will be killed I promise you that.” You yelled back at him.

“Ha you’re worthless they don’t care about you.” His voice just gave you the creeps.

You pulled your legs up to your chest and just cried, you knew he was right you were worthless and could be replaced by a droid. The Knights and Kylo weren’t going to come for you if they hadn’t already.

You cried yourself to sleep that night with all of the thoughts of never being saved, that you were going to die by smugglers. You could feel the tears dried to your cheeks and didn’t care at this point. You didn’t even sleep that well, you were in and out of sleep all night between crying fits and hearing the Hutts outside talking about you.

You honestly had no idea how long you had been here for, the Hutts would come by and tease you all day.

“We’re going to trade you so that your precious first order can’t save you.” He would chuckle at you and you couldn’t even see him except his eyes.

“If I get out of here, I’ll kill you myself.” You sneered at him. You started laughing hysterically after that because you were going crazy and you were imagining him dead.

“Your silly little girl you could never kill me.” He was letting out a loud chuckle and you were still laughing hysterically.

\-------------

_She had been taken three days ago and you were angry, you killed countless stormtroopers who got in your way. Destroyed countless walls with my lightsaber, how could I have let them take her I was so stupid. The knights were all angry that she was taken as well, we’ve killed so many things that got in our way._

_They got to her without me even realizing it and usually, Ap’Lek would have known if someone was hiding but he didn’t even sense them. I’ve been lost without her and I don’t know what I’m going to do until I find her._

_Supreme Leader has summoned me to his throne room to discuss our mission to get her back. I need to find her I don’t know how much longer I can go without her; she’s intoxicating makes me stronger, makes me feel powerful than I had ever felt before._

_I haven’t slept in days my bed still smells like her, everything reminds me of her, her clothes still a strew in my room, her shoes by the closet. I can’t stop thinking about if she’s okay, I know she’s alive I can feel her._

_Snoke’s hologram was waiting for me when I came into his throne room, I kneel before him._

_“Young Kylo Ren, your little interpreter was taken hostage by the Hutts I see.” His hologram was as tall as he was._

_“Yes, supreme leader, I need her back she makes me stronger more Intune to my power.” He goes into your head to see what she really does to you. He goes through the countless memories of you and her together, when you first met her, when she first stayed the night, when you fucked her for the first time. He sees how she makes you powerful and more in tune with the Darkside._

_“If she does all of this to you then we will save her get with your knights devise a plan and come see me afterward.” His hologram disappears and you get up off your knee. You reach out to the knights and have them meet you in your quarters._

_When you reach your quarters all of the knights are there, they have been sulking for the three days she’s been gone, she grew on them and they’re her best friends._

_“We need to devise a plan to rescue our Aphrodite.” You were taking off your helmet while saying this._

_“They were able to get her without us knowing so we have to find a way to sneak in or just kill everyone in our path.” Leox meant business._

_“There has to be a way to get her, I’m not sure where they are keeping her, but I don’t think it will be hard to find out.” You were pacing back and forth around your quarters._

_The knights were all thinking very loudly about how to save her and I could tell you that there weren’t any pretty thoughts about it. I don’t know how much longer I can be without her._

_“Calie I am going to send you to scope out the area to where she might be, will you be able to handle that?” you looked directly at him to make sure he was going to go undercover to find her._

_“Yes, Master.” He bowed to you._

_“Go change and take an unnamed ship to dandoran and find her now.” You had raised your voice to make sure he would leave soon._

_“Yes, master understood.” He got up and left._

_“Were so stupid for letting this happen.” Trudgen was pacing around the room._

_Were all so upset that she is gone but we will get her back and if not, I don’t know what we will do. You didn’t care who got killed as long as you got your angel back._

_“Master what if we fail?” you shot your head towards Trudgen_

_“We will not fail.” You sneered at him because that is no way to talk._

_“You are dismissed. We will figure it out more when Calie comes back from dandoran.” They all nodded at you and walked out of your quarters._

_Not even moments after they left you took out your lightsaber and just took all of your anger out of the wall, sparks were flying out from the wall._

_The box you bought her before the mission was still sitting on the table, you looked at it and got angry all over again that she wasn’t here. How could I be so stupid to allow her to get taken by the Hutts overall?_

_You walked over to the bed and sat down and put your head in your hands and just hated yourself. You grabbed her pillow and smelled it so you could feel her again._

You had no idea how long you had been in here, it felt like weeks on end it was always so dark in here, so you didn’t know night from day. You didn’t even know how long you had been unconscious before waking up in this cell. Every night when you would attempt to fall asleep you cried yourself to sleep thinking about dying here, you knew you would they weren’t feeding you as they should.

You cried thinking about how happy it made you that Kylo would take to see your grandparents soon and now you didn’t know if you’d ever be able to see them again and it would make you cry harder. You knew how hard it would be on them if they lost you after they lost their children in such a horrific way.

You had just started the best chapter of your life working for the first order, making such good friends and finding someone who makes you happy even though he is the most feared man in the galaxy. You loved your job it reminded you of all of your childhood memories of traveling with your grandfather. 

You were uncontrollably sobbing in the cell; tears were streaming down your face along with snot. You couldn’t help it and it was disgusting but your life was falling apart after being the best it could be. You got saved at the last minute for your first mission, how were they not able to save me now. Your head just couldn’t wrap around the fact that they were able to take you from seven force-sensitive people.

The Hutts would come back and forth making you feel worse than you already were.

“See how worthless you are to the first order they haven’t even tried to come and save you.” You hated his voice from how much you have been hearing it.

“You will see, I will be saved, and it will be the death of you.” You sneered at him because you were over the taunting.

“You silly little thing, you are so wrong.” You knew they were trying to get into your head.

“Ha, you watch you’ll be dead in a few days.” You laughed at him.

He walked away because you knew you got him just as bad as he got you. You were at the delirium point because you were hardly sleeping, hardly eating, and getting by. You were still caked with dirt and your clothes were becoming loose from the lack of nutrients.

You didn’t know what to do since you had been alone for what felt like a month, the Hutts were the only interaction you had, and they just taunted you all the time. You thought about Kylo and all of the sweet things he had done for you and then the tears started to fall, you thought about all of the knights and how you missed talking to Ap’lek.

\---------

_“This is how it will be done, and it will not be done any other way.” You barked at all of the knights._

_Calie had found out where they were keeping her, they had her in an underground cell that no one could get to. He found her and I couldn’t have been more relieved that found her and she was alive. We had devised the plan to go get her in the next day, I had to get the approval from the supreme leader._

_I headed to his throne room to get the approval, when I got in, I kneeled in front of his hologram._

_“Young Kylo Ren have you decided what you are going to do to save your dear translator?” his voice was grave as ever._

_“I will get her, and I will destroy every single Hutt or person who gets in my way.” You were fuming at this point because you just wanted to go save her._

_“If you do try and make yourself not known, for the time being, try and sneak into dandoran so they don’t expect you, and if they do it can make things complicated.” He was bearing into your soul on this because he knew the consequences._

_“Yes, supreme leader. My knights and I will go undercover and make sure the girl is safe.” You knew you and the knights could do it._

_“Go ahead Ren leave tomorrow and do it safely.” His hologram disappeared not too much longer after._

_You wished you could leave tonight but you don’t want to defy the supreme leader. You wanted to do everything in your will to get her, you needed to inform the knights of what the supreme leader wishes. You reach out to them for a meeting, they show up to your quarters not too much longer after you do._

_“The supreme leader wishes us to go undercover to dandoran to rescue our translator.” You were pacing back and forth in your common area._

_“It was easy to go undercover there, there is so much smuggling they don’t know who is who. We cannot wear all black, we need to blend in.” Calie knew since he went there undercover._

_“We will be leaving tomorrow early so be ready in the morning so we can head out.” You continued to pace since you knew that you were saving angel soon._

_All of the knights left the room, you knew you still had something in your wardrobe you knew you didn’t want to dig it out, but you had to._

_You weren’t sure why you still kept it, but you did, it was from a part of your life that you didn’t want to remember. You grabbed everything you needed for the morning you undressed and laid in bed and grabbed her pillow to hold it to your chest. You took a whiff from it to smell her to remind you that you will find her and save her. You left all of her things how she left them here as a little reminder._

\-----------

You started the etch marks into the wall thinking how many days you had been there; you were up to five marks in the wall. You’ve paced your cell so many times that your feet were raw and bloody from walking so much. You had nothing else better to do and all you could do was think about how you were going to be saved by Kylo and the knights. You envisioned Kylos face every day, his plump pink lips, his amber eyes, his messy black hair. How it would feel to finally kiss him after not seeing him for so long, how it will feel to lay with him in bed and lay on his chest again.

You would hope the day come soon that you could see him again since he is your safe space. The Hutts haven’t fed you in two days and it felt like forever, you couldn’t wait until you could eat a real meal.

You had grown tired from lack of nutrients and from pacing the room all day long. You laid on the hard-concrete bed that you had. You closed your eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but you knew it was hard because you never really could sleep since you were sleeping on concrete. You would cry yourself to sleep every night, so your head was constantly throbbing.

You were half asleep when you heard a loud thud outside of your cell, you sat up in bed and squinted to see a dark figure walk into the door.


	11. Can't stop thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get rescued by Kylo and the Knights, you have a terrible dream that upsets you. You spend some time with the knights while Kylo is gone for the day. You get told that the supreme leader is coming aboard in a few days and you aren't sure if your life will get any harder.

When you focused on what was happening you saw a Hutt running towards your cell, you saw the infamous red glow of Kylo’s Lightsaber. You squealed with excitement because finally, he came for you. The glow of his saber grew closer to you and now you could see the outline of his body and he wasn’t in his normal clothes which was weird to see. You headed to the cell door opening and you didn’t waste any time to jump into his arms.

“Kylo oh my gods its really you!” you were planting kisses all over his face, you clung onto him for dear life never wanting to let go.

“Angel I couldn’t be more grateful to see you.” He kissed you on the lips.

You couldn’t help just squeeze him because he’s real after all this time.

“Thank you for coming after me.” You nuzzled your nose into his neck.

“I would never forget about you.” He started to walk out of the cell not putting you down. His lightsaber still ignited in his other hand that wasn’t holding you.

“How long have I been in here Kylo.” You were looking at him in his eyes.

“Seven days, I’ve been without you for seven days.” You could hear how upset he was.

“Longer than I thought then I thought it was five days.” You wanted to cry because that means you were knocked out for two days at least you thought.

“Angel you feel lighter, were they feeding you?” you could hear the anger in his voice.

“They only fed me calorie packets once a day and they stopped feeding me about a day ago.” Tears started to stream down your face.

“Don’t cry angel you’re safe now I won’t let anything happen to you again.” He kissed the side of your head.

“Kylo I thought I was going to die in here, I felt so alone they kept telling me I was worthless and that no one was going to save me.” You were panting to hold back the tears.

“Shh angel it’s okay I’m here now and so are the knights.” You could tell you were outside now by the air.

You could hear someone coming towards you two, you squeezed your eyes shut and held onto Kylo when you could hear his lightsaber cut through whoever it was. You didn’t want to look to see what happened to whoever it was.

You heard his saber deactivate so you opened your eyes to see the rest of the knights. You started hysterically laughing you didn’t know why but you did.

“Angel what’s wrong?” you could hear the concern in his voice, but you just couldn’t stop laughing at what you were seeing after a week of seeing no one besides the guard.

“Just so happy to see everyone.” You were laughing in between words.

“Angel I’m going to give you to cardo to make sure there’s no one else who is going to come after us okay?” you nodded, and he let go of you and handed you over to cardo. You clung onto cardo like you did Ren. He walks you to the ship and you just clung onto dear life in hopes nothing happens to you. You hear the ramp to the ship lower your heart grows three sizes hearing it. It means your safe and you have everyone you want back.

He takes you into Kylo’s room and sets you down on the bed, “Stay here please, and don’t move.” You nodded at him and flopped on your back. Finally, a warm comfy bed, you rolled over and smelled the bed so you could smell Kylo.

You stay here and wait to see how long Kylo and the rest of the knights are going to be. You wait around a few minutes until you heard footsteps. You jumped up out of the bed and peered out the door and you saw Killin walk in, you instantly ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. “I’m so happy to see you oh my gods.” You were squeezing him so hard.

The next knight to walk in was Leox and you ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped your legs around him. “Aphrodite I’m so glad you’re okay” he squeezed you just as hard as you were squeezing him. “I’m so happy to see you I was lost without you.” You looked up at his mask, he put you down, and then you saw trudgen.

You ran right to him and gave him a huge bear hug, “Aphrodite it’s so good to see you alive we were all worried.” He was rubbing your head. “I missed you guys so much too.”

You see Kylo walk in and you run to him and jump into his arms and squeeze him as if you had never seen him before. You kissed him all over his face, “Thank you so much Kylo thank you 100 times over.” You were nestling your face in his neck.

“I’m just glad we got you safely.” He put you down and you stayed glued to his side. “Angel you’re really thin looking now that I can see you in light.” He had concern in his eyes.

You just kept a sad look on your face because your clothes were falling off in an aspect. Kylo takes you into his quarters, hands you one of his shirts and a pair of your leggings you change into them and you can tell he’s looking at all of the bruising on you and how thin you were. Your stomach started to growl and Kylo noticed, he took your hand and lead you out of the room.

“Cardo make her something to eat.” Kylo was walking into the cockpit to get the ship started up and ready to take off. You take a seat next to Leox in the common area, he nestled you into his side. Cardo walks over with some warmed meat and starch and gives you a carafe. You eat the food as if you had never eaten anything before, you wasted no time in chugging down the cup that you had in your hands.

Kylo comes back to get you because he wants to talk with you. You follow him to his quarters; you sit down on the bed.

“Kylo why did it take so long for you to find me.” you could feel tears welling into your eyes.

“I had to meet with snoke to devise a plan to come and find you. Trust me angel I would have come sooner if I didn’t have to meet with snoke.” You knew he would have come sooner if he could have.

“I’m still very grateful that you saved me.” You smiled at him while looking him up and down because you liked the clothes he had on, they were bright and made his complexion look brighter.

“I know I couldn’t survive without you.” He was walking towards you.

“Kylo I thought I would never see you again.” Tears started to spill down from your eyes, Kylo came over and wiped the tears from your face.

“I’m here now, I will never let that happen ever again.” He was rubbing his thumb across your cheek bringing you so much comfort. He leans down and plants a kiss on your lips and tells you to get some sleep. You didn’t want to sleep alone in here, so you went out to sit with Ap’lek and Leox and they let you sit with them.

Ap’lek pulls you into his side and you nestle into him and close your eyes because you hadn’t slept in so long that it finally felt good to be somewhere warm and comfy. You fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a week.

\-------------

You woke up to see you were being carried by Ap’lek.

“Where are we going?” you were rubbing at your eyes.

“Master wants me to take you to the medbay while he meets with Supreme Leader.” He didn’t take his eyes off of where he was walking.

You didn’t say anything you just enjoyed the warmth of his body and the comfort of being back on the finalizer. You got into the MedBay and they took you to the room you were in before, Ap’Lek set you on the bed before the nurse walked in.

“Commander Ren told us you were coming in, were going to scan you for anything that may have happened while you were captured.” You nodded, she began to scan your body she went towards your head and you winced a little at the touch. Then she saw the large gash in your arm that had healed by now.

“We’re going to give you some bacta patches for your arm, were also going to hook you up to an IV treatment since you’re deficient in calories and vitamins.” You nodded as she was preparing the IV to go in your arm.

You winced at the pain a bit, but it was fine after she had it inserted. You looked over at Ap’Lek who had his helmet off looking at you.

“You all good Aphrodite?” you could tell he was worried about you.

“Yeah I’m all good now, I hate being in the Medbay, but I’ll be fine.” You flashed him a weak smile.

“Don’t worry we will be out of here soon.” You knew you would since they didn’t need to keep you long.

Next thing you knew Kylo had walked into your room and you sat up in bed and he gave you a look as if he wasn’t happy with you.

“Lay back down angel I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” he sat down where Ap’Lek was sitting.

Ap’Lek left the room he knew that he was being dismissed.

“Kylo I promise you I’ll be okay.” You were making sure he knew that it wasn’t his fault.

“It’s all my fault though that you got taken.” He put his head in his hands and was shaking his head.

“Kylo it’s not your fault you would have never known. I’m alive that’s what counts.” You could feel his sadness

He just kept shaking his head, you sighed as you just laid there.

“Ma’am you’re ready to be discharged.” The nurse started to take the IV out of your arm and you looked over at Kylo because you hated needles.

“Angel you’re going to be staying with me and when I’m not there one of the knights will be there to take care of you.” He took your hand in his and you followed him to his quarters. He walked slower today to make sure he matched your pace. He didn’t want to strain you and you could tell he was being careful with you.

You reach his quarters, and you instantly sat down on the couch as you watched him go over to the holopad. You took in that your box was still sitting in the same spot you left it, you noticed that everything you had left around before the mission was all in the same place.

“I ordered some food for you to eat.” He was walking around the room.

“Thank you Kylo I appreciate it.” You squeaked out, you were tired, but you wanted to soak in the time you had with Kylo.

He came over to sit next to you on the couch. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you into his side and you closed your eyes in bliss that you were back and safe.

“So, tell me what happened in that cell before I came and got you.” He looked down at you and you could feel your chest growing tight. 

“Honestly I was scared shitless when I woke up and you were nowhere to be found. I had no idea what to do the Hutts just made fun of me and made me feel like shit.” You could feel the tears welling in your eyes. While you looked up at Kylo you could tell he knew what you felt, he could feel your fear and anxiety.

“I’m still sorry they took you, I felt weak when you weren’t around, I didn’t feel like myself, you make me strong, you make me a better person.” Your mouth fell open a little at that because you didn’t think someone like him would say that about an ordinary person like you.

Next thing you knew the droid was coming in the room with the food and brought it to the table and left. Kylo picked you up and you giggled that he was being so gentle with you he placed you down on the chair by the table. You smelled the hot food in front of you and you didn’t realize how hungry you actually were.

The hot meat and vegetables were the best thing you had in a long time; your stomach thanked you for the food that you put in it. Then you noticed there was some sort of chocolate dessert on the plate your eyes grew wide.

“Kylo this is my favorite desert how did you know?” the biggest smile grew on your face.

“I did some digging and found out what your favorite desert was.” He just stared at you while you were digging into it. You had chocolate all over your face because you didn’t care you loved it and ate it as if you had never eaten it before.

“Is it that good, you have it everywhere.” You could see the smallest smile form on his face.

“I haven’t had this in so long it’s the best thing ever right now I could kiss you.” You went over to kiss him and he backed away from you.

“No that’s gross.” He was inching away from you.

“Come on Kylo you know you want it.” You were giggling trying to get closer to him.

“No no.” he was moving, and you were able to sit on top of him and kissed him on the cheek leaving chocolate kiss marks all over his face.

You started giggling because he had a look of pure disgust on his face. Then he grabbed your plate and dipped his finger in the chocolate and wiped it on your nose.

“Kylo oh my goodness. You did not just do that!” Your eyes grew wide and you started to giggle.

“Well, I did it, what are you going to do about it.” He mocked you, so you went and put your finger in it and plopped it on his nose.

“I got you.” You were laughing so hard tears were streaming down your face. You felt Kylos fingers grip your hips. You knew what you started but you didn’t think you would be up to it since you still felt off.

“I know angel don’t worry; I know you’re still recovering.” He still had the chocolate on his face you went to go lick it off and he flinched at you doing that.

“Ew, that’s gross.” He proceeds to do it right back to you.

“Come on let’s go freshen up.” He picked you up off of his lap and carried you to the refresher.

He helped you strip out of your clothes carefully because he didn’t want to hurt you. You let him help you because you enjoyed the gesture. After he took your top off, he stared at your body, then he reached out and ran his finger down your spine, then around your ribs.

“Angel you really did get thin, I didn’t think it was that bad.” He was still scanning your body.

“Yeah I didn’t think I did either, but I guess I did.” You frowned as you looked into the mirror.

He went over and turned the water in the tub on. Then he started to undress, you scanned his body and you scanned every scar, ever beauty mark on his body thinking about how he got each and every scar. He stepped in the tub sat down and motioned for you to come and sit with him. You got in and sat with your back to his front the water was nice and hot and felt great on your body. You relaxed into him and he wrapped his arms around you, you leaned your head back against his chest.

“You all good angel?” he was holding you tight.

“Yeah this feels really nice, I haven’t taken a bath in such a long time.” You closed your eyes for a moment soaking it in.

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying this because I am too, I’m just glad I have you back. I knew I would kill anyone who got in my way to get you. Those fucking Hutts have been slimeballs for the longest time. They won’t mess with us anymore.” you knew he was serious, he kissed the top of your head.

“Kylo why am I here.” You tilted your head up to look at him. You could see on his face that he had to think about it.

“Well I honestly don’t know, I’m drawn to you, you make me feel invincible, you make me feel powerful, you make me feel whole. I can’t explain it.” You knew what he was talking about because you felt the same way, you were drawn to him felt like the best version of yourself you could be around him.

You sat there and just laid your head back on his chest taking in every moment that he was spending with you. Your eyes started to grow heavy, the water growing cold.

“Come on Angel let’s get to bed.” He had noticed you were falling asleep. you stood up and grabbed a towel for you and him. He wrapped the towel low around his waist while you wrapped the towel around yourself.

You went to go grab your brush to brush out your hair, Kylo extended his hand for you to give him the brush.

“Kylo I can do it myself you know that right.” You let out a little giggle.

“I know but I want to do it.” You handed him the brush.

You followed him to the bed where he sat on the edge of the bed and you sat on the floor in front of him. He started to gently brush your hair and you could feel yourself grow even more tired from it. You could feel the tangles in your hair since it hadn’t been really brushed since the day you were captured.

After a few moments, he had finished brushing so you stood up and Kylo handed you one of his shirts you dropped the towel into the hamper and slipped into the shirt. You watch him slip on his pants as you crawled into bed, he crawled in not too long after. You curled up next to him and you felt at home and glad to be alive.

You didn’t waste any time falling asleep while he rubbed your back.

_It’s cold, dark, and damp. You look around and you’re in the same cell you had been in for a week._

_You start to scream for help, you need help you feel like the walls are closing in on you._

_No one comes for you as you continue to scream. You see Trudgen is in the cell you run over to him and hug him. “I am so glad you’re here.” you were smiling._

_“I’m not here, it’s not me. I’m your worst enemy.” Suddenly he turns into your uncle you scream as he backs you into a corner. Then he turns into Kylo and your put in a force hold while you’re gasping for air._

_“You think you’re everything and more. You’re worthless to me, you’re just for me to fuck and use. I don’t care about you at all.” Tears started to stream down your face. As you were gasping for air to talk._

_“Kylo- pl-ea-se why -are- you- doing -this.” You were gasping between each word._

_“Because you’re worthless to me, you provide me nothing. Snoke was right about you being a lying whore whose family never loved her.” Tears were coming out of your eyes at a constant stream now. You knew you didn’t have long left your vision was getting foggy and hazy._

_Next thing you knew you heard a snap and realized it was your neck. The whole world went black and the last thing you saw was Kylos face with pure happiness that you were dead._

You woke up sobbing and screaming, you shot up out of bed and looked around. Next thing you knew Kylo had you pulled into him, shushing you while he rubbed your back.

“Angel what’s wrong.” He was rubbing your back

“I- had-this-dream-.” You could barely get the words out between sobs.

“Shh it’s okay angel I promise, tell me what is it.” He was being quiet about it.

“You killed me in the cell I was kept in.” you stopped sobbing there were tears still streaming down your face.

“I would never do that. You know that.” He pulled you up to look him in the eyes.

“I know but the dream felt so real, you were hurting me and telling me I was worthless, that I was nothing.” You couldn’t stop crying thinking about it.

“Angel listen to me I would never do that; I would never hurt you like that or say those things to you.” You were staring at him. He wiped the tears falling from your eyes as each one fell.

“I know but it made me so scared that those statements were true.” You shook your head.

“Let me see what you saw so I can understand.” You nodded and let him enter your mind.

You could see it all over again as he was watching it, making you feel like crying again. It hurt so bad to watch but you knew he would understand better if he saw it.

He was done watching the memory and he looked at you and then leaned in to kiss you on the lips. “I would never do that to you ever, you make me the best I could be you make me stronger, if I lost you, I wouldn’t know what to do.” He was holding your chin to look at him.

“I know but it just felt so real and those words made me feel terrible I’m sorry for burdening you.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore.

“Come on let’s go to sleep and start a whole new day.” He pulled you into him and you two laid down. He pulled you into him and he cuddled you, he made you feel better, but the dream would still haunt you because of how it happened.

\-----------

You woke to find Kylo gone but you turned and there was a note from him.

_Hope you slept well, I ordered food for you and Killin is here to keep you company while I am gone. -K.R._

You smiled at his writing at how well his writing was, you got out of bed to find Killin sitting on the couch scrolling through his holopad. He heard your footsteps and looked at you, “Good morning Aphrodite, you sleep well?” he smiled at you

“Yeah it felt amazing to sleep on a read bed, sleep wasn’t easy at first, but after that I slept great.” You walked over to the table where there were a ton of fruits and pastries. You sat at the table and poured a cup of the carafe.

“So, Aphrodite what was it like when you were there?” your body tensed up because you knew they would ask this.

“Well it was dark all the time I didn’t know night from day, they treated me like shit, they didn’t feed me. It all sucked and was the worst week of my life. I didn’t do anything but pace my cell, look at my feet.” You shoved your feet in his face to show him your calluses.

“Aphrodite ew get those things away from me.” He had a disgusted look on his face looking at your feet.

“Want to go to the blaster range? I want to shoot something.” You were standing up to go put your clothes on like you wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Fine let’s go.” He grabbed his helmet to put it on. You skipped down the hallways to the elevators and when it came to your floor you hopped in and pulled Killin in with you. You could hear him groan at your cheery attitude.

You get to the training room and head straight for the blaster area, you grab the training blaster and get ready.

“Want to have a competition?” you gave him a side-eye

“Well duh let’s go Aphrodite I know who will win.” He looked over at you in his mask.

“Let’s go big shot.” You aimed at ready.

“Start!” you yelled out and started to shoot, you hit every single one on target and you miss one. Killin hits every single one on target.

“Kriffs!” you blurted out.

“Ha see I got you, Aphrodite.” He pulled you into his side.

“Yeah you’re good, I suck.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“Let’s go back so Master Ren doesn’t get mad at us for being out too long.” You groaned and followed behind him. 

You get back to the room and sit down on the couch and put on your favorite Naboo holodrama. “Do I really have to watch this.” Killin threw his head back in agony.

“Yes, because it’s so good, watch this part!” you were pointing at it because it was your favorite part of the drama where this girl falls in love with one guy but he had a twin and didn’t know it and she falls in love with both of them.

“Ugh Aphrodite, this is too sappy for me.” You knew he would say it, you wanted him to watch it to make him whine.

Next thing you knew the door opened and you and Killin whipped your head over to the door and the huge black mass that was Kylo walked in. “How do you feel today Angel.” He was walking over to where you were seated.

“Much better! I went with Killin to the blaster area and we had a small competition, but he won.” You rolled your eyes with the last part of the statement.

“Yeah she thought she could beat me, but she couldn’t.” Killin let out a little chuckle.

“Supreme leader will be on board in a few days we need to be on our best behavior and do what is asked of us.” You could hear he was stressed.

“Yes, master.” He nodded and stood up from the couch.

“You are dismissed.” He waved his arm at Killin.

He walked out the door and he wasted no time in coming over and kissing you, you were waiting for this. You melted at his touch and relaxed into his body. You loved the way his plump lips felt on yours.

“Mhm, I missed you.” He hummed against your lips.

“I missed you too Kylo.” You giggled.

“Come and finish my holo with me.” You dragged him to the couch, and he took his cape off and sat next to you. He put his arm around your shoulder, and you leaned your head against his shoulder. You were in complete bliss that this was your current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry it took so long for me to get a chapter up I was super busy this week. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! leave me some Kudos and comments :) thank you all for reading this!


	12. You're eyes are fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme leader Snoke is on board and he makes you an offer. You try on some new dresses for the gala in a few days and you feel at home again. Your terrible dream comes again after getting into a fight with Kylo, with the dream reoccurring you're unsure of what is actually going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warning this is a smut heavy chapter and some talk of abuse FYI also a daddy kink. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Leave me some love and follow me on Tumblr delayneserenity. ❤️

Today supreme leader Snoke is on board the finalizer, you got a message that he wants to meet with you. You grew nervous at the thought that the supreme leader wants to meet with you and wondering what it could be about.

“Kylo what is the supreme leader like?” you were getting dressed in your work attire, you put on this black blouse that has a high neck but open between your breasts, flowy black sleeves that grow tight around your wrists. You put on your black pencil skirt and grabbed your heels.

“Well, he is intimidating and can snap pretty easily.” He was watching you dress with much intent.

“Good to know thanks Kylo.” You giggled at his lack of words. You walked over to him, your heels still making you shorter than him you reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. He started to move his lips on yours more fervently, his hands went and palmed your ass and gave them a squeeze. Then his tongue was asking permission to enter your mouth you allowed him to enter.

You pulled away from him to look at him, “Kylo not now we have to go meet with Snoke do you really think he would appreciate if we smelled like sex and looked like we just had sex I don’t think so.” You smirked at him.

“But angel.” He put his lip out to pout at you.

“Kylo no I don’t want him thinking were irresponsible, do you?” you titled your head at him.

“Ugh fine.” He walked over to clip his lightsaber to his belt, you straightened out your blouse and skirt.

“Angel why do you have to wear clothes that make you irresistible and I can’t do anything about it.” You rolled your eyes.

“My goodness Kylo.” You walked towards the door; you could hear him walking behind you.

You two walked to the elevator, you waited for it to open and while you fidgeted with the sleeves on your blouse. 

“Don’t worry everything will be fine, I will be right there with you.” Kylo looked you in the eyes

“I know but meeting with him makes me nervous.” You tried to avert your eyes away from Kylo.

“You get nervous meeting him but you’re fine on missions, think of this as a mission to ease your nerves.” You knew he was right, you tried to think about it differently so that you weren’t so nervous.

The elevator gets to the floor of the throne room, you walk in and didn’t think you’d ever seen a room this large. The room was massive and red guards around the entire room with different weapons. Then there was Snoke on his chair, his face sunken in on one side he looked frail but massive to what you expected of him. You look to Kylo behind you who was kneeling, you weren’t sure what to do until he said something.

“Ah, the girl I have heard so much about from my dear apprentice, the girl who has a string tied around young Kylo Ren.” You stood there frozen.

“You’ve done well for the first order, brought many new allies and connections to expand our fleet.” He got up from his chair and started to walk towards you. “My apprentice has talked highly of you among other things.” You gulped at that statement. “You’ve had some setbacks by being held captive, but thanks to my apprentice has his Knights you were rescued. My apprentice seems to be over infatuated by you, I wonder why.” His eyes were raking up and down your body.

He sat down back in his chair “Come here, girl.” You started to walk towards him, “Closer.” You walked closer to him. “Let me see here why you even joined the first order and what you and my young apprentice have going on.” You could feel him go into your head, his was far more powerful than Kylo’s. you could see each and every memory he was scanning through, tears started to fall from your eyes. The memory of your parents dying, their funeral, the lowest time in your life, the countless trips with your grandfather, the academy, and now Kylo. You let out a sob as the memory of your parent’s death was at the forefront of your memory. He sees the dream you had about you and Kylo and him calling you empress. Then he ripped himself from your memory.

“You have had a troubled life, you thought the first order would solve all of your problems, in ways it has but your future shows more problems. Anger fuels you, I also see some darkness in you. You have a strong future with the first order.” You wiped the tears from your face. You didn’t know what he meant by half of that. You knew you had anger from your past but darkness you had no idea what he meant.

“Your future will be bright if you stay by the side of my apprentice Kylo Ren, there is a dynamic between you two that I have never witnessed before. This dynamic will bring a better future to the first order.” Your eyes grew wide at that statement. You looked back at Kylo and he had the same look on his face. You thought the supreme leader wouldn’t want his apprentice to be with someone.

“Come my young apprentice let me show you what I saw in her future.” Kylo got up and walked towards Snoke. You could tell that Kylo was used to his mind intrusions. It didn’t take long for him to be done and Kylo looked over at you with wide eyes.

“Now child, since you have done so well with helping the first order, I want to give you a better job opportunity to work under me and closely with me. I want you to be the lead negotiator for the first order.” His voice was so gravely that it made you irk when he said it, your eyes grew wide that he wanted you to have a better job. On the other hand, that meant you wouldn’t work with Kylo and the knights anymore.

“Uh supreme leader, would I be able to think about this job offer, I’m not entirely sure on it yet.” You were playing with the cuffs of your sleeves.

“I will need to know your decision by the time I leave this ship in a week.” You nodded at him.

“Thank you, supreme leader.” You bowed at him

“You are dismissed.” He waved you and Kylo off, Kylo put his hand on your lower back to usher you out of the room.

When you got into the elevator you didn’t realize you let out a sigh as big as you did. “Angel everything will be okay.” Kylo pulled your chin up to look at him.

“I know I’m just nervous about the job offer from him, I don’t know if I want to work directly for him. It means I wouldn’t be working with you and the knights and that’s my favorite part of the job.” You adverted your eyes away from his. “You will make the right decision I promise.” He planted a kiss on your lips.

You two head back to his quarters to change so you can train with the knights. You quickly change you put on a compression crop top and leggings, then your training boots. Kylo was already in what he needed to be in, you two headed to the training area. The knights were already there when you two arrived.

“Okay, we're going to do combat training today no weapons. Translator and I will go first then the rest of you team up until there is only one winner and then we will fight.” You got in the ready stance and so did Kylo.

Kylo went right at you with a punch you blocked it with your forearms, you went to kick his legs out and he blocked that easily. You went to punch him in the stomach, and he turned away and avoided it. Then you went to punch by his face he ducked which created an opportunity for you to throw your legs around his neck and bring him down, you tried to pin him but he flipped you over so he was on top and was staring into your eyes. Then you took a knee to his groin which caused him to hunch over in pain, for an opportunity for you to pin him to the ground winning the dual.

“Ha I got you!” you stuck your tongue out at him. “I let you win” he was still catching his breath from being kneed in the groin. “Yeah sure, you did.” You rolled your eyes at him because there was no way he let you win.

“Hell, yeah, Aphrodite good job!” Killin high fived you. You got up and brushed the fake dirt off your shoulder.

“Cardo and Trudgen you’re up, Angel no more fighting for you I don’t want you to get hurt since you’re still healing from last week.”

“Ugh but Kylo I want to go against Calie” you pouted at him. “No, I went easy on you and I wanted to see where you were at.” You huffed and crossed your arms across your chest.

You watched the knights fight in two’s Cardo won against trudgen, then it was Ap’Lek against Leox that one was a no brainer who would win Leox was bigger than Ap’Lek. Then Calie went against Killin, Killin was the winner in that one. Then it was Cardo against Leox which was super close in winning but Leox won. The final two to determine who goes against Kylo was Leox and Killin, this one was a tough one to watch. Trudgen comes and sits by you while you watch these two go at it.

“Hey how did the meeting with Supreme Leader go?” he looked at you. “I guess it went well, he said he saw something in my future that will help the first order, he also offered me a new position, but it means I won’t work with you guys.” You knew you had a look in your eyes. “Don’t worry whatever the supreme leader sees is true and for the good of everything. If he offered, this position it means something good. The supreme leader is never wrong.” He pulled you into his side. You were still watching Leox and Killin go after it, finally, Leox had Killin pinned and couldn’t move anymore.

“Ha, I got you! Now time for me to try and take down master!” Leox was pumping his fist into the air. “You really think you can win against the best force user in the galaxy?” you started laughing at the way Calie said it to him.

You knew Kylo wasn’t about to go easy on him to teach him a lesson, you knew straight away that Kylo would take out all anger on him. He knew about Leox and I and he never was happy about it but what could you say, you just had a thing for large force users.

Kylo wasted no mercy on him by going for a punch to the gut and then an elbow to the face. Leox had no time to spare himself against his master. He tried to block the blows that were coming to him. He got one good hit in on Kylo, but it didn’t bother Kylo at all it actually made him more powerful. You could see the fear in his eyes every time Kylo went in for a blow to him. You had seen Kylo fight with his lightsaber but never with his hands and he was just as good.

It wasn’t too much longer after he had that final blow to Leox face, he was down on the ground begging Kylo to stop.

“Master I can’t take anymore, you win, I’m sorry.” He was wiping the blood from his nose.

“You need to make sure you’re tapping into the force to figure out my next move, you weren’t connecting one bit. You were so infatuated with winning you couldn’t find my next move.” Kylo was pacing in front of him. “You are dismissed, go to the Medbay, and get that looked at.” He walked over to you and reached his hand out to help you up.

You two head back to his quarters to get freshened up since you knew you were sweaty, and he was for sure sweaty. You instantly took off your boots and then you stripped off your shirt, then you slipped off your leggings as soon as you walked in the door.

“You really know how to test me don’t you.” You sauntered around the room with nothing on knowing it would drive him crazy. “Oh, do I, what are you going to do about it.” You had pure seduction in your voice.

“You’re in trouble now.” His voice was like velvet. Next thing you knew it felt like his fingers were in between your legs toying with your clit. You bit your lip and let out a moan, the presence started to move quicker at your clit making you let out a string of moans.

“Yeah, do you like when daddy does that angel.” Those words made you drip with the way his voice said it. “Fuck me, daddy.” You could play that game just as well.

“How hard do you want me to give it to you.” He moved closer to you, the presence at your clit stopped and he now had a force choke on you not too hard but the way you liked it.

“Fuck - me, hard daddy.” He wasted no time in pinning you to the wall and kissed you hard, his tongue going after yours. His fingers teasing your entrance playing with how wet you were for him. He plunged two fingers into you “Fuck Kylo.” This made him pump in and out of you faster, “You’re so wet for me, I’ve waited so long for you to heal so I could have this sweet pussy again.” His lips were still on yours.

He kept his fingers at a pace that was steady and known to make you cum, he curled his fingers to find that sweet spot. You threw your head back knowing that you wouldn’t last long. “I want you to come all over my fingers, cum for daddy.” God his voice makes you melt and grow wetter. You knew that you were close by the feeling in your stomach, the heat growing.

“Oh fuck-” you threw your head back and could feel yourself gush all over his fingers. “That’s a good girl.” He took his fingers out of you and put them in your mouth so you could taste yourself. You sucked vigorously on his fingers letting out a moan around his fingers, which made him let out a small moan.

He gripped you by the ass and carried you to the refresher. He set you down to turn on the water in the shower. He then started to strip out of his clothes, you could see how hard he was through his pants. You stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down you, Kylo stepped into the shower and pushed his front against your back. You could feel his hard member against you, next thing you knew he pushed your head forward and slammed his cock into you. You let out a moan from how good he felt inside of you, his cock stretching you out.

“You’re taking this cock like the good girl you are huh.” His voice echoing in the shower made you so much wetter than you already were from your own cum. His thrust became harder and hungrier for you. You would bounce back against his thrusts to help hit your sweet spot. Both of your moans filled the shower, his deep and throaty helping make you closer to your second orgasm.

The heat of the water making the shower steam up along with how you two were breathing, you had never had a fucking this good before. “I’m going to make sure you won’t be able to walk later.” His fingers gripped harder into your hips. “I’d like to see you try commander.” You had a smirk on your face he couldn’t see. You continued to bounce back on his cock, he turned you around and pinned you against the wall with your hands above your head.

His thrusts became harder and quicker knowing he was close to his orgasm. “Gods you’re so fucking beautiful. I needed you, I haven’t had you in so long, do you know how many times I played with myself while you weren’t around. I imagined that pretty little mouth of your wrapped around my cock.” Shivers ran down your spine after he said that. You could feel your stomach tighten knowing you were close to your second orgasm. “Go head baby girl you can come for daddy.” You knew you could let go but not after you gave him some work. “I want to feel you cum in me, let go for me.” You made your voice as seductive as possible. You could see it in his eyes how much lust he had for you.

You let yourself tip over the edge you let your body rock at the second orgasm of the night. You could feel Kylo twitch around you, your pussy milking him for every last drop of cum he had in him. He kept you pinned against the wall, while the two of you came down from the high of the orgasm and water running over the two of you Kylo kissed you as if he had never kissed you before.

He pulled himself out of you and a small sigh left your lips. He let you down from the wall and pulled you close to him. He pulled you under the running water while toying with one of your nipples letting a small gasp leave your lips.

“Kylo let’s take a small break.” You giggled at him while looking up at him. “I know but look at you, you look so hot right now.” He put his fingers under your chin to look at him. You grabbed the shampoo and started to lather it in your hair while Kylo did the same.

You started to lather your body up with soap and Kylo helped reach your back. He started to massage your neck you let a small sigh slip from your lips because it did feel good to have your shoulders and neck rubbed out. You washed your body off with the soap, you washed his back as he did to you. After he had rinsed off you wrapped your arms around his torso, so your front was to his back. “Kylo what did the supreme leader show you?” you didn’t want him to turn and look at you.

“I saw your future and what it holds for the first order.” He seemed annoyed that you asked him. “Trust in the Supreme leader he is never wrong.” He was the second person to say that today so maybe you should just believe in him. “What do you think I should do about the new job offer?” you were still latched on his torso. “I think you should do what you think is right and feels the best for you.” You could hear in his voice he really did want you to do what you thought was right.

He turned around in your arms so his front was to yours, he looked down at you and you could see it in his eyes that he did want you to choose. “Come on angel let’s get out of here.” He turned the water off and grabbed a towel for you and him. He wrapped it low around his waist, you wrapped it around your body. You sauntered out of the bathroom to grab a shirt to sleep in, Kylo stayed in the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

He finally walked out as you were about to put his shirt on, he pulled you into his body holding you tight before kissing you. Your mouths both moved in sync and with the same amount of lust in each kiss. “You thought we were done in the shower baby girl. Think again.” He laid you down on the bed and climbed on top of you.

He dipped down planting kisses on your neck then moving down to your chest, then taking your left nipple in his mouth sucking on it lightly, you let a moan escape your lips. Then he moved on from there to plant kisses on your stomach then he moved to your inner thighs. You tried to buck your hips at him, but he used the force to push you back down. “Terrible idea angel, don’t be a bad girl for daddy or there will be consequences.” You let out a huff. “I’ll behave for daddy.” You rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see it. He continued to tease your mound by kissing anywhere but there.

He finally licked a stripe up your folds and the biggest moan escaped your lips since your clit was still sensitive from the two orgasms you just had before this. He licked up and down your folds you wanted to buck your hips, but you were still under his force hold. Your moans growing louder as his tongue grew a quicker pace. Then he slipped his fingers into you without warning, he curled his fingers up to hit your sweet spot.

“Kylo please I want you inside me please.” You were begging him because you wanted to feel his large cock inside of you. “You want me inside you huh, keep begging daddy to fuck you.” You could hear the smirk playing at his lips. “Please daddy I need you inside of me now.” You couldn’t hold back any longer. Kylo was then on top of you wasting no time in shoving his member in you with a powerful thrust. You let out a moan along with Kylo, “Fuck baby girl you feel so good.” He now had your arms pinned above your head on the bed.

His thrusts were hard and needy hitting your sweet spot every time. “Oh, gods Kylo, fuck me harder please” your eyes were pretty much rolled back into your head. You felt bad for whoever lived close by because in no way were you going to stay quiet with a fucking like this. “You are taking this cock like the little slut you are huh.” He had a way with words that he knew would make you soaking wet.

You knew it wouldn’t take much more of him talking like that to tip you over the edge. His velvet voice and him talking to you like that could let alone make you cum but you knew his rules and that was only when he told you. You flipped him so he was on the bottom and you were on top because you liked taking control.

You bounced up and down on his cock while his grip on your hips tightened. He was bucking his hips up to get more friction while you still bounced up and down. “I never knew how good you were at this; go ahead baby girl you can come on my cock.” I’m glad he realized how close you were which meant he was close too. You could feel yourself being so close to the way you were riding him. You felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach and then you felt your whole-body rock with your third orgasm of the night. You felt his cock twitch inside of you and your walls milking him with every last drop.

You both waited out your orgasms before you pulled yourself off of his softening cock, you flopped onto the bed next to him. “Wow Kylo that was great” you turned your head towards him. “you were fantastic. Come here.” He opened his arms for you to lay on his chest. You laid on his chest which you’ve come to enjoy the time he has you lay there.

You were exhausted from the amount of sex you just had along with the training you had earlier in the day. Your eyes grew heavy while you listened to Kylo’s heartbeat, beat at a steady rhythm which helped lull you to sleep.

\------------

You woke up to find Kylo not in bed, he had laid one of his shirts out next to you, so you slipped it on and got out of bed. You walked into the common area to find Kylo scrolling through his holopad he looked over at you sauntering towards him. “Good morning Angel, I’m having some dresses sent up here for you to try on for the Gala. I’m going to train with the knights, so you have some time to decide.” He stood up from the couch. “Oh, my goodness really.” You had a huge grin on your face because you loved to dress up. “Yes, choose whichever one you like. The maiden will be up shortly, enjoy angel.” He planted a kiss on your lips and walked out of the room.

You let out a small squeal because you hadn’t had a dress fitting since you were a teenager before the academy. This was the closest to home you had in a long time, so this made you super excited. You went to brush your teeth so that you didn’t kill the maiden coming to see you. You went and watched more of you holodrama while you waited for the maiden to come, just as it was getting good there was a small knock at the door.

You went to let the maiden in, and she had this huge rack of dresses in bags. She set her platform down for you to stand on “Good morning madam, these dresses were designed specifically by commander ren.” She was petite and had this gorgeous black hair that was tied up so it wouldn’t get in her face.

“Wait commander Ren designed these?” your eyes were wide. “Yes, ma’am they were.” You were in complete shock. She motioned for you to stand on her platform, so you did you stripped off your shirt, while she unzipped the first bag, and had you step into this red dress made of satin. It had two straps on your shoulders which plummeted into a deep v, it was an A-line skirt with a slit halfway up your thigh. You looked at yourself in the mirror, you liked it, but you didn’t love it. You nodded at the maiden and she unzipped it and you stepped out of it.

Then she had you step into another red gown that was a halter gown with a lot of tulle, it had a deep v in the front. It was a drop waist skirt that fluffed out in tulle with another slit in the front. You liked this but still wanted to see the others, she unzipped you out of the dress while you stood there while she went for another.

This dress she was having you step into was a deeper red, more maroon color. You slipped your arms in the sleeves that it had, the stopped at your elbow. This one was off the shoulder with flower appliques around the bust and down the arm. This one was closer to a ballgown with a slit again, but the bottom of the dress had the same appliques around the edge. You loved the way this one looked, but she still had one more dress for you. Kylo had really good taste and you loved all of the dresses.

You stepped into this dress and it was full satin and was off the shoulder, it was an A-line skirt had a slit up the thigh and was beautiful. It was a bright red color that suited your skin tone, but something kept telling you to choose the maroon one. “Can I put the last one on again?” you turned to her and should hear the tone in your voice that you didn’t care for this one.

“Yes ma’am.” She unzipped this one put it back on the hanger and then had you step into the last one.

You felt happy in this one, the biggest smile spread across your face. “I take it this is the one my lady?” You turned to look at her. “Yes, this is for sure the one.” Your grin still spread across your face. “I will take some measurements and it should be ready here in two days. Would you like to see the shoes that accompany it?” you nodded at her and she pulled out these black stilettos that were pointed at the toe and had a lone strap that curved around the top of your foot with a red heel. They really did complete the outfit and you couldn’t have been happier. She grabs all of the dresses and her platform and you slip your robe back on. “Thank you, ma’am have a good day.” You waved bye at her.

You sat back down on the couch to finish your holodrama while you waited for Kylo to come back. You stayed curled up on the couch for a while before you heard the door open to see Kylo walk in. “How did you like the dresses?” he came over and sat next to you. “They all were amazing Kylo, you have amazing taste.” You turned towards him and sat cross-legged. “I figured you would like them, which did you choose.” He was pulling his helmet off and set it on the table. “I’m not telling you I want it to be a surprise.” You smiled at him.

“Fair enough.” He placed his hand on your thigh. “Angel tell me more about the rest of your family, you’ve told me about your grandparents but not the rest of them. I want to know more.” He looked at you in your eyes. You didn’t know what to say because you didn’t want to say much since it was touchy.

“Well, I was always close with most of my cousins the ones who lived with us. I was always close with my one aunt Alyla, we had a bunch of my family live with us off and on. I did have a bad experience with my one uncle, um” you didn’t know how to talk about it without tears forming in your eyes. “You alright angel?” you could hear the concern in his voice. “Uh yeah, I guess I’d have to talk about it sooner or later. But um he beat me as a child and blamed me for my parent’s death, he would also touch me sometimes.” Tears started to stream down your face.

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner! I could have done something to help you!” he was yelling.“I don’t like talking about it Kylo, I can handle my own fights there would have been nothing you could do about it. I haven’t seen him in years that’s why I left and joined the academy.” you were yelling back at him. “It doesn’t matter knowing that he hurt you and made you upset, makes me angry!” he was yelling, and it was making you more upset.

“Kylo just stop, this is why I don’t talk about that part of my life.” Next thing you knew he was in your mind replaying that time in your head. Tears were spilling from your eyes and small sobs escaped your lips. Kylo released your mind and he was destroying the wall of his quarters with his saber. “Kylo stop!” you were screaming. “Anyone who hurts you deserves to die, anyone who does that to a child needs to have consequences.” He was still destroying the wall. “This is why I don’t say anything ever and if you won’t sit here and listen to me, I’m leaving.” You stood up from the couch. He continued to destroy the wall, so you walked out of his quarters.

You were still in your robe knowing you were exposed; tears were still falling from your face as you walked through the halls. You had many of the troopers staring at you, but you ignored all of them. You made your way back to your quarters and sobbed continuously when the door closed behind you. You needed to talk to someone, so you decided to give Ap’Lek a call to have him come over.

“Hey- Ap’Lek- could- you – come- over – please” you sobbed out. He didn’t even respond he just knew. A minute later he came barging through your door and wrapped you in a hug. “What’s wrong Aphrodite.” You sobbed uncontrollably. “I got into an argument with Kylo about my past and he just wouldn’t stop yelling and destroying his quarters.” you were still sobbing but it calmed down.

“What happened, tell me I won’t get angry I promise.” He was rubbing your back. “He asked me about my family, and I told him the worst part of my life which was when my uncle beat me and blame me for my parent’s death, and that he touched me sometimes.” Tears were falling from your eyes.

“Come here, it’s okay.” he pulled you into his lap and just hugged you. “I can see why master got mad at you but his lashing out wasn’t called for, I’m sorry Aphrodite I’m here for you.” he was continuing to hold you to calm you down. “Don’t worry we won’t make you bring that up ever again okay?” he looked at you while you still had tears falling from your eyes. “Thank you Ap’lek, that’s the whole reason I joined the academy so I could get away from all of that.” You wiped the tears coming from your eyes.

“Ap’lek can you stay here tonight so I’m not alone?” you sniffled out.

“Anything for you.” He released the bear hug on you so that you could head into your bedroom. “Goodnight Ap’Lek thank you for coming over and helping me.” You smiled at him as you went into your room. “Goodnight Aphrodite I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He patted the couch.

You headed into bed the first time in a long time sleeping alone and in your room. it was a weird feeling not sleeping next to Kylo. You let some tears slip from your eyes because it was such a vulnerable time in your life and having someone react like that made you feel so insecure in a way.

You let yourself slip into sleep while letting tears fall from your eyes.

_You are in front of snoke, you look around you, and its only you, him, and his guards._

_“So, what is your decision girl, I need to know.” His voice made shivers roll down your spine._

_“I can’t accept, I like what I do now.” Your hands were trembling_

_“You need to accept my offer or die, there is no other option” he stood up from his chair. He put you into a force hold and had you suspended from the ground._

_“I will not obey you!” you were screaming while he put a tighter hold on you._

_“Foolish girl, just as foolish as my apprentice.” He let out a chuckle._

_“He will kill you if you kill me! You won’t last if you get rid of me!” you were straining your voice shouting as loud as you were._

_"Ha you are so foolish, he won’t miss you, he doesn’t even care about you, I made him do so.” Tears were forming at the corners of your eyes begging to fall._

_Next thing you knew his guard came up next to you. “Execute the girl.” His guard raised his scythe, you heard him raise it, and next thing you knew everything was black._

You woke up screaming and thrashing tears spilling down your face. Then you felt arms pull you into their lap, remembering Ap’Lek was here you calmed into his arms. He was shushing you while rocking you.

“I had this terrible dream for the second time in a row. Snoke has me murdered for not accepting his job offer.” Tears were spilling out of your eyes. “It’ll be okay everything will be fine.” He was rocking you to help soothe you. “This is the second time it just makes me think that it will come true.” You were trying to catch your breath.

“Don’t worry Aphrodite we will be right there to protect you I promise.” He pulled his pinky out to pinky promise you. You interlocked pinkies with him. “Let’s try and get you to sleep okay?” he kicked off his boots and laid back in bed with you. You stayed laying on him to try and recreate how Kylo helps you sleep.

Every time you closed your eyes you could see Snoke commanding his guards to kill you, you would jolt awake every few minutes. Which Ap’lek would shush you back to sleep, but it wouldn’t leave your mind. “I know you’re going to be mad at me but let me take you back to masters quarters. You may be able to fall asleep with him. What do you think?” you nodded, and he scooped you up from your bed and walked out the door. It was night shift so there weren’t as many troopers in the hall, but you kept your eyes shut and head against his chest.

You finally heard a door open so you felt a pang of relief, you could hear his footsteps and a small gasp escape from his mouth. You guessed he had seen the wall he destroyed; you didn’t want to look at it. “Master she was having terrible dreams I tried to get her to sleep but the dreams would visit her again, I figured you would be able to help.” you felt your body shift from Ap’Leks to Kylos.

“Thank you Ap’Lek, I’ll take it from here.” You could head his footsteps walk away from where you were. You nuzzled your head further into his chest. You could feel yourself move out of the common area to the bedroom.

You felt him lay you down on the side of the bed you usually sleep on, “Angel what dream did you have this time.” You could hear him walking to his side of the bed. “It was the one where Snoke kills me again.” Your voice was raspy from being half asleep.

“Shh angel I told you once it will never happen, I promise you always.” He was rubbing your back while he pulled you onto his chest. You closed your eyes in hopes that sleep would come, you could feel yourself slowly falling into sleep.

_I’m so sorry angel I didn’t mean to make you upset earlier, I’m so sorry._

_Gods I love you._


	13. Shine too bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first order gala is tonight and you get all dressed up and have a fun night with Kylo. Then its time for your decision with the supreme leader, things take a turn just like you dreamed. Kylo surprises you with a trip, which you couldn't be more excited for.

Today is the day of the gala for the first order, Kylo hasn’t left your side since you told him about your dream again. He hasn’t left you alone in any way shape or form since Snoke is still on board.

“The maiden will be up soon to get you ready for the gala.” Kylo was pacing the living area of his quarters.

“I’m so excited because this reminds me of my childhood getting ready for parties and meetings.” You had a huge smile across your face. You decided you were going to shower

before the maiden came to pretty you up.

“I’m going to head to the refresher want to join?” you smirked at him

“Now who could resist that” he landed a small smack on your ass. You started to peel off your compression top and dangle it in front of Kylo. Then came your leggings, you bent over to show off for him. “Gods that is so beautiful.” Next thing you knew you were held up against the wall with the force while he was still walking towards you.

You were still suspended against the wall while he went in and turned on the shower. Then he came out of the refresher with nothing on and you could see how perfect he was. His cock was hard and was hitting his belly, you couldn’t wait for it to be inside you.

He scooped you off the wall and you wrapped your legs around his torso, his cock teasing your entrance. You tried to slide your hips forward to let his member enter your cunt, but he only pulled you away. “Not yet baby girl, so eager to have me inside you.” You let out a huff.

He put you down in the shower stall and you let the water cascade down your body getting your hair wet. Then you felt him stand behind you, and his hands traveled down to your needy cunt. You let out a small moan as his fingers brushed against your folds, “Oh fuck.” You tilted your head back. “Mhm, you’re dripping wet for me huh.” He moved his fingers back and front of your folds.He removed his fingers from your folds and then shoved his cock into you. You let out a guttural moan that you didn’t know you had, but his cock stretching you out did it to you. His thrusts into you were sloppy but the pace he had was phenomenal it hit your g-spot every time.

You bounced back onto his cock to give you some more friction, the sound of your skins hitting were loud enough anyone could hear. He felt so good inside of you, and he knew it too, you clenched your walls together to give him more friction. “Fuck baby do that again.” You knew he would notice because you noticed it.

You knew you couldn’t last much longer but you knew you had to wait for Kylo to give you permission. You slid your hand down to your clit, you started to circle your clit until your fingers became frozen. “I don’t think so baby girl, daddy didn’t say so.” You huffed because you wanted to come, knowing he would have something to say. He continuously slammed into you with no remorse as your moans grew louder from hitting your sweet spot.

You turned around and pushed Kylo down to the floor of the shower, you went to sit on top of his teasing him before sinking down on his cock. “Oh, fuck baby girl.” He threw his head back. You continued to bounce up and down on him, as the grip on your hips grew tighter with every bounce. You knew what you were doing to him, you enjoyed watching him come undone at your touch.

“Daddy likes it when his baby girl rides his cock like a good girl doesn’t, he.” You made your voice come out super seductive and with a pinch of harshness to it. “Fuck yes he does; daddy is allowing you to come. I want you to come all over my cock.” Your hand slid down to your mound and you worked circles around your clit working yourself up. You knew you didn’t have long from the pit in your stomach. Your other hand that wasn’t working on your clit was tangled in his hair pulling it slightly.

You let your orgasm wash over you, and you could feel Kylo’s cock twitch inside of you as your walls milked him. His fingers gripped tight on your hips knowing that there would be bruises from how hard he was gripping. Kylo slowly stood up holding onto you and when he was fully up, he let you down.

You stood under the running water and started to wash your hair since you knew the maiden was going to do it anyway. You washed it out and washed your body and in between your legs since you had a mixture of yourself and Kylo dripping out of you.

You watched as Kylo washed his hair and his body, you noticed a scar that reached down his hip. You walked over and traced your finger down it, “Kylo how did you get this scar?” you were tracing it up and down.

“I got it when I was going against this foolish girl, she shot me there. That was the last she ever saw of me.” He turned towards you and wrapped his arms around you. “I like your scars; it shows me how strong you are and how you persevered through it all.” You were tracing another scar on his chest. He reached down and planted a kiss on your lips “Let’s go so the maiden doesn’t walk in on us.” He shut off the water and handed you a towel, you wrapped yours around yourself while he did the same.

You walked into the bedroom and grabbed the silk robe that you had, Kylo had a everything set up for you in here for tonight. You towel-dried your hair while you sat on the bed, you knew the maiden was going to do it for you, so you didn’t bother to do anything else.

You watched as Kylo slipped on some loose pants and an undershirt since he didn’t have much to do to get ready. You went and sat on the couch to wait for the maiden to get here, Kylo plopped down next to you and put his arm around your shoulder. “I can’t wait to see what dress you chose for tonight.” He pulled you into his side. “I can’t wait for you to see it either.” You went and planted a kiss on his lips as he started to make out with you. He pulled you onto him, so you were straddling him. Your lips moved against his and his tongue played at your lips wanting to come into your mouth.

You let him in and then the next kiss you bit his bottom lip pulling at it a little. He let out a slight moan and you could feel him growing inside of his pants. A knock at his door interrupted the two of you, you got up off of his lap fixing your robe closed as he pulled a pillow on top of his lap. 

“Good afternoon miss.” The maiden who took care of you a few days ago smiled at you. “Please come in.” you ushered her inside and you thanked the maker that the dress was in a bag so Kylo couldn’t see it. You took her into the bedroom, as she pulled her rack behind her. “See you in a bit.” You winked at Kylo. You shut the door behind you and sat down in the vanity chair.

“What kind of hairstyle do you want today ma’am?” she was brushing through your damp hair. “I think a big feathered out braid would look good.” She nodded and started to blow dry your hair. You loved having your hair played with, so this brought you so much comfort. Then she started to section your hair to curl it, she didn’t take too long. When she was done curling, she began to braid your hair and when she got to the end, she began to fluff it out and make this massive messy braid. “how does it look miss?” she was holding a mirror in the back so you could see the reflection. “I love it.” You plastered a big smile on your face.

“How would you like your makeup?” she was putting away her hair tools to grab all of the makeup. “I think a softer eye look and then a bold lip.” She nodded and grabbed all of her stuff.

She set all of the stuff up and began to work on your makeup, you closed your eyes when she needed and opened your mouth when she asked. She was very diligent when doing your makeup, you knew it would turn out good.

She added the final touches to your makeup and pulled herself away so you could see yourself in the mirror. “How do you like it?” you twisted your head back and forth in the mirror. She had put a light brown in the outer corner and then a taupe shade all over your lid and then put sparkles on top of it all. She did a small wing with eyeliner and put on the most subtle lashes. Then your lipstick was the cherry on top, it was the same color as your dress.

She had a box full of jewelry, “Commander Ren bought these for you to wear with your dress.” Your jaw fell to the floor because these were beautiful pieces and looked really expensive. “We’ll put these on after you have your dress on.” You nodded as she closed the box and went to grab the dress.

She unzipped the bag and brought the dress over to you, she unzipped the back of the dress and set it on the ground. “If you could please step into it.” She motioned for you to step in it. You undid your robe and dropped it to the ground before stepping into the dress. She pulled it up to your body as you slipped your arms into the quarter sleeves. She had it all the way up to your shoulders and you held the front of it up while she zipped up the back. It was snug in all of the right places; you ran your hands down the front of the dress and loved the way it felt on you.

She grabbed the earrings and put them in your ears, they were these beautiful diamond teardrop dangle earrings they were heavy in your ears, but it didn’t matter. Then she clasped this necklace with the same diamond on it that was in your earrings. Then the clasped a bracelet around your wrist that was a diamond tennis bracelet. You looked at yourself in the mirror and shocked at how good you looked and how good Kylo was with style.

She grabbed your shoes and she bent down to help you put them on. The final outcome was amazing, and you looked good you couldn’t wait to show Kylo how good you looked.

_She walked out of the room and you couldn’t help but gawk at how beautiful she looked, the dress fit her in all the right places, and she chose my favorite dress. She was the most beautiful thing you had seen since your mother. You hoped she liked the jewelry you picked out for her because it looked great on her._

_“Gods you look beautiful.” She was walking towards you with a smile plastered on her face. You took her hand and spun her around. A small giggle escaped her lips as you twirled her around, even with heels she was still smaller than you. You couldn’t wait to show her off at the gala, you still needed to keep her safe from the supreme leader. Her having that dream twice was no coincidence, you needed to keep her safe and you promised her that._

_She was going to be the most beautiful woman at the party, and you knew it. Having her on your side made you powerful and made you have a totally different demeanor._

\------------

You saw Kylo genuinely smile tonight and you didn’t think you could ever break that hard shell of his. “You look very handsome tonight.” He wasn’t in his normal robes, he had on all black of course but on his shoulders, he had gold chains hanging off the sides. He had the top of his hair braided to keep it out of his face and you wanted to drool at how good he looked. You felt the heat start to grow between your legs because he looked so good you wanted to ravage him right here right now, but you couldn’t mess up the masterpiece the maiden did on you.

“I can hear you.” He had a smirk on his face and then a blush crept up on your face and you were glad he couldn’t see it under the makeup. “Sorry.” You averted your eyes from his face to watch him place his lightsaber on his belt.

He held his arm out for you to take, you clasped onto his arm as you two walked out of the room to head to the shuttle to take you planetside. You two walked the halls of the finalizer arm in arm, getting all of the looks from the troopers doing work. You two waited for the elevator and as soon as you go on Kylo ran his hand up the slit of your dress. “You chose my favorite dress, and I can’t wait to take it off of you tonight.” his fingers reached your folds and teased them. The elevator dinged as you reached the floor for the hangar and he removed his fingers from where they were, and you let out a huff and you could feel the wetness pooling between your thighs.

You made it to the hangar to see all of the knights dressed in different robes, they all still had their weapons to show who they were, and you shook your head. “Woah okay, Aphrodite you look smoking hot tonight.” Leox blurted out as the other five whistled at you. You did a little spin to show off, they all let out a giggle. “You guys look good too, you all know how to dress up nicely.” You giggled at them. “Well I mean look at our master.” Trudgen was nodding towards Kylo.

You looked up at Kylo who planted a kiss on your lips. “ew get a room” Calie covered his eyes. Kylo grabbed your hand and intertwined it with his, you two walked towards the shuttle to take you planetside. On the shuttle ride to the planet Kylo keeps his hand in yours, “how do you think this gala will go?” Cardo was asking Ap’lek “Same old same old, stuck up people, lots of food, lots of drinks and tons of dancing.” Ap’lek had some sarcasm in his tone. You had never been to a first-order gala so you were excited to see how it would go.

The shuttle landed and Kylo stood up and extended his arm for you to latch onto, you linked your arm in his and you two headed off the shuttle first, the knights behind you. When you walked off you saw this huge building that you had never seen before and there were people lined down a barrier watching as you were walking in. people’s eyes growing wide at the sight of you and the commander of the first order walking arm and arm into a first-order gala. 

When you got into the building the whole space was filled with round tables and one large head table at the forefront. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room, first-order banners were hanging up all around the inside of the building. Stormtroopers scattered around the area, at the center of the tables there were red and black floral arrangements. Your eyes were wide at the whole set up of this, you had never seen something so extravagant since your family galas which were never this big.

“You’re seated with me at the head table along with the supreme leader and Hux.” You could hear the annoyance in his voice at the mention of Hux. “The knights will be at a table close to us, if you need them, they will be there.” You nodded at him. You followed him arm and arm to the head table. He pulled your chair out for you to sit in, you sat down and he pushed you in close to the table. He sat down on the right of you and put his hand on your thigh you put your hand on top of his.

Snoke walks in and everyone claps, you clap along. He walks up to the head table and sits next to Kylo. You all sit after he does, Kylos hand immediately goes back to where it was before you all stood. You’re all given a glass of champagne before dinner; you knew a speech was coming fairly soon by the looks of it.

“Good evening to all my faithful allies, commanders and generals.” Snoke's voice was deep and gravely. He stood up from his chair, “I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight to show your support for the first order, tonight is a very special night as we announce our new plans to expand across the galaxy.”

“All hail the first order!” the crowd cheered at the supreme leader. You followed Kylo in clapping.

“I want to give a special thanks to our head translator as she has helped secure new allies and new troops for our expansion.” Your face turned red but thankfully no one could tell under your makeup. He panned his arm over to you, so you stood up and bowed. You sit back down and Kylo pulls you into his side and plants a kiss on your head, you can feel all of the eyes on you and him you look over at the knights and they all had a look on their face. “Now enjoy the party!” Snoke sits down and the crowd cheers.

They come around and bring out a salad for you to start with. You pick at the salad in hopes you wouldn’t mess up your lipstick. “Kylo I’m shocked that me as minuscule as I am to the first order was mentioned and not you?” you looked over at him. “Because you were essential in helping us, if it wouldn’t have been for you, we wouldn’t have the allies and people backing the first order.” He flashed a small smile at you. You took a sip of your champagne to help yourself not be so nervous.

They brought dinner out to you which was this big piece of meat along with vegetables, and some starch. It smelled way better than anything on the ships, you couldn’t wait to dig into it. You cut your meat into small pieces and ate them carefully off your fork, while you ate you watched the knights screw around at their table. You shot them a glance every once in a while, to make sure they were behaving. You could tell Kylo said something to them because they straightened up a little.

You and Kylo both finished eating as people were starting to head to the dance floor, Kylo stood up from his chair and extended an arm towards you. “Will you dance with me angel?” you nodded and took his hand. You two walked to the dance floor hand in hand, when you got to the dance floor, he put one hand on your lower back and the other he held. You two slowly danced around the dance floor knowing you had all eyes on you since you were with the commander of the first order. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight.” Your heart thumped in your chest hearing those words. “Thank you Kylo, you look mighty handsome tonight as well.” You looked up and smiled at him.

“I can’t wait to tear that dress off of you later.” He leaned down and whispered into your ear and it sent shivers down your spine. “Oh yeah, daddy will you.” You moved your hand to accidentally brush over his member in his pants. “Oh, what a naughty girl you’ll be punished for that later.” You didn’t realize how bold you could be, and he tested every limit.

You two continued to float around the dance floor until Snoke came up to you two. “May I steal her for a dance my apprentice.” He nodded and you attached your hands where you could with how tall he was.

“My dear girl, you look amazing tonight. I hope you haven’t forgotten about my offer to you.” His voice sent a shiver down your spine and not in a good way. You looked over and Kylo had all eyes on you. “No supreme leader I haven’t, I’m still deciding.” He continues to guide you around the dance floor. Your dress floating around you as he sends you into a twirl, “I need to know your decision by tomorrow.” He was looking down at you. “I understand supreme leader.” He lets go of you as Leox comes up to you and takes you by the hand, he puts his hand on your lower back and the other hand he holds.

“What did the supreme leader have to say.” Leox looked handsome his short black hair tousled in waves the scruff on his face was short but made him look good. “Reminding me about my job offer. I am still conflicted about whether to accept or not.” You looked at him and he could see it in your eyes. “Don’t worry Aphrodite everything will work out.” He planted a kiss on your forehead. You two continued to dance for a while before Kylo came over “Can I steal my date back.” Leox nodded and you glided over to Kylo.

You two slow danced most of the night, you enjoyed the way you felt in his arms dancing the night away. “I should dress you up more often, I love the way you look in this dress and can’t wait to see what you look like under it.” A smirk played at his lips. “I like the way you look in these robes, and the hair adds to it. You should do it more often.” You smiled and he leaned down and kissed you, and not just a quick kiss but one longing to be more.

You two kissed for a little longer until you heard the voice that you knew would irritate Kylo. “May I have a dance with your lovely date?” Hux’s voice was low knowing he would press a button with Kylo. “Only for a moment, I will be keeping an eye on you.” His voice was in a scowl. You exchange hands with Kylo over to Hux, he started to twirl you in a circle before catching you.

“I see you and the supreme leader have become close.” He was lightly swaying with you. “He offered me a new position with the first order, I am unsure if I want to take it or not. I’m nervous about it but people keep telling me that if the supreme leader offers it that it’s for the best.” You tried to put a smile on your face, but you were still so unsure about it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll make the right decision, you look awfully beautiful tonight by the way.” He flashed a small smile at you. “Thank you Kylo designed the dress and bought the jewelry for me.” You smiled because you did enjoy this dress a lot. His face turned into a small scowl; you knew he was jealous because he wanted you before Kylo did. With that next thought, Kylo came and swept you away from Hux. “That’s enough.” He pushed Hux away and continued to pull you off the dance floor. “Hey where are we going?” with Kylos long strides and you in heels it was hard to keep up. “Just wait, I want to show you something.” You continued to follow behind him, dress in one hand his hand in the other.

He continued to drag you to who knows where, but you followed him. You finally reached the end of a hallway and he opened to door and took you outside. When you saw outside your jaw dropped, there you could see the galaxy above you, and it was the prettiest view on a planet you had ever seen. “Oh, my goodness this is beautiful Kylo how did you know about this?” you looked over at him. “This planet is known for these views at certain times of the night. I figured you would enjoy the view.” He twirled you around so that your front was against his front.

You looked up and gazed into his caramel brown eyes. “I had a lot of fun tonight thank you Kylo.” You smiled at him. “Just wait baby girl I have a surprise for you. You’ll have to wait.” You let out a huff, you hated surprises let alone waiting for them. He planted a kiss on your lips, his lips moved quicker along with yours. Your tongue teased his lips asking if it could have entered into his, he opened his lips and your tongue hit his tasting his champagne from earlier.

After a few breathless moments of you and Kylo kissing you two came up for air just staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, he took your hand and you two wandered back into the gala, you two blended back into the other people on the dance floor. You two laughed as the night went on dancing and drinking as people started to leave you could feel how empty the dance floor was growing and with the amount of alcohol you two had you knew it was time to head back.

You and the knights wrangled your drunken selves up and headed to the shuttle to get you back to the finalizer, you and Kylo walked hand in hand on your way there and not once did he let go of it. You sat with Calie and he pulled you into him “Damn Aphrodite even after a long night of dancing you still look beautiful” you looked up and him and smiled and then you heard a smack. “Shut your mouth or you’ll get into trouble.” Trudgen had smacked him and was giving him a stern look. You couldn’t help but giggle at the interaction.

You got off the shuttle and the knights all went their own way to their quarters while you and Kylo headed to his. You barely made it in the door before his lips were on yours and his hand traveling up the slit of your dress. “I told you I couldn’t wait to rip this dress off of you.” He was planting small kisses down your neck to your collarbone, leaving small love bites in various areas. You moved your head to the side so he could have more access.

You wrapped your leg around him to bring him closer to you, he let out a small grunt as you could feel his bulge against your thigh. You two fell to the floor tumbling around while struggling to remove his clothes and your dress. you were able to unbutton his cape and jacket, then you heard the noise that made you want to cry. He had ripped your dress trying to get it off. “Kylo oh my goodness really?” you gave him a stern look. “Don’t worry I’ll get it fixed for you.” He put his lips back on yours.

He stood up and brought you with him and slid your dress off, you had nothing on underneath and after it fell to the ground Kylo took a moment to drink you in. He quickly took off what he had left on, his braids in his hair now messy looking but so hot looking. You two fumbled your way to his room, may or may not have broken the door on the way in. You finally made your way to the bed and laid on your back and he crawled on top of you planting kisses from your stomach, up to your chest, and taking one of your nipples into his mouth and lightly sucking on it creating you to moan. He then kissed all the way up to your mouth; you could feel his hand snaking from your inner thigh to your aching cunt. His fingers teasing your folds, lightly brushing in between them.

You bucked your hips in hopes you could get his fingers into you, but he denied you of it. “So eager are you baby girl. Begging me to finger fuck you.” You could feel the chuckle against your neck. “Ugh” was all you could stammer out. Then he jammed two fingers inside of you curling up to hit your sweet spot you let out a loud moan and arched your back. He continuously worked his fingers at your sweet spot when you could feel this sensation you weren’t sure about. It felt like you had to pee but you were unsure, “Go ahead baby girl relax for me I know you can do it.” You could feel the sensation grow closer and you let it go and you felt yourself release whatever it was. You looked down and saw that you had let out a liquid that was now dripping down Kylo's arm.

“Such a good girl for daddy, did you like that baby girl?” you threw your head back as your body was in shock. You looked over and Kylo had taken his fingers out of you and were now sucking on them. “You taste so good, baby.” Then he put his two fingers in your mouth, and you sucked at his fingers tasting yourself.

Kylo pulled you off of the bed and flipped you over so you were bent over in front of him, his hand grabbing onto your braid pulling your head back as he slammed his cock into you tearing you open. You let out a moan as you could hear him let out a moan, “I waited all night to be able to do this to you.” He was slamming into you his balls hitting your sensitive clit, “Oh fuck Kylo.” He was pulling on your braid making you grow wetter between your thighs.

His thrusts becoming sloppy knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Your hand reaching down towards your clit to rub circles around it. You knew he was close by how sloppy he was becoming, “Daddy can I please come” you threw on your best baby voice. “Go ahead baby you can come for daddy.” You began to work faster at your clit as his thrusts became quicker and his grip tightened on your hips. You could feel yourself getting ready to tip over the edge your fingers moving quicker, then you felt your orgasm wash over you. “Oh, gods Kylo, I want you to come in my tight pussy.” With that you knew he would tip, then you could feel his cock twitch inside of you releasing his hot cum with your cum.

You two rode out your orgasms for a minute and then you could feel him pull his softening cock out of you and you let out a small huff. You stood up from where you were on the bed and grabbed your silk robe and put it on. You walked to the refresher so you could see the aftermath of your makeup. You looked in the mirror and you had your lipstick smeared all over your mouth and your foundation was worn off in places. You giggled at the sight of yourself in the mirror. “What’s wrong angel.” Kylo was walking into the refresher, “Oh nothing just the aftermath of my makeup.” You grabbed a washcloth to wash it off. You sauntered out and slipped your robe off and laid down in bed. Kylo slipped into bed not long after you and pulled you into him, “I know you’ll make the right decision tomorrow; you always do.”

\--------

You wake up dreading the day because you have to tell snoke your decision, you rolled over and groaned knowing what could or couldn’t happen. “Don’t worry angel everything will be fine. The knights and I will be right there for you.” He rolled over and pulled you into his side. “I know but still.” You groaned and rolled out of bed and slipped on your robe.

You got out and decided to fix the braid in your hair, you knew it was messy so you decided to re braided it as best as you could. You put on some subtle makeup to try and cover some of the love bites Kylo left on you. You put on your pencil skirt and black blouse, “Angel can you redo my braids since you liked them so much and it’ll help keep my hair out of my face with my mask on.” You nodded and sat on the bed and he sat on the ground between your legs as you carefully braided three braids on the top of his heads.

He stands up and you sit and wait for him to get finished dressing, he put the last of his armor on and then his helmet. Back to the mechanical voice, you knew too well, “wow these braids really do help with my helmet.” You giggled at the way he was totally amazed. You two walked out of his quarters to the elevators, you got on and your palms grew sweaty. Your heart was racing, and your mind just kept replaying the dream and your fate.

The elevator dinged as you reached Snoke’s throne room, your heart started to beat out of your chest. You walked into the throne room and you darted your eyes to all of the guards standing around the room. “Ah welcome child, come closer.” You walked closer to him, you looked behind you to see Kylo kneeling.

“So, girl what is your decision?” you started to sweat because you really didn’t want to tell him. You had seen your fate in your dream, and you hoped it wouldn’t become a reality. You remembered the way you screamed in your dream for someone to help but no one was there to help.

“Uh-” you started to sputter out. “Supreme leader I respectfully decline, I enjoy the work I’m doing now and would like to keep the same position.” You were then taken into a force hold. That’s it the dream is coming true. “You stupid girl, you would be much more beneficial to the first order being my negotiator.” He let out a loud chuckle. “You would be paid much better and have access to a better life.” He got up from his throne.

“I don’t need more money; I have the best life I could right now!” you were screaming at him. “What working for my foolish apprentice who screws up every mission he is sent out on.” You could see his whole chest reverberate with a laugh. “You’re as foolish as him if you don’t take this offer, you have a bright future ahead of you with the first order why not jumpstart it now.” You were still suspended in the air.

“I don’t need handouts from anyone, I get to where I am because I’m good at my job not because someone forces me to do something I don’t want to do. I declined respectfully and now you do this to me!” tears started to spill out of your eyes. Snoke moved closer to you and you heard Kylo ignite his saber as Snoke grew closer to you. “My foolish apprentice, weak at the knees for some girl who knows nothing about power.” You watched Snoke release lightning from his hands throwing Kylo back. Tears started to spill even more out of your eyes.

“Weak like your father, too much light in you. This girl is nothing and you’re wrapped around her finger.” He was pacing in front of you. “Leave him out of this!” you strained your voice screaming at him. “ha foolish girl, I’m the one who put you two together. I knew the fate of the two of you and the first order. You two would make the first order stronger, better, more powerful.” His force on you tightened. “If you’re going to kill me do it now ease me of the suffering!” you were screaming as loud as you could because if he planned on killing you then he should just get it over with.

Then you heard it, Kylos saber ignited and going through a guard. Then you heard more feet and the sound of Trudgens vibrocleaver ignite and slice through a guard. Snoke was back at his throne watching this unfold while still holding you up from the ground. Snoke pushes all of the knights away from helping Kylo fight his guards. You could hear Kylo grunting and sneer at the guards. You could hear his lightsaber crackling as it was slicing through each and every one of his guards. Finally, you heard the stagnant hum of his saber, you hear Snoke clapping applauding Kylo.

“I knew you would do it, my apprentice, you’re too foolish for this girl.” He was still clapping and Kylo came close to you. “You think I still couldn’t kill her myself?” he let out a throaty chuckle. You could feel him constrict your throat and you were gasping for air. “Ky-” you tried as hard as you could to call out to him.

Your vision started to grow fuzzy and slowly fading away, but you could see Kylo walking close to Snoke. “Don’t punish her for my life. Take me instead!” he was screaming at him but the force around your throat was still tight. Then you saw it, Kylos saber cut his head right off and you dropped to the ground gasping for air. Ap’lek came over and pulled you off the ground, holding onto you while you caught your breath.

You weren’t sure how Kylo managed to kill him, but you were thankful. His saber wasn’t even in his hands, it didn’t matter because you were safe now. “shh you’re okay now.” you hadn’t realized you had been hyperventilating Ap’lek was trying to calm you as Kylo stood there contemplating what just happened. “Kylo what did you do!” you were yelling to get him to turn around. “I killed him because he was going to kill you and not care.” He turned towards you. “I told you that if anyone tried to hurt you, I would kill them.” He took you out of Ap’lek’s arms.

You heard footsteps that didn’t belong to any of the Knights, you turned to see Hux walk-in “What in the hell happened here?” his face turning bright red. “He tried to kill her, so I killed him.” Kylo was yelling at him.

“Commander Ren why would you kill the supreme leader!” he was getting in Kylos face. He then put him in a force hold. “I told her I would protect her if someone hurt her and he hurt her, so I stepped in. I’m the supreme leader now general.” Your eyes grew wide at what you heard. Kylo is the new supreme leader and he was now the head of the first order. “Under- stood supreme leader.” He choked out and then Kylo let him down.

He came over and scooped you up from the ground, “Kylo... you’re the new supreme leader?” you looked up at him. “I was his apprentice, which meant when he died, I took over.” He looked down at you his eyes full of something you had never seen before.

You took one last look at the throne room with snoke headless and all of the dead guards. You nuzzled your head into Kylo’s shoulder, you were exhausted for the lack of oxygen you had moments ago. You were on the elevator going back to his quarters you tried to rack your brain of the events and how they unfolded just like your dream envisioned.

“Kylo everything unfolded just as my dream showed me, I don’t know how or why but it happened.” He placed you down on the bed and you looked up to him. “I’m not sure why, you saw it for a reason, I saved you and that’s all that matters. I told you I would protect you and I did.” He started to take off his armor. Then he came over to your side of the bed and began to take your clothes off carefully. He took off the undershirt he had on and slipped it on you.

“Well since we have some time off, I decided that we will leave tomorrow to go visit your grandparents.” You never sat up so quick in your life. “WHAT.” You turned towards him and smacked his chest and he winced. “You’re lying, no way I haven’t seen them in a few years!” you sat on him and straddled him. You began to plant kisses all over his face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times.” You laid down and hugged him.

“I figured letting you know would make you feel better about the whole situation. we leave tomorrow at 0900 so be ready.” He shot you a small smile. You got up and started to pack a bag for the morning. You finished packing everything and you hopped back in bed and straddled him. “Kylo I couldn’t thank enough for this.” You laid down on his chest. “Anything for you angel.” He kissed the top of your head as you nuzzled further into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! I hope everyone like it! leave me some Kudos and comments! I love reading comments, also if you have any theories come find me on Tumblr delayneserenity :)


	14. I'm terrified but can't resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit your family on Naboo with Kylo and things go smooth until your uncle shows up. Kylo meets your family and gets to know them. 
> 
> I grab your hand and then we run to the car  
> Singing in the street and playing air guitar  
> Stuck between my teeth just like a candy bar  
> And I wonder if it goes too far to say  
> I've never recognized a purer face  
> You stopped me in my tracks and put me right in my place  
> Used to think that loving meant a painful chase  
> But you're right here now and I think you'll stay

The alarm was blaring through Kylo’s quarters, you instantly shot out of bed jumping on top of Kylo. “Wake up! It’s time to get going!” you were shaking him. “Angel, at least let me drink some caf first.” He was groaning and rubbing his eyes. His hands went to your hips holding you still. “But Kylo I’m so excited that I get to go home!” you were wide awake more than you ever had been in the past five years. 

“Come on let’s get ready!” you were trying to pull him out of bed, but he was dead weight and he did it on purpose. “you can take down one of my knights. But you can’t pull me out of bed?” he looked at you with a smirk. ‘Ugh you suck come on, let’s go shower.” You pulled him by the arm and he finally got up. 

You two headed into the shower stall and for once you two actually showered and did nothing else. You quickly finished in the shower and got out and you grabbed your robe while you brushed your hair and did your makeup. You knew that when visiting your grandparents, you had to dress nicely, so you grabbed this skin tight black dress. When it went past your hips it started to flare out with a small train. It had cape sleeves that flowed behind you, you curled your hair and put your heels on while Kylo called for a droid to come and take your bags to his ship. 

“Damn you look good.” Kylo spun you around to get a full look at you. “Thank you.” You let out a small giggle, he always made you feel sexy. You two headed to his ship, you looked powerful next to him dressed in your all-black dress and him in all of his gear.

You were walking through the halls when you heard a whistle at you, and you turned to see it was a trooper. Then you watched Kylo raise his hand towards the trooper, “Whistle at her again and you’re dead.” You could hear the trooper struggling to breathe. He nodded back at Kylo and he let him go, “Understood supreme leader” it was so weird hearing people calling him the supreme leader now since you were so used to him being the commander. 

You two get to the hangar where his ship is ready to go, and all of your bags are in his quarters. Kylo heads straight to the cockpit where you follow him, you strap yourself into the copilot’s chair as he gets the engines up and running. You take off out of the hangar quickly and easily. 

“Angel, tell me more about your grandparents, I want to know more before I meet them.” He put the ship into hyperspace and turned towards you. “Well you know about my grandfather being a senator, but my grandmother was my biggest rock during my parent’s death. She did everything she could to distract me from being sad all over again. I wish you could have met my parents; my mom was my best friend. She and I did everything together, she designed all of my dresses to match hers. My dad was always working; he was a guard for the separatists, he also worked for the empire off and on. My family was always very involved in politics and I wanted to follow in their footsteps and become a part of the first order. My grandfather is still very political, and he always had my back with my future, he was the most supportive of it all. My grandmother was worried about me leaving but she understood why I did.” You let out a sigh because you couldn’t wait to see them again. 

“They seem like good people; I mean they did raise you. They took the rest of their lives to raise you when you faced hardships. They took care of you and that’s all that matters. Will the rest of your family be there?” his face turned into a small scowl at the end of what he said, you knew what he was getting at. 

“Yeah most of my family lives with my grandparents, my aunts and uncles will most likely be there.” You frowned a bit because you knew that there would be a run in, but you were hoping to avoid it. “Don’t worry, I will keep my promise in keeping you safe.” He put his fingers under your chin and brought your face to look at him. 

You nodded at him, “you’re going to love my cousins we were all really close and they’re a lot of fun!” 

“I can’t wait to meet everyone.” He smiled at you. You knew you were going to be coming out of hyperspace soon. You let out a small clap because you were so excited to finally see your family again. You watched Kylo bring the ship out of hyperspace and you saw Naboo in the distance and the biggest smile spread across your face. You broke through the atmosphere and you saw your family’s palace and you let out a squeal. 

You looked over at Kylo and his eyes grew wide, “Wait you used to live here?” he looked over at you briefly. “Yes, I did.” You still had a smile plastered on your face. Kylo landed the ship very carefully in the hangar. You got up and watched as the ramp lowered and you saw your old maiden waiting for you.

“Sabe! it’s so good to see you!” you ran and gave her a hug. “Miss it’s so good to see you again.” She gave you a small squeeze. “Do they know I’m here.” You were looking at her, but she was staring at Kylo. “Uh no ma’am they don’t, they’re in the parlor now.” she started to walk away, and you followed her while Kylo followed you, your hand in his. “Oh, Sabe this is Kylo.” You gestured to him and she knew who he was and looked a little terrified. 

You followed her from the hangar into the palace and she led you to the parlor you knew all too well. You saw your grandparents sitting in their chairs not facing you, “Amma! Afi!” you called out to them. You heard them gasp as they got up and saw it was you with your black cape flowing behind you as you reached your arms out. 

“Pumpkin it’s you!” your grandma was the first to embrace you. “We missed you so much sweetheart” you had your head nuzzled into her neck as a small tear fell out from your right eye. “Amma I missed you so much.” You had pulled away to look at her. She looked the same from when you left for the academy. 

“Afi! Oh goodness, I missed you.” You had your grandfather in a tight hug, you could tell your grandmother was eyeing Kylo. “Oh yeah I should probably introduce him, this is supreme leader Kylo Ren.” Those words felt so weird leaving your lips. 

“It’s great to meet you, supreme leader.” Your grandparents bowed at him. “it’s an honor to meet the people who raised this wonderful woman.” He grabbed your hand and squeezed it. 

“Please let’s sit.” You and Kylo followed your grandparents to sit down across from them. You sat down and Kylo kindly put his hand on your knee and you watched your grandparents look down and then back up. “So pumpkin how has your new job been?” 

“Really good! I got assigned pretty much to Kylo and his knights, it’s been hectic. The first mission I almost got captured and then on my third mission I actually got captured so that was terrible but Kylo rescued me and here I am.” You let out a small chuckle even though your grandparents had a horrified look on their face. 

“Are you sure you’re safe because that seems like a reoccurring thing?” your grandma looked horrified. “I promise you she is safe from here on out, I will never let anything bad happen to her.” He looked over at you and you and a small smile spread across your face. 

“I have him and his knights protecting me at all costs. You know how good I am at fighting. Working with them I'm only getting better.” 

“We can’t have anything happen to you, you’re the best thing left in our lives. You’re our sun, moon, and stars.” You could feel a tear well up in your eye, they used to say this to you during your childhood after your parents died. Kylo squeezed your hand a bit because he could feel the sorrow radiating off of you. 

You heard more than one pair of footsteps and you looked and saw your aunt and three cousins walk in. She called you by your name “We missed you so much!” she ran up and hugged you. You looked at your little cousin Syala come up and hug your leg. She was about 1 when you left for the academy. Your other cousin Tala was right behind her mom. She was around 12, then you saw Ideon come running up to you. “Hey, squirt I missed you!” you gave him a big hug he had gotten taller since you last saw him, but everyone was taller than you. 

“And who is this tall glass of water.” Your aunt smirked and was looking at Kylo. “This is Supreme leader Kylo Ren” you giggled, and she bowed at him and the kids followed her lead. You knew your other aunts and uncles were around or out working. 

“You with the supreme leader, I never saw that coming in a million light-years.” Your aunt was so dramatic, but I mean it was true. “Well, here it is.” You looked at Kylo because you didn’t know what exactly this was. He gave you the look like we would talk about this later, you all sat down to talk some more. 

“Your taste in clothing has seemed to grow.” Your aunt had all the jokes. 

“Well, I do work for the best-dressed order in the galaxy.” You had let out a small giggle. Syala came and sat in your lap, you wrapped your arms around here. “You have gotten so big while I was gone, have you been good for Amma and Afi?” you looked down at her. 

“I’ve been good for them, why wouldn’t I?” ah she was in the why phase and always had to ask why at everything. She was cute so you could get over it, you took in all the snuggles you could get from her because you weren’t sure when you would get them next. 

“So supreme leader, when did you become the supreme leader.” You knew someone would ask that question since just a day ago Snoke was still the supreme leader and you knew your grandfather would be the one to ask. You could hear Kylo clear his throat. 

“Supreme leader Snoke became ill overnight and succumbed to his infection.” Well, at least he came up with something good. Everyone kind of kept quiet about it at first, “How are you enjoying your days as the new supreme leader?” Your Amma's voice was low not wanting to push any buttons. “Well, I’m here making sure my angel is happy.” He looked over at you while you were still snuggling Syala. You had a small smile creep on your face with a small blush. 

“Trust me I would do anything to keep her happy too.” Your grandfather looked at him and you knew that they would get along. Then you heard the footsteps that haunted your childhood, you grew tense while still holding onto your cousin and you could feel Kylo tense up next to you his hand going to his saber. You elbowed him to tell him to not do that here of all places. 

“Ah, the princess of the family has arrived.” His voice cold giving you the creeps. “Everything was always about her, and always will be and look who she’s with. The most powerful man in the galaxy, she always gets what she wants.” His voice growing closer to you. “Tarsi leave her alone right this minute.” Your grandmother was growing mad and so was Kylo. 

Syala got off of you and went to her mother as your uncle sat down on the couch across from you and Kylo. “You’ve grown so much prettier while you’ve been gone.” His voice laced with venom as he called you by your name. You ignored him like you usually did, you could feel the rage radiating off of Kylo. 

“So, tell me about living on a ship after all these years after you’ve lived on a planet for so long.” Your grandfather was trying to shrug off your uncle. “It’s really not that bad you can’t tell it's moving really. It can be a little cold and bleh at times, but the views are amazing. My room is smaller than my room here, but I like it a lot.” You let out a small smile. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it; I knew you would find something you loved and brought you happiness after all these years.” Your Amma was smiling because she knew you found what you loved and maybe who you would love after all these years. You still couldn’t stop hearing what you thought Kylo said to you a few nights ago after your fight, you swear you heard him say he loved you, but you weren’t sure. 

“Sir, Madam, Dinner is ready.” The Maidens came in and ushered you all into the dining room. You stood up after your grandparents and Kylo instantly put his hand on your lower back as you were walking your train on your dress flowing behind you. Ideon came and linked arms with you, “So what’s going on here.” He motioned his head towards Kylo very close to you. “I couldn’t tell you but he’s my protector always.” You looked over at him and smiled because you knew how much of a smart ass he was but you loved him. 

You get into the dining room with Ideon on your arm and Kylo with his hand on your lower back, and you looked over at Kylo and saw his eyes grow wide at the size of the dining room. You let out a small giggle and Ideon looks over at you and you nudge your head towards Kylo and then he also lets out a giggle. “I guess not everyone is used to money.” You walked to your normal chair at the table and Kylo sits next to you and so does Ideon, your two favorite guys sitting next to you. You felt the best you had since you met Kylo and you were at home, the place that used to make you feel the worst but now made you happy. 

“I have never seen anything as nice as this place.-” he leaned over to say it in your ear. “Yes, I know it’s a lot, but we do come from old money.” you let out a small chuckle. 

“So Supreme leader-” your grandfather started to say before Kylo interrupted him. “You can just call me Kylo.” He nodded and your grandfather continued. “Uh, Kylo it seems like you have never seen a place this big besides a ship. How do you like our palace?” you let out a small chuckle and so did Ideon. 

“Well you have a beautiful place, truly it is beautiful I had never seen Naboo before so I’m glad I got to see where my family was from.” He gave your hand a light squeeze. “Amma, you would love the Knights that work under Kylo. They are the biggest softies ever and they’re my best friends.” You really did like all of them, they watched over you and made sure you were safe when Kylo wasn’t around. 

“You’ll have to bring them to see us. I would love to meet them.” Your grandma smiled while she was picking at her salad. You remembered where you got your eating habits from, you picked at your food the same as she did. 

“So Kylo why did you pick her?” here we go, my uncle being the asshole that he is. “Well, she’s beautiful, smart, badass, strong, and powerful. She is the biggest asset to the first order besides me, so that’s why I chose her.” A small smile crept on your face at the way his tone was. Ideon elbowed you kind of applauding him, you looked over at him and winked. 

Dinner was brought around, and your family always knew how to have the best dinners. There was the biggest piece of meat on your plate, some steamed vegetables, and some starch and the smell made your mouth water. You knew the manners of the household were to wait until everyone got their food and you watched as Ideon went to slice into his meat and you elbowed him so hard his fork fell out of his hand. 

“ow, what did you do that for?” you looked at him. “Amma and Afi are the first to eat you should know this Ideon.” You shot him a stern look. He just huffed and waited for them to get their food. “You seem to be quite the bond of this family.” Kylo looked over at you and you smiled. “Yeah, I guess I kind of am.” You watched as your grandparents got their food and you started to cut into yours and Kylo followed as well as Ideon. 

“So, what happened on this mission that you got captured on, I want to know more. It scares me to death but I’m curious.” Your grandfather was curious, and I know the whole family was too. 

“Well the first one I was almost captured and then the knights mostly Ap’Lek was the one who pulled me away from the guard and took me back to the ship. Now the second time was the scariest of them all, they knocked me out without me realizing it and then I woke up in a cell. The Hutt’s captured me, and they are well known for taking captures. They would tell me how worthless I was and how I was never going to be saved. I lost a large amount of weight because they would only give me calorie packets, I was stuck there for seven days before Kylo and the knights rescued me. I was so happy to see Kylo there to save me after my mind being tricked into thinking I was never going to be saved. I literally would sit there and think about how you guys would have taken the news I died but thankfully I’m here now and forever safe.” Your hand went to Kylos in your lap and you laced your fingers with his. 

“I’m very glad you are here and safe, I thank the maker that he saved you. I don’t think I could have lived if you weren’t alive, we would have lost our sun, moon, and stars.” You could feel the tears forming in your eyes, so you picked up your wine and took a sip to subside the tears. 

“Don’t worry I will always make sure that she is safe I won’t ever put her in a bad situation. My knights and I will always keep her safe.” You watched as your grandparents smiled. “I hate that you were in dangerous situations, but that’s the risk of working for the first order.” Your grandfather knew all about risks. 

You finished up dinner and they brought around your favorite dessert. It was this rich chocolate that covered this sweet chocolate center, it had been the best thing you had ever tasted. You knew your eyes were wide looking at it because you heard Syala giggle across the table at you. You waited to dig in even though your mouth was watering at the sight of it. As soon as your grandparents had their first bite you dug in like no tomorrow, you may have not looked like a lady, but it was your favorite dessert. 

You finished your dessert in record timing while everyone was still picking at it. "you should go show Kylo around outside, show him the beautiful lakes we have surrounding our property.” You nodded and you grabbed Kylos's hand and you pulled him to the double doors outside of the dining area. “Look how beautiful the view is from here.” You looked over at Kylo and you could see on his face that he had never seen anything this beautiful before. “This is just amazing I have never been on a planet this amazing before.” His tone was off, and you knew something was bothering him. 

“Hey what’s bothering you?” you looked up at him with worried eyes and tone. You could tell he was thinking, “Kylo you can tell me anything, you know, that right?” you were worried because he hadn’t acted like this in front of you. 

“It’s just that my grandmother was from here, I never got to know her so this is the closest I can get to knowing her.” You sighed because you felt for him. “My grandmother was actually the queen of Naboo.” You smacked him in the ribs lightly. “Kylo why didn’t you tell me!” 

“It’s not that important, but now that I’m here I wish I could have known her.” He wasn’t making eye contact with you; he was staring out at the lake. “who was your grandmother?” you tried to get him to look at you, but he wouldn’t. “Queen Amidala.” Your jaw dropped, she was the most well-known queen and senator. Your grandfather always told you stories about working with her and how powerful she was on the senate. “Kylo my grandfather worked alongside her I bet if you asked, he would tell you what she was like.” You were able to finally get him to look at you. 

He took you by the hand and lead you further around the patio. “My grandmother and grandfather got married secretly out here and no one even knew, no one knew even after she had my mother and uncle. My grandfather was a Jedi and it was frowned upon to have ties and to love. They were truly in love and he didn’t care, my grandfather was the most powerful man ever and I strive to be him one day.” You knew who he was talking about, you learned about it in the academy. His grandfather was Darth Vader and it made sense, you knew all about it and now you understand everything. 

“Kylo why did you never tell me any of this?” you wish he would have said something earlier it would have all clicked. “I don’t like talking about my past or family, it brings me to the light, and I can’t ever go to the light. I’ve sworn myself to the dark, my family brings me to the light.” You could hear the pain in his voice.

“Kylo no matter what I will be here for you, I promise.” You went on your tippy-toes and planted a small kiss on his lips and your mouths moved in sync with each other. “I’ve been meaning to ask you; how would you feel taking the role Snoke asked you about. You would still work with the knights and I.” you gave him a concerned look; I mean he did say that you would be working with them. “Yeah, I guess, only because you asked and you’re good looking,” you smirked at him and he pulled you into him. 

“well I only offered it to you because you’re not too bad yourself.” he took a handful of your ass 

“So, what do you think of my family?” you were trying to keep a serious look on your face since he was still holding onto your ass. “I really enjoy your grandparents and your cousins; your aunt though is something else.” You let out a giggle. “Ideon likes you too I can tell, you should try and talk with him more, he doesn’t see many other guys besides our uncles so I think he would enjoy some guy time.” You were staring out at the stars forming in the sky and thinking about how much you missed it here. 

“Yeah I guess I could try to, maybe I can show him how my lightsaber works.” He had his arm wrapped around you. “Let’s go see what everyone is up to.” You grabbed his hand and lead him around the patio inside. You walked through the double doors to the living area and you saw Syala playing away at the piano, you sat down on the couch quietly to not disturb her playing. Tala came and sat on the floor in front of you and you knew what it meant, you dropped Kylos hand and undid her hairstyle she had done and started to rake your fingers through her hair. This was every night thing when you were living here, you would sit with your family and play with her hair it was just a tradition. 

Syala was playing away and you knew Amma and Afi loved this, all of their grandchildren in one place at the same. You knew it was coming up on their bedtime, you carefully French braided Tala’s hair for bed. You patted her on the shoulder letting her know that it was almost time and you knew the maiden would be coming soon to get them. She looked up at you and put her head in your lap, “Don’t worry I’ll be here for a couple more days.” You smiled at her and she looked over at Kylo. Then the maidens walked in and called the kids to bed, “See you tomorrow.” She finished off with your name. “Goodnight Tala.” You blew a kiss at her and now it was just you Kylo and your grandparents, you wanted to bring up his grandmother, but you weren’t sure if it would push some buttons. 

“Kylo you should ask Afi about your grandmother.” You kind of whispered it so that you didn’t upset him. “I do want to know more about her, so yeah I guess I could.” You put your hand on his lap to calm him a bit. “Afi, Kylo has something to ask you.” He gave your hand a light squeeze. “Go ahead.” 

“She told me that you worked with my grandmother, Padme Amidala I never got to meet her I wanted to know a little bit more about her.” He was more on the silent side when asking him, but you could see in his eyes that there was a glimmer of hope. 

“She was the most genuine person in the whole galaxy, she cared about what she fought for. She was the best queen Naboo had seen along with being the best senator in the galaxy besides myself. We were close until she started to move away when she started seeing that Jedi, she was still working hard as a senator but she kind of moved away. When she died it was hard for all of us senators and Nabooians it was very tragic, we never saw the Jedi she was close to after her death.” You could feel Kylo tense up at some of the things your grandfather was saying. 

“I’ve only seen pictures of her I had never heard anything about her, my mother never told me about her, thank you for telling me about her.” You could feel him loosen up a bit. 

“Kids were going to head to bed, maybe you should too.” Your grandparents stood up from their chairs and so did you and Kylo. “Goodnight Amma and Afi.” She pulled you into a hug and kissed your cheek. Then your grandpa pulled you in and did the same, they shook Kylo's hands. “Goodnight you two, enjoy.” You walked towards your childhood bedroom, you could tell Kylos eyes were darting back and forth seeing all of the things you guys had around the house and all of the rooms. 

“This place just keeps going, I’ve never seen a place this big and with this many rooms before.” You let out a giggle. “Yeah I guess it is big compared to a ship since it's on land, but I’m used to it since I grew up here.” You continued to walk down the hallways your cape flowing behind you like Kylos cape usually does. You got to your door and opened the double doors to your room; it was almost how you left it. 

Your room was fully white all around with a grey couch sitting in the corner and the vanity sitting against the wall, there was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. You had missed this room because of the size of it, your room on the finalizer was much smaller than this. Your bed was massive and was a canopy bed with grey curtains hanging from all four corners. “Holy shit this is your room?” his mouth was on the ground. “Yes, it is, exactly how I left it.” You went and flopped on your back on the bed you forgot how comfy your bed was. Your bags were on the ground next to the bed, you kicked off your heels and opened your bag to grab your clothes for bed. 

You slipped out of your dress and hung it in the walk-in closet you had with all of your old dresses you wore. You put on the robe you always wore and walked out of the closet watching Kylo start to undress. “Kylo you can put your stuff in my closet, there’s free hangers in there for you.” You walked into your bathroom as he went to hang his armor up. This was the bathroom you loved. 

You walked in and the soaker tub was straight ahead, your large shower that could fit 20 people in it was to your right. Your sinks were to the left and all of your toiletry items were all lined up for you and Kylo. You started to brush your teeth and you could hear the patter or Kylos feet walking into the bathroom “Fuck this bathroom is huge.” You had never heard him this laid back but that could be because he wasn’t on the ship on duty. 

“Yeah the bathroom is a little excessive, but I do love it.” You had a mouth full of toothpaste. He came and wrapped his arms around your torso. You soaked up all of the downtime you could with him because you knew as soon as you got back, he would be on edge and busier than ever. 

You watched as he brushed his teeth, he was very meticulous about things and you liked that about him. He finished up and he scooped you up and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bed. He laid you down lightly on the side of the bed he thought was yours and he was right on it. You went and laid under the covers and he slid in bed. 

“Your uncle really likes to push buttons, doesn’t he. I could hear his vile thoughts about you, I wanted to kill him the way he was talking to you and thinking.” You sighed you knew it would come up. “I know Kylo, but I would just ignore it like I did my whole childhood. You can’t let him get to you; you also can’t kill him.” You hated your uncle, but you knew that Kylo couldn’t kill him or guard you as he does, you could handle your uncle just as you had when you were younger. 

“If he touches you or comes near you something bad will happen and I won’t apologize for it. I promised you I would keep you safe and that’s what I’m going to do.” You rolled towards him. 

“I appreciate it Kylo, but I can take care of myself around him, I promise.” You looked up at him and knew you were safe but sometimes he was too overprotective. 

“Kylo I have a question.” You sat up to look at him. “Yes, angel?” 

“What are we, what is this we have going on.” You were looking at him in the eyes, and you could see him thinking. 

“I mean I would think we were together, but I guess I’ve never expressed it. I care about you a lot; I want to keep you safe.” You could see a small glimmer in his eyes. “I’m glad we clarified that because I feel the same way. You make me feel safe and happy.” You curled up onto his chest and you could feel your eyes growing heavy. You slowly nodded off to sleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

_The troopers were all yelling “Hail the first order.” while you stood next to Kylo, you were holding his hand you looked up to him. “We did its empress we took down the resistance, we won all because of you.” You smiled at him as you felt the crown on your head shift. You looked back at the crowd they were proud, you looked over at Hux who had a big grin on his face “Thank you, Empress Ren, you helped us defeat the resistance.” You nodded at him “Thank you general.” You flashed a smile._

You wake up trying to figure out this dream because this was the second time you had it. “Kylo wake up.” You were shaking him. “Kylo.” You still shook him until you saw his eyes flutter open. “What’s wrong angel?” he was rubbing his eyes. 

“I had a dream that you called me empress, and so did Hux. I’m not sure what to think about it.” you were groggy still. “That is what Snoke saw, he showed me this. This is what worried him that you and I would take over and rule the galaxy as the two most powerful people.” Your eyes grew wide, so this is what Snoke was worried about, he knew Kylo and you would rule the galaxy together and that he would be out of the picture. “Oh.” Was all you could murmur out. 

“Come here let’s go back to sleep, its nothing to worry about now.” he pulled you back down and pulled you against him. you couldn’t help but think about the small amount of time it has taken you to fall for him and how you might actually be in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up but I just started a new job so I'm busy a lot but I hope you enjoy this new chapter! it gives some insight on family and some things to come. its sort of a filler chapter but I like it a lot!


	15. Soft Skin, Soft Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting your family has some ups and downs, but you enjoyed every moment spent with them. 
> 
> With soft skin, soft eyes  
> All these beautiful laughs and beautiful thighs  
> They always kept me up at night  
> But I can't change my appetite

You wake up to find Kylo is still asleep small snores passing through his lips, he looked so peaceful, so you decided to ruin that. He was on his back, so you threw your legs over his and straddled him, you started to plant kisses all over his face while he breathed in and out lightly. His hands slithered up to your waist and his grip was tight. He let out a slight moan as you grinded against him a little.

He pulled you down to kiss him, your mouths moving in sync and tongues tasting each other. You continued to grind against him you could feel him growing hard in his pants. One of his hands snaked in between your thighs as you could feel how wet you were becoming. “Mhm baby you’re so wet for me.” He dipped his fingers in you and quickly took them out, you elicited a small moan because you wanted more.

Then he brought his fingers in front of your mouth and you opened wide for him. He put his fingers in your mouth as you tasted yourself. You sucked hard on his fingers as he moved them in and out of your mouth. Drool falling from your mouth dripping down your chin and down his hand. “fucks sake angel.” You loved this.

He pulled you off of him as he got up from the bed and he put you where he was laying. Then he pulled the curtain from the bed and put your hands above your head and tied your hands together. This was new and you liked it a lot, you bucked your hips up to try and get him to put anything inside of you.

Then he started to run his fingers up your thigh lightly, it sent a shiver down your spine. His fingers growing closer and closer to your mound, you let out little whimpers as he grew closer hoping he would just stick something inside of you. You could feel his fingers teasing your folds and as he dipped a finger in your you let out a small moan. His fingers slowly pumped in and out of you eliciting small moans to come from your throat, the next thing you weren’t expecting was a small knock on your door.

“Fuck” you scrambled to move and get presentable, but you remembered you had your hands tied above your head. “Hold on!” you called out you knew it was Sabe to get you two ready for the day, but you thought you had more time.

Kylo kept a force hold on the door while he put on a shirt and somehow undid your hands as you scrambled to put your robe on. “Just a second Sabe, sorry.” You tied your robe as you walked to the door. You opened the door to see her smiling face, “Good morning ma’am how are you.” You tried to make sure your face wasn’t red. “I’m good, happy to be here.” You let her come in and Kylo made sure he was just as put together as you.

“Your dresses for the next few days are hanging in the closet, and we had some robes for the supreme leader as well. Those should be up here soon, why don’t you two go shower while I get everything ready for the both of you.” You nodded and walked into the bathroom as Kylo shut the door behind him.

“Mhm, maybe we can finish what we started.” He had pinned you against the glass wall of the shower.

“Kylo not with her in the room, I would feel so weird because we both know we both can’t stay quiet.”

“Fine but I won’t forget that I’ll hold you to it for the next time.” A smirk played at his lips as he pulled the tie on your robe. He turned on both the shower settings as he undressed. They had gotten manly smelling soaps for Kylo, and the old soaps you used to use. The pressure in this shower was so much better than the pressure on the finalizer nothing could compare to this pressure.

You felt Kylo pull you into him and you two let the water cascade over the both of you for a moment. He planted kisses on your neck, “Kylo you better not leave love bites on me, I can’t have those in front of Amma and Afi.”

“Trust me I know angel I just like planting kisses all over you.” You turned the water off since you were done washing everything.

You walked out of the shower and grabbed two towels for yourself and one for Kylo. After drying yourself off you put your robe back on before walking out to Sabe.

“Supreme leader your robes have been hung up in the closet, do you want me to do your hair or would you like to do it yourself?” she was pulling the chair out for you to sit in at the vanity.

“Sabe if you wouldn’t mind doing it for me, I would greatly appreciate it.” you had never heard him this soft-spoken.

“Of course, supreme leader.” You got up out of the chair as he sat down and then he pulled you into his lap. You let out a small giggle as his grip around you tightened. “Sir what would you like done to your hair?” she had been brushing through it.

“Could you put some braids on the top, to pull it away from my face?” you could tell he liked to be taken care of. She quickly braided his hair while you were still snug in his lap. “You’re all done, sir.” Kylo picked you up and placed you on the chair.

“Your grandparents chose your hairstyle and makeup today I hope you don’t mind.” You nodded and she went ahead and brushed through your hair.

“So, angel what are we doing today?” he sat on the couch watched as Sabe brushed through your hair and dried it. “We’re going to the lake with my grandparents. After we eat breakfast of course the breakfasts are to die for!” you always loved the breakfasts that you had here.

He just sat there entranced as Sabe did an intricate hairstyle on you. “Kylo you should go look at your robes! I want to see what they designed for you.” You looked at him, and he responded, “anything for you baby girl.” He winked at you as he got up and headed to your closet.

Sabe finished up on your hair and started to do your makeup, you forgot how meticulous she was, and you loved that about her. You sort of missed having a maiden on the ship, so you would enjoy all of the time you could with her.

She was applying your face makeup as Kylo walked out of the closet and he dawned this beautiful dark plum shirt, and the cape was black and had this gold chain holding it together. He had on black pants and boots, he looked damn fine causing you to pool between your thighs and he knew it.

“Wow, that looks so good on you.” A big smile formed on your face.

“Oh yeah do I angel.” He made his voice seductive because he knew what he did to you. Sabe pulled your face back towards her so she could finish up your makeup. As she put the finishing touches on your makeup you could feel Kylo toy with your clit through the force and you stiffened up a bit and Sabe noticed. “Are you alright miss?”

“Yes, Sabe I’m all good.” You semi choked it out because you could feel his pace quicken.

“You’re all finished ma’am, how do you like it?” she pulled away from the mirror and you turned to soot a glance at Kylo before looking at yourself.

Your makeup was very light and airy with simple glitter on your eyes and pale pink lipstick. She had your long hair braided and pulled into a knot at the back of your head. The braid wrapped around the top of your head and some stray hairs framing your face. “It looks lovely Sabe thank you.” You shot her a smile as you could feel your orgasm impending.

“Let’s get you in your dress.” She walked away to go into the closet, and you knew that feeling all too well as your whole body shuddered as your orgasm washed over you. You never broke eye contact with Kylo until you threw your head back trying your hardest to be quiet.

You mouthed to him _I can’t stand you_ as you got up from the chair to get dressed. You saw her pull your dress out of the garment bag, the dress was beautiful it was strictly tulle. Most of it was this light pink color and there was a blue section. By the blue section, these flower embellishments were going down the dress, the same flower embellishments went around the waist of the dress as well on the shoulders keeping the cape sleeves in place.

You forgot about how good your grandmothers’ taste was, you knew anything she would design would be beautiful. You slipped into the dress and it fits you so well, the cape sleeves really made the dress. She went and zipped it up and then she put a necklace with a gold chain with a rose-cut diamond around your neck. She slipped some taupe colored heels on you and went to leave. “Thank you Sabe!” you waved her out of the door and shut it.

“I could about fucking kill you for doing that while she was getting me ready let alone while she was here!” you smacked Kylo on the chest.

“Sure, we both know you highly enjoyed it, and fuck the way your eyes rolled back about had me as hard as a rock.” He went in to take a handful of your ass. “Whatever, let’s go.” You pulled his hand out of the room as you laced your fingers with his.

You headed down the hallway as your heels clicked along with the marble flooring, you got to the dining area and you saw your grandparents sitting at the table “Good morning kids.” Your grandma was always so cheery. “Good morning Amma, Good morning Afi.” You went to your chair, which Kylo pulled your chair out for you to sit down.

“Good morning Sir, ma’am.” Kylo was always respectful and it made your heart thump out of your chest. He pushed your chair in and then he sat down in his chair.

“How was your first night back here?”

“I missed that bed and the pressure in the shower.” You let out a small giggle.

“How about you Kylo?”

“This place is so nice. Her room was really nice as well, thank you for allowing me to stay here.” You had never heard Kylo so prim and proper, so it was a nice change for once. You watched as the servers brought out breakfast, which was fruits, and the French toast you loved so much.

“Afi you really pulled out all of my favorites since I was here.” You smiled because he always did anything to cheer you up.

“Anything for you pumpkin.” He shot you a smile. You could smell the cinnamon in the French toast and your mouth was watering. You started to dig in and all of your fantasies were fulfilled. You could hear your grandparents let out small laughs at you.

You waste no time finishing the French toast and you tried to not mess up your makeup with how you were eating the French toast. “Okay angel did you even taste it?” you looked over at him and smiled probably with food in your teeth. “It was so good; it’s my favorite breakfast.”

“Okay since that didn’t last long let’s head out to the lakes my dear.” You followed in suite of your grandparents and stood up from your chair and Kylo held out his arm for you to take.

You made it to the spot you and your grandparents always sat at. You sat on the bench next to them. “So Kylo tell us more about your knights?” you knew someone would talk and I’m glad they asked about them.

“So, they are all force-sensitive, they are all trained by me and are an elite squad of men.”

“I have six of them they are all trained in something different and have their own specialties. They are the best of the best, I met them in my younger years and Snoke assigned them to me to train and make them into who they are today.” He was proud of his knights and I would be too, they were feared all over the galaxy.

“So, pumpkin tell me about your day to day on the ship I want to know what goes on.” Your grandpa looked at you.

“Well pretty much if we have a briefing for a mission, I head to the bridge to meet Kylo, General Hux, General Pryde, and sometimes captain Phasma. Then we get told what the mission is when we’re leaving and all the details. If we don’t leave that day, I usually train with the knights on hand to hand combat and sometimes blaster training which I almost always win at. That’s really about it in a day besides a mission.”

“What’s being going on with you guys while I’ve been gone?” you wanted to know how they kept busy.

“Well Tala has been doing really well with school she’s interested in what you do but we told her to find what she loves, and we will be good with whatever she wants. Syala has been excelling on the piano and been growing so fast she’s doing really well with her schooling and missing you a lot. Now Ideon is another story that boy has been keeping us on our toes since you left, that boy is something else. He is doing well in his schooling, but he does nothing but screw around, maybe give him a talk and get him to straighten up you know how much he idolizes you.”

“Amma anything for you I’ll talk to him tonight and Kylo can give him some good guy time too since his dad is never around.” You took a glance over at Kylo, he nodded at you.

“Thank you, sweetheart, I know, how much those kids idolize you; they’re going to be so sad when you leave us. We’re going to be sad too, we’ve missed you all of these years.” Your Afi was right those kids did look up to you and you knew you had to be a good example. 

“Other than that, we have just enjoyed our time here enjoying the lakes, watching the kids, and getting our exercise walking around this massive place. We always worry about you, always. We spend most of the time wondering where in the galaxy you are and if you’re safe. I’m thankful you allowed her the time off to come to see us.” She looked at Kylo with that last part.

“I would do anything to watch her smile and see her happy, this was all my idea to bring her home for a bit.” Kylo's words and kindness had your heart-melting.

“We’re going to go for a walk you two enjoy some alone time.” Your grandfather helped your grandmother off of the bench and took her hand and walked away.

Kylo pulled you into his side and kissed the top of your head. “You look beautiful today, I’m really glad I could bring you home for some time.” He knew how much this meant to you and you loved that about him, he may be the most feared man in the galaxy, but he knew how to treat someone right.

“Thank you for planning this, it means the world to me to see them again. To see how big the kids got too was super special to me. I’m glad that you got to meet them and learn about your family while you were here too.” You pulled your hand into his.

“I really enjoy this place and all of the beauty attached to it. This is nothing compared to the many bases I grew up on, we traveled from base to base. I never had a real home and now I feel like I do with you.” Your eyes grew watery and you knew it was time for you to express your feelings to him.

“Hey Kylo, can I say something?” you looked up and had a worried look in your eyes that you knew he could pick up on. “Go ahead baby girl you can always tell me anything.”

“Um, I just wanted to say how happy you make me and how you make me feel safe and comfortable all of the time. You really make me feel like the luckiest girl in the galaxy that I was chosen to work for you. I have all of these feelings swirling around my brain but I know one thing is for sure and that is that I love you..” you sputtered it out and now your hands were growing sweaty because what if he didn’t feel the same, and what if you totally just ruined things and wanted to leave and not take you back with him.

Then he leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips and just savored the moment between you two. “Angel I love you too. I’m glad to have had you assigned to me even though you were annoying at first. With all that said I do care about you and want you to always feel safe with me.”

He pulled you in for a kiss and your two mouths moved in sync with each other knowing you two had so much passion for each other.

“Angel I want to tell you something that I haven’t told many people.” You weren’t sure what he was going to say but you were all ears, you nodded to let him know he could say anything he needed to say.

“There are some points of my life that I have left out and I’m not sure I’m ready to tell you but there’s a lot more to me than what you see here.” You knew that you could always tell that from the way he would act sometimes.

“I was trained as a Jedi; it was in my family legacy to be a Jedi. My uncle was training me and Snoke found me and showed me the dark side, he showed me the power I could possess if I turned to the dark. My uncle sensed the darkness in me and turned against me and tried to kill me. That was the last time I saw my uncle and family; I joined the dark side right away because I wanted to be like my grandfather.” That’s where it clicked.

“Wait your grandfather was Vader?” your eyes grew wide.

“Yes, my grandfather was Vader, I wanted to be like him ever since I was a kid.” You knew it when you heard who his grandmother was it all clicked.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” you wish he would have said something, but you understood why he didn’t.

“I don’t like putting my earlier life out there I want to keep my ties to the dark side and thinking of my early life gives me a slight crack to the light and I can’t do it.” You took his hand in yours and looked at him in his eyes.

“I will never give you the time to go to the light, you swore to the dark and I’ll keep it that way.” You wanted what he wanted, and you wanted to keep it that way.

Your grandparents made their way back to their bench and just look at you two cuddled on the bench. You enjoyed this because you had all of your favorite people here and you felt happy for the first time in a long time.

You just take in the scenery and you can tell Kylo is feeling the energy that you’re putting off because he pulls your face towards him. “I like seeing you happy, it suits you and I know your grandparents are enjoying it a lot. I can hear what they’re thinking.” You just plant a kiss on his lips.

“Teacup!!” you could hear Syala calling you by your nickname, you never knew how she came up with that, but she did. Maybe it was because you were so small. “Syala come here!” she came running towards you and Kylo.

You pulled her into your lap, “How were your classes this morning?”

“They were good, I learned a new song on the piano!” she was so excited

“I’ll have to hear it later; would you want to play it for me?”

“Duh of course ill play it for you.” She squeezed her arms around your neck.

“Ideon come let’s go on a walk.” Kylo was taking your word from earlier.

“Teacup is he mean?” you knew that she would ask that because with all the scars on his face he would look scary to a five-year-old.

“I promise you he isn’t mean he’s really nice and sweet.” You pulled her face to look at you. “Maybe he’ll play dolls with you.” You winked at her.

You looked over and was watching Kylo talk to Ideon hoping not scaring the hell out of him. “Teacup when do you leave?” ugh the dreaded question. “Sometime in the next few days.” You frowned at her and you could see tears well up in her eyes.

“It’ll be okay ill come back again soon.” You pulled her into a hug.

“Tala come here.” You waved her over to sit with you. “Syala go over with Amma.” She nodded and got off of your lap and went over to your grandma.

“So Amma was telling me you’re interested in what I do.” You turned your body to her slightly. “Yeah I think it’s really cool and you got the best job in the galaxy! I want to be as high up as you.” She seemed to like it.

“I don’t want you to do it because you think you need to follow in my steps, what are you really interested in.”

“I do really like what you do but I also want to be something related to technology, or even a doctor!” she did like a lot of things, but you wanted her to find her own thing to love.

“You know you would be a great doctor and maybe could even be a first-order doctor.” You smiled at her and you watched her eyes light up. “Oh, that would be so cool!” she seemed excited. “I know someone who could get you hired.” You both let out a laugh because she knew what you were talking about.

“Come on let’s go walk since Kylo is still talking to Ideon.” You stood up and you two linked arms, she was just a tad smaller than you even in her heels.

“How have your mom and our uncles been getting along.” You were curious about everyone since no one besides your one uncle and aunt were here.

“Well moms been good, but we don’t see much of uncle Tarsi.” You were happy at that statement because you didn’t want him around them.

“Have you guys seen your dad at all?” you knew it was hit and miss with him.

“No, we saw him quickly on Syala's third birthday but not much after that, we know mom is upset about it, but I think it’s better for her.” You knew she missed her dad, but he was an evil man to their mother. They didn’t know what happened behind closed doors, but you did.

“Good, I don’t want him causing any trouble if he or Uncle Tarsi give you any problems, I will give you means to contact me tell me and Kylo and I will be here as soon as possible. Okay?” you walked down the walkways that went by the lakes your cape sleeves flowing as the back of your dress did.

“You know it, they haven’t but if they ever do, I will always contact you first.” You knew she was smart and knew her place.

You watched as Syala was giggling with Amma and Afi, and Kylo was still talking to Ideon they both looked pleasant which was a good sign.

“Squishy?” all of your cousins had such weird nicknames for you, but you loved all of them.

“Yeah Tee what’s going on.”

“What is Kylo like, I’ve always heard bad things about him, but he seems so nice.”

“He’s really nice but if he’s tested, he won’t hesitate to kill. I’ve watched him kill someone with the twist of his wrist. He really is caring though he cares deeply about me and wants to keep me safe and I know he will do the same with you guys.”

She nodded as you two walked towards Kylo and Ideon, “So boys how’s it going.”

“Good Kylo was just talking to me about the dark side and all of the cool things he has learned and that he wants to show me how to use a lightsaber.” You winked at Kylo you knew someone would get through to this kid.

“Ideon is a very bright boy and if he does his schooling well enough that when he goes to the academy we could bring him into the first order and that’s only if he does well in school.”

He winked back at you; you could feel the heat rising in your cheeks with how good he is being with the young ones. “Kylo!” you heard Syala yell for him and you knew that she got over her small fear of him. She looked miniature standing there at his feet. She reached her arms up to him signaling for him to pick her up and he did.

You could melt looking at him holding her, “Kylo why are you so tall.” You let out a small giggle because she was so funny. After all, only a five-year-old would ask that. “Well that is a great question, I would say that your sweet cousin could answer that.” You side-eyed him because he threw you under the bus. “Well Syala that’s just how his parents made him; they asked the maker for a tall boy.” You winked at him for making up such a good lie in a short time.

You watched as Kylo held onto Syala and she would trace the scar on his face, “Kylo why do you have all these scars?”

“Well I got these when I was a kid, I played around too much and I would get into things, and sometimes I would get booboos.” You shot him a wink for that good story. “Squish, what is the first order like?” You knew Ideon would ask because Kylo talked about him joining if he was good in school.

“Well the academy is fun, but it is a lot of work. You have to learn how to fight and shoot blasters and you have to study hard. Depending on what you choose to study there is a whole new aspect of the academy. But the first order is the best organization to work for, there is always something to do. You can work for them only if you pay attention in school.” You looked him in the eyes to make sure he understood what you were saying.

“Come on let’s head back inside, and we can play something.” You linked arms with Ideon and Tala as Kylo continued to carry Syala.

You guys followed behind your grandparents to walk inside since the heat outside was becoming too hot for Syala. You went into the living area as Kylo put Syala down and she pulled him by the arm to where her toybox was. “Teacup said we could play dolls.” He shot a glance over to you like _thanks_.

She grabbed her dolls and handed Kylo one of them and started to talk as the doll and he looked confused but when along with it.

“Squishy, what is it like knowing every language in the universe?” she would always try and learn them with you when your grandfather taught you, but she never could pick them up as you could.

“I think it is one of the best things in the universe knowing all about every species and their form of communication. I think it makes a universe of a difference everyone is different and knowing it all can sometimes get overwhelming.” You loved knowing all of it but at the same time sometimes it drives you crazy because there are so many things going through your brain that it would just get overwhelming.

“Can you try and teach me a language?”

“Of course, tee whatever you want.” You smiled at her. “why don’t you go play with Syala so Kylo can give Ideon some guy time.” She nodded and got up and went over to her little sister and you could hear her say to Kylo, “Here I can take over.” He nodded and stood up from the ground.

“Kylo you should go show Ideon how your lightsaber works I think he would like that.” You walked with him to your room to go get it.

“Thank you for being so good with the kids it means a lot to me and my grandparents. They don’t have a male figure besides Afi. Their dad left at a young age, so they don’t have many people.”

“I know how much it means to you guys and I’m grateful they are warming up to me because I mean I look scary” you let out a small laugh.

Once you were far enough away from the living area, Kylo dipped down to whisper into your ear. “I can’t wait to rip this pretty little dress off of you and mess that hair up and smear that makeup all over your face.” It sent shivers down your spine the way it rolled off of his tongue and you couldn’t wait to see yourself after either.

You continued to walk to your room and when you got in Kylo waited by the door while he grabbed his saber from the place he had it stored in the closet. You tapped your heel on the ground while you waited for him, “Did you get lost?” you yelled out.

“I mean I could get lost in here but no I didn’t I’m coming.” He was walking towards you. You just giggled at his tone and he came and linked his arm in yours. “Let’s go my angel.”

You two walked back to the living area as you watched Syala and Tala play dolls and Ideon was sitting but as soon as he saw you and Kylo he jumped up from the couch.“Ideon please be careful with this, it really is dangerous.” You gave him a stern look “I know squish don’t worry.” You nodded and watched as they walked over by the balcony.

You heard Kylo ignite his saber and hold it carefully, you could hear them ever so slightly from where you were sitting, “Okay now hold it like this.” Kylo handed it over to Ideon. “This thing is so cool!” you could hear the whooshing of the blade cutting through the air as he moved it back and forth.

“Here hold it like this.” Kylo took it and moved in a different position. “This thing is seriously the best thing ever.” You could hear how excited he was in holding it. “Here let me show you something.” He handed it back over to Kylo and he took is and did a twirl with it so effortlessly it about made you wet.

You watched as Ideon ignited it and turned it off and when he had it turned off; he would try to do the twirl that Kylo showed him with as much effort as he could.

“Dinner is ready!” the maidens came in to tell you and you watched as Ideon handed the saber back to Kylo. You got up from your spot on the couch and waited for Ideon and Kylo to come over by you. Syala ran up to Kylo and insisted he pick her up, Ideon linked arms with you and you two walked arm in arm to the dining area.

You all sat in your retrospective seats as did your grandparents. “Amma, Afi Kylo let me hold his lightsaber!” you loved hearing these kids so happy. “Did he, were you careful?” you knew they would be worried.

“I watched and made sure he was super careful don’t worry Amma.” You wanted to make sure they knew that someone else was watching.

“Good, did you kids have fun today?”

“Yes, we did Afi, thank you.” You all chimed in at once.

\----------------

Dinner was over and you and Kylo headed back to your room because there was a family gala tomorrow which meant every single one of your uncles and aunts were going to be coming. You knew tomorrow would be a long day, so you wanted to head to bed.

You get into the room and not even moments later Kylo has you pushed against the wall; your mouths collided in a fit of lust. “I want you to take that dress off get on the bed on your hands and knees and wait for me.”

“Yes, daddy.” You didn’t say anymore and undid your dress kicked off your heels and headed to the bed. You got onto the bed and went on your hands and knees your ass was sticking out into the air.

“fuck you look so perfect waiting there for daddy.” You could feel yourself start to pool between your thighs. You gave your ass a small shake to give him a show, you could hear him undressing behind you.

Then he landed a smack on your ass it stung but it felt so good you let out a small moan, then another smack landed right where he had smacked before. You could feel the bruising forming but you didn’t mind it. Then he pushed your head down and brought your hands behind your back and tied them with his belt.

Then he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back towards him. “Mhm were you a good girl for daddy today, huh you loved watching me be so good.” Gods, you knew what might be coming but you didn’t care.

Then you could feel his fingers slightly move up and down your folds toying with your clit. You let out small moans, you bucked your hips back to try and get his fingers in you.

“So eager for me huh, well you just have to wait.” Then he landed another smack on your ass on the other side.

You knew you had to be patient for him, and it was so hard. He was constantly teasing you with his fingers making you grow wetter with every stroke. Then his fingers found their way into your dripping cunt, making you send out a string of moans.

“Oh, gods baby girl you are so wet for me.” His fingers still pumping in and out of you. Then he pulled you, so your knees were on the floor and your upper body on the bed, your hands still tied behind your back.

He pulled your head back by your hair and you moaned at the tug on your head. “Daddy please put your cock inside of me, please.”

“Begging now are we.” He landed another smack on your ass, you let out a yelp and pouted.

“Just for that, I’m not holding back.” Then he turned you around and put his fingers in your mouth. “Suck.” You wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked harshly on his fingers. You could feel the drool start to fall out of your mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out of your mouth.

He moaned with every suck on his fingers, then he removed his fingers and you stared at his member wishing you could wrap your mouth around it. You guess he read your mind and pushed your head down on his throbbing member.

You hollowed your cheeks out as you bobbed up and down as saliva pooled in your mouth. “Oh fuck.”

You let out a small moan while you sucked which caused a vibration eliciting another moan from Kylo. You continued to bob your head up and down on his cock as you could feel the saliva dripping down your face.

You tried your hardest to undo your hands from behind your back to give some more friction on his cock, but he force held your arms still as you continued. He started to push your head so you could go further down his cock as you tried to swallow it down.

As his cock hit the back of your throat it caused you to gag slightly but after a few more thrusts, your throat became used to it and you swallowed it down more. His hands finding their way into your hair, the grip he had on it was so tight that you may or may not have a small bald spot now, but fuck did it feel good.

You tried to squeeze your thighs together to get some sort of friction because by now you were soaking wet. He continued to fuck your mouth at a pace you knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and you needed something some friction. You adjusted yourself so that you put your mound on the heel of your foot and began to give yourself some friction.

“Don’t you fuck dare.” He pulled your mouth off of his cock and looked at you in your eyes. “Nobody but me gets to play with that sweet little cunt, now move.” He was stern and you gave him these big doe eyes. Then he forced your head back down onto him and you gagged as his member hit the back of your throat.

You felt his cock beginning to twitch meaning he wasn’t going to last much longer. Then he pulled your mouth off of him and he began to pump his cock in his hand. Next thing you knew spurts of hot cum were all over your face. You could hear him gasp after he released all of his seed on your face.

“Gods you look so fucking beautiful with my cum all over your face.” He swiped his thumb across your face. “Open.” You opened your mouth as he plopped his thumb on your tongue tasting his seed. You sucked his thumb clean of himself, he took his thumb out of your mouth and put his fingers under your chin lifting you from the ground while he pumped his member in his hand.

He spun you around and forced your head into the bed so that your ass was sticking out and without any warning, he thrust himself into you. You let out a loud gasp and his thick member stretched you out without warning.

“Fuck you’re so wet for me.” His hands gripping tight on your hips.

“Gods this feels so good daddy.” You choked out between thrusts.

“Take this cock like the good girl you are.” his thrusts hard making your face sting as the sheets rubbed against your face.

You knew after all of this you wouldn’t last long; you had been deprived for a while. You began to bounce back onto his cock to give yourself something. Both of your moans filled the room, hoping none of the maidens walk by the room or even your little cousins. You were getting destroyed and you didn’t mind it.

You could feel yourself building up as Kylo hit your sweet spot every single time. “Can I please come daddy please.” You were begging because you needed to get off.

“The begging continues huh.” He landed another smack on your ass you let out a small yelp. Then his hand snaked around to grab your throat and put the slightest amount of pressure just enough to restrict blood flow but still allowing you to breathe.

He had a hold of the belt around your wrists to hold onto you while he thrust into you. “Go ahead baby girl cum on this cock for daddy.” You could feel the force of his thrust against your clit bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

With the next few thrusts, you knew the next would tip you over the edge, and with that next thrust you let out a loud moan as your body rocked with the biggest orgasm you have had in a long time. You could feel Kylo twitch inside of you as your walls clenched against his cock.

“Fuck Kylo.” You two were both breathless coming down from the high of your orgasms. He undid the belt that held your hands together, you rubbed your wrists in hopes there wasn’t a mark from them.

Kylo walked into the bathroom to grab you a washcloth to clean your face of the makeup and cum mixture on your face. “Here angel.” You took it from him and wiped your face down. You got up and took it to the laundry basket and dropped it in there hoping no one would question it.

“Let’s get to bed.” Kylo pulled back the covers for you on your side of the bed as you slipped into bed he walked around to the other side and got in and pulled you into him.

“Goodnight my sweet angel, I love you.”

“Goodnight Kylo, I love you too.”

You went to bed with the biggest smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! this is kind of a filler chapter but its important to the story line! Trust me everything won't be as smooth as it is now. I have the next couple of chapters written out and boy does it take a turn! enjoy ;) leave me some Kudos and comments I love interacting with you guys!


	16. Finally safe for me to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you family gala, there are some tribulations that happen. Things get heated between you and Kylo, you don't know how things escalated but they did. 
> 
> Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know  
> That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong  
> And I hope, beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms  
> But I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe  
> For me to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! some incest going on and talks of rape. Also abuse is talked about, its around the middle of the chapter as a warning.

Your family gala was tonight, and you were dreading it to no end. Sabe came up to the room to help you guys get ready. This time you were sure that she wouldn’t catch you two in the act like she did last time.

“Good morning Sabe!” you had to be cheery to put on a front. “Good morning madam, sir.” She bowed at Kylo. “Good morning Sabe, no need to bow.”

“Thank you, sir.” she walked in and went over to the vanity to set things up for her to do your hair and makeup.

He sat down on the couch across from the vanity. “Who is all going to be here tonight?”

“The rest of my aunts and uncles and cousins, I’m not as close with them as I am with the ones who live here.” Sabe was working at your hair curling it. “This should be interesting, if your uncle even comes close to you, I won’t hesitate to kill him.” You saw Sabe’s eyes grow wide in the mirror. You don’t say anything back to him.

“I don’t worry about myself I worry about Syala and Tala, they are my main priority.” You gave him a stern look.

“I will keep them safe too, even if he lays a hand on any of you I won’t hesitate.” You knew he was serious. “You watch out for the kids and I can handle myself.” You could see the scowl on his face. “I told you I would protect you, so I will.”

“Kylo I am serious I can take care of myself, please I am begging you to watch out for the kids.” You huffed and let Sabe finish up your hair. She moved onto your makeup and worked her magic. “Angel I just can’t have anything happen to you.” He sighed.

“Well, Kylo I can’t have anything happen to those kids.” You snapped at him. “I can never let those kids get hurt as I did. I don’t care what I have to do but I will make it happen.” You heard him get up and walk away to who knows where.

“Sorry Sabe, you shouldn’t have had to hear all of that.”

“It’s okay ma’am.” she continued to work on your makeup. You sat there in silence until she was finished with your makeup, Kylo doesn’t come back but you knew he would act like that, it was no surprise.

“Ma’am you’re all finished.” She moved from in front of you so you could see yourself. Your hair was curled and put into a ponytail with pieces framing your face. She put a small little flower in your ponytail. Your makeup was really soft which was nice for a change, “Thank you Sabe it all looks beautiful.” You turned to her and smiled. “Let’s get you dressed.” You stood up and followed her to the closet. Then you heard your door open to find Kylo come back in and sit down on the couch he didn’t say a word. 

Sabe pulled your dress out of the garment bag and this one was just as beautiful as the one from yesterday. It was an all-over pink tulle gown with rose appliques all over the dress, it had off the shoulder sleeves. It was almost like a corset dress and the bodice of the dress was see-through. This dress was absolutely beautiful, and your grandmother was all about pink lately.

Sabe added teardrop diamond earrings and you felt complete, she slipped on your nude stilettos and it was all put together. You walked out of the room and Kylo looked up at you and it seemed he had relaxed a bit. “Supreme leader, it’s time we got you dressed.” He got up from the couch and planted a kiss on your head and headed off with Sabe.

You could hear him putting things together and her zipping and unzipping things, a few moments later he walked out and he looked damn good. He had on all black and then his cape was black with gold appliques all over it was something you had never seen before and it impressed you with how good it looked. He had his saber clipped onto his belt; you didn’t know why he needed it, but you didn’t want to argue with him any more than you already had.

“Wow, you look handsome.” You stood up from the edge of the bed. “And you look beautiful.” He gave you a small spin, “Thank you Sabe I appreciate everything you do.” Kylo put his arm out for you to take. You two walked down the hallways to get to the large party area of the palace.

You two waited in the hallway until your grandparents were announced, they called out your surname along with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren for introductions. You two walked in and went to your table to sit down, you were seated with your grandparents and aunts and uncles. You were right next to your grandfather and Kylo was on your other side, so you knew there was some space between you and your uncle.

Kylo pulls your hand into his lap, “This reminds me of the first order gala. Is every party like this here?”

“Most of the parties are yes, because of who my grandfather is the parties are always this large.” You did love these parties; they were always so fun as a kid and teenager. As a teenager, you would always sneak alcohol without them knowing or taking one of the boys to your room later on. You did always seem to cause some trouble as a teen.

As you were talking with Kylo you could feel your uncles’ eyes on you to no end, you could feel him boring into your soul. You could see Kylo form a scowl on his face, but Kylo’s eyes never left you. You watched as Syala fidgeted in her seat knowing this wasn’t fun until she could run around the dance floor.

Your grandfather stood up meaning it was time for speeches, “Good evening everyone, thank you for joining my family in this wonderful celebration. I am thankful for having all of my grandchildren in one place at the same time, my wonderful granddaughter has taken a break from the first order to join us at home. I wish her parents were here to see how well she’s doing in life, we also very happy to have a special guest with us tonight. We have the supreme leader here joining my granddaughter as her escort. I am so pleased that we have everyone important here and please enjoy yourselves tonight!” everyone clapped after he was finished. He looked over to you and smiled at you and you returned the smile.

You picked at your food because you didn’t want to dig in. After all, it wasn’t ladylike around all of these other people. Since dinner was over you decided you were going to save Syala from the boredom that she had on her face.

“I’m going to go dance with Syala, I will be fine just keep an eye on Tala please?” you gave him a pleading look. He nodded and you went over to Syala's seat and wrapped your arms around her, “Hey want to go dance?” she moved her head so she could look at you. “Yes!” she pushed her chair away from the table.

She ran towards the dance floor dragging you behind her, she had this little tea length dress on, and it was the cutest thing you had ever seen. You kind of matched with, hers was a pale pink color and it had lace detailing on it. She reached her hands out for you to take and you did, she would bounce up and down and then you would spin her, and she would try to spin you.

You would look over at Kylo ever so often and you could tell her was focused on watching Tala, and he would keep his eye on you as well. You would continue to dance with her until you grew tired of all of her energy. “Hey why don’t you go grab Ideon and dance with him?” she pouted because she was enjoying time with you. She huffed and walked away to go get him.

You mentally thought to Kylo to come out and dance, he must have heard you and came down from the table and put his hand on your lower back and taking your hand in his. You two floated around the dance floor for a while, while you tried to keep your eyes on the girls.

“You looks so fucking beautiful tonight, nobody compares to you.” You looked up to him and smiled. “And you look so handsome tonight, I wish I could see you wear these clothes all the time.” He let out a small chuckle.

“Supreme leader may I have a dance with my beautiful granddaughter?” he nodded, and you shifted over to your grandfather. “You look so beautiful tonight; your grandmother has gotten better at designing while you’ve been gone.” You chuckled at him. “I’m so glad you came home; it truly has made us and the kids happy.”

“It was all Kylo’s idea for me to come home, you should thank him. I never thought I would have the time of day to come back home.” You knew that working for the first order would be busy, but you always thought you would be able to visit home at least for a few hours. 

“I’m just glad you are safe and have someone watching over you.”

“I know but Afi you know I can take care of myself.” Why did everyone have to feel the need to watch over you? You were a trained fighter who could take someone down in an instant.

“I know sweetheart but it’s always nice having someone who can always make sure you’re safe.” You sighed because he was always right, you did like Kylo’s presence in your life.

You looked over and you saw Kylo dancing with your grandmother, it made you so happy knowing they were getting along. You saw the two girls dancing like crazy while their mom was watching them have so much fun.

“Go dance with Ideon he looks like he’s so bored.”

“Of course, Afi.” He kissed your head and walked away to mingle with other people.

“Come here and dance with me.” You pulled Ideon's arm.

“Ugh, do I have to.” Such a teenager response. He slowly got up and you pulled him to the dance floor.

“When I leave, I need you to behave you got that?” you two were moving around the dance floor.

“Yes, I know.” He rolled his eyes. “Ideon I’m being serious, Amma and Afi won’t be around forever you need to make sure you don’t cause them trouble. They have done a lot for us and you behaving for them is one thing, they want to see you succeed and goofing off with schooling isn’t helping. We made you a promise that if you do good in schooling and get through the academy, we will hire you in the first order.” You gave him a stern look and you could tell he was taking you seriously.

“Trust me I want to work for the first order, I promise you I will be good, I swear squish I will.” You knew that either you or Kylo got to him and you had an internal celebration. You looked over to see Kylo dancing with the girls, he was holding Syala and then had one hand twirling Tala in a circle.

“Ideon I believe in you; I know you can be the best you can be. You have a lot of people supporting you.”

“I know squish and I promise you; I’ll be the best I can.” He smiled at you and you two continued to dance. Kylo came back over to you and took you away from Ideon but he was fine with that.

“It made me so happy to see you dancing with my grandmother.”

“It made her happy too, we had a good time together. She told me about all the trouble you caused when you were younger.” You let out a small laugh because you knew she would do that.

“I’m going to run to the restroom, I’ll be fine.” You unlatched your hands from his and he went back to the girls to watch over them.

You make your way to the closest bathroom to the dining hall; you make it into the bathroom and the one thing about this dress was how unbelievably hard it is to go pee in it. You finished going to the bathroom, you washed your hands and headed out to go back into the party.

Minding your own business while walking back you heard shoes that sounded close to you, but you didn’t acknowledge it because there were so many people here. You kept walking back to the party until your arm was tugged and you were pulled down a hallway, you tried to ask who it was, but a hand was put over your mouth to stop you from speaking.

“Wha-” you tried to speak but it just kept coming out mumbled. You could feel their breath on your ear “wow I missed you looking like this.” The voice that haunted your childhood. You tried to thrash out of his grip, but his hand was tight around you. You try and scream out, but his hand just continues to mumble your words.

“This sweet body has grown so much since the last time I touched it. You’ve filled out more.” He ran his hand over the curve of your hip and grabs your breast in one hand and starts to knead it. You try to wriggle out of his touch, but nothing works, you end up turning your body limp. You knew there was nothing you could do at this point.

“Does the supreme leader touch you as good as I touched you.” You could feel bile rising in your throat. He loosened his grip on you which allowed you to kick his leg out from under him to release you. You tried to move away from him but while he was down, he grabbed your ankle pulling you down with him. Your face hit the floor and you could feel the pain in your nose, then you felt a liquid on your upper lip.

“Leave me alone Tarsi, I won’t hesitate to hurt you.” You could hear him scoff.

“Yeah, right you could never hurt me.” A small growl left your throat.

“I’m designed to kill, and I won’t hesitate.” You tried to kick him in the face you heard the ball of your foot collide with his face.

“You little bitch.” He got up from the ground and you tried to crawl away.

Then he grabbed you by your throat and held you up against the wall. “Being this defiant won’t help you.” You could hear your dress rip and he ran his hand up your thigh. You were struggling to breathe as he held you up. You were thrashing and kicking to get you down, then you decided to land a kick to his groin.

“Oh, you fucking cunt, get back here.” You tried to run but your heel was broken, and it slowed you down. “Get the fuck away from me Tarsi.” You were screaming so loud hoping someone would hear you. You looked behind you to see he was closing in on you, then you watched him stop mid-run and you collided with a body. To look up and see it was Kylo you were relieved, you instantly wrapped your arms around him. He looked down at you and saw the blood all over your face and pushed you aside and walked over to your uncle.

“You think it’s okay to touch girls and beat them huh.” He reached for his saber and you just sobbed.

He couldn’t even talk with the amount of force Kylo had on him. “You think it’s okay to treat family like this. How would you feel if you had a daughter and someone touched her and beat her? I should kill you for even attempting anything. She is mine and you think it’s okay to do that?” you could hear the venom in his voice.

Kylo moved closer to him and you feared for your uncle, “Kylo do not kill him!” you screamed out to him. “Why shouldn’t I.” he snarled back at you. “because I said so Kylo.” You sneered at him. He had his saber against his neck, “Kylo if you, even so, slice him with that I am done, I will hate you and so will my whole family! Now do you want that?” you tried to step closer to him and you could see a sick and twisted smile on your uncles’ lips.

You watched as Kylo switched off his saber and moved his face in closer to your uncle. “If you even so go near her or the other girls I will not hesitate to kill you next time and I promise that.” He fell to the ground with a thud. He just let out a laugh and Kylo whipped his head around to him. “I would highly recommend leaving now before I change my mind.” He ignited his saber one more time and had it pointed at him.

You watched him scurry up off of the floor to who knows where. “Are you okay?” he took your chin in his hands. “I’m fine Kylo I promise.” You wiped the blood that had come out of your nose. “Let me get you help.” You could see he was nervous in his eyes.

“Kylo I am fine I promise.” You pulled your face away from his hand. “No, you’re not your nose is bloody, your throat is bruising.”

“I am fine please Kylo let me go fix my makeup so we can get back to the party.” You tried to walk back towards the bathroom. Then he grabbed your wrist, “Kylo if you don’t let go of me right now, bad things will happen. I can take care of myself.” You pulled your arm out of his grip. He watched you walk away defeated. You walked into the bathroom and just sobbed, you tried to not mess up your eye makeup but at this point, your face makeup was already messed up from the blood and your face hitting the floor.

You examined yourself in the mirror, your nose was red, and it hurt you took a wet towel and wiped under your nose to get the blood away. You saw the bruising forming on your neck from how hard he had gripped on your throat. You couldn’t believe that it happened, you were happy that it happened to you and not the girls but at the same time, you thought after all of these years that he wouldn’t attempt it. You were wrong, totally wrong.

You wiped your eyes hoping your mascara hadn’t run, you fixed yourself up as best as you could. The poor dress was ripped and had blood on it, and you sighed because this dress was beautiful and now it was ruined.

You collected yourself and walked out of the bathroom to Kylo standing right next to the door, “Kylo please don’t hover I’m not in the mood.” You walked right past him.“I just saved you and this is how you act!” his voice going an octave higher. “Kylo I could have handled it myself; I don’t need someone to fight my fights for me.” Your voice was spitting venom.

“Yes, you do he could have seriously hurt you!”

“This is not up for debate Kylo, I had him and you had to butt in.” you were walking fast.

“You didn’t have him; you were running from him.”

“I didn’t hesitate when I kicked him in the face, I didn’t hesitate when I kicked him in the groin. I honestly could have saved myself from him. You don’t always need to fight my fights; I wasn’t in serious danger.” You stopped in your tracks to turn and look at him.

“I sensed you were in distress, I had to see if you were okay.”

“Okay, but who was watching the girls, what if that’s where he’s heading right now, and no one is making sure they’re safe?” they were your main priority, and no one had eyes on them. you turned on your heels and walked towards the party.

You walked into the hall and plastered a smile on your face as you searched for the girls. You saw them and walked over to them “You girls okay?” you tried not to sound frantic. “Yeah squishy were okay, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay, but I need to leave tonight the first order needs us back.” You watched as Syala’s face turned into a frown. She ran into you and hugged your legs, “Don’t worry I’ll be back, okay?” you looked down at her.

“Tala here this will be my means of contact on my holopad if you need me okay.” you handed her a slip of paper with the means of contact.

You bent down to look at Syala, “Everything will be okay.” You kissed the top of her head.

She let go of you and you wanted to find your grandparents to tell them goodbye. You saw them both sitting at the table, so you went up to them, “Amma, Afi we have to head out there is an emergency and they need Kylo back, I love you guys. I’ll be back again soon.” They got up to hug you.

“Of course, sweetie, you go back to work. It was so nice having you home for a bit. We love you.” They hugged you and you took them in for one last moment. “It was so nice meeting everyone. Thank you for allowing me in your home.” Kylo shook your grandfathers’ hand and your grandmother pulled him into a hug.

You waved goodbye as you walked out of the room and headed to pack your bags, you walked silently to your room as Kylo walked a few paces behind you. You furiously packed up everything you brought with you as you stayed angry at Kylo. He just stood there and watched you pack everything.

You picked up your bag and walked out of the room, Kylo stayed silent knowing not to push any buttons and you hoped that the flight back to the ship stayed that way. You stomped the whole way to the ship as you didn’t have any shoes on since your heel broke when you kicked your uncle.

You sat in the copilot seat as Kylo fired up the engines on his ship, you watched as he pushed all of the buttons and the ship took off. “Angel, can you please talk to me?”

You didn’t look at him. “no Kylo, you don’t understand what I am going through. You don’t need to protect me all of the time, I’m a big girl. Did you forget that at the academy we are trained to kill? I could have easily killed him, but I didn’t. I know what I’m doing.” You spit at him.

“you need to be protected! I can’t let anything happen to you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” He sounded lost.

“Kylo please don’t pull that banthacrap on me! I am an adult I can hold my own. Just leave me alone for now I really don’t need this kind of shit right now.” You got up and walked away to Kylo’s quarters so you could be alone.

You sat on the edge of the bed and just sobbed; you didn’t care if you messed up your makeup at this point. Tears were spilling out of your eyes at a fast rate, you pulled the pillow from the bed and secured your face in it. You muffled your sobs so Kylo wouldn’t hear you, you couldn’t stop replaying what your uncle said to you in your head.

_Does the supreme leader touch you as good as I touched you?_ Shivers rolled down your spine as you thought about it. You kept feeling his hand trail up your thigh, you let out more sobs as you envisioned it. You continued to sob as you just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

You wanted Kylo but the way he kept acting made you furious at him, you confessed your feelings to him but the way he hovered drove you insane. You could handle anything thrown your way and protect yourself. You could feel the ship come out of hyperspace and you didn’t move, you didn’t care to move.

You could head Kylo walk to the door and you heard a faint knock, “Angel please come out, we’ve landed.” You ignore him. “Come on angel please?”

“I’ll come out but only when you’re gone. You could hear him huff and walk away. You got up from the bed and peaked out of the door to make sure he was gone. you walked through the halls to the elevator and you were getting looks because your makeup was smudged all over your face. You were also in a ballgown that was ripped and stained and you were walking barefoot through the ship, so you knew you would be the talk of the ship.

You wanted to go back to your quarters so that’s where you headed because you needed to be away from Kylo. You had all eyes on you walking the halls to get to your quarters, you finally reached the door and after the door shut you slumped to the ground against the door.

Tears started to spill from your eyes as you racked your brain of everything that happened. You and Kylo, the kids, your grandparents, your uncle, everything hit you all at once. You decided you would change and go on a walk to clear your mind. You slip out of the dress and had to remind a droid to throw it out. You slip into your leggings and a plain top, you put on your boots and headed out the door.

You wander aimlessly until you reach Hux’s door, the stormtrooper notices you and allows the door to open. You walk in and Hux has a smile on his face as he sees it's you, “Ah good afternoon translator how was your time off?”

“It was really good I missed my family a lot, so it was really good to see everyone.” You smiled at him trying not to show your anger and sadness. “I’m glad you were able to go and see them, so I heard you’re taking a new position now?” he clasped his hands in his lap.

“Yeah, Kylo wants me to be a negotiator along with translating.”

“I think that’s a great idea, I’m glad you accepted it. I can’t wait to see how well you’ll do.” You could see the genuine smile on his face.

“I’m really excited to start the job as well.” You flashed him a smile while biting your tongue. “Anything exciting happen while we were gone?” you hoped nothing did because you would have missed out on the fun.

“Nothing really, we had someone try to infiltrate the ship, but it was just a one-person thing there was no one else along. The troopers took him out in one hit.” You sighed because that was still something fun, but one person isn’t a big deal. “Aw man, I can’t believe I missed that.” You threw your hands in the air.

You both let out a small chuckle over the way you said it. “Well, I think it’s time I head out and let you get back to your work general.” You got up from the chair and waved at Hux. “Goodnight Negotiator.” It was weird hearing your new position.

You walked out of his office and decided to wander around more because you couldn’t sit still, not now. You went walking down every hallway you could find, you hadn’t been to parts of this side of the ship. You heard some type of grunting and clanking, and you wanted to see what it was, so you followed the sound.

You found the sound and you saw it was Kylo smashing his helmet into a million pieces. You watched as he punched his helmet into the wall with no remorse, you watched as he stopped and turned towards you. “What do you want.” His voice laced with venom.

“I heard the noise and came to see what it was.” You tried to hold your voice from cracking, it had been a while since you saw him like this. “Leave me the fuck alone.” Your heart felt like it could stop beating. “Kylo, I just wanted you to let me do my own thing! I don’t need a protector I can do it myself!” now you were raising your voice.

“I don’t care what you want! I promised to keep you safe and that’s what I will do. I don’t care what it takes.” He was holding fragments of his helmet in his hands.

“Kylo I am a grown woman who is trained for the worst. I can take care of myself I don’t need someone to do it for me.” You were stepping closer to him. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I’ve protected myself my whole life I don’t need some man to do it for me. Not now.” You were pointing your finger at him.

“I am the supreme leader; you are to not speak to me like that!” he had grabbed your wrist. You tried to pull your wrist away from him, but he just held onto it tighter. “Kylo let go of my arm!” you were trying to pull away hard.

“I am here to protect you at all costs, I don’t care what you have to say.” His grip only grew tighter. Then without any hesitation you took your free hand and slapped him across the face, your palm left stinging.

“You bitch.” Then his palm collided with his cheek leaving a stinging feeling. You tried to bring your hand up to feel the place where his hand had collided with your cheek but his hand that was on your wrist moved to your throat. You tried to gasp for a breath but the grip on your throat was tighter than he had ever done before.

You balled your hand into a fist as you pulled your arm up to punch him. Your fist collided with his mouth you watched as his eyes grew full of lust. Then the next thing you knew the grip loosened a bit and his head dipped down to connect your lips together. You could taste the blood you had caused to spill from his lips.

He pushed you against the wall as your lips moved feverishly against his, his hand coming undone around your throat now moved to slither down your pants. He wasted no time in running your palm against the bulge in his pants. You felt a small growl escape his lips that vibrated against your lips, causing a small moan to leave your lips. His fingers running up and down your slit, teasing your entrance.

His hand retreated from your pants, then you heard a rip and released he had ripped your leggings down the middle. “What the fuck Kylo.” He didn’t say anything back and just pushed you against the wall lifting you off of the ground. Then he slammed into you with no mercy, his hand went over your mouth to stifle any noise.

His thrusts were sloppy and full of anger, he held you up against the wall for dear life. He continued with no mercy fucking the dear life out of you. You could tell he was deprived because his orgasm came fast and hard, his cock twitching inside of you as he spilled every last drop of cum in you.

He kept himself inside of you for a moment before he started to soften, he pulled his cock out of you and you felt deprived. You didn’t know how you were going to walk back to your quarters with ripped leggings and most likely dried cum on you. He put his cock away and said nothing and walked away like nothing had happened and you tried to rack your brain on what just happened.

You attempted to walk back to your quarters in hopes that since it’s the night shift it meant there was a slim number of troopers around. You walked down the hallways with shame written all over your face. You made it successfully to your quarters with only a few troopers seeing you. You sat down defeated on the couch feeling the welt that was now on your face.

You figured you hadn’t been satisfied by Kylo, so you needed someone to do it, you picked up the commlink and dialed Ap’Lek.

“Hey, can you come to my quarters?” you had a sinister grin on your face.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” You heard the other line go dead and you let out a chuckle knowing what you were about to do.

You changed out of your ripped pants into some lounge shorts because fuck pants. You sat on the couch until you heard a knock on the door. You got up and let Ap’lek in.

“Hey, Aphrodite, what’s up.” You wasted no time as you attacked him and put your lips on his, he was confused for a minute until his lips moved against yours. His kisses were gentle and less rough than Kylo’s. You hopped up and he picked you up by your ass as you wrapped your legs around his large torso. He moved with you to your bed, he laid you down and was hovering above you. “What brought this on?” he was looking down at your lips full and pink from kissing.

“Just shut up.” You pulled him down on top of you, your lips moving against each other. You moved a hand down to palm at his growing bulge a small moan escaped his lips. His hand snaked down to your mound and he ran his fingers between your folds. His lips left yours and trailed down your neck planting small kisses. You put your head back to let out a moan and so he could have more access to your neck.

He pulled your shorts down so he could get access to your dripping cunt, you moved to pull his pants down so you could move the show on the road. You needed a release and soon, Kylo had deprived you of that and you needed it now.

You pumped his length a few times and you felt the bead of precum at the tip of his cock. You swiped your thumb over it to spread it around. You pulled his face up to look at you, you nodded to let him know you were ready for him. you looked down at him lining his cock up at your entrance and it was about as big as Kylo’s, it was girthy, to say the least, and you couldn’t wait to have it fill you.

He thrust himself into you and let out a loud moan because he filled you up, and it felt amazing. His thrusts were careful and at a pace, you would have never expected, his moans filling the room. “fuck Aphrodite you feel so good. I’ve waited a long time for this.” You hummed in approval.

His thrusts became sloppy and you were enjoying every moment of this. You snaked your hand down to your clit to rub circles to move your orgasm closer. “Oh fuck, you feel so good.” He was about vanilla as possible but to be honest you didn’t care.

You heard someone walking heavily in your room, then next thing you knew he was thrown off from on top of you. “What the fuck!” you looked up to see Kylo holding him in the air. “Kylo what the fuck are you doing.” He ignored you and got closer to Ap’lek.

“You think it’s okay to fuck her, huh. She’s mine and no one else is allowed to touch her.” You stood up from the bed and walked towards them. “Kylo I am allowed to do whatever I want, with whomever I want. You have no control over me.” You were getting in his face.

“Master, she called me over here.” He was choking it out while he was still suspended.

“Mhm, I wonder who she was thinking about while you fucked her. Probably me. Huh angel does he fuck you as good as I do?” he turned towards you. you shook your head no, and you didn’t want to start anything more with him.

“I’m going to finish what you started and you’re going to watch.” He let him out of the force hold and walked over to you. “Come here angel and I’ll make you feel amazing.” He wrapped his hand around your throat. You gasped as he did it, you felt so awkward to have Ap’lek watch but it was kind of hot.

Kylo lead you back over to the bed and he sat on the bed and you straddled him as he started to kiss you. Your two lips felt like one, they felt so different from Ap’lek. You were starting to grind against him feeling his bulge grow bigger in his pants. You let out a small moan against his lips causing him to moan and grip your ass harder.

You pushed him on his back and dropped to your knees and pulled his member free. You couldn’t help staring at it as the precum on his tip glistened, you wrapped your mouth around his member and he instantly put his hands in your hair. You hollowed out your cheeks to give yourself some more friction. His hands guiding your head up and down causing you to gag, but you knew he enjoyed it.

You could feel the saliva pooling in your mouth, and you didn’t care, you could feel it falling down your chin as Kylo started to face fuck you. this didn’t last much longer “come up here.” He took you by the chin and guided you up, you pushed him back down and you lined yourself up with his member and sunk down on him.

You threw your head back and his hands went to your breasts, massaging them and watching you ride him. You let out a string of moans as you bounced up and down on his cock. You looked over at Ap’lek and you watched as he pumped himself in his hand.

Kylo gripped your hips and pulled you off of him slightly just to slam right back into you. Your hand snaked down to your clit and started rubbing circles. “Did daddy say you could come?” you looked down at him and sighed.

“Okay fine, go ahead.” You began to rub circles quicker and quicker on your clit. You could feel the pressure building up in your lower stomach as your orgasm grew closer. You knew Kylo was close by the way he was pounding into you. you knew you were so very close, “Kylo, I’m going to come.” You were letting out loud moans. “Go ahead baby come for daddy.”

It was eminent that you were so very close, your whole body rocked as your orgasm hit you like a brick. Your whole body tingled with the sensation; you knew Kylo was about to cum by the look on his face. “Oh, fuck angel.” you could feel his hot spurts of cum release inside of you as your walls milked him.

You both sighed as you came down from the high of your largest orgasm by far, you looked over at Ap’lek and watched as he had spurts of his own cum on his stomach. “Go clean him up.” You pulled his cock out of you and walked over to Ap’lek and you got down on your knees and licked his seed off of his stomach and then you sank your mouth down on his throbbing cock. You bobbed slightly as your tongue swirled around his cock cleaning him up.

You pulled your mouth off of him with a prominent pop sound as you cleaned your mouth off of whatever of his salty and sweet cum was left on your face. “Good girl now go clean up.” You nodded and walked into your bathroom.

You could hear them talking a bit and then you heard your door open and close, you walked out to find just Kylo in your living area. “Come here.” You walked towards him. “You thought you could get away with fucking another one of my knights huh.” You could hear the tone in his voice. “I can hear every thought they have, any desire they have, everything. I could hear them talking about that pretty little cunt of yours, you thought I would let anyone but me get to fuck you, you’re very wrong.”

He had your chin in his hand, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking.” You gave him these big doe eyes. “You know I’ll give you anything in the galaxy right, you have my wrapped around that pretty little finger of yours.” You smiled at him and he pulled you into his chest.

He pulled you into bed with him and you two laid there with each other, “I’m sorry about your face, I’ll have them send us a bacta treatment to heal it.” You looked up at him. “And I’m sorry about your lip.” You kissed his bottom lip where it was split.

\-----------------------

You woke up to find Kylo gone from the bed, you got out of bed to search for him, but he wasn’t in your quarters. You found a note on your holopad _KR: gone to train with the knights be back later._

You threw a shirt on and headed to his quarters to order some food because you were starving since the last time you ate was at home. You hurried out of your quarters and walked through the hallways like you had a meaning. You were getting stares left and right by the way you were walking and the way you looked.

You finally made it to the elevator, and you let out a sigh when the doors closed. There had been so much that had happened last night your mind was swirling with the thoughts of it all. The elevator dinged as it reached Kylo’s floor and you got off and hoped that there was only a scattered number of troopers. You made your way to his quarters and ordered the food you wanted to eat and sat down on his couch.

You saw the box of the lingerie that Kylo had gotten you awhile back sitting where you left it. You decided that maybe it was time for you to finally put it on, you pulled it out of the box forgetting how pretty it was. You slipped in on and got the garters on and attached and you slipped on one of Kylo’s shirts.

The droid came buzzing in with your tray of food and set it down on the table and scurried off. You sat on the couch and put on your holodrama and picked at the fruit on the plate as you got into your drama. You waited for Kylo, but it seemed that he was taking longer than normal, you didn’t mind because that meant you could finish the holo. You picked and picked at the food in front of you and casually taking sips from your cup.

You lifted your cup up to your mouth only to be jolted and spilling your coffee all over you. you got up from the couch to look out the window and what you saw made your jaw fall to the floor.


	17. Fool for sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down on the finalizer, and you enjoy every minute. You take a prisoner for questioning, and use your own fun tactics on him.
> 
> I found a martyr  
> He told me that I'd never  
> With his educated eyes  
> And his head between my thighs  
> I found a savior  
> I don't think he remembers  
> Cause he's off to pay his crimes  
> And he's got no time for mine

Looking out the window you saw what we all waited for in the first order, an X-Wing was pointed at the finalizer. It had fired a blast at the shields causing the ship to jolt, you instantly put down your cup and ripped off the lingerie. You put on your leggings, your compression top with your jacket, slid on your boots and grabbed your blaster and staff. 

You ran out of his quarters only to be bombarded by troopers, “Where is the supreme leader?” you were frantic. “Last we knew he was on the bridge.” You ran towards the elevator to try and get to the bridge quickly to see if Kylo was okay. When you reached the bridge level there were more troopers crowding the entryway. 

“Has anyone around here seen the supreme leader!” you were yelling. “Uh, I think he made his way down to the hangar.” 

“I swear to the maker if he isn’t there, I’m going to have him kill you. What’s your reporting number.” You were waiting for him to spit it out. “LN-675 ma’am” you gave him a dirty look and made your way to the lift again. You waited and it seemed like it was taking long on purpose. You finally made it to the hangar, and you saw the knights scattered and you ran towards them. 

“Hey guys what’s going on, I saw the X-Wing from Kylo’s quarters, were there other attacks?” you were out of breath from all of the running. “It seems that more of the resistance are heading towards us.” Leox was very calm for all of this. Then you saw Kylo walking towards you, “What are you doing?” his voice was concerned. 

“Well I’m here to help?” you gave him a confused look. “Are you sure you can handle this?” you gave him a stern look. “Yes, I can Kylo come on.” You propped your hand on your hip. “Have you seen my blaster skills?” you looked over at Calie to attest to it. “Yes, angel I have. they're coming with me besides Calie and Cardo. I can’t let you get hurt; do you promise me that you will stay safe?” you could tell by the look in his eyes he was serious. 

“Yes, Kylo I can now go kick some rebel scum ass!” you waved him and the guys off. “We will have your back, we'll stay here for now until we're directed to go somewhere else.” You nodded at Cardo. 

You watched as Kylo’s tie silencer took off through the shield and you and the two knights waited for something to happen. “So, do you think anything bad is going to happen?” you looked over at them, “I’m not really sure, there’s not a lot of them.” Calie shrugged his shoulders.

Then you heard the sound of blasters going off, you turned to look and see that there were rebels that had somehow surpassed the security. Then you heard even more blaster shots coming from the hallway, so you instantly ran towards it. You pulled your blaster from your thigh and had it aimed as you ran down the hallway. 

You watched as some rebels tried to make it down another hallway and you shot one of them in the leg wounding him. You figured you could get some information on why they were doing this. You ran over towards him. The others that were with him left him behind. “Why are you here?” you had your blaster pointed at his head. “HA, I will never tell you bitch.” He was laughing while you watched his leg spill blood. 

“What do you want from the first order?” you crouched down to his height. “We want your supreme leader dead.” You push your blaster into his temple. “Take this one to the interrogation room, Kylo will deal with him later.” You ordered the troopers to take him.

You ran down the hallway where the other rebels disappeared to, you wasted no time trying to follow them. You had waited a lifetime for this to happen since the academy. You pulled your staff off of your back and turned on the Vibrocharged end and waited until the footsteps grew closer to you. when they did you took your staff and hit them in the stomach knocking the air out of them and then took a swift hit to their head knocking them out. “Cardo take them and deal with them.”

“Yes ma’am.” he picked them up and threw them over his shoulder and walked away leaving you and Calie to find anyone else. You searched down the hallways, but you didn’t see any one, then the ship jolted from under you. Calie caught you as you were falling, “Thank you Calie.”

A blast whizzed past your head and you whipped your head to find where it came from, it was a petite girl who had the look of fear in her eyes. “I would suggest you either run and go back to where you came from or me and my buddy here won't be gentle. Now is that what you want?” you kept your eyes locked with hers. She was frozen in her spot as you moved closer to her, “So what is your decision?” you were reaching towards your blaster on your thigh. “I uh-” then she ran away, you looked at Calie and decided fuck it if it took her that long you might as well have some fun. 

You watched as she twisted and turned down hallway after hallway trying to remember where she came from. You followed her but not close enough that she could tell you were following her. You followed her, and she reached a hallway and stopped at the end and looked left to right trying to figure out which way to go. You finally cornered her, and she had tears streaming down her face. “Please, I don’t want to die, please I beg you.” you felt for her, but she knew what she was getting into on this mission.

“I will give you until the count of 5 to get as far away as possible and if you get caught by someone else, I’m sorry.” You and Calie turned your back to her and you heard her scurry away. “Mrs. Ren, why did you let her go?” you whipped your head towards him so fast you about broke your neck. “What did you call me?” you heard him stutter, “Uh Mrs. Ren?” 

“Don’t call me that ever again.” You closed the distance between you two. “Yes ma’am” he scratched the back of his neck and turned away. You two walked down the hallways trying to see if there was anyone else sneaking around the halls. You two finally made it back to the hangar, to see Kylo’s Tie silencer wasn’t back yet or the night buzzard. “I threw the prisoner overboard like you asked Mrs. Ren” you watched as Calie elbowed Cardo in the stomach. Your face turned into a scowl and you watched him regret what he just said. 

“Why are you calling me this all of a sudden?” you turned towards both of them. “Uh, its nothing ma’am we promise.” You closed in on both of them. “It better be nothing or I will make it something.” You gave them a stern look and stomped away from where they were. You roamed around trying to find something to quiet your rage, then another blaster shot whizzed past your head as you avoided it. You pull the blaster from your thigh holster and turned around to see where the shot came from. 

You turned to find that there were three rebels standing there getting ready to fire at you. You aimed your blaster at them and fired with no mercy hitting each and every one of them. You walked over towards them and eyed your glorious shots. You went to find anything to distract yourself from what the knights said to you. 

A stormtrooper came up to you in the halls, “Ma’am we have the prisoner in the holding cell, ready whenever you are.” 

“I will let the Supreme leader handle it, thank you.” he nodded and walked away. You headed towards the hangar. You headed back to the hangar and you saw that his Tie silencer was back along with the night buzzard. 

You run up to Kylo’s ship and wait for him to send the ramp down when you finally hear that hiss your heart starts to thump in your chest. You watched as he walked down the ramp. You ran towards him and jumped up into his arms and wrapped your legs around his torso. “Did you kill anyone?” 

“Yeah I got a few people and I even have a prisoner for you.” your hands clasped behind his neck. “Wait you did?” his voice booming through his mask. “Yeah it was some guy he was tough and wouldn’t answer any questions for me, but I had the troopers take him to the interrogation room.” He dropped you and grabbed your arm and dragged you behind him. “Kylo where are we going.” You were tripping over your feet as he pulled you.

“We’re going to the interrogation room; you’re going to sit in on it with me.” He stopped for a moment until he started to pull you behind him again. You huffed and let it happen, you followed him to the interrogation room not knowing what you were going to witness. You saw the guy you captured strapped to a metal table; he was laughing hysterically as he watched you walk in. “Ah, it’s the bitch who thinks she can break me.” You watched as Kylo dropped your hand and walked over to him and went up really close to his face. 

“You think you can talk to her like that, you are wrong.” Kylo forced his head back and you could tell he was doing something to him. You just heard him laugh, “you really think you could get into my mind, we're trained to know how to keep you out.” You watched as Kylo paced in front of him.  “Why are you here?” Kylo’s mechanical voice boomed through the small room. “As if I would ever tell you.” You watched as Kylo went up to him and took his face in his hand. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time, why are you here?”

“As I said I am not going to tell you.” his laughing growing louder you could tell that there was a scowl on Kylo’s face. “Oh, you’re going to regret that.” Kylo walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a vial from the table. “Ooh, I’m so scared supreme leader.” This guy had some balls. 

“Kylo wait.” Your voice came out soft. You walked towards him and you thought to him because you didn’t want the prisoner to hear.  _ I can try and break him to find out why he’s here. You may not like it, but I can try. _

He nodded and put the vial down and walked out of the room. 

“So, what’s your rank in the resistance?” you walked over to him and brushed your hand down his chest. 

“Why do you care?” his voice laced with venom while he squirmed under your touch. 

“I’ve been thinking about leaving the first order and joining the resistance, I want to know if I would work under you because if not, I would suck your cock every day whenever you wanted.” You were brushing your lips across his ear. You saw the goosebumps form on his arm. 

“I’ve been thinking about leaving this fucking horror of a place for a while and I’ve needed a good cock in my mouth and from the looks of it you have a good one.” you went down to brush against his partial bulge in his pants. 

“Mhm, I bet you can do a lot with that pretty little mouth of yours.” You could see him growing in his pants. “If you tell me why you’re here I'll drop to my knees and please you.” you palmed at his bulge again and you could hear him shudder. 

“We came here to get the supreme leader and remove his force abilities.” Your eyes grew wide. “Where is the resistance located right now.” You wanted to know so that we could do something about it. 

“I’ll only tell you if you drop to those pretty little knees of yours.” You knew he would play this game, but you had hoped Kylo was listening in on his thoughts. You slowly dropped to your knees while you mentally thought out to Kylo to step in. You slowly undid his pants and then Kylo burst in and you thanked the maker that he did. 

You got up from where you were and Kylo pulled you away from him. “where did you find the Kurline?” Kylo was now furious. “that I will never tell you.” he was bellowing with laughter. “I’ll only tell you if she wraps that pretty little mouth of hers around my cock.” He looked over and smirked. Then Kylo put him in a force choke, “She is mine you don’t get her.” He was gritting his teeth.

You stood there and watched as Kylo paced around him, while he was still in a force hold. You knew there wouldn’t be much that you would get out of him. “Your mother has tricks up her sleeve Ben.” The prisoner spit at Kylo, and you were confused as to what just came out of the guy's mouth. Next thing you knew the guy was asleep and you didn’t know how “Kylo what was that all about?” you walked close to him and he ignored you. “Kylo what was that!” you raised your voice at him. 

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to him, “Leave it alone.” He threw your arm down and walked out of the room. You headed to his quarters, You sulked all the way there because you wanted to know what that all meant but you didn’t want to push him. You got back to his quarters, you undid the thigh holster with your blaster and set it on the side table, you took your staff off and placed it in the closet where it stayed. 

You sat down on the couch and put your holodrama back on hoping Kylo would be back soon. You watched as she professed her love for him only to find out that he didn’t like her and was with another girl. You gasped as you found out that he actually did love her, and they hook up later that night while the girl he was with was asleep in the next room over. 

Then you heard the door open and Kylo burst in, taking his helmet and throwing it across the room. “What’s wrong?” you stood up and paused your drama. “nothing concerning you.” he started stripping off his cape and throwing it across the room. 

“Kylo you know you can-” he cut you off. “I told you once I don’t want to tell you again that this is nothing concerning you.” you sat back down on the couch and resumed your drama leaving him alone. 

You continued to mind your own business as Kylo laid down on the couch and put his head in your lap. “I’m sorry it’s just there are things I can't tell you.” you began to run your fingers through his hair. You hummed in response to him to let him know that you knew and didn’t want to dig any further. 

——————————-

It was time for a new briefing for a new mission in your new position, you were nervous but excited. Kylo left early to meditate with the knights so you moseyed around the room while getting ready. You threw on all of your normal things and headed out of the door to the bridge. As your heels clicked along the floor you felt so excited to start this new position. 

You walked through the halls with confidence as you reached the bridge and the trooper let you in, you went and took your seat as you saw Hux pacing back and forth. “Good morning general.” You made your presence known. “Ah, good morning Negotiator. How are you this fine morning?” he clasped his hands behind his back. “I’m good, any damage to the ship from the other day?” you crossed your legs at your ankles. 

“No, there wasn’t any damage, thank the maker, but we were able to subdue them before they could send any more fighters. We’re working on finding their base.” You nodded as you listened to him. Then you heard Kylo’s footsteps come through the door along with the knights. You stood up from your chair and watched as they walked in and they all took a stood as Kylo walked to the head of the table. You all sat in unison and Kylo started speaking about the mission. 

“We will be going to Kamino to make a deal with them for supplies and new territory. Negotiator, you will be talking with them to create this new deal with them. We will have your back, but I want you to handle this all on your own.” You felt a presence on your clit, this was something you were used to with him. You stiffened up and tried to not make a big deal out of it. “Yes, supreme leader.” You spoke back trying not to cry out. You shot him a glare to tell him to knock it off. 

You sat there as he continued to do it, trying to not make a scene about it. You knew what he was doing, and you were mad about it. It was so hard to listen to him talk about the mission while he was toying with you, but you couldn’t help but imagine riding his face while he sucked and lapped at your clit. You pushed that image to the forefront of your mind so he could see it too. Next thing you knew the motion stopped and he yelled for everyone to get out and you to stay, no one questioned it as they all got up and left. 

“You want to ride my face baby girl.” he pulled you towards him and his hand traveled up your skirt to see you weren’t wearing any underwear. His fingers slipping in between your folds. “You think it’s funny to tease me in a room filled with our peers.” You brushed your hand across the bulge growing in his pants. 

“I like to watch you squirm baby girl.” His fingers ever so slightly dipping into your wet cunt. Next thing you knew he threw everything that was on the table off. He pushed your skirt up around your waist and bent you over the table. 

He grabbed the sides of your ass and spread your cunt apart and dropped to his knees and started lapping at your wet cunt. You let out a string of moans as he sucked and licked at your clit, you didn’t care who would hear you because this felt fantastic. 

“Oh, fuck Kylo.” His tongue working fast and faster at your clit knowing you were deprived moments ago when everyone was in the room. He moaned against your clit which sent shivers down your spine. You knew you were getting closer to your orgasm because you could feel the buildup in your lower belly.  “Kylo can I come please” you were begging at this point because you needed some sort of release. “Good girl come for daddy.” You couldn’t wait, you knew you were so close, then you felt it. You let your orgasm wash over you as you screamed out his name knowing whoever walked by would be able to hear you. 

“Good girl.” He stood up from his knees then he slammed into you without a warning. “Oh fuck” 

His thrusts into you were sloppy but it felt so good, “Gods you feel so good.” His grip on your hips grew tighter as you knew he most likely won’t last long. You had missed this because you two had been so busy that you didn’t find the time. 

His balls hitting your sensitive clit didn’t help any, but it felt so good that you might reach your second orgasm depending on how long he would last. “Fuck Kylo.” He had no mercy as he held your head down on the table. You could feel the drool pooling on the table under you, this man did things to you and you loved it. 

“Oh fuckkk,” you could feel his cock twitch inside of you, releasing his seed into you. You could feel him pull his softening cock out of you and zip up his pants as you stood up and pulled your skirt back down and straightened it out. 

He pulled you into him and planted a kiss on your lips, “Mhm now everyone knows how good I fuck you.” you felt the blush creep up your cheeks. “Yeah great.” You pulled your eyes off of him and put your gaze to the floor. 

You headed back to his quarters so you could freshen up and get ready for the mission. When you got back into his quarters you walked into the refresher and Kylo had already had a bath drawn for you. “Thank you Kylo.” You walked over and wrapped your arms around his torso. You slowly stripped out of your blouse and skirt, you watched as he slowly got out of his armor and placed it in the hamper. 

He climbed into the bathtub and pulled you in behind him, you sank down in front of him and leaned against him. The hot water felt good on your body as it relaxed you for who knows what kind of mission you were about to face. You two sat in silence until Kylo said something, “Angel?” you turned your head to look at him. “Yeah, Kylo.” 

“I’m sorry about my anger sometimes, I don’t mean to take it out on you but sometimes it just gets so pent up that I can’t control it. Anger fuels me and keeps me anchored to the dark.” You looked up at him “don’t worry Kylo I understand.” He lifted your face up to his to plant a kiss on your lips. 

You two stayed in each other’s embrace for a few more moments until the water grew cold. You got out before him and grabbed towels for each of you, you handed him a towel and he wrapped it low across his waist and you wrapped yours around your body. You walked over to the closet and grabbed your leggings and grabbed your black blouse that had bell sleeves and had a high neck along with a tie close to your neck. You put your thigh holster on and strapped your blaster in and slipped on your heels. 

You watched as Kylo got dressed in all of his normal armor, he was so meticulous about the order he put them on. You freshened up your makeup while he was getting dressed, then he was ready and came up to you in the bathroom. “You ready?” you spun around to look at him and nodded. 

You grabbed the rest of your stuff and headed out the door. “I hope this mission goes smooth.” You looked to your right where he was walking. “You got this angel I believe in you.” he gave your hand a slight squeeze to reaffirm you. You two headed towards the hangar and the knights were waiting for you there. 

You all piled onto Kylo’s ship as he heads towards the cockpit you stay behind with the knights, “So Aphrodite why did master make us leave the briefing earlier?” you knew Leox could be a smart ass. “Well do you really want to know?” you threw a smirk his way. “Okay maybe I don’t want to know?” you let out a giggle. 

“So how do you like your new position so far?” trudgen was a sweetheart and not as much of an ass as the others. “So far I like it, I hope today goes smooth because otherwise, I’ll be mad that I took this position.” You let out a giggle. 

You felt the ship take off and your nerves grew larger about this because of all the times you had been captured. You had to make sure it didn’t happen this time. You also had to prove yourself that you didn’t need any of the knights to save you or even Kylo. 

“What did you guys do while we were gone?” you really were curious about what they did when they weren’t following Kylo around. “I went to batuu for a bit to have some me time.” You knew Leox would do something like that. “You find any pretty girls there?” you knew you could embarrass him. “Um well.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Ah so you did meet a pretty girl, tell me more about her.” You could see the blush forming in his cheeks. 

“Well she was just a dancer at the club I was at, we had fun.” You liked making fun of him, but you knew that you would find random men at the same club just a few years ago. 

“Was she as good as me.” You shot him a wink knowing it would make him uncomfortable. You heard him cough. “That’s what I thought.” You got up from your seat and walked over to him. “Never forget who gave it to you the best,” you whispered in his ear and walked towards the cockpit. You could hear all of the other knights cackling like children because they could see his irritation. 

“Hey, Kylo.” You walked in and sat in the copilot seat and he turned towards you. “You have enough fun messing with my knights?” you let out a small giggle. “Yeah sorry, it’s just so easy to mess with them.” 

“Yeah too bad I can hear and see what they’re all thinking, Leox was replaying the night you two had in his head causing him to get a boner. You just blue balled my knight.” You let out the loudest laugh ever because you knew it would happen. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” You were clutching your stomach from laughing so hard. 

“Kylo thank you for everything. I really mean it.”

“Anything for you angel, I could give you the whole universe if you asked.” 

“I really appreciate everything Kylo, I think the best part was being able to see my family. I hope we can go back soon.” You turned to him and smiled. “We will, also I have some new wardrobe designs for you to choose from for your new position.” He handed you your holopad to go through the designs. You walked out to the common room but not before planting a kiss on his lips. 

You walked out and Leox was gone, “so I guess he went to go handle his little problem?” you let out a small chuckle. You sat down in between Ap’lek and Trudgen while you scrolled through the designs. One of the outfits was a black sparkle blouse with wide-leg black pants, which you loved. Another was skintight black pants with a black short-sleeved top with a black cape blazer. Then there was this beautiful pantsuit that had cape sleeves on it. Then there was a mix of some dresses short and long in there, you knew you couldn’t go wrong with a black dress. 

Leox walked out from his quarters, “Did you have a good time with yourself?” you had to get one more out of him. “Aphrodite shut up.” He rolled his eyes at you and moved trudgen and sat down next to you. He put his arm around your shoulder, “Mhm don’t worry I thought about your pretty little mouth the entire time.” He whispered in your ear. “I know I could hear you.” you really couldn’t but you wanted him to think you could. A blush ran up his cheeks, “oh.” Was all he could mutter out. The other knights just let out laughs as they knew you frustrated him. 

You could feel the ship come out of hyperspace, so you watched as all of the knights picked up their helmets and put them on. You watched as Kylo walked out of the cockpit and towards the ramp, you got up and stood behind him and the knights followed suit. Kylo motioned for you to come next to him so you did, the ramp lowered and you and Kylo walked down the ramp.

You were greeted by kamino’s leader, you had rarely seen Kaminoans before but to your surprise, they were quite beautiful and tall. “Hello, supreme leader.” He also allowed your name to fall from his lips, greeting you as well. “Hello, Izu Pirrur.” You greeted him along with Kylo. 

“I hope you enjoy our planet, what brings you here to us?” you walked forward towards him. “We are here for supplies and territory; in exchange, we will give you troops for research purposes.” You fidgeted with the staff on your back. “Why should we allow any of that, we swore after order 66 we wouldn’t be involved in anything to do with the first order.” 

“We will give you immunity from anything, we will give you troops to defend your beautiful planet.” you were pleading because you wanted to make this easy. His guards stepped closer to you and you didn’t flinch, you could hear the knights shift behind you, but you signaled that you would be fine. “We don’t want any of that, we don’t want anything to do with the first order.” 

You saw them inch closer, “I promise we won’t involve you in anything, we will keep you and your people safe, we just need supplies and new territory.” You needed this to go smooth, but it didn’t seem that way. “I suggest you step away from the girl.” Kylo’s voice was laced with venom as he moved closer to you. “Kylo stop I got this.” You whipped your head back to look at him. 

The guards started to come closer to you, “I suggest you have your men back off or things will get nasty.” You gritted your teeth. “Someone like you thinks they can take my men down; I would like to see you try.” He let out a chuckle. “I promise you that if they attack me, I won’t hesitate to kill them.” Your hand at ready on your staff. You could hear Kylo’s saber ignite and you whipped your head around to him. “Stand down, I’ve got this!” you didn’t need him to help you. You heard him step towards you more, you took your staff off of your back and hit him with it. “Kylo I don’t care who you are, but you need to stand down this is my problem.” You scowled at him.

“Take her down now so we can get this finished.” You heard the leader tell his guards. You hit the switch to turn on the vibrocharged end of your staff and you pulled it in front of you. 

One of the guards charged towards you and you quickly ducked from his hit and took his legs out with your staff. He was down on the ground and you pointed your staff right at his face. “I suggest we talk this out or I take all of your men out like this” you heard him laugh and send another guard towards you, he tried to shoot his blaster at your head, but you deflected it with your staff. You charged towards him and hit him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. Then you have the opportunity to hit him in the head knocking him out, “I promise you I will take each and every one of your men out, and then you will be vulnerable to the supreme leader and the knights of Ren. They won’t be as nice as me.” 

You could tell he was trying to rack his brain on what to do. You thought he would surrender but he sent the rest of his guards on you. They all came at you at once, but you didn’t hesitate, one charged at you and you took your staff and spun it around you and hit him straight in the head causing him to fall to the ground. 

The other came at you and was able to get one hit on you, you took your elbow straight to their stomach and caused him to hunch over which allowed you to land a blow straight to his head. You looked around at all of the guards laying on the ground admiring your work. You watched as the leader looked around seeing he didn’t have any protection. “Do you surrender yet?” you had a small smirk on your face. 

“okay okay ill agree to your terms as long as you send us supplies, we are in dire need of weapon materials.” You could tell he was frantic but just wanted this over and done with. “of course, Izu Pirrur. Thank you for helping the first order, have a wonderful day.” You switched off your staff and turned on your heels towards the ship. You heard all of the knights and Kylo follow suit, you walked up the ramp and threw your staff down and went and sat on the couch in the common area. You threw your head back and took a deep breath in, you didn’t think you would have to do that, but you did. 

Kylo walked right past you into the cockpit, “Holy shit Aphrodite, I didn’t know you could do that.” Killin put his hand up for a high five. “Yeah what the fuck, that was such a badass thing to do.” Cardo took his helmet off and had a huge smile on his face. 

“Thanks, guys, I just couldn’t let what happened before happen again, so I guess I just had a ton of pent up anger.” You let out a small giggle. They all sat down around you and were talking about how awesome that was and you were just decompressing while you paid no attention to them. 

You knew they were talking but you were totally zoned out, “Aphrodite, hello?” Ap’lek nudged you. “What, sorry.” You shook your head and looked over at him. “We were just talking about celebrating your first successful mission when we get back in master Ren’s quarters.”

You nodded, “Yeah that sounds good!” Kylo emerged from the cockpit “Angel can you come in here please?” you got up from the couch and climbed over Ap’lek. You walked into the cockpit and sat in the copilot’s seat and Kylo had a displeasing look on his face. “I don’t like the way you spoke to me earlier.” He grabbed your face to look at him. “Well, I didn’t like the way you tried to intervene when you know I could handle it.” Your expression turned wicked. “Don’t speak to me like that.” 

“What are you going to do about it.” The corner of your lips turning into a smirk. His hand moved from your cheeks to your throat. His hands constricted your airway and not in a bad way. 

“Is that the way you want to speak to me, you bad girl.” his face now in line with yours, your eyes flashing from his eyes to his lips. Then his lips crashed onto yours moving fast and hard. 

His lips left yours “get over here.” you got up and he instantly bent you over his knee, he pulled your leggings down, so your ass was exposed. “You were a naughty girl.” He landed a hard smack on your ass. You let out a small yelp as it stung, then he landed another smack on your ass in the same spot. 

You let out a moan as you could feel yourself start to pool between your thighs. “Yeah, you like that.” He landed another smack but on your other ass cheek causing you to moan again, your hand going to cover your mouth. “I want them to hear how good I fuck you.” his fingers finding their way into your dripping cunt, you let out another moan as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. 

“I want you to sit on my cock.” You got up off of his knees and you pulled your legs out of your leggings and moved over towards his chair and lined yourself up with his cock and slowly sank down onto it letting out a moan as you tilted your head back. “Oh fuck.” Kylo muttered under his breath. 

You bounced up and down on him as you moaned his name, “Let them know who fucks you the best.” 

You continued to moan as his member hit your sweet spot every time you sank down on him. You knew you wouldn’t last long if you were going to be in this position, “Kylo I can’t last much longer.” You watched as he smirked because he knew what he was doing. 

“Come on Daddy’s cock baby girl.” You looked down at him as you felt yourself building up to your orgasm. “Oh, fuck Kylo.” You knew you were so close, and you were hoping he was too. His hands were firm on your ass lifting you up as he slammed into you. 

As your orgasm washed over you, you screamed out his name knowing that all of the knights could hear you. “Oh gods baby girl.” You felt as he released his seed into you as you caught your breath from your orgasm. 

You watched as he caught his breath leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips, “I do have to say watching you take all of those guards down was pretty fucking hot. You looked damn good doing it in high heels.” 

“Oh yeah was it?” you were mocking him, you slid yourself off of his lap and grabbed your leggings, and put them back on along with your heels. You planted another kiss on his lips before turning around and leaving him to go sit back with the knights. 

“Ohh Kylo!” they were all mocking you. you shot them a glare. “Mhm sure make fun of me, we all know who was screaming my name earlier when he rubbed one out.” Their mouths dropped open and you watched as Leox’s face turned bright red. 

“Mhm that’s right two of you know how good I am, we don’t need to reassure that.” You snickered and sat down between Ap’lek and Leox. They didn’t even attempt any eye contact, the other 4 laughed as to what they just witnessed. 

“So, my grandparents really want to meet you guys so next time we go to Naboo you need to come! You would love them!” you clapped your hands together because you really wanted them to join along and have some time to themselves. “I’ve never been to Naboo.” Trudgen looked at you. 

“Trudgen it’s so pretty, my home is surrounded by these beautiful lakes, we have tons of sunshine, ugh I can’t wait for you to see it!” you were all giddy just thinking about going back. 

“My cousins would love you guys; it also would mean that Ideon would have more guys to teach him things! Oh goodness, I can’t wait.” you now were so excited there were tons of ideas swirling around your head. “Okay calm down, you’re thinking very loud and fast it's giving us a headache.” Leox nudged you. 

“Sorry guys.” You slumped down in your seat. “Don’t be sorry.” Calie let out a small laugh. “You ready to celebrate when we get back? I mean it seems you already celebrated with master ren.” You threw what was available on the table at Cardo, “Okay smart ass, but yes were going to have fun.” 

You relaxed for a few moments until you knew you were out of hyperspace and you watched the same old routine as the knights put their helmets on. You felt the ship land you stood up and grabbed your staff and blaster and watched Kylo walk out of the cockpit, you shot him a wink while he walked past. He stopped and motioned you to stand next to him 

You two walked out of the ship to be greeted by Hux, “So negotiator how did it go?” you didn’t know if he was being sarcastic or serious, but you answered anyways. “It went really well! I didn’t get kidnapped this time so that’s a plus.” You let out a small laugh. 

Kylo pulled you away from Hux and towards the lift to go back to his quarters, he turned towards the knights “Come to my quarters in about 20 minutes.” They all nodded at him and walked away. Kylo walked towards his quarters and you clung to his hand, “Our next mission we are going to Batuu to get intel on the resistance.” You hadn’t been to batuu in forever.

“Wait really I love Batuu!” your eyes grew wide. “Yeah we will be going undercover, I’ll have you choose the outfits soon.” You grew giddy because you had never gone undercover. 

You reached his quarters and he instantly took his holopad to order some alcohol to the room. You took off your blouse and slipped into one of Kylo’s shirts and he slipped out of all of his armor and put on some loose pants and one of his shirts.

“I love it when you dress like that.” You walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. “I love it when you wear my shirts, I think they look sexy on you.” he planted a kiss on the tip of your nose. 

Then you heard the footsteps, “Aphrodite where are you.” you knew Cardo’s voice all too well in the mask and out of the mask. You ran out of the room and greeted the knights, he ran towards you and picked you up. “Cardo put me down I don’t need to feel any smaller than I already am.” You rolled your eyes at him. 

He put you down and you walked over to the game you had ready which was a drawing game. You had to draw something and then the other people had to guess, you knew this would be fun and interesting with the knights. The droid came with the liquor and you grabbed it and started to pour a round of whiskey for everyone. 

You grabbed the holopad and you projected it up and you explained the rules, “Okay so I’m going to draw something, and you all have to guess what it is and whoever gets it right is next.” They all nodded in agreement taking a sip out of their drinks. Kylo pulled you into his lap and you tried to hide your holopad from him, but you knew you couldn’t. 

“Okay, Kylo no guessing since you can clearly see everything, and no looking into each other’s minds!” you knew someone would pull that trick. “Ugh fine.” Killin moaned about it because they mostly relied on that. “Shh just do what I say. It’ll be fun I promise.” You started drawing on the holopad, you started to draw a body, a head, pointy ears, no one was guessing, you drew a tail on it.

“Is it a cat!” cardo shouted out. “Yes!” you clapped that he was able to figure it out. You handed the pad over to him. You watched as he started drawing a blob, then he added two legs then there was a tail. You were completely stumped as you had never seen this before, but then Kylo blurted out, “is it a blurrg?” you turned your head towards him, “How in the hells did you know that?” 

“I’ve traveled a lot, so I’ve seen things.” You let out a small giggle before taking another sip of your whiskey, you were still on your first glass as the guys were on their second glass. You leaned back against Kylo as he held the pad in front of you, he started to draw this skyline. You had never seen this Skyline before and you also realized how good of an artist Kylo was, the boys watched as he continued to draw. 

He continued to make these lakes around the skyline. Finally, the one knight to respond was Ap’lek “Is that Chandrilla?” your eyes grew wide, you had always heard about chandrilla but had never been there. “Why chandrilla?” you looked over at him keeping your voice soft. “I’ll tell you later okay.” He handed the pad over to Ap’lek. 

You guys sat there and did round after round until everyone won about twice. “Let’s play something better.” Leox was being whiney so you obliged. You went over and grabbed your Sabacc cards to play with. “How about we one-up the game and play strip Sabacc?” you couldn’t believe that came out of Leox’s mouth. You turned and slapped him over the head. “You realize there is only one girl here and the rest of you will lose to me?” you let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah okay.” You watched and Calie rolled his eyes. You shuffled the cards and dealt them out to everyone. You picked up your hand and this was the best hand you had in a long time, you had a master, balance, endurance, and queen of air and darkness totaling you at -7. There was no way anyone had a better hand than that. 

Then they started placing their bets, “Calie you can only take your left boot off.” 

“Master, you have to take your pants off.” 

“Trudgen you have to take your shirt off.” 

“Leox you have to take your pants off.” 

“Cardo you have to take your shirt off.” 

“Killin you have to take your right boot off.” 

“Ap’lek you have to take your belt off.” 

“Aphrodite you have to take your shirt off.”  This was all at random so whoever had the lowest card could choose whoever they wanted. Then you all laid your hands down, Killin had 23, Calie had -3, trudgen had 15, Leox had -6, cardo had 0, Ap’lek had 11, and Kylo had -5. 

“Ha! I told you I would beat all of you!” you threw your fist up in the air. “Holy shit she did beat us.” Leox jaw dropped because he was right there with you. “I choose Kylo.” You turned to wink at him. 

You got up and grabbed the other bottle of whiskey, you knew the men would get friskier with the amount of liquor they have in them. You poured them another glass and sat back down in your spot. You shuffled and dealt the cards again, you picked up your cards and this time you had -25 points you had to keep a straight face about your score.

You all laid down your cards and yet again you had the lowest score, they all huffed when they saw it. “Cardo it’s all you.” you flashed a wink. “Okay, she has to be cheating someone else needs to shuffle and deal.” Trudgen was mad he was losing; you passed the deck of cards over to Calie and he shuffled and dealt the cards. You picked up your hand and you had -13 this time, you waited, and everyone set down their cards at the same time and you once again had the lowest score. 

“How the hell does she keep winning.” All the knights were mad. “Leox take those pants off.” He huffed and slid them off. “Let’s go again, I need to beat her.” Leox was determined to win against you. Calie shuffled the cards again and dealt them out, you pulled up your hand and you had -3 this was the highest you had so you knew you might lose, and it would be worth it to watch them get excited. 

You laid your hand down as the rest of them did and you saw you lost but you were fine with it, Kylo actually had the lowest score he turned to you and smirked. “Yes finally!” they all cheered that you finally lost. You grabbed the shirt and pulled it over your head, you heard the gasp of the guys who hadn’t seen you naked or in a bra. 

“knock it off.” You heard Kylo sneer at them. You guys went a few more rounds you winning most of the time you ended up down to your bra and panties but most of the guys were out of everything down to their boxers. 

“Okay I think that’s enough for tonight, we have a huge mission coming up and we need to approve things. You guys can stay here if you want but angel and I are heading off to bed.” You slipped on just the shirt and headed to the bedroom. 

You heard them all talk about nonsense, while you two were in the room and you couldn’t help but laugh at the way they talked when they were drunk. You took your holopad and laid in bed running through the clothing to approve for the mission. “Kylo ill need to put in approval for a ship since we would be noticed if we were on your ship or the night buzzard.” You were typing out the approval, “I’ll make sure Hux approves it first thing in the morning.” 

He came in and snuggled you under the covers while you submitted the request. “So, about Chandrilla, that’s where I was born. We didn’t stay there long.” 

“I’ve been there once with my grandfather and it was so nice, it was just as nice as Naboo. Maybe we will have to go back.” You looked over at him and smiled. 

“Goodnight my sweet angel.” He planted a kiss on your lips “Goodnight Kylo.” 

“Goodnight boys!” you yelled out to the knights. Then you heard a collective “Goodnight Aphrodite!” you giggled and turned the lights off and drifted to sleep peacefully thinking about how fun this undercover mission is going to be.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter its kind of a cluster fuck but hey its something fun and gives more insight into things. Leave me some kudos and comments I love each and every one of you who has read this! I'm thinking of writing another book this time it has a little bit of a twist in it ;) Again thank you for reading this!


	18. I've been cold since you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undercover mission on Batuu happens and things go south. 
> 
> I was as pure as a river  
> But now I think I'm possessed  
> You put a fever inside me  
> And I've been cold since you left  
> I've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold  
> And you've got your own mistakes in a bed at home  
> I'm hoping you could save me now, but you break and fold  
> You've got a fire inside, but your heart's so cold

All of the clothes for the mission had been delivered for all of you, so you walked out to wake the sleeping giants up. “Wake the fuck up! We have a mission to attend to.” You watched as they all groaned and rolled over.

“Aphrodite, I don’t want to be a pain but shut the fuck up, let us sleep.” If Leox was going to act like this you wanted to make it hurt. You went and picked up the holopad that controlled the room. You chose the loudest and most obnoxious sound you could find, and you blasted it through the whole room. 

“Please make it stop!” they were all groaning and covering their ears. “Well maybe if Leox wasn’t an asshole then I wouldn’t have done this.” You were yelling over the music. Kylo came and wrapped his arms around your torso. “Okay turn it off, I’ll get them up.” 

He walked away from you and went into the living quarters. “Get up now, don’t make me ask you again.” You watched as they all rolled from where they were and stood up stretching in place. 

“Go get ready and meet us in the hangar in 20 minutes.” He waved them off and they all dragged their feet as they left. All of their outfits had been sent to their quarters and labeled with their names. 

You were ecstatic about this mission, batuu was your favorite place as a teenager so you were excited to go back and see how much it had changed. You turned the water on for the shower so that you and Kylo could get ready. “The water is going to get cold if you don’t get your butt in here!” You yelled out to him because he was doing who knows what. 

Not even a minute later he came sauntering in with nothing but his lounge pants on. “How are you going to tease me like that” he slid his pants off and got into the shower with you. 

He pulled your chin up to look at him. “Have I ever told you how perfect you are” those words falling out of his lips sounded perfect in itself. “Well if you say so. I think all of your imperfections are perfections.” You traced the scar on his face. He dipped down to plant a small kiss on your lips. 

You could tell he wanted more but we all knew you didn’t have the time. “Kylo we don’t have time.” He turned your body around so your back was against his front. You could feel his breath on your ear, “don’t worry baby girl I can make this quick” then you heard the door opening to kylos quarters. You quickly popped out of the shower to see who it was. To your surprise it was hux, why he was here you weren’t sure but you held the towel around your body as tight as you could. 

“Good morning general, what brings you here?” You tried to not make eye contact since you were in a towel. 

“Just checking in before you head out this morning.” His hands clasped behind his back like he always did. 

Then you heard Kylo’s footsteps coming out of the refresher, “general why are you In my quarters?” Hux looked scared. “I just wanted to check and see if everything was all set for you to go on your mission.” You had to think about it because he had never done this before. “Well thank you general but i think we need to get dressed.” You wanted to diffuse the situation before it happened. He nodded and walked away and you watched as he walked out of the door. “His thoughts were all over the place, it's not normal.” Kylo dropped his towel and you stared at the glory that was his penis because why not. He caught you staring, “hello, earth to angel.” He waved his hand in front of your face and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. “Sorry.” He walked over to you. “You don’t ever have to be sorry.” He planted a kiss on your lips and walked away. 

You went over and grabbed your clothes and slipped them on. You had an entirely tan outfit that wasn’t form-fitting at all, but it would do. You also had a blue head wrap which was normal for Batuu fashion, you watched as Kylo looked at you in the outfit. 

“That outfit does nothing for you, I like the other stuff better on you. Now I can’t stare at your ass.” you turned and smacked him on the arm. “Put your clothes on and let’s go.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes and started to slowly put them on. 

His pants were dark brown with a khaki shirt, with a dark brown vest his head wrap was this deep blue color. You thought you did a good job of choosing things that complimented him. You pulled on your boots and you watched as Kylo did as well, “Angel what do I do about my saber?” the dreaded question. “Well I mean everyone knows what it looks like so I would suggest not bringing it but, it's your mission.” You stood up from where you were sitting on the bed.

You could tell he was in deep thought, then you watched as he put his saber into his closet. You cracked a small smile that he made a good decision. You two made your way to the hangar to meet the knights when you walked in you saw them all dressed and they looked nice, you had never seen them in anything other than their armor and neither had all of the troopers, because they were staring at them like no other. 

They were still in all black so that you could still find them in the crowds if needed. They all had different colored head wraps, Leox was a deep green color, Calie had a deep brown, Cardo had navy blue, Ap’lek had black, Trudgen was white, and Killin had a lighter green color. 

You saw Hux standing by a ship that you knew was the one you put the request in for, “Good to see you again supreme leader.” You knew he had a snip to his tone. “Good morning general, have a tone like that with me again. You won’t know what hit you.” You tried to not let out a small chuckle. 

You saw the ship and it was exactly what you wanted, it was totally inconspicuous, and it would help so much. “Kylo you will be able to fly this right?” you looked up at him. “Of course, I can fly anything.” He shot you a wink. 

“Good luck supreme leader.” Hux nodded and walked away. Kylo lowered the ramp to the ship and you walked in and it was tiny compared to Kylo’s ship. Kylo went straight to the control panel and slowly brought the ship to life. You and the knights cramped in the small common area. You had to sit on someone’s lap, that's how cramped it was. You decided to sit on Leox’s lap because fuck it. 

“Okay, guys we all need to come up with nicknames so that we aren’t given away. Now let’s hear them.” Leox shifted uncomfortably under you. 

“Okay, I think I’m going to go with Vyna.” Ap’lek seemed comfortable with it. 

“I think I’ll use Dash.” Killin sounded off his new name

“Luca.” Cardo went ahead. 

“Tylo, sounds good to me.” Trudgen chose something similar to his name. 

Leox sounds off, “Kuna.” You thought about that but whatever he wants. 

Calie goes off about his name “Tycho.” These men and the names they came up with were something else. 

“So, Aphrodite what’s yours?” Ap’lek looked over and smiled at you. “I think I’m going to go with Sabrina.” That name had always been intriguing to you, so now you could use it. 

“Leox are you going to go to the club again and meet your girl since you’ll be there.” You turned to him, his hands fidgeting trying not to touch your thigh. “Uh.” He was trying to find the words to say.  You moved yourself against him and he pulled you away from what he knew you were doing. “I’m going to go check on Kylo.” You brushed your hand across his bulge. He let out a small cough to cover up what just happened. 

“Are you messing with my knights?” He had his feet propped up on the control panel. “When am I not.” You went over and straddled him and his hands found their way to your ass. “Mhm but you’re the one I like to please, huh daddy.” You dipped down to whisper it in his ear. “oh, you want to play that game now when we don’t have privacy huh.” A smirk played at your lips. 

“That will just have to wait until later.” His grip grew tighter on your ass. You brought yourself off of him and gave you a firm smack on your ass. “I’m excited for Batuu, it’s been so long since I’ve been there.” 

“It will be interesting, to say the least” 

“Kylo what’s your nickname for the mission.” You wanted to know since he hadn’t said anything. “Kodo is what I want to go by.” You smiled at him. “I like that.” You watched as the stars flew past the ship, you decided to go back and sit with the knights. You went over and planted a kiss onto his lips and walked away. 

You sat back down into Leox’s lap “You guys want to play Dejarik?” it was built into the table you were all sitting at. “Yes!” Calie wanted to beat you at it. You turned the board on, and you watched as the creatures came to life.  You plotted your every move to try and beat him, but you could feel him trying to intrude in your mind. “Knock it off or i'll kick you in the balls.” you shot him a glare. “That is cheating and unfair.” He let out a huff and continued to stare at his pieces until you made a move and he followed. You two battled it out until you had him down to one piece and you had three left. 

“Damnit Aphrodite, when did you get so good at this game.” He was mad because he couldn’t use his mind to his abilities. “hm see what happens when you don’t cheat.” You emphasized cheat. “yeah yeah whatever.” He rolled his eyes at you. 

You felt the ship leave hyperspace as your body jerked on top of Leox and you felt your ass move over his groin and he let out a small noise. You ignored it as you felt his hands go to the sides of your thighs. You looked back at him and the smile on his face made you feel something, but there was no one besides Kylo who made you feel that good. “Uh,” he let out a small cough. 

You felt the ship come to a halt and you took your head wrap and tucked it around to cover your mouth as the nights did the same. Any features that could be recognized you covered, you had to make sure this mission was a success. 

You knew you had landed so you got off of Leox’s lap and adjusted your clothes and watched as Kylo emerged from the control panel. You all took one last look at each other and walked down the ramp and looked around the hangar to make sure there was no one else around. “Let’s head into the city and we will split up from there.” You turned to look at all of them and they all nodded. 

You walked out of the hangar to be greeted by the warmth of the city, you all met in the center by a fountain and you sat on the edge. “I’m going to go over and check out black spire, and Oga's for now. I want the rest of you to split up evenly. I will be okay by myself; we will meet up in an hour.” You waved them off and the knights scattered and Kylo stuck around. “I can’t let you go by yourself.” 

“Yes, you can Kodo, if we are seen together, they will know. They know you wouldn’t leave me alone. We need to split up, so they don’t get suspicious. I promise you I will be fine.” You were pleading with him because you knew that the resistance knew he wouldn’t leave your side. 

“Angel, ple-” you cut him off. “Kodo please.” You almost didn’t use his nickname, but you remembered at the last second. “Fine.” He huffed and walked away. You stood up and made your way towards the black spire outpost. 

You walked into the loud bar to see lots of creatures and humans, you walked up to the bar to order a drink because if you were here you might as well enjoy it. “can I get whatever the special drink is.” You pulled the credits you had out of your pocket and set them on the bar.

The bartender handed you the drink and it was something fruity, but you didn’t question it. You took a sip and it wasn’t too bad, you finished it up as you wandered around the inside of the bar. You had zoned in on tables conversations trying to hear something but there was nothing you could pick up on. 

You finished the rest of your drink and put the empty glass on the bar top and decided to head out since you didn’t find anything. You decided you were going to head to Oga’s since the resistance likes to hang out there. 

You found your way over to Oga’s and you watched as you saw Killin walking through a crowd of people. You knew they were the best at this job since they could tune into minds and not conversations like you. You tried your hardest to be able to hear everything, you walked into Oga’s and you could see Calie sitting in a booth. So, you walked up to the bar and ordered him a drink and one for yourself. Once the bartender brought them over to you, you walked over to the booth he was in and slid his drink over to him. 

“Anything new with you?” you took a small sip from your cup. “I found my friend at Dok’s and they heard about someone lurking around.” Fuck, they knew we had a spy. So now we needed to be extra careful. “Sounds good, has there been anything else new with your life.” He grabbed your hand and went into your mind to show you what was heard and who the person was. You saw their face clear as day and now you knew how to keep an eye out for them. 

“The rest of my friends are going to meet up later if you want to meet us. We're going to meet at the fountain in the middle of the city.” He was good at this and you were thankful. 

“Have you seen Kodo anywhere?” you needed to find Kylo to tell him that they knew we had a spy. “The last I saw him he was at the outpost.” You nodded and got up from the booth and headed to the outpost. 

You looked all around for him, you were keeping an eye out for his blue head wrap. You walked through the whole outpost, and finally, you spotted the very tall man you were looking for. “Kodo!” you sped walked over to him. He turned around and you saw his eyes and the blue of his head wrap really brought out the beautiful honey color of his eyes. “Sabrina.” He looked down at you. “They know.” You took his hand allowing him to intrude in your mind to see the conversation you had with Calie. 

“Fuck.” His voice was low when he said it. “Keep searching but be careful. If you need me, reach out.” You nodded and walked out of the outpost. You decided that you were going to head over to Dok’s to see if you could find out any more than what Calie had found.

You walked into Dok’s and you wandered around like you were looking for a friend to listen in on conversations, you didn’t hear much until you walked over to the bar and found two girls. You ordered your drink and tried to listen in as much as you could. 

“Did you hear about the attack that’s supposed to happen tonight?” your ears perked at that; you kept your eyes on your fingers as you picked at your cuticles. “Yeah I heard someone talking about it at Oga’s, they also said that there is a spy from the first order here.” As soon as your drink came you handed over the credits and downed the drink as fast as you could so you could head over to Oga’s. 

You made sure your headwrap was leaving everything to the imagination, you made sure you had no known features showing because it could be a dead giveaway. You walked into Oga’s with full commitment knowing you were going to find everything out. 

You walked up to the bar and sat down since there were more people in here. you watched as a small petite girl seemed a little nervous which seemed like a dead giveaway. You walked up to her, “can I buy you a drink?” you turned to her. “Uh sure.” 

You called the bartender over and ordered two drinks, one for you and one for her. You figured she would be the kind of person who likes the sweet drinks. “What brings you here?” you turned towards her and she didn’t want to look you in the eyes, “Uh I’m just here to be here.” She was super shy and seemed off. “I hope you like it! Batuu is one of the best cities ever!” you were trying to be chipper to make her more friendly. 

“Uh, what are you here for.” Her voice was so soft in this loud place. “Oh, I’m here visiting, I come here a lot. It feels like a second home to me!” you wanted to make it seem like you came here all the time. 

“Oh, that’s cool where are you from.” Her eye contact became more. “Oh, I’m from Naboo.”

“Oh, wow, it's really nice there. I’ve never been there; I want to go one day.” 

“You totally should! You would enjoy it a lot!” you wanted to get more out of her. 

“What do you do for a job?” fuck you knew this would come up. 

" Uh I’m a trader but I hate it. I really want to join the resistance it's totally my dream job!” you were glad you could think of things on the spot.  “What’s your specialty? I know how you can join but I would have to know if you’re fit for it.” This was all you needed.

“Oh, I’m a trained shot and a born fighter. I also love intel, I’m really good at it.” You winked at her. 

“Hm well I’m not the deciding factor but if you meet us at savii’s there will be others who will determine your fate. We have something planned for tonight, meet us there at dawn.'' She drank the last of her drink and left. You were baffled by how different she was at the end of the conversation. 

You needed to find the guys to give them a heads up on what is going on. You walked out of Oga’s and you figured you’d wander to the club Leox was always at. You headed that way and walked through the door to see the stage and your eyes grew wide. There was the most beautiful woman on the stage dancing away in barely anything. 

You watched as she was summoned over to a man sitting on a chair on the stage. she dropped to her knees and rubbed his thighs making her way to the bulge in his pants. You shook your head, you had to find Leox. You looked through all of the club and you finally spotted his dark green head wrap. 

You slid into his booth and you looked over at him, “well now I see why you like this place.” You turned towards him and his eyes were glued on the girl. You looked over and she had been sucking the guy’s cock like no tomorrow, you watched as his face fucked her like no tomorrow. 

Then you watched as she got up and he bent her over his knee, and you watched as he softly ran his hand over her ass cheeks and then he made his move towards her mound.

Watching all of this was making you hot and bothered since it had been some time for you and Kylo, especially him depriving you earlier on the ship and Hux barging into Kylo’s quarters  “Okay I found the resistance member and I was able to make friends with her; I’m going to meet her and her group later.” You watched as the man on stage pumped his fingers in and out of her causing her to let out small whimpers. 

This was causing you to grow wet between your thigh, then you felt Leox’s hand move onto your thigh. “Okay, I don’t think Kylo would approve of this.” You looked towards him. “Kylo has given me the okay, he’s over there in the left-hand corner. He’s following by your rules of not being seen together.” You whipped your head over to the left side of the club and there he was. He nodded at you and you relaxed. Then you felt Kylo’s presence in your mind, “ _ Don’t worry baby girl, daddy will give it to you better later. For now, imagine it's me. _ ” You put your head on the back of the booth. His hand trailed up to the band of your pants and you allowed him to reach inside. 

Your hand trailed over to his bulge in his pants, you palmed at it for a bit. You could hear his throaty moans causing you to let out small moans. You were thankful that these booths were as large as they were. You spread your legs open for him, and his fingers teasing your folds. “Fuck you’re so wet.” His voice is low and throaty. 

“ _ I can see what you’re thinking, both of us are going to fuck you so hard later _ .” Kylo’s voice sounded like he was right next to you. You couldn’t stop imagining sucking Leox’s cock while Kylo pounded into you and it made shivers run down your spine causing you to pool even more between your legs. Leox finally dipped his fingers into you and your grip on his cock tightened and then you felt it. Kylo was toying with your clit from across the room, causing you to let out a small moan. 

Your hand working faster at his cock, causing him to pump his finger faster in and out of you. Kylo’s movements growing faster around your clit, gods they had you a blubbering mess. You could feel Leox’s cock grow harder which meant he was close, and you knew you were. You could feel the closeness of your orgasm and you knew he was so very close. 

The impending orgasm came fast and hard as your whole body rocked against his fingers, his cock twitching in your hand as you felt the spurts of his seed running down your hand. “ _ Good girl now clean him up. _ ” You listened and licked your hand clean and then you dipped your head down and ran your tongue down the base of his cock licking up every last drop of his seed. 

You looked up at him and smiled and then tucked your headpiece back over your mouth and fixed yourself. “I want you guys on standby when I meet with the resistance. If I need you will reach out.” You stood up and adjusted all of your clothing, you took one last look at Kylo and made your way out of the club. 

You walked towards Savii’s racking your brain about everything that has happened. You hoped this would end well and that we would get what we needed on this mission to take down the resistance. 

You walked past Ap’Lek and he stopped you. “Sabrina so good to see you!” he pulled you into a hug. “So good to see you Vyna!” you wrapped your arms around him 

“What have you been up to?” he looked down at you, his dark eyes boring into you. “Oh, not much on my way to meet some friends at Savii’s.” you gave him a look. “Oh, sounds nice, that should be fun.” He  dipped down to be closer to your ear. “Is it the resistance?” Then he stood up taller. “Yeah, the club has a lot of fun things for the rebellious people.” You nodded. “Well stay safe see you soon!” you waved goodbye to him and made your way there. 

You finally made it to Savii’s and saw the small petite girl again, you never grabbed her name. You had to remember to ask her. You walked up to her, “Hey!” she turned to look at you. “Oh hey!'' She was a little more chipper. “I forgot to grab your name earlier, I’m Sabrina.” 

“I’m Alyla, nice to officially meet you again.” You stood close to her as you watched more people walk up to her. “Everyone, this is Sabrina, she wants to join the cause, let’s see how she does when we complete our goal.” You waved at everyone. “Nice to meet everyone.” 

“Let’s head out before it gets too dark and crowded.” Alyla seemed to be the leader of the group. You followed behind everyone and you kept your hands behind your back as you walked behind the group. You weren’t sure where you were heading but it didn’t matter. 

You made your way to a back alley that you think was behind the club you were just in. “I heard that the spy is in here, Sabrina take this.” Another girl handed over something that looked similar to a bomb and you held it in your hands hoping that Kylo wasn’t still in the club. 

“I want you to put it on the wall, we have a device that will set it off once we're away from the building.” You walked over to place it on the wall and then the next thing you knew everything was black. 

\-------------------

_ I couldn’t sense her anymore; I don’t know what to do. You stormed out of the bar and was looking high and wide to find her. You tried to reach out to her but there was nothing, it was blank and quiet. You projected to the knights to meet you now and that you couldn’t sense her anymore.  _

_ You made your way to the fountain where you were all supposed to meet, they all filed in one by one over to you. “Master, what’s wrong?” Killin could sense your distress.  _

_ “I can’t sense her anymore, something is wrong.” You ripped your head covering from around your mouth.  _

_ “What? There’s no way.” Ap’lek seemed just as distressed. “Reach out see if you can find her.” You wanted to make sure it wasn’t just you. “I’ve got nothing.” All of them chimed together. You ripped off your head covering not caring at this point in time if people found out who you were. The one thing in this galaxy that you actually loved is now gone.  _ __

_ “Split up and search the city, kill people if you need to. I don’t care, I want her found.” You wish you had your lightsaber at this point in time, but she insisted you leave it behind. You walked through the city pushing people out of the way throwing things not caring what people thought. You were the fucking supreme leader of the first order, then you heard it.  _

_ You looked up to see a resistance ship taking off through the surface of the planet, you tried so hard to stop it with the force, but you were so weak without her around you couldn’t stop it.  _

_ You watched as the crowds of people ran away screaming because they saw who you were. Then you felt the presence of the knights behind you. “Master, we couldn’t find her anywhere. we did find this.” Killin handed over her headwrap. “She wouldn’t have taken this off, I know her.” You clutched onto it. “Let’s go.” You headed towards the hangar so you could figure out what to do to find her.  _

_ “I will kill every single member of the resistance.” You punched the ship into hyperspace. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is eh but it happens for a reason! I hope y'all enjoy it, I might go back and change things but here it is! :)


	19. I can't help this awful energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my bed  
> They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
> And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
> They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead.

Your eyes felt heavy, and as you tried to open them there was a blinding light shining on your face. You wanted to wipe your eyes to uncloud your vision, but you realize that your hands were tied at your side. You finally got your vision back and you looked around to find yourself in a room that you had never been in before. You heard a faint voice that grew louder as your vision was coming back and you watched as they got closer to you. 

He had dark shaggy hair and he was tall, “we know who you are and who you work for.” You adjusted your eyes to get a good look at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” you were playing dumb. “Oh, come on don’t play stupid we know you’re close with Kylo Ren.” You didn’t let your face give anything away. 

“I have no idea who that is.” You attempted to shrug your shoulder. The man came over and grabbed your face. “Stop playing dumb we know all about you and him.” You tried to rip your face out of his grip. “I have no idea who or what you’re talking about, I was in Batuu for pleasure. Go ahead you’ll find my Hotel room under Sabrina Orum. You’ll find everything in there that doesn’t trace me to anyone or anything.” You spit at him. “You lying little bitch.” He landed a smack across your face and you let out a maniacal laugh. You watched as he just stared at you because you were laughing. 

“Garo, I think it’s time you leave.” You heard this woman’s soft voice with no idea who it was. She came into view and she was this petite woman with a braid that wrapped around the top of her head. 

“I know you work for my son Ben, there is no need to deny it. We all know it please be honest with us.” She was giving you these eyes that pleaded for you to talk with her. “Who is Ben?” you gave her a questioning look. “Well you know him as Kylo, but he was Ben before he was Kylo. Did he tell you that?” you looked at her like she was crazy. “I brought you here because I want my son back, and I know you can do it. He is probably already searching for you and he will eventually come here. I want you to convince him to come back to me.” 

Your eyes grew wide, “He will never come back to you. He will never turn to the light; he is darkness and darkness he will stay.” You let out a laugh that you think they will get him to turn to the light. “I know he still has it left in him, I know it, I feel it. I feel it in you too.” You let out another laugh because this woman had no idea who you were. 

“I think it’s quite funny that you think Kylo will turn and I will. I’ve pledged myself to Kylo and I promise you we will overthrow each and every one of you. Snoke saw it, Kylo has seen it and I have seen it.” Your face contorted to this evil smirk knowing that this would make them mad. 

“It won’t happen, I won’t allow it, I will have my son back with me.” She turned her back to you. you let out another maniacal laugh and then there was the dark-haired man came back and you felt a poke in your arm. “I promise you the downfall of the Resistance!” was the last thing you shouted before your whole world went black again. 

_ You are in a dark forest; you look around and you don’t see much. You see a slight red glow; you looked down at your hand and you’re holding a double-bladed lightsaber. You aren’t sure why you’re holding it because you didn’t think nonforce users could wield a saber. You look down and you had on this jumpsuit that was lace applique throughout the bodice. You had a cape flowing behind you in the breeze. You look over and you see Kylo standing next to you his saber turned on, he turns to look at you. “Are you ready Empress Ren?” you nodded, and you walked next to Kylo heading to wherever you were going.  _

You wake up again as the coldness of the metal you were strapped to sen shivers down your spine. “Tell us where the First Order is.” You had just woken up and this man wanted information out of you. “Fuck off.” you spit at him. “Where- is- the- first- order.” This man was hard, you would get him to shut up eventually. 

“I’m not telling you shit.” You gritted your teeth. “you will tell me.” His hand grabbing at your throat. “Fuck- you,” you muttered out as his grip tightened. 

“You know where they are. Tell us!” he was yelling so hard spit was getting all over your face. “Well you got me on Batuu, so I don’t know how you didn’t get any of them.” You let out a laugh because they were so dumb. “We only wanted you.” you could feel his breath on your face. “Well, then I don’t know what to tell you because I don’t know where he is.” You chuckled at how dumb all of this was. 

“Your stupid little cunt you will tell us.” His palm colliding with your face, you felt your lip split. You took your tongue and ran it over where the blood was. “Do it again, hit me you pussy!” you wanted it to hurt, to show them that you could take anything they threw at you. “You evil conniving bitch.” The only thing you could do was laugh. “I don’t know why she even wanted you, you won’t tell us anything. This is so stupid.” You let out another loud laugh because you knew you were getting under their skin. 

“You really won’t get anything out of me, you will all be dead before you know it.” You loved this and it gave you so much excitement. “I hope you like this.” They poked another IV into your arm, “this time you won’t be able to sleep.” Then you felt it course through your veins, your body grew limp, your head falling to the side. You couldn’t even pick it up, you couldn’t move your arms or your legs. You tried to speak but couldn’t, then you watched as the lady who claims to be Kylo’s mom walked in. 

“I hate doing this to you, but this is the only way to quiet you down. I know my son cares a great amount for you, I feel it. It radiates off of him, I can feel his anger that he doesn’t know where you are right now. My son was a bright star, I did everything for my son and his father did everything for him. We tried so hard to keep him in the light but Snoke found him and changed him. My brother thinks that he failed as a master, that his padawan didn’t learn because of him. My son is the pilot he is today because of his father and his uncle Chewie. Chewie was his best friend they did everything together, they loved each other and now that’s gone.” You tried to interrupt her, but you couldn’t. 

“My Ben learned the force at a very young age, I couldn’t help him. I wanted to so badly but all of my work with the resistance it took me away from him. I felt so guilty that I wasn’t there for him, I feel that if I was around more, I could have stopped him turning to the dark.” You watched as she sighed, and her eyes grew somber. 

“You don’t understand how much I want my son back, I know he’ll come for you here, I just want him to stay. I want to be able to hug him and talk with him again. I just ask that you consider it. I know you have the light in you, I know your family and I don’t know why you chose the dark, but you have lightness in your heart. I sense what I sensed in Ben all those years ago, it’s not as strong as his but its there. I just ask you to try and consider it, the galaxy needs more light in it. Darkness creates hate, and hate brings the galaxy down. I promise you joining us will make you feel better and it will make the galaxy safer.” You watched as she got up and looked at you one last time before heading out the door. 

You still couldn’t move but you sat there and thought about everything that she had said. You were racking your brain about that his name was apparently Ben? You were confused because he had never said anything about it, he also had never told you about his parents and what they did or who they were. You had to take a mental note to have a talk with him about all of this. Also, that he was a Jedi at one point, you couldn’t believe anything she had told you because of the way he was now. 

Her asking you and him to join them seemed so far-fetched because you knew Kylo and he was so devoted to the dark side, that you knew he would never turn to the light. You remembered he said his family brought him to the light and you knew that that’s why he never talked about his family. You had to find a way out of here and soon, you knew that you could take them down to escape but you weren’t sure how many people there were and even what planet you were on. 

You needed to figure this out soon or you were going to go crazy, you had to find out to get out of this stupid contraption. The only thing is that you still couldn’t move at all, your whole body was limp. You watched as two men walked in looked at you and started to laugh, “Huh you think because you work for the first order, you’re invincible. Look at how pathetic you are, can’t even move.” They were laughing while you just were still, you had no idea what the drug they used was, but you don’t want them to use it on you ever again. 

You watched as the men finally left the room and you were left with your thoughts again. You don’t know why you were always the center of attacks, but this needed to end because you were getting sick of it. You were so tired, but your body wouldn’t allow anything to happen and you wondered how long this drug in you was going to last. 

You watched as another person came in and they grabbed another IV and stuck it in your arm, “This is to give you some nutrients, general Organa doesn’t want you to starve.” You tried to nod but you still couldn’t move. You so badly wanted to fall asleep, but the stupid drugs wouldn’t allow you to.

You stared at a blank wall for who knows how long until someone else came in and moved closer to you. “Are you going to cooperate this time?” you could feel his breath on your neck. You felt his hand run down your neck and you felt a shiver go down your spine, you still couldn’t move so you couldn’t fight him off. He backed off a little, but you moved your eyes to follow him over to a table that held all of the drugs they were using on you. 

He pulled another syringe and put it in your arm, it felt like you had been poked over 100 times today. Then you felt your body movements coming back, you were able to wiggle your fingers and toes and blink your eyes. Your eyes felt like the Tatooine desert with how dry they were, “What the fuck do you want from me.” You finally spit out.

“You know what we want.” You did know what they wanted but you were never going to tell them. “I mean I can tell you they were on Batuu where you got me from but the ship moves all of the time so I honestly couldn’t tell you and I never would anyway.” You spit at him. His palm colliding with your face. You cracked a smile, “Mhm slap me harder next time.” You licked your lip. “Take me out of these restraints and slap me then,” you smirked at him. “Just tell me where I can find the supreme leader.” He was yelling. “And I said I will never tell you; I don’t know why you keep trying.” He moved closer to you. 

“Then I will keep injecting you with drugs until you are delirious enough to tell us.” He walked over to the table and you balled your hand into a fist and next thing you knew the syringe was in your hand. The man’s eyes growing wide at what just happened, then he tried to grab the syringe out of your hand, but you stabbed him in the leg injecting him with whatever he was about to give you. You watched as his body dropped the ground unable to move and you let out a laugh that he thought he could fool you. 

It was about a minute before someone came running into the room looking at you with pure horror on their face. Which caused you to laugh even louder, they looked at your hand holding the syringe and the man on the ground. “What did you do you stupid bitch!” he was charging towards you. You somehow launched the syringe at him and it landing right into his neck, you looked down at your hands and trying to figure out what just happened. 

Then another person came into the room and grabbed another syringe and without even looking where they were placing it, they shoved the needle into you and your body went limp again. Then the general walked in and looked at you and looked at the two men on the ground, “So I see you have it figured out.” You couldn’t ask what you had figured out, but you would let her talk. “If you would just comply, we wouldn’t have to do this to you. All I want is for you to bring my son back, this wouldn’t happen if you just would help us.” You watched her clench her jaw. 

You wanted to so badly say something back to her, but you couldn’t. “Take her to the holding cell.” They pulled your body off of the table you were attached to and two men held you while you watched the light after light flashed as you were carried past them. You had no idea where they were taking you but of course, you couldn’t do anything anyways. You watched as they finally brought you into a room and laid you onto an actual bed. 

“I will have someone grab the reversal drug, but I need you to not do anything to harm any more of my men.” 

You watched as one of the m en came over to you and placed the syringe in your arm and he bolted out of the room as soon as he administered it to you. You started to wiggle your toes and fingers, along with rolling your neck out.  “I am going to send a droid in with food, please don’t destroy our droid.” You nodded and she walked away. You sat there stretching out your limbs trying to figure out how to get this headache to go away  from the way your head was the entire time. 

You watched as the droid came in and plopped the tray down in front of you causing something to spill. “Stupid droid.” You waved him off but not before he beeped at you calling you stupid for not cooperating. You scoffed as he left the room and you were left with your food that looked terrible compared to what you ate on the finalizer. You scarfed it down even though it tasted like shit, but you were hungry, so you ate every last piece of food that was on the tray. 

You watched as the droid came back to get the tray from you and made a snarky remark about you. You stuck your tongue out at him as he left, and you flopped yourself onto your back on the bed. “Ugh, this fucking sucks.” You muttered under your breath knowing no one but yourself could hear you. 

You sat there thinking about all of this and fucking hating this place, you needed to get out soon. “Dear?” you sat up to see the woman who calls herself Kylo’s mother. “I just want to talk to you without you hurting anyone can you do that.” You scoffed at her but agreed. “I put you in here because I want you to be comfortable because we want you to feel welcome and I also can’t let anything happen to you mostly because if something did Ben would never forgive me.” Every time she says Ben it makes you want to barf. 

“That’s what he would want anyways, he already claims you’re dead, so what does it matter.” You knew it would make her upset. “It doesn’t matter to me; he is still my baby boy and if I have a slim chance at getting him back, I will do whatever it takes.” You let out a small laugh. “I don’t think he’s ever coming back here, he has the whole galaxy in his hands, do you really think he will give up all of that power to come here and be nothing? You’re wrong he won’t ever come back here; he will come for me and blow this entire place up.” You had a sinister grin on your face. 

“I hope that you are wrong, but we will see.” She stood up and walked out of the room you were in. All you could do was laugh at the whole situation, you were going crazy and needed to leave. 

You got up and played with the knob on the door hoping that it was unlocked, to your surprise it wasn’t but you had to at least try. You looked around and called over a droid, “Get me out of here.” He beeped at you and told you no. “You will get me out of here!” you whisper screamed at him and to your surprise, he unlocked the door. You took a mental note and you saw there was no one around your room. 

You snuck down a hallway hiding from people as you slid down the hallways trying not to be noticed. You finally made it out without people noticing you, the light from outside was so close that you could feel it on your skin. You made it outside, and you rejoiced that you were actually able to sneak out of there. 

You ran towards the woods that were close to the base, your feet moving as fast as they could go. Until you dropped to the ground, with shooting pain in your left leg. You looked down to see blood oozing from a giant wound in your thigh. “Fuck!” you whipped your head to look around you. You watched as men came after you and you stood up putting pressure on your right leg. 

You tried to run with as little pressure on your left leg as possible. You could hear them closing in on you, you looked behind you periodically to see how far away they were. You were so close to the opening of the woods until you had a set of arms around you. You kicked and thrashed violently to get out of the grip you were in. 

“Put me down!” you were screaming as loud as you could. “Fuck you!” you were screaming anything and everything. “Put me down assholes!” they didn’t they just kept dragging you back to that stupid room you were in. “Put me down you fuck heads! I will kill each and every one of you!” you were still thrashing ignoring the throbbing pain in your leg. 

You saw the hallway appear before you and you let out a blood-curdling scream making everyone wince at the tone of it. To your discretion they still didn’t put you down, they threw you down onto the bed and quickly ran out before you could do anything to them. “Fuck all of you! let me leave!” you ran up to the door but instantly falling because of your leg. 

“Ma’am they sent me here to tend to your leg, if you could please step away from the door, it would be much appreciated.” You looked at the droid with a disgusted look on your face, but you got up and limped back over to the bed. The droid opened the door and waddled over to you, “I am going to clean up your wound and bandage it, please cooperate.” You nodded and let the droid clean your leg, you winced as the cleaning solution stung. You had to remember that they probably didn’t have all of the nice medical things we have in the first order so this was way more painful than what would be happening on the finalizer. 

You watched as he wrapped a bandage around the gash in your leg from the blaster shot you didn’t even know had been fired at you. “Ma’am I am all finished.” The droid picked up his things and walked away. “Thank you.” the droids had done nothing bad to you. 

“Sweetie?” that name made you want to grind every single one of your teeth down. “What” you voice cold and harsh. “You are just making it harder on yourself by being defiant. Please just cooperate for once. Let me tell you more about my son, he had the whole world ahead of him. He was the kindest boy and did everything for everyone else. He loved to draw and write, I know he blames me for his turn to the dark because I was never there, I was always out jumping from planet to planet to help the galaxy. Let me ask you this, why did you join the first order?” she looked at you with these pleading eyes. 

“My grandfather was a senator during the clone wars, I wanted to follow in his footsteps along with that I like everything about the first order and what they stand for.” You smirked at her. “Oh, and don’t worry Kylo knows about his grandmother since you failed to tell him about her.” You wanted to make it hurt. “And my grandfather worked for the empire under your father, and during the clone wars he sided with the separatist.” You loved pissing her off. 

“You could do so much good if you tried. I know you can I can feel it in you.” her eyes filled with so much hurt, she was trying to make you feel something, but you knew that you would never. 

“Ben would have never turned to the dark side if he wasn’t so infatuated with his grandfather. He always had to find out more and more about his grandfather, that was all that mattered to him as a child. I wish I would have stayed quiet about him and none of this would have happened.” She let out a loud sigh. “He talks to his grandfather every day, I hear him. He doesn’t think I can hear it, but I do.” You knew that Kylo knew his grandfather was the best sith in the galaxy, you knew he was trying to be just like him. She didn’t say anything she just got up and walked away. 

“Dinner will be by shortly.” You nodded and she left. You flopped down onto the bed and covered your face with your hands as you tried to hold back tears. Your leg was throbbing and now you had to eat this shit food and you had no idea when Kylo was going to save you. 

The guy from the other day brought you the food and stepped out of the room immediately, “What are you afraid of?” you laughed because a big man like him was afraid of you. “I don’t know what you’re talking about I’m not afraid of anything.” He made his voice sound huskier. 

You stood up and made your way over to the window, you watched as he flinched as you got closer to him. “Aw, I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.” You laughed as you walked back to the bed and pulled the tray onto your lap.

You took bite after bite of the bland shitty food that they made you eat. You envisioned that it was one of the meals Kylo had brought to his quarters, this beautiful piece of meat with these amazingly seasoned potatoes with a side of fruit. The image came into mind and your sensed filled with that smell. You ate every last piece of the shitty food because you imagined it was something else. 

The man came in to grab the tray from you, you wanted to mess with him more, so you walked up close to the window and whispered “Boo” you watched as he jumped a bit. You loved getting a reaction out of people and you needed to find something to entertain you while you were stuck in here. “Move away bitch or else.” You tilted your head at him. “Or what, what will you do to me.” Your teeth clenched as you hoped he would try something. 

“I’ll drug you up again.” His voice full of venom, “You saw how well that worked last time, I took two of your men out with the same drug. I promise you to try me and you won’t like the outcome. When I get out of here and I can kill you, I am going to make it the most painful and slowest death you will ever see.” You spit at him through the window as you laughed like a lunatic. 

“Fuck you bitch.” he pounced at you, but you didn’t flinch because you weren’t scared of him. “Oooh I’m so scared of the big bad man, get fucked.” You flipped him off. You could hear him growling with all of the rage he had in him. 

You watched as he walked away defeatedly, then you watched as another person walked over to the window of your room. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time, where is the first order located.” he was calm, but you knew that it wouldn’t last long. “And I’m going to tell you one last time, I don’t know.” You were grinding your teeth because you were sick of this, they should know you weren’t going to tell them anything. 

“You know exactly where they are right now, if you help us, we will let you go.” His voice growing angry. “I again will not tell you. I’m not a snitch and going to give out the location of the first order. I am loyal to them and would never give them away.” You sneered at him. 

“JUST! GIVE! US! WHAT! WE! WANT!” he was screaming in your face. “I! WILL! NOT! GIVE! THEM! AWAY!” you screamed right back at him. You were sick of this because for one you weren’t going to tell them anything and they should know that by now, but they clearly don’t understand it. 

“You are one dumb bitch; it helps all of us by telling us.” You could hear him grinding his teeth. “I don’t know what you people don’t understand about I am not giving them away.” You rolled your eyes.

He huffed and walked away, this time you hoped they were going to leave you alone for a while. 

\------------------ 

_ She’s been gone two days; you had been searching the galaxy for a sign of her but there was nothing. You and your knights had been working tirelessly to find her, Batuu was the last place you all had been together.  _

_ You searched around Batuu endlessly and searched every shop twice and even checked the woods countless times. Nothing. You were furious that someone had taken her again and even worse it was the resistance.  _

_ “Have you had any sign of her?” you looked over at Calie. “No master I haven’t.” All of you had been meditating to see if you could find her life form but it was blank. You were starting to grow annoyed that there was nothing.  _

_ You got up and decided you wanted to talk with Hux to see if he had located the resistance, you walked the hallways of the ship until you reached his office. “Hux have you had any leads on where the resistance is based.”  _

_ “Uh no supreme leader I haven’t-” You ignored him because you felt something, and it almost felt like your angel. You walked out of Hux office and back to meditate because while you could still feel it you wanted to be able to try and find it.  _

_ “Search now!” you yelled at all of the knights and they all dropped to their knees to meditate to find her. You dropped to your knees and homed in on the feeling and it was faint, but it was there. You couldn’t locate it though it was so weak that it was a dead-end but you felt it and it felt just like your angel, warm and it caressed you, and you swore you could smell the sweetness of her perfume that she always wore. _

_ “Anything? Because I have nothing, it dissipated as quickly as I felt it.” You looked over to all of the knights. “Nope nothing but I did sense something else, but I can’t pinpoint the location.” Ap’lek was the one you depended on since he could sense things better than the rest. “Who was it?” you wanted to know because every other force user you had killed. “Some older lady she was very strong with the force.” You knew exactly who it was and then rage overcame you. You stood up, turned on your lightsaber, and just fucking destroyed the wall in front of you.  _

_ “Master, who is it?” Leox spoke up “My mother.” They all looked at each other before they looked back at you.  _

_ “I thought she was dead?” Killin was just as shocked as the rest of them. “I wanted her to be, but she isn’t. I think she’s the one who took my angel, we need to find her now.”  _

_ “Yes master, tell us what to do and we will do it,” Killin spoke out, all of the knights nodded in unison.  _

_ You had to finish the conversation with Hux because now it was dire now than ever to find out where the resistance was based. “Hux we need to advance now to find the resistance as soon as possible, they have the negotiator.” His eyes growing wide. “Uh yes, supreme leader I will have them search now for anything. We should know something in the next few hours.” He was panicking and you could feel it radiating off of him  _

_ “Something wrong general?” you cocked your head at him. “Uh nothing is wrong supreme leader; I will send you a comm when we find anything.” He tried to stand straight buy you could tell he was frantic.  _

_ You walked out of his office and headed back to your quarters, you hadn’t eaten in two days or slept, you were doing everything you could to find her. You could barely function without her and she was gone, the slight moment you felt her today was the best thing you had felt in two days. You knew she had it in her but never showed it and she somehow figured it out and then it dissipated.  _

_ She was a spitfire and you knew she wasn’t making it easy on them. You grabbed one of her blouses and twirled the silk in between your fingers wishing she was here, and you were ripping this blouse off of her.  _

_ You reached out and grabbed a glass that was sitting on the table and you launched into the wall watching as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. You were furious that your mother of all people decided to take the only thing you cared about since you were a child.  _

_ You tried so hard to reach out to your mother because you wanted to find her and kill her for once and for all. But most of all you wanted your angel back. Then you heard your comm go off and you answered to hear Hux’s voice. “Supreme leader I think we have a lead.” You didn’t need to hear anything else. You got up and headed to his office.  _

_ You stormed through the hallways as quickly as you could. You made your way to Hux’s office and watched as his face contorted as you stood there.  _

_ “Send some of your stupid troopers to find her, that way we know that she’s really there.” You balled your hands into fists. “Yes, supreme leader.” You watched as he picked up his comms “Send two troopers to Felucia to find the girl.” he clicked the comm off and turned towards you.  _

_ “I will keep you updated supreme leader.” He clasped his hands behind his back like normal. “I swear to the gods if you are wrong, I will kill you and every single one of your pointless troopers.” You heard him gulp. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't awful. Things will get juicer I promise ;) leave me some kudos and comments! love all of you!


	20. If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to look up before they don't, Kylo reaches out to you and you don't know how. 
> 
> He says, "Ooh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
> I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
> There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
> And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight"

“Wake up bitch!” you turned over to see the man from the following days in your room. “What?” you looked over at him. “I said get up, don’t make me say it again.” He was walking towards you. “Why do you want me to get up?” then he grabbed your wrists. “It doesn’t fucking matter just do what I say!” he slapped handcuffs on your wrists and pulled you up from the bed. He was pushing you down the hallway taking you who knows where, “Where are you taking me?” you turned your head towards him. “Stop asking so many questions you stupid bitch.” He pushed you a tiny bit more. 

“Ease up.” you pulled your arm, but he didn’t let go. He kept pushing you towards wherever he was taking you. You finally made it outside, and he pushed you again, “I told you to ease up.” You gritted your teeth. “I don’t listen to first order scum.” He pushed you so hard you fell to your knees while there was still a dull pain in your leg from the blaster wound. 

“I don’t know what you don’t understand about ease up, but ill fucking show you.” You halfway whispered the last half before you took your leg and swept his legs out from under him and you quickly threw your arms over his head and pulled your cuffs up to his throat. 

“For the last time I told you to ease up.” You heard him gasping for air as you whispered into his ear. Then you heard everyone pull their blasters out and point them at you, “Step away from Garo or we will shoot you.” You moved back and raised your hands in the cuffs to surrender. “Stupid bitch.” He huffed and you stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Bring her here.” The general instructed Garo to bring you over by her. He slightly pushed you and you let out a small growl at him that he didn’t learn from the past few minutes. “I wanted to bring you out here to show you that we found these guys lurking around in the woods.” You shifted your eyes where she pointed and there they were, some dumb stormtroopers. 

They couldn’t be sneaky if they wanted to and now, they fucked up your one chance of actually getting out of this shit hole. You couldn’t believe that they were this dumb to ruin one small mission on finding you and getting out to let Kylo know. You were furious that they messed it all up, “Leave it to you idiots to get caught, I cant wait to tell Hux how incompetent his men are.” You snarled at them. 

“Since she wont answer us maybe you will, where is the first order located right now?” she was being nice but you knew they wouldn’t answer and they all would all grow angry at them. “We will never tell! Long live the supreme leader!” they spoke out through their voice box in their helmets. 

“Maybe this will help remind you where they are.” Garo put a blaster through the one's leg. “We will never give up the location!” you looked at both of them before the general and Garo turned towards you “Give us the location or we kill them.” You just laughed, “Go ahead and kill them so we can make more of them. Our men are loyal until the day they die.” You couldn’t stop laughing thinking that saying that was a deal breaker. You watched as they shot them both and their bodies lay there and you just scoffed at how stupid but loyal they were. 

“You do realize Kylo wont stop sending troopers, and he will kill any one who decides to touch me in anyways, I mean you already did that so he will just kill all of you.” You let out another maniacal laugh. 

“Shut up.” Garo pushed you down to the ground again as you fell to your knees still laughing. “Why won't you shut up.” Then you felt his palm collide with your face which made you laugh even more. “Just fucking tell us where they are so we can get rid of you!” he was in your face. You gathered up enough spit in your mouth to spit it in his direction. “I grow more annoyed with you everyday, lets go.” He pulled you off of the ground and pushed you back to wherever they were going to take you now. 

You wiped the blood from the corner of your mouth and followed this asshole wherever he was taking you. Then he stopped you in front of a door, “Strip.” You whipped your head to look at him. “What did you just say?” you snarled at him. “I said strip, do it or we’ll do it for you.” He gave you an evil look and you started to wiggle out of your pants and you tried to take your shirt off but it was impossible. “how do you expect me to take my shirt off with these cuffs on?” 

“Figure it out, I’m not taking those things off of you. I don’t trust you.” You let out a laugh. “Ha you not trusting me is smart, you saw what I could do with cuffs on, imagine how easily I could kill you without cuffs on.” You raised your eyebrow at him. 

Then you heard the door click open and then the cuffs popped off of you and he shoved you in as quickly as he could. You looked around and it was a huge refresher room filled with showers. You quickly turned the water on for it only to be ice cold, anything was better than nothing at this point. You saw that all they gave you was a bar of soap, you grabbed it and washed your body and hair through chattering teeth. 

You moved as quick as you could to get out of the cold water and they had clothes sitting on a bench so you went and slipped them on and they were awful. They were so itchy and ugly compared to what you had for the first order. “Oh boys, I'm done!” you called out because you know that they can hear you. “We are going to come in and put cuffs on you, please cooperate.” One of them spoke through the speaker system. “Yeah sure whatever.” You rolled your eyes as they walked in and you extended your arms for the cuffs.

They lead you out of the room and take you back to the room they were keeping you in. You got back and they released the cuffs and shoved you in the room as quickly as they could. It was only getting funnier how afraid they were of you. 

You laid down on the bed and take in how absolutely stupid the troopers were by getting caught, you were going to have a talk with Hux about how stupid and incompetent his men were. Then you heard a knock at the door and to your surprise it was the general. You sat up in bed and she walked in, “Hi, I want to explain earlier.” You looked at her. “Kylo sent them to find you, he is desperate to find you and I can feel it. He is hurting bad and will do anything at this point to find you. His men were stupid enough to get caught so now he’s back tracked. I don’t think he will be too much longer; he knows but doesn’t know exactly where but he knows. I give him two days until he’s here, that’s when you’re going to help me convince him to stay with me” you cut her off “I will not help you convince him, I know he won’t stay here, like I said before he is fully committed to the dark and that’s where he is staying.” You scoffed because you can't believe she still wants you to convince him to turn. 

“You think he will join but I promise you he will destroy the resistance and this base. I have seen visions and dreams about my future with Kylo and not once have I seen either of us in the light. I promise you there is no possible way of us turning to the light.” You gave her a stern look she sighed and got up and walked away. 

You laid back on the bed and only thought about how she continuously wanted you to convince Kylo when you knew he would never and after everything you’ve seen you knew it would never happen. She was delusional if she ever thought he would come back to her, you knew he had a rough childhood with her and his father. 

Then you heard a voice and you looked around your room to not see anyone, then you heard it. “ _ Angel _ ?” your eyes grew wide as you searched. “Kylo?” 

“ _ You can hear me _ ?” he sounded excited. “Yeah where are you, why can I hear you?” you still were confused. “ _ It’s hard to explain but I found you, where are you _ ?” his voice eager. “Im not sure what planet im on but Hux’s incompetent troopers got killed because they don’t know how to sneak around.” You rolled your eyes. “ _ okay so Hux was right, don’t worry angel i'll be there to save you soon, I know where you are _ .” Your heart beating faster in your chest. 

“Kylo how are you doing this?” you wanted to know the answer. “ _ We are connected through the force, it's not hard. I can only hear you but I can't see where you are. Are you safe? Are you comfortable? Have they hurt you? _ ” he had a million questions and you could hear the concern in his voice.

“Yes I’m okay Kylo I promise, I’m comfortable now but when I first got here they strapped me to a table and injected me with drugs, they’ve slapped me a few times and pushed me down but im okay. I gave them hell and now they are scared of me.” You let out a slight giggle. “ _ I'm coming soon for you angel and I promise they’ll never hurt you again. _ ”

Then his voice disappeared, that was the first time you had heard his voice in a few days and the amount of joy it brought you was astronomical. Then the feeling faded and you sobbed, you sobbed like no tomorrow. You fucking missed him and wished you were in his arms, you werent sad until you heard his voice. 

Then the man who had been making your life a living hell the past days, “Here's your meal you undeserving bitch.” he snarled at you. You scoffed and took the plate, the food was so disgusting but you needed to eat to stay healthy. You weren't even sure if this was healthy or not. “Why do you keep protecting the filthy first order.” his eyes were dark and menacing. 

“Because they arent as stupid as the resistance, we actually know how to find people and take care of them. Unlike you, dumb enough to capture the one person who wont ever give up their location, i mean none of my men would. You had the supreme leader at the tip of your fingers and you take me instead? How fucking stupid could you be.” you laughed right in his face. “Oh we didn't actually want him we wanted you because you can persuade the supreme leader. I like how you think that we didn't know what we were doing, we knew exactly what we were doing.” he let out a laugh. 

“Where is the fleet right now.” his voice was venomous. You didn't say anything, you stayed silent. He moved closer to you, “Where is the fleet located.” he grabbed your face. You tried to turn your head away from him. “Tell me you bitch.” his grip so hard it would leave bruises. Then you spit in his face, then his palm collided with your face. “Why won't you cooperate!” then you had a prime opportunity to take him down. 

You brought your legs up and knocked his knees out from under him causing him to fall to the ground. You were able to loosen his grip on your face and brought his arm around to the back of his body. “Touch me like that again and i will kill you myself if the supreme leader doesn't do it first.” you kicked him away. 

“I promise you that you will be dead soon.” you watched as he got up and left the room. “You are one stupid bitch.” he spit at you before he left the room. You just laughed because you couldnt believe how stupid they are that they think you wouldnt take the chance to kill them. 

You sat back and pondered at how dumb all of this was that you were a captor of war when you knew they didnt have the upper hand. You sat there hoping that Kylo would come soon to you because you couldn't stand this bed anymore, you couldn't stand this food anymore and you most importantly couldn't stand these people anymore. 

You were hoping that this all would end and if you could have it, you wouldnt be captured anymore because this fucking sucked. You guessed a third time's a charm and that after this there would be no more. 

You laid back and stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that has happened and how the fuck the force was connecting you and kylo. You didn't think that it was real and that you were trying to think about how you grabbed that syringe. This was all so confusing to you, you weren’t sure why it was you that had to be complicated. 

Why did Kylo Ren have an attraction to you of all people? Surely someone as good looking as him could have found someone much better looking than you. Being by yourself always made you think and now you were doubting yourself, great just great. The tears started to fall from your eyes, you grabbed the pillow from under your head to muffle your sobs. 

Then you heard it, “Aw look the big bad first order negotiator is crying.” You shot up and reached your arm out and all of a sudden he was suspended in the air. “Shut up!” You screamed at him. You heard him gasping for air, you dropped your arm and as you did he dropped to the ground. 

You were fucking shocked at what you just witnessed so it made you cry even more. You put the pillow over your head and just sobbed. You were letting out the ugliest sobs you had ever made. 

You wore yourself out so much that you ended up falling asleep without realizing it. 

_ “Angel?” You looked and saw kylo standing in the corner of this dark room. “Kylo!” You ran and jumped into his arms.  _

“ _ I promise I will have you soon. Be patient, everything will be okay.” You felt him nuzzle his face into your neck. “Kylo I miss you so much” you looked up at him, his golden eyes looked at you with so much adoration that you could melt. “I miss you too angel, I will make sure they never come near you again.” His eyes turned to concern.  _

_ “I love you angel. You will be in my arms soon.” You clutched on to him as hard as you could. “I love you Kylo. Why did you choose me?” You tilted your head  _

_ “Look at you, why wouldn’t I choose you?” Your heart fluttered in your chest. “There are much more beautiful girls out there in the universe, why me.” You really wanted to know. _

_ “Angel, you make me the best version of myself and you fuel me. You are the most badass woman I know. You are perfect, like I said look at you.” You smiled up at him. You dropped your head onto his chest next thing he planted a kiss on top of your head.  _

_ “I’ll be back for you soon, now go scare some more of those men. I love you angel.” He planted a kiss on your lips before he disappeared.  _

You woke up to being handcuffed, “what the fuck.” You squirmed to try and get away from them. “Shut up and stand up.” You tried to rip your arms away from them. They pushed you out of the room, their hands wrapped around your bicep guiding you down the hallways.

“Where the fuck are you taking me.” You snarled at them. “Shut up.” They pushed you a small amount. 

They finally guided you outside and it barely looked like the morning. The two suns just started to peak at the planet's surface. “What the fuck do you want from me? I've already told you that i wont give away their location.” you were speaking through gritted teeth. 

“Ooh were so scared of you.” they were taunting you. “Are you sure you want to taunt me?” you were looking at all of them. “So big and bad.” they were all laughing at you. “The supreme leader can't save you now.” they started to push you around in a circle. A small growl escaped your lips. “I would stop if i was you.” your face turning into a scowl. “You're handcuffed, what are you going to do about it huh.” he tried to punch you but you ducked and swept his feet out from under him. 

He landed on the ground while you put him in a headlock with your legs, then you watched as one of them started to come after you only for you to land an elbow in his face before he could wrap his arms around you. You quickly put him in a headlock with the cuffs at his throat choking him. With you being distracted the guy from between your thighs got up and tried to come after you but you took the guy in the chokehold and flung your body up into the air to be able to wrap your legs around his neck. You rolled your body to slam him to the ground keeping a tight hold on his neck and without realizing it you heard a snap. “Oops.” you shrugged your shoulders as you looked around and saw one remaining guy. You stood up looking at the one dead man and another who was unconscious. 

You looked at the remaining man as he stood there with wide eyes staring at you, “What did any of you expect? I am literally trained to kill. Are you going to stand there or are you going to take me back to my room?” 

You started walking back towards your room, the guy trailing behind you because he was scared shitless of you by now. You walked down hallway after hallway to finally reach your room only to see the woman who claims to be Kylo’s mother. 

“Oh dear where have you been?” She stood up. “Uh your men dragged me outside and tried to beat the living shit out of me only to retaliate and kill one and knock the other unconscious, and this one was too scared to do anything.” You twisted your head towards the man who was practically shaking in his boots. 

“I am so sorry, my men should know better. I sincerely apologize for their actions.” She stepped towards you. 

“Uh yeah whatever, now can you take these stupid things off of me.” You pulled your hands up. She typed in a code and they dropped from your wrists. 

You walked over to sit on your bed and she followed. “I hope you have given more thought to my offer about my son.” You looked at her. “Lady I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that I am not going to convince your son to come to the light.” You rolled your eyes. 

“I just want you to consider it. All I want is to see my son again and hug him. I know he won’t be much longer to get you, I can feel his distress without you. He is totally lost without you by his side.” Her eyes are full of guilt. “Just please consider it.” She stood up and gave you one last glance before walking out. 

You laid back on the bed and just ran Kylo’s voice through your head,  _ “i'll be there soon angel.”  _ you sighed in hopes he really would be here soon. You missed the knights and you missed Kylo.  _ “Why wouldn't I choose you?”  _ your heart fluttered at the thought of him saying that to you. 

You fall asleep to the feeling of warmth around you, like Kylo was laying next to you. 

_ \--------------- _

_ “I’ve found her, she is there. Lets make a plan to get her.” you were still on your knees from meditating. “Only if Hux’s men werent so incompetent we could have gotten to her by now.” Calie was right.  _

_ You stood up from your knees and made your way out of the room and to Hux’s office. “We will leave tomorrow i will not allow anyone to stop us. I will kill every last one of them from taking my angel from me.” you were stomping down the hallways of the ship with the knights trailing behind you.  _

_ “We've been without her for too long, I can't believe Hux hasnt done shit to help.” Leox was furious and you were feeling his anger towards Hux. But werent we all angry at him for being as stupid as he was.  _

_ You watched as everyone stared at you and your knights stomping through the halls. You finally made it to Hux’s office and you stormed in.  _

_ “My knights and i are leaving tomorrow to rescue the negotiator, i don't care what you have to say. If your men werent so fucking stupid she would have been back on this ship already. Something seems up with you and i don't like it. We will have a talk when I get back from rescuing her.” you got into his face. “If I find out you are a traitor I will have you killed.” you watched as he gulped and stayed still.  _

_ You turned on your heels and walked out of his office and you could hear him let out the breath he had been holding in. “Lets go prepare to leave tomorrow.” all of the knights followed closely behind you.  _

_ “Master.” Ap’lek spoke up. “Yes Ap’Lek?” you stopped and turned around. “I felt her too when you were visiting her. She's growing stronger.” his hand was on the back of his neck rubbing it.  _

_ “I know she is, trust me i know.” your eyes finding the floor. You turned on your heels and headed back to meditate to be ready for tomorrow.  _

_ You get down on your knees to meditate, you close your eyes and let yourself go to the force. Then you watched as a field came into view, you looked next to you and there she was your beautiful angel.  _

_ She was in a beautiful black dress, then you noticed her belly was big and round. Her hand placed under her bump, you looked into the field and there was a small boy who was running and laughing. “Daddy!” he was running towards you and you bent down to catch him. “Okay boys i think it's time we head back.” her voice was like velvet.  _

_ “Aw mommy!” he huffed. “Pick up your toys so we can go.” she bent down to pinch his cheek. You watched as he extended his hand and used the force to gather his toys into the box. She took his hand and she walked ahead of you and you took in her beauty.  _

_ “Master?” you broke your meditation to the sound of Cardo bringing you out of you. “Yes Cardo.” you looked up at him. “It’s time for us to head out.” you shook your head because you didn't think you had been meditating that long. You stood up from the ground, “Let’s head out.” you grabbed your cape and slung it around your shoulders.  _

_ You walked towards the hangar, “Okay if they don't harm her then we won't invoke a war, but if they try anything then we kill whoever touches her.” they all nodded. “I have a feeling they will hand her over but it may be with some negotiation.” you knew they would be difficult but you were hoping that it wouldn't be hard.  _

_ Your mother would do everything in her power to get you back but it would never happen and you knew that. You finally made it to the night buzzard and brought it to life, you entered the coordinates to Felucia. You punched the ship into hyperspace and sat back in the chair happier than ever that you were one step closer to your angel.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you catch some errors, pretend you didn't see them, I wanted to get a chapter up before I go out of town for a week. ill try to write some while im away but enjoy! Also sorry this is super short it's hard to not repeat things while at the resistance base. Leave me some Kudos and Comments, I love all of you! <3


	21. I’m such a fool for sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found god  
> I found him in a lover  
> When his hair falls in his face  
> And his hands so cold they shake  
> I found the devil  
> I found him in a lover  
> And his lips like tangerines  
> In his color-coded speak

There is this persistent pounding on the door and you just ignore it because you just want it to go away, you roll over and groan. “Go away you pieces of shit, let me sleep in peace!” you put your pillow over your head. 

Then you heard the door unlock and you sat up straight as you watched him walk in. The piece of shit man who has non stop harassed you, you huffed as you held your hands out waiting for the cuffs. 

He didn't even bother to cuff you; he just grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the room. You just let him drag you because you were so exhausted from dealing with everyone. “Where are you taking me?” his grip growing tighter around your bicep and knowing it would leave bruises soon. 

He ignored you and you didn't say anything else you just let him take you wherever. Finally, you got outside and it seemed like the early morning, by the way, the suns were rising. When you got outside and Garo put both of your arms behind your back and held you more secure.

“He just won't stop will he.” he pointed to a trooper on the ground. “They won't stop, I've told you this many times.” you chuckled. “They will never find you that's the thing, each and every single one of them will never make it out of here alive.” you tried to wiggle out his grip. 

“You are stuck with us sweetheart, there's no one saving you now.” they all laughed at you. You started clenching your fists. “Nobody wants to come and save you, and the people they send are dumb and get caught.” they continued to belittle you. You felt your blood boiling at the way they were speaking about you. 

“Oh she's getting angry, we should be so scared of her. Poor little thing no one cares about her or loves her.” the anger in you bubbling to the surface, you were over these pricks. You clenched your fists tighter and tighter until all of a sudden one of the men's blasters were in your hands. You look up to see all of them frozen with their eyes wide with fear, and you instantly drop the blaster. 

“How did you do that.” he was shaking you. “I uh-” you weren't sure how you did it either. Then he slaps you across your face. “You stupid bitch, tell us how you did it!” he was in your face. “I'm telling you the truth! I have no idea!” you could feel the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. 

His hand gripped your face forcing you to look at him, “I am going to only ask you one more time, how the fuck did you do that.” the tears started to fall. “I honestly don't know.” he pushed you to the ground. 

You were sobbing at this point because this wasn't the first time this happened and it was frustrating you to no end. Then he pulled you up off of the ground and dragged you back to the room they were keeping you in. 

You sobbed all the way to the room only for them to push you in the room before slamming the door. You were on your knees wishing that you could dissolve into the floor and never to be seen again. 

Then you heard the door open, “Sweetie?” you turned to see that voice that you resented so much. “What do you want.” you wiped the tears from your face. “I just wanted to come to talk to you since I heard from my men what happened.” she extended her hand to help you off of the ground. 

You got up off of the ground and sat on the bed next to Leia, “I know what happened and I know that you're scared but I know how it feels. If you bring my ben back to me I can show you how to control that power and how to actually use it.” she looked at you with concern. 

“How did you know?” you snapped at her. “I could feel it, all force users can sense other users.” she had a smile on her face. “I don't understand, no one in my family is so why would I?” you cocked your head to the side to try and understand. “It's not my place to say but I would ask your grandparents that one.” your head was swimming with thoughts about all of this. 

“Like I said, if you bring my ben back to me I'll teach you everything about the force.” she stood up from the bed. “I won't ever bring him to the light.” you sneered at her. “Just think about it.” she turned out the door and closed it behind her. 

You were going to have a talk with your grandparents because this was insane and you weren't sure as to how this was real. You never realized that anyone in the family ever was because you never noticed anything different about any of them. You had to figure out when you were going to see them next so you could figure this all out. 

_ “Angel _ ?” Kylo's voice rang through your head. “Kylo? Oh my goodness it's so good to hear your voice again.” more tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. “Something really strange happened and it's not the first time that it happened.” you were frantic about it. “ _ I know _ .” that was all he mustered out. “You knew?” your voice growing an octave higher.

“ _ I could feel it, it only grew stronger with your anger. _ ” you stood up from the bed. “Your mom also sensed it and when I pulled a blaster towards me she straight up told me that I was a force user, I just don't get it.” at this point you were talking with your hands from how angry you were that everyone but you knew about this. 

“ _ My mother told you _ ?” you could hear the anger in his voice “Yeah she told me that she knew and that if I brought you back to her she would train me.” you heard a guttural growl leave his lips. “ _ What does it look like outside? I'm coming soon and need to know. _ ” you could hear him pacing. 

“It's an old bunker and I've rarely seen the outside but it's a huge grey building. It's unmarked but you will see the resistance ships outside.” you really weren’t sure since they kept you cooped up most of the time. “ _ What happened to your face. _ ” the concern evident in his voice. “I'm fine, I promise. This was the only hit they got on me, I took them down without hesitation.” you smiled recalling how much fun it was taking them down. 

“ _ I love you, angel, ill be there soon for you. Be ready _ .” his voice disappeared and you were left alone with your thoughts. You recall the times that you fought someone and was able to take them down. Was it that the force helped you determine their moves? And the dream you had about Snoke and that coming true, was it the force trying to tell you something? 

It just all was so confusing to you because this all was so new to you, you watched the knights and Kylo use it but you never saw yourself being one of them. This just was all so strange so you couldn't wait to have a conversation with your grandparents. 

You heard a knock on the door to see that they were shoving your food in through the door, “Here.” he shoved it in and caused it to almost splatter all over the place. You groaned and stood up to grab it, you were hungry so you needed something in your stomach. 

You pushed it around with the utensils they gave you. You stabbed whatever was on the tray and brought it up to your lips causing it to sting where your lip was split. You moved past the pain and swallowed the food down because otherwise you would starve and you didn't want that.

The mix of dried blood and tears were so caked onto your cheek it hurt to do anything. You continued to push the food around the platter until you decided that you were done. You stood up and put the platter next to the door. 

You laid back down and realized that you missed everyone, especially Kylo. He brought you so much joy and ease of life. 

You drifted off to sleep with thoughts of returning home and being back on Naboo safe from being kidnapped and tortured again. 

_ You were walking around the palace with Amma and Afi with Kylo by your side, “It's so nice to finally have you home again.” you smiled and were happy to be back as well. “I'm happy to be here again and glad that Tarsi is long gone so I don't have to be on edge here ever again.” they nodded as you wandered around the outside with them.  _

_ “I'm just glad she's safe.” Kylo looked over at you and you smiled at him. You were hearing a weird noise like something was crumbling and blast noises but when you looked around the property there was nothing.  _

_ The noises grew louder the more you listened in, but still, you couldn't see anything. _

Then you woke up to being thrown over someone's shoulder and you looked around to see blaster shots all around you. “What the fuck are you doing?” you started to wiggle to break free. “Stop moving.” the voice you knew all too well, Garo.

You were outside and you were watching resistance soldiers running around packing things up and scurrying around the base. You started to kick your legs hoping to break free or kick him in the face whichever one came first. 

His grip only growing tighter on you, “Stop fucking moving you bitch.” the grip growing tighter around your legs. You started to pound on his back hoping that someone would hear you and maybe try and get him to stop but at this point, you didn't think it would. they were all against you anyways so what was the point. 

You looked around more to see some dead resistance members laying on the ground. They were frantic and you watched as they were loading transporters. You made wind of they were taking you towards a ship, but then you heard it. 

Kylo’s ship 

You knew that sound all too well, your heart beating out of your chest. You tried to not make a scene because you didn't want anything to happen to you. You realized the man didn't stop moving he continued to walk wherever he was taking you. 

You watched as his ship landed behind you and you watched as it grew further and further away from you. You screamed at the top of your lungs hoping he would stop. “Kylo!” you were pounding on the guys back begging to have him let you go. 

You could feel the bruising forming on your legs from how tight his hold was. “Shut up or I will kill you with no hesitation.” you could hear the evil in his voice. You continued to scream out for Kylo in hopes he would come after you. 

Then it felt like the world stopped when you heard Kylo’s voice. 

“Let her go.” his voice boomed through his mask and it sounded like the only voice around you. The man who had you didn't stop moving with you slung over his shoulder. 

“I said let her go.” the man stopped from under you. Then you watched as Kylo grew closer to you and the man was frozen. The grip on your legs ceased to be there which allowed you to slip off of his shoulder. 

You started to run towards Kylo until you were scooped up from someone else, you thrashed and kicked and screamed while they continued to drag you. “Let her go, or I will kill every single one of you.” Kylos' mechanical voice ringing out. 

“Stop moving.” the guy kept dragging you. Then you finally were able to bite down on his arm which caused him to let you go and you ran as fast as you could to Kylo. 

You jumped into his arms and latched yourself onto him as tight as you could. “Leia come out here!” his hand rubbing small circles on your back. “Ah Ben, I knew you would come back to me.” you watched as she raised her hand to stop the blaster fire. 

You didn't break away from Kylo one bit. “I only came here for her, I knew you planned all of this to get me to come back to you.” you could hear the agitation in his voice. “Yes but here you are, you came back to me, and now that you're here you can come home with me for once and for all. Come back to your father and me, we need you ben.” she stepped closer to him. 

“That's close enough, Ben is dead, I'm never coming home with you. I have a home and it's with her.” you looked up at him and smiled. Then you saw them closing in on the both of you, “You come any closer and all of the knights will kill each and every single one of you.” then you saw behind you one of the men stepped closer and next thing you knew his head was lying on the ground. 

“Anyone else dare to step closer?” you could hear the smirk in Kylos voice. You watched as they stayed motionless. 

Then you watched as someone got ballsy and stepped closer. “Ap’Lek take her to the ship.” you hopped down from him and Ap’Lek scooped you up and took you to the ship. your eyes never leaving Kylo, the guy who started to close in on Kylo came close enough and had him in a force hold. Then you watched as he snapped his neck. 

“Leia I suggest you have your people stand down, if not I won't hesitate to kill every single last one of your men.” she stayed silent and just raised a hand. “This isn't over.” he turned on his heel and headed towards you and Ap’Lek. 

You made it to the ship and not too long after you got on you heard Kylo’s footsteps, you quickly got up from the bench and jumped into his arms. You start to cry and you had no idea how or why the tears started falling but they did. 

“It’s okay Angel, I'm here you're home.” he rubbed your back while you let the tears fall. “Aphrodite we are so glad to have you back!” you heard Leox yell out and try to make you feel better. 

“Cardo get the ship started up and let's get out of here. Angel lets get you cleaned up okay.” you nodded and he carried you to his quarters. 

He set you down on the bed and walked into the refresher and you heard the sink turn on. He walked out a few moments later with a washcloth. He squatted down in front of you and brought the cloth up to your face and it stung causing you to wince. “I'm sorry angel.” 

He softly dabbed away the dried blood from your lip and cheek. “Man they got you good.” he inspected your face a little more. “Yeah well I killed two of them, so who has the high ground now.” you giggled a little. 

“That's my girl.” he smiled at you and walked back into the refresher to put the dirty washcloth away. Then he brought out a shirt and some leggings for you, “Now let's get this ugly thing off of you.” you put your arms up so that he could pull the ugly resistance uniform off of you. 

He tossed them to the other side of the room and slid on the clean clothes that brought you so much comfort. “Come on let's go back out there, I have something for you when we get back on the ship.” he laced his fingers with yours. You walked back out to the common area. 

“How are you feeling?” Calie ran up to you and hugged you. “I'm good, tired but good.” you smiled at him. “Come sit with us.” he pulled you into the couch between him and Leox and he put his arm around your shoulders. 

“He's been a wreck without you honestly.” Killin was sitting across from you. “Well I was a wreck without all of you, I actually had to put up a fight.” you giggled. 

“Yeah whoever it was got you good.” Leox lightly touched your cheek. “Yeah well this was the most they got from me, I snapped one of their necks,” you smirked because you remembered how good it felt. 

“Oh, shit no way!” trudgen high-fived you. “Yeah I gave them hell, more than you know,” you smirked. “That's my girl.” Leox pulled you into him. You laid your head down on him a dozed off on the short flight that it was back to wherever the finalizer was floating in space. 

“I'll take her.” you felt yourself being pulled off of Leox to be held in the arms of Kylo. You knew it was him by his scent. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kept your eyes closed, you didn't want to have to deal with anyone, not yet. 

“Ah I see you found her.” you heard Hux’s voice and you felt Kylo wince. “She's been through a lot. I'm going to take her back to my quarters to let her rest.” 

You kept your eyes closed the entire time back to his quarters. 

You finally knew you were back in his quarters by the sound of his door opening. He set you down on the bed and you heard him take his mask off. You sat up on the bed because the nap you took on the way here made you feel refreshed. 

You watched as Kylo stripped off his cape and hung it up in the closet. You took a look around the room and things were almost the same as the last time you were here. You stood up and walked over to Kylo, his back still to you, you wrapped your arms around his torso. 

“Mhm.” you had your face nuzzled in his back. You felt him turn around, you lifted your head to look at him. “I've missed those beautiful eyes.” you smiled at him. 

“I’ve missed you more than I can count.” you jumped up into his arms so that you could look at him face to face. His hand cupping your ass to hold you up in his arms. 

You plant a kiss on his lips, you pull away, and then you both stare at each other for a moment. Your eyes flickering between his lips and his golden eyes, before smashing your lips onto his. 

You both moved so quickly as you had never kissed before. His hands moving all over your body as if you two had never been together. 

“Gods I’ve fucking missed you,” he mumbled against your lips. You felt him walk you towards the bed. He laid you down on the bed hovering over you looking you up and down. “You are so fucking beautiful.” he started planting small kisses on your neck causing a small moan to leave your lips. 

“God's baby moan like that again and you'll have me bursting at the seams.” a dark look on his face. He pushed your top-up causing your exposed nipples prickle at the cold air causing you to arch your back. 

Then he started planting kisses on your chest moving around your breasts. Small moans left your lips as he grew closer to your pert nipples. Then he took one in his mouth, his tongue coasting over your nipple. 

His hands trailed down your sides while his attention was still on your nipple. His hands got to the top of your leggings and started to slide them down while he trailed kisses down your body. 

His lips hovering over your mound but not yet meeting it. You bucked your hips up to get something out of it. “Tisk tisk, someone is needy.” his eyes meeting yours. Then he ran a finger between your slit. Causing you to buck your hips and moan, “Ugh Kylo come on after all this time away this is how you're going to treat me.” you were whining at this point but it had been so long. 

“Baby girl how bad do you want me.” a small growl leaving his lips. 

You pulled him up by his hair to be face to face with you. Then you brought your leg around him and flipped him over so now you were on top. 

You wasted no time in pulling his pants down, you looked at his cock and you could see how yearning it was for you. You swiped your thumb over the head of his cock spreading his precum around before bringing your thumb to your mouth and licking it all while keeping eye contact with him. 

Then you took the same thumb and rubbed it over his bottom lip, “Open.” you ordered him and he obliged. You put your thumb on his tongue and he closed his lips around your thumb eliciting a moan from you. While you distracted him with that you lined yourself up with his member and sunk down. 

A moan left his lips as you pulled your thumb out of his mouth, “Fuck I've missed this pretty little pussy of yours.” you dipped down to kiss him. Your tongue gliding against his lower lip begging for him to let you in. 

His hands finding their way into your hair pulling ever so slightly causing you to moan. You slowly worked your way up and down on his member. The two of you moaning like a hot mess, “Fuck baby it's been so long.” his hands finding their way to your breasts. 

He started bucking his hips to move faster than what you were doing, his length stretching you to no end but you didn't care. Then he flipped you over so you were on the bottom now. 

This allowed him to pound into at a faster pace than before, “Kylo oh my gods.” you threw your head back while your hand slithered down your stomach reaching down to your clit. 

“I want to watch you play with yourself, you're my needy girl huh.” The seduction in his voice was prominent. “Right there Kylo right there.” his cock reaching your sweet spot. 

Your fingers rubbing your clit mercilessly while you could feel yourself growing closer and closer to the edge. “Go ahead baby come for me.” his hand finding its way to your throat slightly squeezing. Causing you to moan while you continued to work circles on your clit. 

His hand still holding onto your throat just as you reached your climax causing you to release a string of moans. You watched as Kylos thrusts becoming sloppy knowing he was close to the edge. 

Then you felt his cock twitch as you milked him for every last drop of his cum. “God's baby that was so good.” he collapsed beside you pulling you into him. “I've missed you so much.” you looked up at him smiling. 

“Trust me I missed you too.” he planted a kiss on the top of your head. You propped yourself up on your elbow looking at him. 

“Can we head back to Naboo, I have so many questions for my grandparents.” you tilted your head as you looked at him. 

“Absolutely angel, I'll talk to Hux in the morning and have him cover everything while we're there. I want them to answer everything you need to know.” he kissed you on the lips. 

“Come let's go get freshened up.” he pulled you out of bed and threw you over his shoulder. 

You giggled as he carried you to the refresher and turned the shower on causing you to get wet from the showerhead. 

“Kylo.” you giggled because he did it on purpose. “Oh I'm sorry did I do that.” he shoved you under the water one more time. You let out another laugh, while you could hear a small giggle from him. He set you down in the shower so you could actually freshen up. 

You watched as he got under the water with you wetting his hair and grabbing the shampoo from the shelf. Then he plopped some on the top of your head, you reached up to scrub it in. 

“Why thank you.” you winked at him while you rinsed it out. “Anything for my angel.” he rinsed his hair out while you watched him in awe at just how perfect his body was. The moles and scars making him who he was. 

He grabbed the body wash from behind you and started lathering your back with the soap. You giggled as he moved to your armpits causing him to do it again because he knew that it got to you. 

He wrapped you up in his arms, a smile forming on your lips. “I'm so glad to have you back with me.” he was looking down on you. “I'm happy too, the happiest I've been in a long time.” you smiled at him and were happy that you were home and this wasn't a dream. 

"Kylo, I want to thank you again for saving me, I don't know how much longer I could have survived in that shit hole of a place." you dropped your eyes to the floor. 

"couldn't be without you any longer, a week was long enough without you. once I felt the energy coming from you I knew I needed to find you. I knew my mother would use you against me if she held onto you any longer." a scowl formed on his face. 

"the way she acted when she found out I knew she would too that's why I tried not to let it happen again but when my anger flared up that's when it happens." you turned the water off and reached for a towel.

"She didn't even want to teach me when I was younger. She just handed me off to my uncle, she couldn't be bothered so I knew that she wouldn't help you. She's selfish always has and always will be." he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

You walked out into the room to get ready for bed, "I've seen a lot of things Kylo and I figured it was the force guiding me. I know what you and I can do together and I am so ready for that." you smirked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I know this took forever but its here! I hope you like this chapter because I know I do ;) Enjoy!!


	22. I will stay by your side every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you need, I know you need  
> The upper hand even when we aren't fighting  
> 'Cause in the past, you had to prepare every time, yeah  
> Don't wanna leave, don't wanna leave  
> But if you're gonna fight, then do it for me  
> I know you're built to love, but broken down, so just try, yeah

You woke up to Kylo's arm wrapped around your waist and a small smile broke out on your face. You were happy to be back and in the comfort of his arms. You were finally comfortable, you were home and couldn't wait to see where this all led to. 

Waking up to the familiarity that was his bed all felt so surreal after all that time away from him. “Rise and Shine!” you heard Leox bursting into the room. You rolled over and nestled your head into his chest. 

“Make him go away, I want to spend time with you today.” you groaned. “I know but we have things to do and they are joining us.” you groaned as you rolled out of bed and slipped on one of his shirts before walking into the living area. 

“Well good morning aphrodite,” he smirked at you. “Yeah good morning to you too.” you rolled your eyes and walked over to make a cup of caf. You grabbed three cups and poured the caf into each one. 

“Here Leox.” you nodded towards the cup on the counter. You picked up the other and took it into Kylo. “Thanks, angel.” he planted a kiss on your cheek and took a sip from the cup. “Get dressed so we can go speak to hux.” you nodded and walked over to the closet. 

You pulled on some black leather pants with a black long-sleeved silk top along with some thigh-high boots. You were so happy to have your own clothes back, just anything outside of that shit hole was better. 

Kylo stood there in awe of you looking better than ever. “It’s been so long since I've watched you dress like that and I can say that I’ve missed it,” he smirked at you while he pulled his pants on. You grabbed his empty mug and walked into the kitchen area to put them in the sink for later on. 

“Holy shit you look good.” you watched as Leox looked you up and down. “Why thank you.” you did a little twirl to show off. 

“Stop trying to take my girl leox, you had her once before, she's mine now.” Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist. You let out a small giggle before he spoke again. “Get the other knights and let's head out.” Leox nodded and walked out of the room leaving you two alone again. 

“Keep dressing like this and you'll never get to leave this room.” his hand grabbing a fistful of ass. A small squeal left your lips. Even in heels, you had to go up on your tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his lips. 

The rest of the knights came into his quarters ready to go, “Let's go.” Kylos palm on your lower back ushering you out and down the hallway with the knights following behind. You were getting looks since no one heard from you when you got back last night. 

It wasn't really announced that you had returned, the only people who knew were Hux and the troopers that were in the hangar when you arrived back. So you knew that all eyes were on you as you walked the halls with the knights and Kylo. 

You made your way through the halls until you made it to Hux’s office, the two troopers that stood outside nodded and let all of you in. 

“Good morning supreme leader, negotiator.” He nodded at both of you. “Good morning general.” You smiled at him.

“General, we have duties on Naboo. My knights will join us. I am leaving the responsibilities up to you.” You watched as Hux kept his eyes on Kylo and didn’t stray away. 

“What duties are on Naboo?” He questioned him and you listened as Kylo clenched his fist. 

“It is none of your concern, general.” Kylo stepped closer to Hux. “Yes, supreme leader.” He didn’t flinch. “Negotiator, how does it feel to be back?” His eyes moving from Kylo to you.

“I am very happy to be back. The resistance is so fake and shitty. You’d think because they advocate peace they wouldn’t beat a prisoner but look what they did to me.” You pointed to your face. 

“Hm very interesting, well we are glad you are back with us.” You smiled at him. 

“Don’t do anything stupid general.” Kylo sneered at him. “Of course supreme leader.” On that kylo turned on his heel and you followed him out. 

You followed him back to his quarters to find out what you were to do now. You plopped down on the couch before the rest of the knights scattered around the living area. 

“So?” You looked over at Kylo with your never-ending sass. “We’ll leave here shortly, go pack some things up.” You huffed as you stood up from the couch. 

You went into the room and grabbed some things and slipped them into the duffle. You walked over to the doorway and peeked your head out. 

“Kylo how long are we going for?” Your head peeking into the living area. “Don’t pack a lot.” He turned his head towards you. You returned to the room to grab some more things.

You came across a box in the closet, it seemed to have been tucked away. You took a look around the room to make sure no one was watching. 

You picked it up and opened it to find a beautiful diamond pendant necklace. It had the daintiest teardrop-shaped diamond on the chain. You gasped at how pretty it was, you looked around to make sure no one may have walked in.

You closed the box and then pushed it back to where you found it since you probably weren’t supposed to find it.

You grabbed a few more articles of clothing before closing up the duffle and picking it up to bring it out into the living area. 

“All set!” You set the bag down by the door. You watched as all of the eyes focused on you. “Let me get a droid to come grab the bags.” You nodded and walked over to the sink and washed out the mugs and dried them. You put them in their retrospective place and stood there for a moment just thinking. 

The droid had come to grab the bags and all of the knights stood up in unison after Kylo. You walked over to him and stood at his side, he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you into him. 

You looked up at him before he placed his helmet on his head. You smiled at the fact of how tender he was with you. 

You walked side by side with Kylo to the hangar. When you reached the hanger it was fairly empty which was odd but you shook it off. The droid went and put the bags away before Kylo got into the cockpit. 

“Man Aphrodite we‘re super stoked we get to see your home!” Ap’lek took his helmet off and set it on the table. 

“I talked so highly of you guys so you better live up to my expectations” you side-eyed them. 

They all shot their hands up in defense as if they were not guilty. “I’ll beat every single one of you if you fuck up.” You stuck your tongue out at them. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Leox was being bold today. “Last I checked I had you screaming my name.” A bold smirk plastered on your face. 

Leox huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. All of the knights glancing at each other with smirks on their faces. “Man we missed your sassy attitude.” Killin chuckled at the whole thing. 

“My grandparents are going to be so happy to meet you guys, and even more guys to keep Ideon busy.” you smiled “well we are excited to meet your family no doubt.” Ap’lek shot a glance at you and you smiled back at him. 

You felt the ship jolt as it came out of hyperspace, all of the knights collectively putting their helmets back on. You adjusted your top and waited for the ship to land. 

You watched as Kylo came out from the cockpit and eyed you, causing you to stand up. You walked over with him to the ramp, watching as it lowered. As soon as it was lowered and you were hit with the beautiful sunlight of Naboo and you heard all of the knights collectively awe at the sight. 

“Holy shit aphrodite.” Calie squeaked out “You like it?” you turned your head back towards him. He stayed silent no words leaving their lips. 

“Sabe!” you ran up to her and hugged her. “Madam it's so good to see you again so soon.” she smiled at you. “Supreme leader, it's great to see you again as well.” she bowed at him. “Sabe these are my knights they will be accompanying us this stay, I hope that is alright.” 

“Of course supreme leader.” she smiled at him. She disappeared into the ship to grab your bags, you all waited until she came out from the ship. She made her way towards the palace, your heart growing three sizes at the fact you were back home.

You followed Sabe into the palace while she departed to go take your bags to your room. “Amma, Afi!” they turned around in their chairs looking at you with smiles on their faces. You walked over to them, allowing them to stand up before pulling them into a hug. 

“Oh sweetie we are so happy you're back so soon.” Afi had a smile on his face. “I’m so glad to be back with you guys again.” the largest smile plastered on your face. 

“I see you brought the knights with you like you said you would.” Your Amma panning over all of the scary-looking men. “Take those stupid things off you don't need them here.” she shook her hand at all of them. 

Kylo nodded in approval that they could remove their helmets. You watched as each of them took them off and propped them on their hips. “Much better now I can see all of you and learn names to faces, instead of names to helmets. This is a safe space for everyone.” she smiled. 

“Ma’am this is Cardo, Leox, Ap’Lek, Calie, Killin, and Trudgen.” Kylo introduces his knights to them and they all smile. “Teacup!” you heard Syala run into the room. You squatted down to meet her height while she ran into your arms. “I told you I would be back soon to see you.” he head was nestled into your neck. 

“Who are all these big men,” she whispered into your ear. “They work for Kylo, they're here to help keep us safe,” you whispered back to her. She looked up at them with questioning eyes, Kylo walked over to her and picked her up. 

“Syala, I promise they're not as scary as you think. They're actually very nice.” he was looking down at her while she was staring at them. You watch as Ap’Lek stepped over towards her and she cowered a little. 

“I'm Ap’Lek, your cousin has told us a lot about you. Maybe you and I can play dolls later.” a small smirk on his face knowing that would help his cause. “Uh, that would be nice.” a tiny smile formed on her face. 

You watched as she held onto Kylo knowing she felt safe with him. “Hey, squishy your back!” Tala came and side hugged you. “Hey Tee I told you id be back” you smiled at her. “Where's your brother?” you looked at her. “He's just finishing up his school work.” you nodded 

“I see he's taking it more seriously since we had that talk with him, I'm glad.” you rubbed her shoulder as she eyed up the knights. “Hi, I'm Tala!” she introduced herself to them. They all collectively said hi to her. 

“Come on guys let me show you where you'll be staying.” you looked at all of them. “Can I stay with Kylo?” Syala looked at you. “Of course you can.” you smiled at her and Kylo kept a hold of her. You walked down the halls to the guest rooms, each of the knights could have their own rooms. 

“Any of these rooms are up for grabs.” There were six rooms all lined up together. You watched as the knights all tumbled over themselves to race to get the better room. You giggled as you watched them tumble through the doors. Even Syala giggled a little, “See they're not that scary.” you looked over at her, her arms were wrapped around Kylo's neck. 

“Once all of you get acquainted I’ll show you where Kylo and I will be staying so you know where we are at.” You stepped towards Syala with your arms out so she would come to you. 

She gladly came Into your arms snuggling up in your arms. “They’ll grow on you as they did me. I’ll give you a little secret leox is a big teddy bear.” You winked at her causing a small giggle to leave her lips. 

You watched as all of the knights figured out their sleeping situations and they all emerged from their retrospective rooms. “Follow me boys” you turned and walked down the marble hallway, your heels clicking with every step. 

“Teacup?” You looked over at her. “What’s up” her little doe eyes staring at you. “What happened to your face” she reached up and caressed your cheek. 

“Well your cousin here has to fight bad guys and one of them got me but I got them worse.” You winked at her. You finally made it to your room and opened the double doors and let Syala down. 

“We’re not too far from you but this is where we will be” you heard nothing so you turned to see all of the knights wide-eyed and mouths hanging open. 

“Uh,” cardo was speechless “man I wish I grew up here” trudgen was looking around at everything. “Yeah, Kylo had the same reaction when he came here for the first time too” you laughed thinking about Kylo when he came here. 

“I mean our rooms are big but this is enormous” Calie was shocked. 

“Have you guys ever seen a room this big before?” Syala and her smart mouth caused you to chuckle. 

“Oh no we grew up in shacks” leox retorted back to her. 

“Ew” this girl you couldn’t, she had every smart mouth remark possible. 

With that, you were hunched over from laughing too hard. Leox stuck his tongue out at her and she did it back. 

“Man I have to deal with your sass and now hers, I’m in trouble” Ap’lex rolled his eyes. You sat next to Syala on the bed and you both stuck your tongue out at him. Causing Both of you to go into a giggling fit. 

“What’s so funny” you heard Ideons voice coming from behind the knights. “Come here you” you extended your arms to invite him to hug you. 

You pulled him into you all while you fell onto your back. “Just me and your sister being sassy, the usual” he pulled himself off of you. 

“So? Are these the knights you always talked about?” Panning his eyes over to the guys. “Yeah! These are them.” You introduced them to Ideon. The biggest smile formed on his face because he knew that he had more guys to hang with. 

“Come on let’s show you guys around more.” You stood up from the bed. “Kylo,” you saw Syala reach her arms out to have him hold her. You watched as he picked her up and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. 

“So you guys saw the living area when we came in, so I’ll show you more of the property.” They all were following behind you down the long hallways. You heard small giggles coming from Syala so you turned around to see her and Leox making faces at each other. 

You lead them to the dining room and when you get there you turn to see them all with their mouths wide open. “Master why don’t we have a dining area this big” trudgen was serious and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh shut up” he retorted right back to him. 

“On that note let me show you outside” you turned on your heel and headed towards the living area to go outside. Your grandparents were still seated in the living area just gazing outside. 

“Boys how are you enjoying our beautiful place?” your grandma looked towards all of you. “This place is amazing, thank you for allowing us to stay here” cardo was the one who was always grateful for everything. 

“Oh no problem, when our sweet granddaughter is home whoever she brings with her, is always welcome” she smiled at them. “Now go see the rest of our beautiful home” she shooed all of you. 

You smiled and turned towards the double doors and walked out to the balcony. “Holy shit as if this place couldn’t get better. This view is amazing” leox walked right up to the railing and took in the view. 

“You like?” You smirked because this was one of the most beautiful places in the whole galaxy. Naboo was known for these sights. “I can’t believe you grew up here! Why would you ever leave this to live on a ship” Ap’lek nudged your shoulder. 

“I wanted to follow in my family’s footsteps, and I would have never met any of you!” You shoved him back. You looked back at Kylo and he shot you a small wink while Syala was still attached to him like a growth. 

“You guys can wander around, I’m going to go talk to my grandparents.” They all nodded and you walked back inside. Kylo was following behind you with Syala but when you got inside he set her down, “go play with your sister. We can play dolls later okay” she nodded and ran down the hallway to her playroom. 

“Amma, Afi? Can we talk,” you sat down on the couch across from them? “Of course dear” she never looked nervous ever. 

“Um I’m not sure how to go about this but I’ll just ask this, was anyone in our family force sensitive?” Your voice lowered a bit. 

“I knew this would happen sooner or later.” She paused for a moment. “Your father was, he was actually a Jedi in his younger years. Then he found your mother and left the order for her.” This was all so new to you. 

“He kept it under wraps when your mother and him got married. Then they had you and he had a feeling that you would be like him. But since they died I didn’t want to say Anything until something happened. It seems you figured it out, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.” Your eyes dropped to the floor because now you wish your dad was here but life has its weird way of working. 

“It’s okay. I get why you didn’t say anything but I’m glad that you were honest with me. I just wish I knew that about my dad, I wish he hadn't kept it on the down-low but I understand why he did.” Kylo reached over and grabbed your hand. 

“Oh sweetie I know but he wanted you to have as normal as a life as you could. That's why he tried to work for the empire so they wouldn't suspect anything but when you were born he wanted to be there for you. I’m glad you found Kylo so that he can teach you everything you need to know about the force. I don't think we could have taught you if you found out sooner.” you squeezed his hand a bit and smiled at your grandparents. 

“I just wish I knew about this during my childhood so I knew what was happening to me when it happened.” you let out a small chuckle. “I was terrified when it happened but it helped me in the long run. I'll explain more later because it's a long story and I know that dinner is close to being ready.” they nodded at the both of you. 

“Now go do something until dinner is ready.” they shooed the both of you off. You and Kylo stood up from the couch and headed towards your room. You looked and all of the knights were wandering around outside, so you figured they didn't need entertainment. 

You made your way to your bedroom but quietly to sneak past the kids, you wanted alone time and you wanted it now. You opened your door and pulled Kylo in quick and shut and locked the door behind the two of you. 

He instantly pinned you against the wall and his hand wrapping itself around your throat lightly squeezing. You whimpered a bit at this but he knew you loved it. 

“You thinking about the last time we were here, how I tied you to the bed and fucked you relentlessly because I know I am.” his lips brushing your ear. You knew you were already dripping with the way his hand was around your throat. 

“You keep wearing clothes like these and ill just about fuck you anywhere. Now I want you to strip and I want you on your hands and knees in the middle of that bed. Now.” his grip tightened and then loosened around your throat. 

You instantly started to strip off your boots, your pants then your silk blouse. You felt Kylos eyes on you and wasted no time walking over to the bed and getting on your hands and knees. 

“Fuck baby this is the best view.” you heard him walk up to you. You wagged your hips to show off a little more. “Yeah, are you being a needy girl for me.” he landed a smack to your ass causing you to wince as the pain but then you could feel the warmth grow between your thighs. 

Then he swiped a finger in between your folds causing you to moan. “Nice and wet for me huh angel.” you wanted to buck your hips but you knew you would be punished for it. Then he pumped a finger in and out of your cunt causing a string of moans to leave your lips. 

“You sound so pretty when you moan, let's not be too loud though, can you do that for me can you be nice and quiet for me.” his hand trailing up to pinch one of your nipples, you tried so hard no to moan at his touch. “I'll be a good girl for you.” you dropped your head down trying to conceal the moans you were holding in. 

He pulled his fingers from you and a whimper left your lips, you listened as his pants dropped to the ground along with the rest of his clothes. Then you felt the bed dip behind you, his hands cupping your ass. He pulled your body so that your ass was against his cock, feeling how rock hard he was. 

His one hand smoothed up and down your side until it left your side and the next thing you knew he had lined himself up with you and sank himself into you. You were biting your lip so that you wouldn't make any noise so you wouldn't get caught. 

You heard small grunts leave his lips while he thrust his hips into you. Then his hands made their way to your hair. You felt him wrap his hand in your hair before pulling your head back. A slight moan left your lips, “You like that baby girl.” he started to pound into you more. 

You bounced back onto him causing him to hit your sweet spot every time, you could start to taste blood in your mouth from how hard you had been biting it to keep quiet. “Fuck this.” he pulled himself out of you causing you to whimper then he flipped you over so you were on your back. 

He spread your legs open and threw them over his shoulders before sinking himself into you, biting your lips once again to conceal the moans. He dipped down and licked the blood off of your lip. “Gods baby you're so hot.” he stared at you in the eyes but not before slamming into you again. 

His steady rhythm bringing you closer to the edge, “Oh Fuck Kylo.” you muttered up between concealed moans. Your hand dipping down to toy with your clit, bringing you closer to the edge. “Go ahead baby play with yourself I want to watch you come all over my cock baby girl.” you pushed your head further into the pillow while you circled your clit. Digging your teeth into your lip even more. You felt yourself unraveling under him. His gaze never breaks contact. His hand finds its way to your throat once more helping you reach your release, a silent moan left your lips as you reached your release. Kylo reached his climax at the same time by the messiness of his thrusts. 

“Fuck baby that was amazing.” he dipped down to plant a kiss on your lips, taking in any other blood that threatened to leave your lip. “Let's get cleaned up for dinner.” you stood up from the bed pulling him into the bathroom with you. 

You grabbed a washcloth to soothe your lip while you fixed your hair from the knots Kylo added to it from pulling it. You fixed the small amount of makeup you had on before walking out and getting dressed. 

You walked over to your pile of clothes and grabbed your pants and slid them on and then put your blouse back on. You pulled on your boots before hearing a small knock at the door, “Dinner is about ready ma’am” Sabes voice coming through the door. “Thanks, Sabe we will be out in a moment!” you heard her footsteps fade away.

You watched Kylo slowly get dressed before walking over to you and pulling you into his body. He dipped down and placed a kiss on your lips. You helped him secure the last of his clothing even though he didn't need to wear all of it. 

You unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway to head towards the dining area. You made your way to the living room where everyone was gathered, they were scattered everywhere. You say next to Tala on the ground, “These guys are so cool! They showed us all of these tricks that they can do!” she had a huge smile on her face. 

“Well, I'm glad that you guys are warming up to them” you pulled her into your side. You went and sat down next to Ideon, “You getting along with them?” you put your arm around his shoulder. “They are so cool! I wish you would have brought them the last time you were here!” he seemed happier than the last time. 

“I know but the last time they had other duties, this time they are here to help protect me.” he looked up at you with wide eyes with the last of your sentence. “Why what's going on? What do you need protection for?” 

“The resistance wants me, it's hard to explain but they have to keep watch over me when Kylo can't. Don't worry, I'm safe,” you reassured him and watched as Syala was playing a game with the knights where she was running around tagging all of them. 

“Dinner is ready,” Sabe announced to everyone. The knights started to stand and you gave them all the stink eye, to which they all promptly sat back down. You watched as your grandparents stood up linked arms and started walking towards the dining area. 

You and your cousins stood up to follow and you gave a look to all of the knights allowing them to follow. You all joined in the dining area and sat down, the knights all sat on the same side as you and Kylo but allowing Syala to sit by Kylo. 

This girl was so attached to him that it was cute as hell. You were glad she was growing close to him, it meant a lot that she liked him as much as she did. 

“I’m so grateful that we can have a full house with all of you here, this brings us so much joy to have so many of you in our home. It's like the old day when we had all of our children sitting here at this very table.” you watched as your amma and afi looked at each other with so much joy on their faces. 

“So tell us about yourselves, we want to know more about all of you.” You could tell that once she said that all of the knights grew nervous and exchanged glances with each other. 

“I guess I’ll start.” Leox paused. “Well I go by Leox, I’ve known master Ren for a long time, he and I, we’re actually both in the Jedi academy together and when he left the academy I left not too long after. It wasn’t until he killed the previous master that he sought us out to work for him. Some of us were in the Jedi academy together but a few of them were located because they were force users.” This all started to make sense on how close most of them were. You didn’t even know all of the story. 

“Well, I’m amazed at all of that. Thank you Leox” she smiled at him. 

“I go by cardo and I’m the hotshot shooter, I was one of the ones not in the academy with master ren. I had been running job after job to get by and then master ren found me by my abilities and asked me to join. I’m forever grateful to be working under him.” You loved how focused everyone in your family was on their stories. 

“I’m Ap’Lek I’m the one in the shadows. Master ren and I had been friends for a long time and even went to the Jedi academy together. I love working alongside your granddaughter. She's pretty badass if you ask me.” He shot a wink at you causing your grandma to laugh a little. 

The rest of the knights went on with their stories and introductions and even worked in how much they liked working with you. That may or may not have been so that they could get on your grandparent's good side. 

“So tell us sweetheart what happened” she motioned to your face. You could feel Kylo grow tense next to you. 

“Well,” you paused for a minute. “We were on an undercover mission to gather information on the resistance. I was gathering intel and got close to a resistance member and they knew who I was and they knocked me out and took me back to their base. The resistance is run by Kylo’s mother and she took me to try and get him back.” Kylo’s hand gripped the table so hard you thought he would snap the wood

“She wanted me to persuade him to come back to her. They held me captive for days and beat me and drugged me to try and get information on where the first order was located but I wouldn’t tell them. So hence how I figured out I was a force user because I was so angry that it must have sparked something in me. But trust me your granddaughter has a lot of spunk and was able to kick some ass.” Leox was next to you and high fived you. 

“Well I’m glad you're safe, and we’re sorry again that we never told you about your dad.” Your grandfather had a look of sorrow on his face. 

“I understand why.” You smiled to try and lighten the mood. 

You watched as the knights dug into their food as they had never eaten anything ever. “Gods this food is so good” trudgen looked up at your grandparents. 

“I’m glad you like the food” your grandma chuckled.

“The food on the ships is nothing compared to this.” Cardo was attempting to talk with his mouth full. You shot him a glance telling him to knock it off. 

Everyone finished their food before the dessert came out. 

You dug in but you watched that the knights wasted no time and they barely tasted it from how fast they ate it. You watched as Tala and Ideon just stare at all of them while they wiped their faces clean. 

“I'm guessing those were good?” Tala giggled because she just watched six very large men scarf down a small desert in no time. “Uh yeah it was really good thank you!” all of the knights smiled. 

“Go ahead, go enjoy, go do something fun” your grandfather dismissed all of you and you stood up and walked out. The knights followed you out of there and you took them outside, it was a beautiful night. Why waste it. 

You took them over to the benches that overlooked the lake. Kylo sat down and pulled you into his lap as the other sat down. “This place is just so fucking beautiful.” Calie was looking at the stars. “If I lived here I would never leave, the weather, everything it's perfect.” Trudgen was just in awe of the whole place. 

“Man, I need to get a girlfriend who is rich so I can come here whenever I want.” You felt Kylo smack Leox next to him. You just laughed, that's all you could do. Kylo instinctively wrapped his arms around your torso pulling you into him. 

“I'm just glad you're safe aphrodite, we were all super worried about you when you were gone.” Ap’Lek looked over at you. “Trust me I'm happy I'm safe too, I don't think I could have been there any longer. I would have ended up killing everyone.” You let out a small laugh but you felt Kylo grow tense under you. 

You all talked for a bit before Syala came out and hopped up on your lap. “Teacup?” You looked down at her. 

“Can you come to tuck me in?” She pouted out her lower lip. “Of course I can” you stroked her head. “Can Kylo come too!” She looked between you and Kylo. “I would be honored” he smiled at her. 

You pulled her off your lap while you stood up from Kylo’s lap. She reached out to hold your hand and Kylo’s. His hand was so large compared to hers she had to grab two of his fingers. 

“Say goodnight to the knights, you’ll see them in the morning and maybe they’ll all play dolls with you tomorrow” you winked at her. 

“Goodnight!” She hid a bit behind your leg, they all said goodnight to her before you walked her to her room. 

“I'm so glad you're home.” she looked up at you and smiled. “I'm glad I'm home too.” you followed her into her room. “Now go wash up and get ready for bed. We'll be right here.” you and Kylo sat on the edge of her bed. 

Kylo took your hand in his while you two waited for her to wash up and get ready. You listened as she turned the water on to brush her teeth, you heard her rustle around a little until she walked out of the bathroom. 

“All set?” she nodded and you stood up from her bed allowing her to crawl in. You grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her. You watched as she snuggled up with some of her stuffed toys. 

“I promise we'll be here in the morning when you wake up okay?” you looked at her. “Goodnight teacup, love you.” you planted a kiss on her forehead “Goodnight Kylo.” she smiled at Kylo. “Goodnight Syala.” he smiled at her and you two walked out of the room so she could go to sleep. 

On the way back out to the knights, you grabbed a thing of whiskey and glasses. “Going to have some fun now are we?” his hand grabbing a handful of ass causing you to yelp. You two walked out to the living area where they have all gathered around. 

“The party has arrived!” you held up the bottle of whiskey as you walked towards them. You sat down on the ground across from Ap’Lek, extending your legs out, and all of the glasses scattered in front of you. 

You carefully poured everyone a glass and handed them out. “I hope you guys enjoy being here, I just feel better while home surrounded by everyone.” you took a small sip of whiskey. 

“Well, it's a really nice place, thanks for allowing us to come with you.” Calie took a sip. 

You all sat there taking sips of the whiskey before Leox spoke up. “Let's play truth or dare.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! this chapter is a little over 6k so sorry this took so long! I really enjoy this chapter so I hope you do too! :)


	23. I can put on a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when you start to feel the rush  
> A crimson headache, aching blush  
> And you surrender to the touch, you'll know  
> I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
> Don't you see what you're finding?

This was going to be good, alcohol, the knights, Kylo, and truth or dare. This was either going to end really good or really bad you weren’t sure but you guessed you would have to find out. 

“I’ll start, Aphrodite, truth or dare.” He smirked at you and you sunk down in Kylo’s lap. “Uhh truth.” You were nervous and scared for what he was going to ask.

“What happened when you two disappeared earlier” well now they cat was definitely out of the bag. Your cheeks grew flush because you hated being on the spot. “We uh had some time to ourselves” you totally avoided it. 

“No tell us what really happened” at this point you were shooting daggers at him. You stayed silent for a moment until Kylo cut in. “You really wanna know? I told her to get on her hands and knees. I spanked her, slipped my fingers in her, and then fucked her so good she couldn’t even talk. She stayed real silent for daddy didn’t she.” You were shocked that he actually said it. 

You looked over at all of the knights staring at you with their mouths wide open in shock. “Okay uh moving on” leox choked out. “Now you go” you played with your fingers contemplating who to deal with next. 

You figure you would slam it right back to leox. “So leox truth or dare” you smirked at him. “Fuck I’ll go with truth. It can’t be that bad” he puffed his chest out with pride. 

“Who was better in bed, me or the chick from the club” you had a full blown smirk on your face. “Uh” he stumbled on his words a bit. “You” he halfway whispered out. “I’m sorry what was that I couldn’t hear you” you had a shit eating grin on your face. 

“I said you” he almost yelled it but he didn’t. “That’s what I thought” you smirked at him while his face was written with shame all over it. 

“Okay cardo Truth or dare?” He looked over at cardo who now looked scared. “Uh I guess I’ll do dare since everyone else chose truth” you watched leox face turn sinister. 

“I dare you to kiss our lovely negotiator” you felt Kylo tense up next to you. “No” Kylo spoke through gritted teeth. “Oh come on master it’s just a game. It means nothing” you and cardo looked between each other for a moment. 

“Ah fuck it” you stood up and walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. You could feel the rage rolling off of Kylo while all the knights oohed at the action. 

“See no big deal” you shrugged your shoulders and sat back down but you sat in Kylo’s lap to try and comfort him. “I wish you wouldn’t have done that” he whispered into your ear. “Kylo come on it’s just a game” you looked back at him. He stayed silent. 

“Ap’lek, truth or dare?” Cardo stared at him while he waited for him to answer. “Truth” he answered confidently. “What are your turn ons” you knew this game would turn dirty. 

He looked nervous and you could tell he was thinking really hard about it. “Uh, being blindfolded, when she’s a tease, no hands and uh dirty talk” he rubbed the back of his neck from the amount of nerves he had to say that. His face was red with shame. 

“Master, truth or dare?” You felt Kylo flinch under you. “Dare” he was being bold and you liked it. “I want you to do a body shot off of her” he nodded towards you. You looked at Kylo to see what he was going to do. 

He grabbed your face and looked you dead in the eyes, “ lay down now” his voice was sensual. You obliged and laid down on the ground. He pulled your shirt up exposing your stomach. He traced a line from in between your breasts to the top of your pants causing goosebumps to erupt all over your body. 

He took the bottle of whiskey and poured a small shot into your navel. He licked a line from the top of your pants to your navel, you could feel him slurp the liquid up. 

You stayed there for a moment before Kylo reached his hand out to pull you up. He pulled you back down into his lap before choosing who he wanted to go. 

“Angel, truth or dare?” His hands rubbing your thighs. “Dare” you turned and smirked at him. “I dare you to try and read one of the knight's minds” you groaned. 

“I don’t know how to do that.” You turned to face him. “Just try” he nodded at you. You closed your eyes and focused as hard as you could, you decided to try leox since you knew he was thinking of something. 

You concentrated and relaxed your body as best you could. You started to hear something,  _ I hope she’s not listening into me. God she’s so fucking hot, wait I probably shouldn’t think that. I wish I could just fuck her one more time.  _

With that you picked up whatever was closest to you and chucked it at him. “Okay I think that’s enough of this game” you glared at him. “Oh come on” calie rolled his eyes. 

“After that no were done” you crossed your arms over your chest. You stood up and Kylo followed, the rest of the knights got up too. “It’s getting late” you knew when Kylo told them something they understood. 

You watched as they all started to head towards their rooms. “Goodnight Aphrodite” they all collectively yelled out as they moved further away. 

“Come” Kylo guided you outside. You followed him to the railing of the balcony. “You know my grandfather and grandmother secretly got married here on Naboo” he stared out at the lake. “Really?” You stared at him but he was too busy gazing at the water. 

“Yeah they were here on a mission and they both loved each other so they got married. The only witnesses were their droids and the person who married them. Since he was a Jedi and was supposed to have no ties they did it in secret and no one knew until after her death” you could hear a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

“I can’t believe that. To me it doesn’t matter Love is love and it shouldn’t be held back.” You got him to face you. “I know that’s why I turned to the dark side. The amount of rules you have to follow as a Jedi is rediculous and I frankly think it’s stupid. If I would have stayed in the order I wouldn’t have met you and fallen for you. Well maybe I would have but we wouldn’t have been able to be together” you looked at him in the eyes to feel what he was feeling. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if I wouldn’t have found you and been assigned to you. I think my life would be in shambles but I am so grateful to have you.” You stood  on your tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Angel I love you” he held your face in his hands. “And I love you Kylo” you two kissed for a moment before breaking apart and just looking at each other.

———-

You woke to find Kylo not next to you, you felt hands on your thighs. You pulled the covers up to see him slyly looking up at you. “What are you doing down there” you giggled. “Mhm I’m not sure what am I doing” he planted kisses on your inner thighs. 

You could feel his breath on your mound causing you to shudder. He licked a stripe up your folds causing a small moan to leave your lips. “Does that feel good baby?” A smirk plastered on his face. You bit your lip in response. 

He licked another stripe before diving in. His hands found their way to your hips holding you down. “Fuck” was all you could mutter out while his tongue worked magic on your pussy. You bucked your hips to get his mouth in there further but it only caused him to pull his mouth off of you. 

“Do that again and there will be consequences” his eyes turned dark. He wasted no time in diving back in, his tongue lapping up your juices. A string of moans leaving your lips. He slowly inserted two fingers into you causing even more moans to leave your lips. 

“Gods” he hummed against your clit causing you to arch your back. He ripped his fingers out of you and his mouth leaving your pussy. You let out a groan because you were growing oh so close to your climax. 

“Oh see baby girl I told you that if you moved there would be consequences” he tisked at you. 

A knock at the door caused you and him to grow stiff. You both looked at each other before you shoved his head back under the covers. 

“Teacup! Breakfast is almost ready!” She started to open the door. You sat up and made sure Kylo wasn’t noticeable. “Thanks baby we’ll be out shortly!” You tried to get her before she walked all the way in. “Where’s Kylo?” She peered through the door. 

“He’s in the bathroom, no worries” Kylo plunged his fingers back in you, holding back as gasp. “Okay!” She started to leave “go wake all the knights up I bet they’ll enjoy that!” You shooed her off. You heard her giggle before shutting the door. 

You pulled the covers up to look at him and give him a glare. A smirk plastered on his face, while he pumped his fingers in and out of you. You bit your lip holding in the moans you wanted to let out. 

He curled his fingers to hit you sweet spot but this time you didn’t hold back. “Come in my mouth baby” the hums on your clit causing your body to shudder. His fingers working faster to bring you to your climax. 

The pit in your stomach waiting to burst as his tongue worked faster at your clit. No time spared you reached your high, your body shuddering as you released yourself on his fingers. “Oh fuck baby” he pulled his fingers out of you and placed them in his mouth. 

You watched as he sucked his fingers clean and pulled you under the covers with him. “Mhm that was so good” he planted a kiss on your lips with the taste of yourself still on his lips. 

“Okay let’s go brush our teeth” you pulled the covers off of the Two of you and walked into the bathroom. You turned the water on and brushed your teeth while Kylo brushed his. 

You finished up and grabbed one of the dresses from the closet. It was a simple floral gown that was semi form fitting. You slipped it on and watched as Kylo put on his normal clothing. 

“You look beautiful” he pulled you into him to plant a kiss on your lips. “Why thank you handsome” you shot a wink at him. “Come on let’s go” you pulled him out of the room behind you to see Tala and Ideon walking down the hall. 

“Good morning my babies” you smiled at them and waited for them to join you. 

“Good morning squish” they smiled at you and Kylo. 

“Hey no I think we go that way” you heard Calies voice ring through the hallway. You let out a small giggle before yelling. “Just follow my voice” then you heard the heavy stomping of 6 large men getting closer. You continued to walk towards the dining room when the knights finally caught up. 

You walked into the dining room to see Syala and your grandparents sitting at the table already. You let Tala and ideon take their seats and ushered the knights to their seats. You let Kylo sit closer to Syala since she seemed to be the growth on his side this trip. 

“Good morning everyone, how did you all sleep?” Your grandma looked around at everyone. The knights all in unison agreed that they slept well. 

“Good, I'm glad, now enjoy!” Breakfast was placed in front of you. It was Waffles with some fresh fruit which was your ultimate favorite breakfast. 

You looked up and looked at all of the knights' wide eyed again at the food in front of them. “Seriously we never eat this good on the ship” leox glared at Kylo and he returned one right back. 

You watched as they scarfed down their food. You tried to take it slow but with how good it tasted you couldn’t resist. You ate every last crumb off of that plate sparing nothing. 

You watched Syala just stare for a moment before eating the last bite of her waffle. “Teacup, can we play dolls later?” She gave you the puppy dog eyes. “Anything for you” you winked at her. 

All of a sudden Kylo’s comm link started to ring. “Please excuse me” he got up and walked out into the hallway. “So amma tell me more about the new designs you made” you folded your hands in your lap while she started talking. 

“Oh you’ll love them! I took some ideas from your dress you wore last time. I’ve started adding more capes to the dresses and I just love them! I’m going to make more floral dresses as well since they compliment Naboo so well” you loved how happy she got when she talked about her designs. 

“So boys you know I was a senator who represented the separatists right?” Your grandpa wanted in on the conversation. “That’s what we heard, tell us more” they all were listening to him so intently. You decided to get up and check on Kylo since he had been out there for awhile. 

“What’s going on” you put your hand on his arm. “The resistance found the coordinates for the steadfast and attacked it. They were able to make away with small damage” your mouth fell open. 

“How the hell could they have found the coordinates?” You looked up at him. “I’m not sure but I hope they don’t get the coordinates for the finalizer” you took his hand in yours and laced your fingers together. 

“Come on let’s go back in there let’s get our mind off of it” you pulled him behind you back into the dining room. “Everything alright?” Your grandfather stopped talking to the knights as soon as you two walked in. “Yeah the resistance found the coordinates for one of our fleet ships and attacked it but didn’t do much damage” Kylo sat down next to you. “Do you guys have to leave to handle it?” Their eyes full of concern. “No, hopefully my general has it under control” you watched Kylo’s eye twitched at the mention of Hux.

“Come let’s go for a walk, it’s beautiful outside” your grandparents stood up and everyone followed. You followed behind them allowing the knights to go off and do whatever they wanted. 

Syala clung to Kylo once again. “I feel like I’m second here” you pinched her cheek and she let out a small giggle. 

“Hey squish?” Ideon was now clung to your side. “What’s up?” You looked over at him. “So I heard your conversation with amma and afi, you’re a force user?” He looked at you with wide eyes. “Yeah my dad was a Jedi apparently and I never knew he was. It was passed down to me and stayed dormant for years.” A small smile broke out of his face. 

“That’s so cool!” He was more excited about it than you were. “Yeah I guess it is” you looked at him and smiled. You watched him walk in front of you towards Tala. 

“Come with me I want to show you my favorite hidden spot” you dragged Kylo behind you. You followed one of the paths that wound around the property until you reached a small field full of flowers. 

“I didn’t know this was here?” He looked down at you with a smirk on his face. “It’s my little hidden gem that I used to go to when I needed me time” you bent down to pick a small flower from the grass. 

Kylo pulled you to the ground landing on top of him. You let out a small giggle while he pulled your body so close to him that there was no space between the two of you. 

You two laid there in silence for a few moments before he looked into your eyes. “Gods I’m so grateful for you” a small smile broke out on his face. “And I’m so grateful for you.” You planted a small kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around you while your head was on his chest. 

You listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat while you two laid there silent. You could hear the kids in the distance laughing and the knights fooling around. “We should probably get back with everyone” you propped yourself up on his chest. 

“Mhm but I like this too much” he huffed and rolled his eyes. “I know me too but we shouldn’t be gone too long” you giggled at him. You started to stand up and you extended your arm out to help Kylo up. 

You both laced your fingers together and decided to head back with everyone since you were probably gone for awhile. 

You two headed back to where everyone was and your grandparents were sitting in their usual spot watching the kids play around. The knights scattered around fooling around and leox and Ap’lek were sitting on the ground with Syala across from them. 

They were playing a game where you had to guess something by color. You watched as the two knights were looking around aimlessly into the sky. You heard Syala’s small voice “I spy something purple!” You watched as the knights scanned over the area they looked for whatever she was looking at. 

“Is it your cousins dress?” Leox looked between you and her. “No” she giggled when she saw you. “Is it your grandmas dress?” Ap’Lek looked at your grandmas dress. “No” she shook her head. 

“Is it this flower?” Leox used the force to bring a flower to him. “Yes!” She was so happy when he figured it out. He broke the stem of the flower and placed it behind her ear, a huge smile formed on her face. “Your turn!” She clapped her hands. 

“Hmm I spy something pink” that was her favorite color you knew he was trying to get on her good side. You just watched in bliss that everyone was getting along so well and interacting with each other. You watched as her and Ap’Lek looked around to find out what he was looking for. 

You weren’t sure what he saw but there had to be something. “Is it Tala’s dress?” You did see some pink in her dress. “No, try again” he smiled at her. She continued to look around. “I give up.” She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Your cheeks” he pinched her cheeks causing the blood to rush there even more. “No fair I can’t even see them.” She pouted. “But they’re so cute” he pinched both of her cheeks causing her to giggle. You went over and sat by your grandparents, “How’s Aunt Ayala doing?” You turned towards them. 

“She’s been really busy lately but she’s good. She’s been traveling more and the kids keep asking about her. We’ve been trying to keep them busy so they don’t think about it as much. So it's really good you brought the knights with you to keep them busy.” She sort of sighed because the kids already didn’t have their father but now their mother is rarely around. 

“Of course you know I would do anything to keep those kids happy. They mean the world to me.” You took your grandma's hand in yours. She looked around and knew that it was getting closer to dinner. “Syala, Tala, and Ideon let's go in and do your studies.” Your grandfather watched as they all turned and listened to him. 

“Honey could you help Ideon with some of his studies?” Your grandma looked at you once more. “Of course I will” you stood up and walked towards Ideon. “Let’s go work on your studies” he nodded and you followed him to his room. 

“What do you need help with?” You walked down the long hallways with him. “Languages, so I’m glad your home.” He looked up and smiled at you. “Well you know my specialty, whatever else you need help with I’m your girl.” You winked at him. 

You made it to his room and he sat at his desk and you pulled a chair over next to him. He pulled out his data pad and pulled up his assignments. “Okay so tell me what language this is?” You looked and you knew instantly that it was Rodian, not many species knew it. 

“Is it Huttese?” He looked at you. “No not quite Huttese has different characters. Try again” he looked back at the datapad and concentrated on it. “Is it Rodian?” He looked back at you and you smiled. “Very good, now tell me what it says.” He started to write under it in galactic basic, he was very close to what it actually said. 

“Okay just change this and this and you’ll have it.” You pointed to what he needed to change. He carefully changed it and you had him read it out loud. “The mouse droid cleaned the floors.” He looked up and smiled. “Good job!” You gave him a high five. 

“You watched as he scrolled to the next thing. “Okay now what language is this?” You knew that it was Ewokese it was a common language since they were everywhere. 

“Is it Ewok?” He peered over at you. “Very good, see you don’t need my help.” You giggled because you knew he did but he would catch on quick. 

“What does it say?” You watched him start to write what it said. He wrote it with no mistakes. “Look at you!” You high fived him. “The bantha ran across the desert” 

“Nice!” A smile broke out on your face. You knew he was doing better with his school work because he wouldn’t have known these if he hasn't improved. “You know I’m proud of you right?” You made him look at you. “I know squish thank you” he smiled. “You know I want nothing but the best for you” you could feel a tear pricking at the corner of your eyes but you threatened to let it fall. 

You heard a small knock on the door, “Dinner is almost ready.” Sabe peeked her head into the bedroom. “Thanks Sabe, we'll be out in a few!” You smiled at her before she closed the door. 

“There anything else you need help with?” You looked at him for a moment. “I don’t think so, this was all I was struggling with.” He returned the smile. 

“Well then let's get going to dinner” you held your hand out for him to take. You two walked towards the dining room while you listened to the knights play fight. “I really like the knights, they're really cool” he looked over at you. “They are awesome and they’re not as mean as they look right?” You giggled a bit. “They're seriously not mean at all but all that armor makes it seem that way.” You two continued to walk down the hallway to the dining area when you heard Syala’s small giggles coming from the living room. 

You walked into the living room to find her playing dolls with Leox. They were making big movements with the dolls playing along each other. Your grandparents watching everyone doing something different. They just sat there and smiled enjoying the amount of movement in the house for once. 

You went and sat down next to them, “He’s doing much better in school. He actually is understanding most of it now.” You turned your head towards them. “He really is, I’m glad you could help him.” Your grandma smiled at you. “He only made minor mistakes in his languages, he knows exactly what he’s doing and learning.” You took your grandpa's hand in yours. 

“Dinner is ready!” One of the many handmaidens came and made the announcement. You all stood up and waited for your grandparents to head in first. Kylo came over to you and linked arms with you, “How’s he doing?” You looked up at him, “He’s doing really well I think our talk really helped” you smiled. 

You could hear the knights behind you fooling around and pushing each other. “You guys are so childish” you giggled watching them all rough house and be who they really are. 

You made it to your seat and sat down, everyone else following your grandparents. You watched as everyone settled into their seats. 

“Well hello there sweetheart”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter but I hope its good!


	24. But you've been replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, I know where to lay  
> I know what to say  
> It's all the same  
> And I, I know how to play  
> I know this game  
> It's all the same

Your whole body went rigid, you thought you wouldn’t have to deal with him. Not now. Not never. 

You watched as all of the knights and Kylo stood up, “oh now now, no need to get all bent out of shape” he walked over and sat down in one of the open chairs. Your jaw clenched with rage and he knew he shouldn’t be here. “Mother, father. It’s lovely to see you this evening” the smirk on his face made a wave of nausea roll over you. 

“Tarsi what are you doing here” your grandma has a fake smile plastered on her face. “Well I heard you had company so I couldn’t miss out on the fun” he put his arms behind his head while staring at you. 

“Tarsi,” your grandma snapped at him. “What mother” you watched as a shit eating grin formed on his face. “Syala come on let’s go play dolls” you reached your hand out for her to take. 

You gave Kylo a look to stay, “Leox go with her” he stood up and came next to you. “Oh what, you don’t think she can protect herself?” A small chuckle left his lips. “Tarsi stop this now” your grandfather snapped. “If you can’t be nice to our guests I suggest you leave” 

“Oh come on I’m just having some fun” he clasped his hands over his stomach. You took Syalas hand and walked out of the dining area. 

You took her to her playroom because you could stand to have him anywhere near her. She was too innocent but Tala knew what she was doing and Kylo was still in there. 

“So that’s him huh” leox pulled you into him. “Yeah last time we were here we told him to stay away but he likes to cause drama always has and always will” you huffed. “It would be dumb to show up here while were all here.” He rolled his eyes while you two watched Syala skip down the hallway towards her playroom. 

You didn’t even get to eat dinner because he always had to ruin everything like he did your childhood. “Leox can you hear anything they’re saying?” You watched him focus for a minute. “I can hear your grandparents growing worried, Kylo is angry and all of the other knights are on edge. I can hear his thoughts, they aren’t pleasant.” You sighed you knew this was going to be hard but you would have to face him sooner or later. 

You picked up your commlink and rang syalas handmaiden, “Leena, can you bring Syala dinner in here and keep her here, please” she agreed and you heard the line end. “Well go back in there I can’t let him win.” You shook your head. “You got this, I know you do.” He rubbed your shoulder. “Thanks Leox” you looked up and smiled at him. 

Leena walked in the room and took over. “Hey Leena is going to stay here with you while we go back, you need to stay in here okay?” You were crouched down to her height. “Okay teacup,” she smiled and hugged you around your neck. 

You turned around and Leox put his hand on your lower back. “I just have a bad feeling, this happened the last time he was here and now he’s back and I just have a terrible feeling.” You let out a loud sigh because you just had a feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

Your heels echoing was the only thing you could hear. Leox rubbed your lower back, his hand barely grazing your body. You could tell he was trying to comfort you. “Everything will be okay Aphrodite I promise, we'll all keep you safe.” You looked up at him and he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Leox I am so happy you guys are here but I can handle myself, I was by myself before I met you guys and I handled myself then. I thank you for wanting to protect me but I promise I can do it myself” you heard a small sigh leave his lips. 

“Understood” his hand still on your back. “I’m not pushing you in any direction, I want you to do what you want.” He looked down at you. “Thank you Leox.” 

You walked into the dining room and watched as everyone went silent. Leox lead you to your chair and you sat back down next to Kylo. You could feel his anger rolling off of him and everyone seemed on edge. “Dinner is now served” the handmaidens laid the plate down in front of you. It smelled wonderful but the nausea didn’t subside. 

You watched everyone so cautiously pick at their food not saying a word. “Well since there is a seat at the table I may as well take it.” He got up from the chair across the room to the seat next to Kylo where Syala was sitting. 

Your whole body stiffened up as he walked behind you. Kylo's hand instantly grabbing your thigh marking his territory. You sat there pushing the food around on your plate without ever bringing it to your mouth. 

Everyone stayed silent not trying to invoke an argument because you didn’t want it to turn ugly. The knights all looked around the room waiting for the cue to leave because they felt like it wasn’t their place to be. 

The silence was deafening and the more you focused on it the more you could hear his thoughts.

_ I bet under all of that her body is still perfect _

_ Mhm I wonder what he mouth looks like wide open  _

_ I want to see what she looks like under that dress.  _

“Stop!” you stood up, throwing your chair behind you. “You know what you’re doing and I suggest you stop” you slammed your palms down on the table. You turned towards him with anger written all over your face. You watched as a smirk formed on his face “Or what you'll send your hounds after me, yeah right.” He didn’t break eye contact with you. 

“Tarsi I suggest you act like an adult or i'll ask you to leave.” Your grandfather was angry and you rarely ever saw him like this. You brought your chair back to you and sat down seething in your own anger. 

You pushed your plate away from you, you didn’t care that you didn’t touch it. You were so angry that you were sick to your stomach. 

“Amma may I be dismissed?” You looked over at her and she nodded. You stood up Kylo following right behind you. “Can’t go anywhere without your little puppy dog” you watched as Kylo whipped his head around. “You should be lucky there are kids here” he spit through gritted teeth. “Yeah or what” he chuckled at the both of you. 

“Tarsi, that's enough, let them go” your grandfather stood up from his seat. You turned on your heel and walked out of the dining room. You were stomping down the hall, you had never been this angry but he had pushed you over the edge for the last time. 

“Slow down, hold on” Kylo grabbed your arm. “What? I want to fucking kill him and I have never felt like that but I do. He has done so much wrong that I am done. He has ruined this family for the last time.” You were in Kylo's face. “Yes, there you go. Let it all out. The darkside is coming to the forefront. Anger controls and fuels the darkside” his hands on your shoulders steadying you in front of him. 

“I just can’t stand that he showed up here again after last time, I have no understanding of why he continues to do this. I can’t let him be around the kids I just can’t.” You paced back and forth you couldn’t stand this, you were over it this had to be handled. 

Kylo watched you pace back and forth just watching not saying anything. Your palms grew sweaty as you grew angrier. You turned on your heels and headed to your room, you were walking so fast that Kylo couldn’t even keep up with you. “Hey slow down.” You stopped and turned to face him. 

“Do not tell me what to do.” You stabbed your finger into his chest. “This is my family. I choose what to do about it, not you.” A scowl formed on your face, you had, had enough. Your real name slipped through his lips in that moment, “stop, look at me” he pulled you in close to him. 

You were fuming, these kids were your life and you needed to protect them from what happened to you. “Kylo I can’t sit here and let him be around these kids, I just can’t” your lips growing into a tight line. 

“I understand that but right now I need you to take a breath” his hands on either side of your face “Kylo I am just so sick and tired of this man ruining my family's life.” You were fed up. You pulled yourself away from him and made your way to your room. 

Every step a huff left your lips as you were trying to cool down. Kylo had rarely used your real name but tonight that’s all that left his lips. “I told you to stop.” His voice was angrier than it was before. “And I told you to stop telling me what to do” you were gritting your teeth at how annoyed you were. “If you don’t calm down right now you’ll regret every second you spent mad.” His hand wrapped around your chin and his fingers dug into your cheeks. 

There was probably smoke coming out of your ears at this point, you hated being told how to act and what to do. “Kylo if you don’t let go of me right now” speaking through clenched teeth to get your point across. “What will you do baby girl” his eyes boring into yours. 

“This is not the time for thi-“ he cut you off and his lips were on yours. Your body relaxed into his for a moment before you pulled away. “Nice try” you swiftly moved away from him before you froze. You fought it and pulled away from it. 

“How did you pull out of that?” He tried to catch up to you. “I just tried my hardest and it happened” you didn’t even look back at him. 

You were angry and nothing could calm you down at this point. You finally made it to your room, you opened your door to only see your uncle standing there. 

You could hear Kylo grow closer so you extended your arm out and force closed the door and held it closed. 

“Well well, if the little bitch didn’t get what her father gave her” the smirk growing on his face. 

“If you don’t open this door so help me” your name was mixed into there but you didn’t break down. You continued to hold the door closed. 

“What do you want tarsi, why did you come back” you could feel Kylo pushing against the door causing your focus on the door to become more prominent . 

“What? I can’t come back to visit my lovely family?” he started to step closer to you. “You know that’s not true, you always cause trouble so what’s the real reason” you were grinding your teeth at this point. 

“Oh my dear niece after the stunt you pulled last time, there was no way I could leave it that way” he took another step closer. “Don’t come any closer” the other hand that wasn’t extending towards the door was clenched at your side. 

“Or what” he let out a laugh. You could still hear Kylo pounding on the door trying to get in. You remembered that Kylo had left his lightsaber in here. Your eyes searching the room to see where it was. 

Then you heard more footsteps approach the door and murmuring on the other side. “Aphrodite let us in!” You could hear leox on the other side of the door. “Aw your little minions trying to save you, boo fucking ho” 

You flicked your wrist to engage the lock on the door and you brought your down to your side. You took a step closer to him. 

“Tarsi I’m going to tell you one thing, don’t you dare go near those kids and if you do I swear to the gods you won’t see daylight” you poked your finger into his chest pushing him backwards. “Oh see I only came back for you, I didn’t expect you to have your minions with you” he scoffed. 

“I've gotten stronger since last time I was here and you know that clearly” you stared at him while you watched his smirk grow wider. 

He just let out a loud laugh. You listened as the knights and Kylo were trying their hardest to break the door down. Your uncle was now almost flush with you and you searched the room one more time to find his lightsaber. 

You locked eyes with it, it was sitting atop your dresser. Without thought you brought it to you and ignited it. You listened as everyone on the other side of the door stopped moving. 

You watched as your uncle took a step back, “you actually did it huh” he nodded his head. “What are you going to do” he cocked his head to the side. 

You stepped closer to him until you had him against the wall. You put the blade close enough to his neck he could feel the heat coming off of it. “You think after everything you did to me during my childhood would just disappear because I’m older. You’re fucking wrong and gods forbid I make sure those kids out there dont get what you did to me all those years ago. I will do everything in my power that they have a normal childhood because you fucking ruined mine you piece of shit” you started to press the blade into his arm causing him to let out a cry. 

“Oh I’m sorry does that hurt, this is payback for the pain you caused me all those years ago.” You moved the blade down more until you heard the door come crashing down and the lightsaber was pulled from your hands. 

You felt Kylo wrap his arms around you, “Stop, not here not now” he whispered into your ear. “Let me go!” You thrashed in his arms, you needed to make him suffer like he made you do all that time ago. 

Your real name coming out of his mouth once again, “I want you to stop this now” next thing you know everything went black. 

——————-

You opened your eyes to see the canopy of your bed above you. You sat up and looked around only to see Kylo sitting on the couch across from your bed. 

“You’re awake” he stood up and walked over to you. “What did you do to me!” You stood up and started pacing. “You were getting out of control I had to do something” his hand grabbing your face. “Kylo, he was going to hurt those kids. I had to do something” you looked up at him. 

“That is not the way to solve your problems. Trust me the knights handled it.” He came down to your eye level. “Kylo, this is my fight not yours! Why would you do that. I've told you so many times I do not need you fighting my battles.” You ripped his hand off your face. 

“I don't care you were taking it too far. I understand your anger and frustration but not here not now” he pulled you into his body. 

“Can I just say seeing you hold onto that saber was sexy as fuck because it was” a small smirk formed on his lips. 

“Hm now did i” you returned the smirk. You went on your tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips only for him to make it more. Until you heard Ap’Leks voice. “Oh I see your up and about, you okay?” Kylo pulled away from you as he stepped closer. “Yeah I’m alright I guess, are the kids okay?” They were your main priority. 

“They’re fine, they have no idea what happened. They’re all playing in the play room” you nodded and walked out the door towards the playroom. 

You walked in to see Syala and Tala playing dolls while Cardo and Ideon wrestled. You knew as long as the knights were with them they were safe. You walked out and down the hall so they couldn’t hear you. “Where is he?” You half whispered to Ap’Lek. 

“We made him sleep and he’s in a room he'll be out for awhile.” You nodded and crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Thanks I really appreciate it, I dont know what came over me” he looked down at you. “I know what did but that’s for you to figure out, now go be with Kylo” you wrapped your arm around his torso and closed your eyes for a moment. There was a peacefulness that was Ap’Lek. 

“Thank you” you smiled at him before walking back to your room. You walked back in to see Kylo half naked on your bed. “What do you think you’re doing.” You giggled as you made your way over to him. 

“Take off your dress and follow me.” He eyed you up and down before getting up and walking behind you and unzipping your dress. “Why thank you Mr. Ren” you let out a small chuckle before letting the dress pool at your feet. 

You kicked off you heels and slipped out of your underwear. “Gods you are so sexy” his fingertips brushed your cheek. “Now come with me” he held his hand out for you to take. You put your hand in his and he dragged you to the bathroom, you heard the sound of running water. You stood there while Kylo finished getting undressed admiring every inch of his body. 

You watched as he stepped into the tub and held out his hand for you to follow. He sat down pulling you down with him. The hot water calmed every nerve that was on edge from earlier. 

He pulled you in flush with his body, letting you melt into him. “Thank you” your eyes were closed, relaxing from the events of this whole night. He started planting kisses on the side of your neck causing a small moan to leave your lips. 

You felt him hum against your neck causing you to shutter. You could feel your pussy clench at the feeling of his lips on your neck. You felt him grow hard against your back but you didn’t mind. You turned around and straddled him and put your lips on his moving feverishly. His hands running up and down your back while your hands got lost in his hair. 

The two of you moving messily while the water sloshed all around you. You grinned yourself against his cock to get any friction at all causing a moan to leave his lips. 

“Eager now are we, baby girl” he pulled away and looked at you in the eyes. You just gave him the most eager looking eyes that you could, you loved the way his cock felt inside you and if this was where it was going then so be it. 

You propped yourself up a bit before lining your opening with him before sinking down. Your head rolled back as it filled you up. His hands trailed down your side to grip your hips while you bounced up and down on him. 

Your hands still wrapped in his hair he brought his head forward and brought one of your breasts in his mouth sucked and twirling his tongue around your nipple. Continuous moans left your lips at that point, you could feel him buck his hips to get more friction. 

“Fuck I can’t do this.” His mouth made a popping noise as it came off your Breast. All of a sudden his arm wrapped around your waist and he stood up from the tub. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on all while still holding you. 

Your back made contact with the shower wall as he planted kisses all down your neck and chest. His hips slamming into you still causing you to moan. Your nails digging into his shoulder blade while he fucked you agaisnt the wall. 

“Ive been waiting for this all day” he hummed into your ear. “Yeah were you.” Your teeth nipping at his ear. 

“That dress looked so fucking hot on you, and watching you hold that lightsaber. Gods you were so hot, I wanted to rip that dress off of you and take you right there” he left little love bites down your shoulder 

“Fuck I love you” you pulled his head away from your chest and brought your lips to his. Your tongue making its way into his mouth. The two of you were being sloppy but it didn’t matter. 

You could feel yourself growing closer and closer to the edge and you knew he was closing in on it too by the way he was thrusting into you. “Gods baby you’re so fucking beautiful and I just love your little cunt too. So perfect for me huh” he murmured into your shoulder. 

“Yeah is that what you like, you like my little cunt. I love the way it takes your cock so good. Daddy fucks me real good doesn’t he” you knew what he was playing at and you could play that too. 

“Such a good girl for daddy. Now come on daddy’s cock baby girl” his hand making its way around your throat causing your eyes to roll back. 

Your hand that wasn’t in his hair found its way to your clit. You started to rub circles on your clit bringing you closer to the edge. 

Your orgasm tipping over the edge causing your whole body to shudder at the feeling of you clenching around his cock. “Fuck baby” those were the last words to leave his mouth before he reached his orgasm. The two of you stayed there silent for a few minutes before he pulled himself out of you. 

“Fuck that was good” he set you back down on the ground holding onto you for a minute until you got your balance back. 

“Mhm that was good” you stood on your tiptoes before planting one last kiss on his lips before going under the water and rinsing yourself off. 

You felt his arms wrap around your waist, his nose nuzzling into the crook of your neck. “I don’t know what I would do without you” you turned around to face him. “I’m so grateful I went to the academy so that it would get me where I am today.” You smiled at him. 

You heard his comlink go off in the bedroom. He planted a kiss on the tip of your nose and grabbed a towel wrapping it low on his waist. 

You finished washing your body and turned off the water grabbing a towel to wrap around your body. You wandered out into your room to see Kylo pacing. 

“Well how the fuck did you let that happen! I will Have your head when we get back! Fuck the fucking problem or I’ll fix you” he took the comlink and chucked it across the room watching it shatter into a million pieces. 

“We have to go now get dressed” he stomped over to the closet grabbing all of his normal armor. You walked into your closet grabbing a pair of leggings and a compression top. 

“What happened?” You looked over at him but he ignored you. You grabbed your boots and laced them up before going over and packing whatever you brought with you. 

“Go get the knights and tell them we gotta go.” He shooed you off. “I’ll tell Sabe to grab our bags.” He continued to ignore you. You sat your bag down next to the door and walked down the hallway towards the knights room. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about what could have happened, you knew Hux was incapable but I wonder how dumb he could be. You made your way to their rooms knocking on the first door. 

“Hey Ap’Lek we gotta go there’s something wrong on the finalizer” he turned around. “I knew something was up, ill tell the other knights, go tell your family” you nodded and went towards the living area where you knew your grandparents would be. 

“Amma, Afi there’s an issue on the finalizer we have to head back and fix whatever happened. thank you for allowing all of us to come again” you crouched in front of the couch. 

“It’s all right sweetie I’m just glad you came back again. We really enjoy you being home” she smiled at you. “Go ahead sweetie you need to get back to work, we love you so much” your grandfather took his hand in yours. “Love you guys tell the kids that I love them and ill be back soon” you stood up and planted a small kiss on their cheeks and you saw all of the knights standing around. 

“Thank you again for allowing us to stay here” all the knights chimed in collectively. “You all are welcome any time” your grandparents turned around to look at all of them. You watched as Kylo emerged from behind them. 

“I want to thank you again for allowing all of us to stay here, and thank you for raising such a wonderful woman” he took your grandma’s hand and planted a kiss to the top of her hand. He bowed to your grandfather. “Of course supreme leader anything for you.” Kylo nodded and put his hand on your lower back. 

“I love you guys!” You turned to them before walking out the doors. You all walked to the ship hoping Kylo was going to tell you all what the rush to get back was. 

“Sabe thank you so much for bringing this on such short notice” you gave her a hug. “Of course ma’am anything for you” she smiled “See you later Sabe!” You waved goodbye to her as the ramp closed.

“Hux is incapable of his job so we have to fix what he created. The resistance took down our dreadnaut, that fucking imbicle” Kylo stormed off to the cockpit. You all sat there in silence while the ship took off. 

“I hope he lets you get a lightsaber because you were badass with his tonight” Leox nudged you. “That would be really cool! It felt so natural to me to hold it honestly” you smiled 

You felt the ship jump into hyperspace and Callie got up and walked into the cockpit. You heard some muffled screaming, then you heard a crash. All of the other knights standing up. “I got this” 

You waved your hand at them signaling for them to sit down. You walked into the cockpit to see Calie standing there while Kylo’s fist was in the panel. 

“What the fuck is going on in here” looking between the both of them. “Stay out of this” Kylo sneered at you. “Do not start this with me. I want to know what the fuck is going on and I want to know now” you got in his face. 

“He was sticking up for my mother that’s what” you watched as Kylo’s face grew angrier. “Calie how could you stick up for someone who captured me, beat me, and drugged me?” You looked at him. 

“That’s not what i was talking about!” He snapped back quickly. “Then what was it, Calie” you looked at him. “I was talking about how there was probably a reason they attacked the dreadnaught. I also said there might be a mole that gave them the information on how to attack the dreadnaught.” Confusion settled on his face. 

“Calie go back and sit down ill handle this” he nodded and walked away. “Kylo what the fuck was that!” You got up in his face. “He was sticking up for my mother you know how I feel about that.” He threw his hands in the air. “Kylo that wasn’t even close to sticking up for her what the fuck is your problem” you were jamming your finger into his chest. 

“I dont know, I guess I’m frustrated that my general has no fucking clue to what he’s doing” he rolled his shoulders forward in defeat. “Kylo it will all be fine I promise” you hand your hands on either side of his face. He nodded and returned to the control panel bringing the ship out of hyperspace. The finalizer coming into view, you didn’t think you could miss a ship like you did but in an aspect you did. 

He pulled in the hanger and landed the ship, he made his way to the ramp with you by his side. Hux was in the hanger when you walked down the ramp, “Bridge now” Kylo sneered and walked right past him giving him the cold shoulder. 

You followed to the bridge while the knights went off to meditate. You joined him on the bridge as this was your issue too. 

“Now tell me how the fuck you can be so incompetent hux, or you will die a slow painful death at the hands of my knights.” You watched Hux gulp at the sound of death.

“I’m not sure how they found the coordinates for the dreadnaught but they were able to bring their bombers out and break the cannons causing them to penetrate the shields” you watched Kylo walk over to hux and get in his face. 

“And how did you let this happen general? I gave you strict orders and now we lost a huge part of our fleet how does that happen?” He was up in his face causing you to feel bad for hux. 

“Supreme leader I’m not sure how it happened we were minding our business and then an x-wing appeared out of nowhere. We tried to fight them off but they threw out every distraction to take away from the dreadnaught” and in that moment Kylo put him in a force choke. 

“How could you let the puny resistance distract your troopers. You’re so foolish now get out of here before I kill you” he released his hold and Hux’s instantly reached for his throat gasping for air. 

You watched as he got up and walked out the door. You stood up as Kylo headed towards the door, “training room now” he brushed past you. 

You tried to keep up to his pace but it was impossible, he was angry and so was his walk. You finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm “What the fuck is your problem” you spit at him. 

“None of your fucking business” he ripped his arm out of your grip. “Kylo stop.” You pulled him towards you. “I will fucking leave right now if you dont stop this right now” 

“I know you’re mad but dont you dare take it out on me.” You pound your fist into his chest. He ignored you and kept walking. You made it to the training room only for him to continue to ignore you. 

You went over and picked up your staff while he grabbed his training saber. You got in the ready stance as he dropped his cloak. “If this is how you want to take your anger out lets go.” Anger written all over your face. You watched as he huffed and lifted his training saber and tried to slash you but you blocked it with your staff. 

You could feel the anger radiating off of him and you threw your body on the ground and did a back roll to move away from him. You quickly got back on your feet as he charged towards you only causing you to duck and swung your staff at his legs. 

“Kylo I am not one of your knights, I am your girlfriend, stop this.” You were trying to catch your breath; he did nothing but ignore your tries at calming him down. He charged at you again causing you to bring your staff up and block it with as much force as you could causing you to crumple to the floor. 

Then you couldn’t move, and everything went black. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I know its been like 3 weeks but I've worked really hard on this chapter and I hope its good! thank you for sticking around :)


	25. I just want to feel your lips against my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life  
> You told me this is right where it begins  
> But your lips hang heavy underneath me  
> And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

You opened your eyes to find yourself still in the training room but in the distance you could hear Leox yelling. “What the fuck did you do to her!” 

“We were training and I don't know, she just collapsed.” Kylo’s voice had a hurt tone to it. “Well were you using the force? What was going on?” Leox was concerned. “I was angry and trying to take some anger out and I don't know.” You could hear Kylo pacing. 

You sat up to let them know you were awake. “Oh Aphrodite you’re up, are you okay?” Leox came running over to you. “Yeah I’m fine, my head hurts a bit but I’m fine otherwise” you rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Angel I don't know what happened I’m so sorry” Kylo couldn’t even look at you. 

“I told you to back the fuck off but I guess that didn’t mean shit, I told you if you were going to fight like you were with your knights you should have gotten one of them up here and not me. You didn’t fucking listen and now look what happened.” You scoffed. 

“Kylo what the fuck did you do.” Leox stood up and got in Kylo’s face. “I was training and I guess I went a little hard and she told me to back off but my anger took over me but I promise I didn’t actually touch her” he looked at you and then back to Leox. 

“Literally my body felt like it had just been overwhelmed and then everything went black.” Leox helped you stand up. “I don't know what happened, I’m so sorry” Kylo tried to take your arm but you recoiled. 

“When I tell you to back off then you back off. You ignored me and continued to fight me like one of your men knowing damn well I am your girlfriend and half their size” you poked your finger into his chest. 

“You know what Kylo I’m fucking done with this conversion come find me when you grow up” with that you turned on your heels heading to Leox’s quarters. 

You didn’t hear footsteps behind you which meant that you had won but you knew that Kylo fucked up. You had warned him over and over but he didn’t care. 

You had made it to Leox’s quarters allowing the door to open and close behind you. You let out a blood curdling scream releasing every frustration you had ever had. 

Then the tears began to fall from your eyes, your knees buckling under you falling to the floor. You didn’t hold back the sobs falling from your mouth, an ending to them was nowhere in sight. 

You knew it wouldn’t always be perfect but you didn’t expect this. Right now you needed to do what you could for yourself. Kylo had no right to act how he did towards you and hurt you like that. 

You listened as the door slid open causing you to turn your head to see who it was. Leox rushed in as he saw you were on the floor. “Aphrodite are you okay? Troopers close by heard a scream?” His fingers going under your chin pulling your face to look at him.

“I just had to release my frustration somehow, sorry” you closed your eyes not being able to look at him. 

“Aphrodite I understand, he was in the wrong for doing what he did but he feels terrible” he pulled your chin up to look at him.

“I know but he needs to realize he fucked up. He could have hurt me badly. Leox I’m just so fucking frustrated, he ignored me and then tried to spar with me like I was one of you. He can feel as bad as he wants over it but I need him to realize he fucked up. No one ever tells him no or that what he does is wrong, if anyone needs to tell him it’s me.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Okay, fine. Now go lay down please you need to relax” he scooped you up off the ground and walked you to his bed. 

“I’m going to go get with the other knights, you know how to get a hold of me. Please rest after what happened you need to take it easy.” You nodded and he walked out the room. 

You pulled out his Holopad and put on a show to watch to keep you occupied. You sat there for a few moments until your eyes grew heavy. You allowed the darkness to take over, as your mental and physical exhaustion got the best of you.

_ You were back in the fields of Naboo, the kids were running in front of you. You felt a hand land on your shoulder causing you to turn around.  _

_ You looked up to find that the person holding your shoulder was your dad. “Dad what is going on?” You stood up to match him.  _

_ “I see you found out about my past. I also see you found your calling” his hands moved to either side of your face.  _

_ “I did, why did you never tell me?” Your eyes full of concern. “Sweetie I had to. If anyone found out our family would have been in danger but now that you have grown into your ability and found someone who can help you and teach you. I wish it was me who could but you found a good one” he smiled at you.  _

_ “Dad, he tried to hurt me. How can I forgive him for that?” You put your eyes to the ground.  _

_ “Oh honey I promise he has no intention. His anger and your anger combined from the force was too much or you. You have yet to understand how the force works. I promise you that he has no intention of hurting you ever. He may be a product of the dark side but he loves and cares for you more than you would ever know” his fingers under your chin.  _

_ You went to bring him into a hug but suddenly he disappeared and heard his voice off in the distance “you will be okay” and then everything went black.  _

You woke up to total silence, there was nothing, no movement, no noise, nothing. You got out of bed and walked into the living area of Leox’s quarters. You kept your head down only seeing boots, looking up it was kylo. You let out a large sigh not wanting to deal with him right now. “what do you want?” A snarky tone to your voice. 

“Listen I came here to apologize, I know what I did was wrong and I’m really sorry. I knew I should have never trained with you like that, it was completely wrong. I’m also sorry for taking all of my anger out on you. I did some fucked up things that you don’t deserve and I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I never want to hurt you. I had something special planned for you but since I fucked up big time I wanted to give it to you as an apology.” He pulled a box out from behind him. 

You had seen this box a few days ago pushed in the back of the wardrobe. You put your best shocked face on and accepted it. “Kylo what in the galaxy is this.” You looked at the box and then back to him. 

“Open it.” His eyes looked like he had been crying prior but you weren’t sure. You carefully opened the box to find that same necklace in the box. A single teardrop shaped diamond on a gold chain. 

“Kylo, this is beautiful.” You looked up at him. “I accept but I need to tell you how I’m feeling over this, can you listen to me and not interrupt?” You looked at him with a very serious look on your face. 

He nodded without saying a word. “I just want to say I do not appreciate the way you acted towards me. I’m not your rag toy, I’m a human and I in no way can take the same beating your men do. Ignoring me when I was trying to find out what was wrong was out of line. I am here to be your confidant and your other half. When things are wrong you can tell me, ignoring me made me feel useless and frankly sad. I need you to be honest and open with me Kylo that’s all I ask.” You looked at him and he had a sincere look in his eyes. 

“Angel I’m sorry, I truly am. I don’t know what came over me, I really am sorry. Please forgive me.” He took your face in between his palms. “Kylo I accept but when I tell you I don't like something, respect my wishes, got it?” You looked up at him. 

“Anything for you, now turn around and let me put this on you” he grabbed the box back and carefully took the necklace out of the box and unclamped it. You gathered your hair above your head and turned around so he could put it on. 

You heard the clasp lock so you let your hair fall out of your hands. You felt his arms wrap around your body bringing you comfort. “Kylo can I tell you something?” 

“Of course angel what’s up?” His face nuzzled into your neck. “I had a dream today and I saw my dad. He knew everything and reassured me about things. He also told me what happened today.” Kylo unlatched his arms from around you and turned your body to face him. 

“Wait what? You saw your dad in your dreams?” He looked at you with a face full of concern. 

“He told me that everything is going to be fine and that you didn’t mean to do what you did today. Your anger and my anger collided and my body can’t handle it yet with the force and it caused me to collapse.” You averted your eyes to not look at him. 

“I had no idea. That’s never happened before.” You could tell he was pondering what you had said. You heard the door open to see Leox standing in the doorway. 

“So I see you two made up?” He walked towards you. “Yeah I guess so.” You let out a small giggle. 

“She was just telling me that her father came to her in a dream and told her what happened.” Kylo crossed his arms over his chest. “Well?” Leox looked at him waiting for the response. 

“My force energy and her force energy collided but she isn’t strong enough so it overtook her, causing her to collapse” you watched Leox’s eyes grow wide. 

“I never thought of that, but also in a dream that’s crazy!” He walked over towards you. “You’re okay though right?” He put his fingers under your chin to make you look at him. 

“I feel much better now thank you.” You smiled at him, he pulled you into him squeezing you a little too tight. “Okay I can’t breathe” you giggled. 

“Sorry, now go and rest some more.” He winked and nudged you. “Whatever you say.” You rolled your eyes as you and Kylo left his quarters. 

“Kylo this necklace is beautiful where did you get this?” Your hand fidgeted with the chain. “I'll just say that your grandma has impeccable taste.” He winked as his hand went to your lower back to guide you through the halls. 

You walked for a small amount of time until you reached his quarters. You walked in and instantly kicked off your boots. You started walking to the bedroom until you stopped and had Kylo’s large body attached to yours. 

He started planting small kisses down your neck causing your body to shiver, “Baby I am really sorry about earlier, Hux just is so incompetent and cannot do his job. I always have to clean up after him and it drives me insane.” He planted more kisses on your neck as you felt his hand roam down the front of your body. 

You let out a small moan as his hand reached right above your aching cunt. “You like that baby girl” his hand slowly dipped into your pants teasing your folds. Your head leaning back to rest on his chest while his fingers teased and slid up and down your folds. 

A small moan left your lips as he slowly inserted one finger into you. You bucked your hips forward to get more friction “tsk tsk baby girl, if you keep that up I’ll have to punish you.” He pulled his finger out of you causing you to sigh. 

You huffed before he turned you around and put his hand around your throat, “If you speak one more word it will be the last thing you ever say.” A small gasp was all you could muster out from the hand around your windpipe. 

“Now I want you to undress and I want you on that bed now” a small growl left his mouth while you started to strip off everything as quickly as you could. 

You made your way to the bed only for him to push you face first into the mattress. “God that sweet pussy of yours looks so good from this angle.” You felt him move his fingers up and down your folds. 

You bit your lip to stifle the moan while he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of you. “Gods baby you’re so fucking wet for me aren’t you” you nodded not saying any words. He pulled his fingers out of you before unzipping his pants. 

“Look at you, all eager and dripping for me” his voice like velvet. You wagged your ass a little for him for him to land a hard smack on your ass. “Now that wasn’t very nice of you to tease me like that” another loud smack to your ass. You could feel the welt rising to the surface. 

“Please I need you inside of you” you weren’t one to beg but fuck you needed him inside of you. “Oh begging now are we” the smirk plastered over his face. “I want to hear you say it one more time” you rolled your eyes. 

“Please fuck me now, please” you begged a second time and you had never done that. You felt his presence behind you before he slammed his cock into you with no warning causing you to let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck baby” his grip growing tighter on your hips, knowing it would leave marks. You bounced back against his cock, him letting you do all the work. You were letting out moans like you had never been fucked before. 

You let his grip tighten on your hips knowing he had full control and could do whatever he wanted to do to you. You felt him pull out of you before he turned you around. “I want you to get on the bed hands above your head and I want you to do it now” 

You got up and laid on your back with your hands above your head only to watch him pull out the silk ties from your robes. He slowly walked over to the right side of the bed and tied up your right hand, then moved over to the other side and tied up your left hand to the bedpost. 

You bit your lip watching him as he so intricately tied your hands up, clenching your thighs together to get some friction. “Oh no I don't think so.” His hand engulfed your face. “I didn’t say you could do that, did I?” his eyes grew dark. 

“No open those legs for me” he started to pull your legs further apart. You looked up and noticed he had a mirror installed in the ceiling. “When did that get there?” You stared at yourself naked and tied up. 

“I had them install it while we were in Naboo” he smirked. You hummed in satisfaction. He started planting kisses up your thighs while you watched him leave small marks ever so often. 

His breath fanning over your mound while you arched your back at the feeling of it. He slowly put your legs over his shoulders while he dipped his head down to lick a stripe up your folds. 

You watched yourself in the mirror above you while you writhed under his mere touch. You couldn't stop looking, the more he lapped at your cunt the more you squirmed with your hands tied above your head. The moans that left your mouth were like no other moan. 

“Fuck baby you’re so wet for me” he licked up your folds while slowly inserting a finger into you causing you to moan super loud. “Fuck Kylo” you bucked your hips up into his face causing his nose to hit your clit. 

His mouth and fingers left your cunt only to trail up your body planting kisses until he reached your mouth. His tongue swirling on your tongue tasting yourself before he pulled off of you. 

“How bad do you want me baby?” He looked into your eyes. “So fucking bad” you practically moaned it. Before you could muster anything else out he slammed into you. You rolled your head back along with your eyes. The way he stretched and filled you out felt so good that itfelt like you were sent to the next galaxy. 

You were able to look in the mirror. The way his back muscles contracted while he was thrusting into you was the hottest thing you had seen in awhile. You watched as his hand moved from beside you to wrap around your throat. You watched as your jaw went slack from his hand being wrapped around you. 

You watched for a few more moments until he pulled your face to look at his. “You like watching yourself get fucked in a mirror huh you dirty slut” his hand wrapping tighter around you. “You like it when I choke you like this huh” then he spit on your face causing a small whimper to leave your lips. 

“You liked to be fucked like the whore you are. Sleeping with my knights to get back at me, huh you like that” his thrusts growing sloppy while the heat in the pit of your stomach only grew larger and larger. 

“Fuck” was the most you could mutter out while his hand was still wrapped tightly around your throat. “I want to watch you unravel before me baby girl. Go ahead baby come for me. Watch yourself come undone under me” you looked back into the mirror before feeling the heat burst inside of you. 

You watched as his rhythm became sloppy knowing his orgasm was close, it was only a few more thrusts until you felt his release. Coming down from yours you milked his cock for every last drop of cum he had left in him. 

“Fuck baby that was amazing” he half smirked at you before planting a kiss on your lips. “That was amazing I do have to say.” You smiled at him before he got up and went to untie your restraints. 

There was a knock on the door right after he had finished undoing your wrists. You quickly covered up with the sheets, while he slipped on a pair of sweats. He walked out of the bedroom to the living area to answer whoever was at the door. 

You heard a faint voice, it sounded like General Pryde. You tried to listen as best as you could but it seemed hush hush. You heard the door slide shut and Kylo’s footsteps back into the room. 

“Who was that?” you looked over at him as he came and slid into bed next to you. “Pryde, they have some leads on the resistance” he wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you into his side. 

“Let's get to bed, it's been a long day.” He planted a kiss on your forehead. The lights shut off and you both laid in silence. Closing your eyes you thought of the dream earlier with your dad, he was so handsome and you had missed him tremendously. Him and your mother were so beautiful. You had gotten a lot of your mom's features but your dad's humor. 

You wished they were around to see where you are today but it seems that your dad already has. He knew everything about what had happened and how you were doing. You thought of your mother as you slowly drifted to sleep. 

_ You stood in the field at home once more where the flowers flourished and the sun shone bright, “honey” you heard your mother’s voice and turned to look at her. She was just as beautiful as she was before she died.  _

_ “Mother” you embraced her in a hug. “You are so loved, sweetie forever and always. Dad and I are always watching, always rooting you on. You are going to do amazing things honey we know it.” she smiled at you before planting a kiss on your forehead.  _

_ “How are you and dad communicating to me right now?” you looked at her and you saw your dad standing and playing with Syala. “You'll learn all about it, don't worry just know we are here by your side always.”  _

_ You watched as Kylo ran after a small child that wasn't one of your cousins. “Kylo what-“  _

You were woken up to an alarm blaring through his quarters, you shot up and he was still sleeping. You shook his body “Kylo wake up” you watched him twitch under your touch. “Kylo wake the fuck up” you pushed him once more to see his eyes open and when he heard the alarm he shot up out of bed.

“Get up and he dressed now” his stern voice. You got up and walked over to your closet and grabbed the things you had set aside. Leggings, compression top, and leather jacket. 

You quickly got dressed and threw your hair up in a ponytail. “Grab your staff and let’s go” you pulled it on your back and followed him out the door. “What is going on?” You tried to catch up to him. 

“There’s been an attack, that’s the alarm for it. Follow me to the hangar” he reached his hand out for you to take it. You looked at your holopad to see it was 0400 you had only been asleep for a few hours. 

You walked quickly next to him until you reached the hangar, you watched as troopers and pilots were scattered all over the place. You saw the knights emerge from the hallway to swarm behind Kylo. You watched as various x-wings were flying and fighting with tie fighters outside the hangar. 

“Knights get the knight buzzard up and running. Angel you stay here, I can’t risk you being on the ship with us.” You huffed at him but knew he was keeping you safe. You watched as the knights all ran to the night buzzard while Kylo stayed behind with you. 

“Please be safe but do what you need to do. If something goes wrong reach out to me and I’ll be right back on this ship. Got it?” You peered into his mask. “Yes I got it.” He pulled his forehead against yours, the cold metal leaving your forehead stinging. 

You watched as he walked off towards the night buzzard hoping he would come back safe. You stood there in the chaos of it all watching as the ship took off into the war zone. 

A small jolt hit the finalizer causing you to stumble but you quickly steadied yourself. Looking up from the ground a blaster shot was heading straight towards you, you threw yourself to the side and got out of the way in time. 

“Negotiator are you okay?” Phasma walked up to you and helped you up. “Yeah I’m good thanks” you brushed yourself off and paid attention to space in front of you. 

You watched as a blaster shot from one of the x-wings aimed right at you. You closed your eyes and reached your hand out hoping it would do something. You heard an explosion opening your eyes to see the x-wing that was aiming at you was now blown to smithereens. You looked at your hand shocked that it actually did something. 

You watched as they continued to throw blaster shots at each other and hoping Kylo was out there being safe. Then you felt it, the presence that wasn’t Kylo or the knights. You knew exactly who it was, you pushed it away from you so that they couldn’t locate you. 

“Phasma, there are resistance fighters aboard the ship coming to us. I would suggest you deploy men across the ship and find them.” You turned towards her. 

“Will do.” She nodded and then started yelling to the troopers in the hangar. You started to feel the presence again and this time you let it in. You felt it grow closer to you until you heard a small voice come from behind you. 

“I don't want to hurt you, I’m only here to speak to you.” This time it wasn’t his mother but another girl from the resistance. “She couldn’t come herself?” A scowl very present on your face. 

“She is out there trying to get to her son. She wanted me to talk with you.” She stepped closer to you causing your hand to grab your staff. “Last time you all wanted to talk I ended up knocked out and held prisoner I don't think so.” You pulled your staff around to the front of your body turning on the vibrocharger. 

“I promise you I don't want to hurt you. She wants to know if there has been a change in Ben” you tensed up at that name, knowing he hated it and Ben was dead to him. 

“His name is not Ben, and no he is faithful to the dark side” you snarled at her. “She has felt a pull in him, he has some light left in him” she inched closer to you again. 

“I suggest you stay back.” You grip tightened on your staff. You gave her a dirty look while she backed up. “I’d advise you to leave in 10 seconds or you won’t make it off this ship alive” you brought your staff to the front of you. 

You watched her look between you and the hallway before she backed away slowly. You watched her disappear down a hallway before turning back to the open space in front of you. You saw tie fighters and x wings throwing blaster shots at each other and then the night buzzard flew past. 

There was an x-wing trailing behind it while it barrel rolled to miss the shots that were coming at it. You closed your eyes and reached out to let Kylo you were alright for now, you never knew what could happen in the next few moments. 

You started to hear some blaster fire coming from behind you, you quickly opened your eyes to see troopers fighting something. You turned around to see some resistance fighters running through the hangar. 

You ran towards the fire fight instead of away, you had to help somehow. You dodged blast after blast until you could get close enough to stop them. There were only a few of them so they weren’t too hard to stop. 

“Take them to the holding cell, I think our supreme leader will want to interrogate them” you motioned to the two of them and watched as the storm troopers took them away. 

You stood there calmly for a few moments trying to figure out if there were any more of them on board. There was no commotion, just silence and the noise of the storm troopers. 

You waited around until there was no movement, you walked back out into the hangar to see less commotion outside the ship. Turning off your vibrocharged end of your staff and slinging it back onto your back watching, waiting for Kylo and the knights to come back. 

You could feel the silence of the ship, there was no chaos, there was no fear, just calm. You watched as the remaining x-wings disappeared and the tie fighters started filing in. 

Your nerves started to grow as the night buzzard wasn’t filing in behind the tie fighters. You started pacing back and forth hoping they would come in soon. 

With every tie that came in you looked up anxiously. You didn’t care if they were still out there but there was no sign of them. You were pacing so much you felt eyes on you, you looked over to see Hux standing there. 

“Everything okay?” He put a hand on your shoulder steadying you for a moment. “Yeah I guess I’m just hoping Kylo and the knights are okay out there. They haven’t come back yet” you played with the hem of your shirt not being able to look at him. 

“I think they’re fine, they always make it out okay.” He pulled your chin to look at him but before you could make eye contact you heard a ship come through the shield. 

You turned around to see that it was the night buzzard. You watched it land and before you knew it, Kylo was at your side. “Hux I would advise you to stay away from her” he barked at him. 

“Why would that be my dear supreme leader?” You could hear the snarkiest tone in his voice. 

“You know exactly why General, I’d advise you to drop the attitude with me before you regret it.” Kylo got in his face before grabbing your arm and dragging you behind him. 

You huffed and followed but he just kept dragging you. You planted your feet into the ground trying to get him to stop. “What are you doing” he got close to your face. “I’m tired and you’re walking too fast.” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Well, if you’re going to act like a brat” next thing you knew you were slung over his shoulder. You looked up and Ap’lek was right behind you, you pulled your staff off your shoulder and handed it to him. 

“You’re welcome Aphrodite” he huffed and carried it over his shoulder. All you could do was smile at him, this big scary man walking like a defeated child. 

You were hoping that you were close to Kylo’s quarters because all the blood was rushing to your head making you dizzy. 

You watched as Kylo’s feet stopped moving and you heard the hiss of the door opening. 

Kylo set you down and you looked up at him, “finally my head was just starting to spin” you shook your head trying to get the feeling to go away.

You stuck your arm out for Ap’lek to give you your staff back and you propped your other hand on your hip while you waited. 

“Here, I could have gone without the sass” you imagined him rolling his eyes under that ugly mask of his. 

“Goodnight boys.” You yelled as you walked in the door behind Kylo. You propped your staff by the door and kicked off your boots. You watched as Kylo started taking off his layers while you stripped piece by piece as you walked to the bedroom. 

You had finally undressed and flopped down into the bed with a sigh. “What’s wrong?” He slid into bed next to you. “Your mother sent someone on the ship to talk to me, she claims she feels the light in you.” 

“I knew she was out there and the cause of this.” You watched as he rolled his eyes. “Oh I also have two resistance members in the interrogation cells for you.” You rolled on your side and put your hand on his chest. 

“That’s my girl” he planted a kiss on the tip of your nose. You let your eyes close as it was now 0500 and you were exhausted. You listened to Kylo’s slow breathing calming you down. Knowing he was at peace while you were as well. 

You could feel yourself drifting off to sleep as small snores left his mouth. You thought about how if your parents were here you may not have ended up here. Life works in weird ways and you were glad it did. 

The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of pure happiness that you were where you were supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after forever here's a new chapter! thanks for sticking by my side! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! im currently re working the first half of this book so I hope this is better! thanks for all of the support!


End file.
